Naruto Uchiha & the Olympians
by YamiNaruto
Summary: Naruto Uchiha... The son of Hades... Grandson of the Amaterasu... and Great- grandson of the Chaos... Blood of the both Shinto & Greek Gods... Dark Naruto... Smart Naruto...
1. End Is a New Beginning

**Chapter 1**

**End Is a New Beginning**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

* * *

"Character Dialogue"

_'CharacterThought__'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

**"Jutsu / Angry God" **

**"Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

**[AN: There are many time-skips in this chapter. They are important for story-plot.]**

* * *

In the **Hidden Village of leaf, Konohagakure,** the ninja was torn apart as the great **Kyuubi-no-Kitsune** was attacking on people. It was a powerful demon; a single swing of one of its nine tails would raise tsunamis and flatten mountains. It used his tails to destroy larger groups and some unlucky ninjas. The ninja's Jutsu and weapons seemed to have no effect to him. It raised chaos and had caused the deaths of many, until the leader of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage arrived.

"The Yondaime Hokage is here." A random Jounin shouted from out of nowhere, and a giant frog jumped into the battlefield.

Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was a tall, fair-skinned man. He had bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. He was wearing standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector and sandals. He was wearing standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket and a forehead protector and sandals.

He looked at bundle at Sandaime Hokage hands as he started flying through the hand-seals. "Forgive Me," He said in sad tone and completed his last Handseal. **"Seal!"** He shouted and then everything went white.

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Five Years Latter...**

"Get back here, you damn demon!" Someone from the mob shouted at the small boy. He had bright blond hair, blue eyes and three whiskers like marks on each cheek. His name was Naruto and was running away from an angry mob.

_'Why, why do they always chase me on my birthday? —Why do they call me demon?'_ Five year old Naruto thought. He continued to run away, until he reached a dead-end. He turned to face his tormentors and let the heaven above to decide his fate. _'At least,' He closed his eyes. 'If I die here I'll be free from the torture.'_

The mob cracked a grin as they approached the boy. Before they could do anything, many human skeletons rose from the ground and started attacking on the mob. People started running away in panic. There were some experiences Shinobis in the mob. They realized it was a Genjutsu. Someone dispelled Genjutsu but it was too late for them. Naruto was nowhere on the site.

* * *

**0 In Unknown House 0**

Naruto felt no pain so he opened his eyes. He found himself in an unknown room. The room was a large that could easily fit fifty or sixty people; with a large, ornate iron spiral staircase leading up to the second and third floors. The room littered with paintings, vases, sets of armor, and other items from across the known world, each meticulously organized and catalogued. On the right side was a large archway about one-third of the way toward the staircase, and past that, a sliding door that easily blended into the wall if you weren't looking for it.

Looking around he saw a large painting on the wall. It was a painting of a young woman wearing a red variant of the Konoha Jounin's uniform, and she was the most beautiful being that he had ever seen. She had alabaster skin that contrasted with her long and dark onyx hair, and a vibrant smile that would light up the darkest and stormiest of days. Naruto didn't know why, but for some reason he could not stop the tears that ran down his face as he gazed at the photo.

_'Who is she?'_ Naruto thought.

'It is your mother's picture.'

"W-who are you? — Where are you? How-"

'Look behind.'

He looked behind and saw Raven there. It was bigger than any normal raven in size and had blood-red eyes. "You can talk!"

It flew above him and landed front of the picture. 'It is ninja thing. My name is Karasu.' Karasu said.

"Is it really my mother's picture?"

'Yes, but she is dead.' She looked at his sad face. 'She loved you. She left you her letter.'

* * *

Naruto looked at the letter. It was beside his mother's picture.

"Do you know read and write?" Karasu asked.

"Yes, Masked-men have taught me this."

_'Masked- men? ...Anbu'_ Karasu thought.

Naruto looked at his mother's letter as he unfolded it noticed that it's dotted with smudges—the smudges he realized were tears.

**Dear Son,**

My name is Uchiha Hitomi and your mother. I— I waited so long just to see you and to hold you in my arms and now I have taken away from you. I don't know if I did something to anger Kami in my life or some earlier life to have her take me away from you. I hope you can forgive me— forgive me for not being there. It hurts so much to know that I won't be able— That I won't be able to be there for you to see you grow up to see you get married and to see my grand-babies… to not be there for your birthday and to experience everything that you go through with you.

I had put so much effort into those training schedules and the Jutsus on the scrolls. I— was hoping that we could have done them together when you had gotten older but it seems that you will just have to teach them yourself. It's— it's nearly time for me to go but before I go one last piece of advice.

You don't have to be in Konoha to be great I know my share of hardships so I know what I'm talking about. You don't have to stay you can explore the world learn new things become what to want to become. I know the hardships and suffering that one can endure in life so son my one request to you is to live your life to the fullest and never give until the end even if you have to leave this village to do so.

I wanted to tell you many things but I don't have time. I know you have many questions. Karasu will explain you this entire thing.

This is goodbye my son, I've left my diary along with some of the pictures. Good luck and goodbye my son.

**Your Mother,**

**Uchiha Hitomi.**

* * *

Naruto looked at Karasu asked in confusion. "My mother's last name was Uchiha— then why my last name is Uzumaki?"

'It was Yondaime's wife's last Name. Sandaime Hokage gave this name for you to honor of their sacrifice.' Karasu said.

"Sacrifice? What do you mean?"

'_Now or Never'_ Karasu thought.

'_Did you know how Yondaime killed Kayubi?'_ Naruto nodded. _'Well, that is lie.'_ Karasu said. She told him the story.

[AN: We know the story. How Kayubi freed by Tobi. Only different is that Minato and Kushina's son was born dead. Kushina died because of Kayubi extraction. Also trauma she had felt after the death of her only child.]

* * *

"I am **Third Jinchūriki of Kyūbi no Yōko**. This is only because that man, Tobi." Naruto said angrily as his whole body surrounded in a thick black Chakra. The aura and oppressive weight of his chakra were even more sinister than the Kyuubi.

His appearance changed. His hair turned blond to midnight black. His skin tone became pale white, his nose and facial shape changed. The most shocking thing was his eyes; they had a red nine-point star with a black background in them. Karasu shocked to his new appearance. [AN: Imagine five years old younger Madara.]

Karasu looked at him and said, 'You look just like your mother.'

"Hush! What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

'Look at yourself in a mirror.'

Naruto walked toward the large mirror that was hanging in the hall. Looking in the mirror, he shocked to see his reflection, specifically his eyes. "How?" He asked.

'Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage placed Henge seal on you. He had originally expected to use it to have you be praised as a "Hero" to the people, and sadly it didn't work.' Karasu said.

"What about my eyes?"

'This is **Mangekyō Sharingan**. It is an advanced form of the Sharingan. I will tell you about it later. Do you know how use chakra?' Naruto nodded in agreement. 'Come with me.'

"I have one question. How turn them off?" Naruto asked.

'Just stop channelling your chakra to your eyes.' Karasu said and she started flying. Naruto cut off the chakra flow to his eyes and they turned to dark blue color.

_'Interesting, He has dark-blue eyes; it's not black like Uchiha.'_ Karasu thought.

* * *

"Do you know who my father is?" Naruto asked hopefully.

'No, Master never told me about him.' Karasu said. 'Sorry.'

"Where are we?"

_'Is he trying to change the subject?' _Karasu thought.

'We are in **The Valley of the End**, where **Hashirama Senju** and **Madara Uchiha** fought for control of the Konoha village. In this place, Hashirama won battle and Madara believed to have died. We are behind Madara statue. There is secret door of this place.' Karasu said. 'Now, we are going to meet someone.'

"Who?"

'Your Grandfather.'

"Eh?"

'Just follow me, you will know very soon.'

* * *

Soon they came front of the large door of the mansion, Naruto open the door, and entered the room. It was big, made from stone, and had weird symbols drawn on the floor and the wall.

Karasu looked at Naruto and said, 'Drop your blood on the seal.' Naruto noticed there was largest symbol in center of room. He bit his thumb and dropped some blood on it. 'Now, channel yours Chakra on it.'

When he did, the seal was lit up with bright light and a white coffin rose from the ground. When the coffin door opened, He saw tall man. He had long, spiky waist-length black hair with a blue tint. He was wearing a blue suit and gloves with red samurai-like armor.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked in confusion.

'He is a blood clone of Uchiha Madara, your Grandfather.' Karasu said.

* * *

Madara came out of the coffin and looked at Naruto and asked, "Who are you?" His tone was cold.

"I-I am-" Naruto was too afraid to say anything to him.

'He is Hitomi's son and your Grandson.' Karasu said to Madara.

"My Grandson?" Madara looked at Naruto.

_'He looks just like me when I was his age. The only difference is our eyes. His eye color is dark-blue, while mine is black.' _Madara thought.

"What is your name?" Madara asked. His tone was now soft.

"Uzu- Uchiha Naruto." Naruto said.

"Where is your mother?" Madara asked. Naruto looked down sadly.

'She is dead' Karasu said. She told him the story.

Madara's eyes changed in it **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** form. He released a large amount of killing intent. "Those lowlifes, weakling...How dare they... If real-I would still alive, and then Konoha would nothing but ashes." He had controlled his anger and looked at Naruto with a soft gaze. "But I don't have time for them. I am here to train my grandson." He reached out his right hand and put it on Naruto's head. He smiled at him. "Are you ready for your training?"

"I am ready, Grandpa." Naruto said as his eyes changed in **Mangekyou Sharingan**.

_'Mangekyō Sharingan? At this young age,'_ Madara smiled. _'He is truly my grandson'__  
_

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Seven years later...**

Madara was watching his 12-year-old grandson who was practicing his kata above lake water. "That is enough, Naruto." He shouted over his Grandson.

Naruto stopped practicing and came out from the lake, in front of Madara.

"You have completed your training, Naruto. There is nothing more I can teach you. Now, this is the time to give you my goodbye gift." Madara said.

Naruto looked at his Grandfather and asked, "What kind gift? You have already given me part of Hashirama Senju power."

"I am giving you my power...My real eyes ...My Sharingan."

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**0 Konoha Academies 0**

"All right everyone, again I congratulate you on graduating from the academy. You are now real ninjas of this village and this isn't training anymore. Remember what you learned and you'll be fine. I expect you to do your duties with utmost diligence and not to dishonor your village. From now on you'll be placed into teams of three under the tutelage of your Jounin Sensei. Team One..." Iruka has begun droning as Sasuke's fans waited who among them will end up on his squad. There were a lot of possibilities.

"**Team Seven** under Jounin Hatake Kakashi; Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka winced as the little banshee screamed in victory, "and Uzumaki Naruto."

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**0 Valley of the End 0**

Naruto stared at the Sasuke. It was silent for a few moments. "So then… dobe. You and me, fighting each other like Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara." Sasuke chuckled. "Interesting to see that history repeats itself."

Naruto scoffed at those words. "Except there's one major difference between you and Madara–– Madara was an exceedingly calm person and strong." He smirked lightly. "You are far from that point."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto with anger. **"Chidori (Thousand Birds),"** Sasuke yelled. He had his hand covered in lightning as he charged at Naruto who stood there with a bored look. "Die dobe!"

The lightning attack was mere inches from his heart when Naruto grabbed his wrist, sent out a chakra burst that stopped the chirping birds attack. "Kakashi never really taught you proper use of assassination techniques, did he?" He slammed his knee upwards on Sasuke's elbow, he cried out in pain hearing a crack. He didn't stop as he round house kicked Sasuke in the head and sent him skidding across the water top. He sighed to himself as he walked atop the water "This is the difference in our strength, Sasuke. You are weak." He held his hand and formed a black ball of chakra. **"Rasengan!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**0 Konoha Council Rooms 0**

Naruto entered in the council chambers. "You wished to speak to me?" He asked in a cold tone.

This caught several people in the Council off guard, especially Tsunade. This was not like the usual loud, hyperactive young ninja, who always wore a smile no matter what happened.

_'What's wrong with you Naruto? He's not himself, something must have happened. I'll have to ask when we're done here.'_ thought Tsunade.

Elder Council member Mitokado Homura answered him. "Yes, we summoned you here" he said. "The Council has finished reading the reports that were given to us by you and your teammates, the Suna team, as well as Rock Lee and your Sensei, Hatake Kakashi's report.

"Although we're pleased that a mission of this level was successfully completed by a freshly ordained Chuunin and a team of four Genin, we have some concerns about the reports on the battle between you and your teammate Uchiha Sasuke." He continued, peering at Naruto over the rim of his glasses.

_'So, the time has come.'_ "What concerns?" Naruto asked.

"What has us concerned is the fact that you used a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra in your battle, and caused much destruction to the Valley of the End" This time Elder Council member Utatane Koharu said.

"We have no choice. Uzumaki Naruto we have to tell you. The council has decided that you shall be **banished** from Konoha immediately." The war hawk Danzo said with a scowl as he said the word "**banished**", he clearly wanted a harsher punishment for the young jinchuriki.

* * *

At this Tsunade blew up "You can't do that you old decrepit fools. The Uchiha tried the kill him. We have a report straight from Kakashi." Tsunade screamed.

"There is nothing left to discus Hokage-sama. The council has made its decision, and it is the last." Daze said with a smirk.

Naruto looked at the council and said, "You all are bunch idiots."

"You can't speak with us like that. You de—" One civilian council member tried to say, but before he could complete this sentence, he killed by kunai in his heart. Everyone saw second Naruto was standing behind dead member with the bloody Kunai in his hand and he disappeared with a flock of crows. This caught all people in the Council off guard, especially two Sannin.

"Pathetic Konoha council," Naruto said. They all saw, his whole body surrounded in a thick black Chakra. Its aura and oppressive weight were even more sinister than the Kyuubi. They shocked when his look changed.

_'He looks just like younger Madara.'_ all Elders thought.

"I think, it is time to give you my real introduction. I am Uchiha Naruto, The son of Uhiha Hitomi, and true descendent of Uchiha Madara." Naruto said with a smirk.

One foolish Anbu tried to attack him, but a **Susano - o's hand** caught him in midair.

"Foolish!" He said as black Fire appeared from Susano-o's hand, it wrapped around Anbu and turned him ash. Naruto looked toward the council. His eyes changed in it **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** form. He released a large amount of killing intent. "If Konoha will be ever attacked then don't hold any hope, I will come help you." With that he disappeared in swirling of the vortex.

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

"**Shinra Tensei!"** Deva path shouted and destroyed a big part of Konoha with his Gravity Jutsu.

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

"You are The Six paths of Pain, Akatsuki's Leader." Naruto said as he appeared behind Deva Path.

"So, you have come to save your village, but it is too late now. Konoha is nothing but-" Deva path tried to say.

"You're mistaken, I am not come to save them." Deva path surprised at his statement. "I am here to kill you." He said and his eyes turned purple with rings on them.

Deva path said in a shocked tone, "Rinnegan!"

Naruto pointed his hand toward Deva Path and said calmly,**" Shinra Tensei!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

Naruto looked down at his fallen foe that was dying slowly from his wounds. "It's over for you, Tobi. You have already lost the battle." Tobi was looking him with hate and anger. "**Juubi** power will never be yours. Your plan rule on the world has already failed." He looked at Tobi with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. "I only pity you...**Amaterasu**," He said as black-fire wrapped around Tobi and turned him ash.

He disappeared and reappeared front of **Gedo Mezo**.

Naruto looked toward the statue. It was a giant, humanoid entity. Its back had several spike-like protrusions. It was wearing some form of a robe. "So, this is Gedo mezo." He said. His Sharingan eyes turned purple with ripple-like pattern in them—The Rinnegan. He gathered all his chakra and poured it all directly into his Rinnegan.

He removed his black Anbu armor for exposing the seal on his stomach. He sat down on Gedo Mazo and brought his hand on the seal. "**Release**," He shouted as the seal on his stomach distorted.

Naruto formed a hand-seal. "**Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu**," He called as four symbols had formed around him. A spirit-like nine black dragons came out from his body and moved toward Juubi's stone prison, The Moon. Chakra started to swirl around His body. "**Seal**," He finished hand-seals with Dragon sine. He pulled all Tail-beast's chakra and Juubi's body into the seal.

**With a blast of black chakra it was over.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

Yondaime Raikage stopped suddenly and snapped his gaze up towards the nearby river. His eyes widened at the levels of chakra he was sensing and quickly turned towards the rest of alliance force. "Everyone gets down!" He shouted and the place engulfed in a massive black chakra dome.

"What is that?" Ōnoki shouted in surprise as it shredded everything it touched and tried to draw them in.

"I think that's Naruto." Gaara shouted back.

A moment later the ball exploded in a massive blast of wind, knocking all of them down. After a moment of silence everyone managed to stand once more, albeit with effort.

They looked at the surroundings. They all froze with the fear when they found Black- Dragon front of them. They saw he was looking at them with his strange red eyes. His red eyes looked like a perfect mixture between Sharingan and Rinnegan—they had four Rinnegan-like rings with nine Sharingan-like tomoe in them. Suddenly a black portal opened in the sky, Dragon flew up there and disappeared in it.

"W-What was that?" Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi asked with slight fear in her voice.

"We don't know." Yondaime Raikage said. He looked at the surroundings. "I think forth Shinobi war is finally over and we have won this war." He told everyone.

"What happen with all Biju?" Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ōnoki asked.

"And Naruto?" Mei asked.

"Biju, they are gone forever and Naruto—" Gara looked at the sky. They saw the familiar black bird followed dragon and entered the portal before portal would close."—He is very much alive"

...

...

...

* * *

Naruto's body was floating in endless darkness. Suddenly a lone figure approached to him and held up his unconscious body in the bridle style.

"You have completed your work here. It is time I take you to your second home, My Great-grandson." The figure said to Naruto.

Suddenly two familiar figures appeared beside him and they were Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Hitomi.

"Goodbye Son," Hitomi kissed on Naruto's forehead. She looked at the figure. "Please take care of him Grandfather." She asked.

"I taught you everything I know. This is goodbye." Madara said to Naruto's unconscious body.

* * *

"We also want to give something to him." A voice said from the darkness. They quickly turned and saw two figures.

First one was a beautiful woman with long raven black hair, rich pink eyes and had creamy colored skin. She dressed in what looked like a white traditional Kimono.

Second figure was tall, at very least he was ten feet tall, his body was a rotting sickly gray color with black rune or perhaps seal like markings over what was visible of his left hand and forearm, sharp obsidian black nails, "O-Nenju" or Japanese Prayer Beads wrapped around his left hand / wrist, his face resembled a Hannya mask, a pair of horns flowing out of its long spiky white hair, a knife sheathed in its razor-sharp obsidian black fangs, a pair of demonic eyes glaring down at them, the sclera and pupil both a deep obsidian black while the iris was a brilliant golden color, and a long white robe the only thing covering its body, yet left his chest and some of his navel in full view.

"Kami-Sama, Shinigsmi-Sama," Madara asked, "what are you two doing here?"

"We are here to meet The Child of Prophecy." Shinigami said.

Kami walked next toward Naruto. She looked at Naruto face and said, "Hm, He is cute." She opened her hand and summoned a small white ball of light. She sent it toward Naruto. It absorbed in him and **small purple color diamond** **mark** appeared on his forehead.

"What is this?" Hitomi asked as she pointed diamond mark in Naruto's forehead.

"My gift— he has darkness power— It is the light power from me. This will help him to balance his power." Kami answered and disappeared in a flash.

"Now my gift," Shinigami raised his hand on air. With flash, black katana appeared in his hand. Then it turned into a black ball of light. It absorbed in Naruto and **Kanji of dead (****死****)** appeared on his left shoulder. "Use my gift wisely." He said and disappeared in black flash.

Mysterious figure looked at Madara and Hitomi. "This is time to go." He said. Both of them nodded and disappeared in darkness. He looked Naruto with a smile and disappeared in flash with him.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around the place. He found himself in a small apartment.

_'Where_ _am_ _I?'_ he thought.

'Karasu-Chan, Where are you?' He asked telepathically.

'I am here, Master Naruto.' Karasu answered as a she entered the room from the window.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

'We are not in element nation and I think we are in another dimension.' Karasu said.

He noticed a scroll addressed to him and asked, "What is this?"

* * *

**Dear Naruto,**

I am your great-grandfather as for my name you will it know very soon. I am still alive. Don't worry though, we will meet in time. When the time comes, I will be happy to see you. Also, In your journey, you will meet your other family.

You notice you are not in Element Nation. You are in a different dimension. It is your second home. You are in a place called the United States, more specifically New York City, New York. There is another thing you noticed about yourself. If you haven't noticed, then look at yourself in a mirror. There are some changes in your because of Jubbi. There is a seal at the bottom of the scroll, you will find all that you need in this world and that includes money. Also, there is some important information about your gift. Oh, just for a reference for the future, get a book on Greek Mythology, you will need that info, trust me. Be careful my great-grandson.

One more thing, visit your inner world. You will get all answer of your question there.

**Your Great-Grandfather.**

* * *

Naruto looked at Karasu. "Karasu-Chan, Is anything different about me?" He asked.

'I thought you knew.' Karasu answered.

"What do you mean?"

'Look at yourself in a mirror.'

Naruto stood up and move toward front of a mirror in the apartment. He notices short fangs in his mouth, and slightly slitted pupils in his eyes. He saw small purple colored diamond mark on his forehead and Kanji of dead in his left shoulder. He looked like his 10-year-old younger selves.

'What is this? Is some kind seal?' Naruto thought and sent small chakra in left shoulder. With black flash, Katana appeared in his left hand. He started to check katana. It was totally black, the sharp and given aura of the dead. More important things were kanji of Shinigami written on the main blade, and black dragon with strange red eyes on the katana's handle.

'Interesting,' Karasu said.

"And deadly," Naruto said and Katana disappeared with black-flash. He took the letter and drops some blood on a seal. With puff smoke many scrolls appeared, what really caught his attention was black bracelet. He took the bracelet and looked closely at it. It was in black color with golden design and some words written on it. All words were written in an unfamiliar language by gold.

* * *

"**Δεν υπάρχει τίποτα καλό, τίποτα κακό? Μόνο σημαντικό είναι η «ισορροπία»."**

* * *

_'Which language is it?'_ He thought. Suddenly he saw words started to arrange in familiar language.

* * *

"**There is nothing good, nothing bad; only important is 'balance'."**

* * *

_'Ok, that is weird.'_ Naruto thought. He took the bracelet and wore it on his left bicep.

'What now?' Karasu asked.

Naruto sat down for meditation and said, "I am going to find my answer." He closed his eyes.

* * *

**0 Mindscape 0**

"It has really changed." Naruto said.

Naruto saw his Mindscape. It was nothing looks like a sewer. It was a deep forest with the strange Moon. The moon was a blood-red and had four concentric circles and nine tomoe in it. He looked around and found black-dragon who had looked at him with his red eyes.

His entire upper body covered in black scales—which decorated by spiralling, blue markings. Its lower body, specifically its belly, inner tail and legs were gray in color. It has possessed a blunt, rounded head with four large and elongated plates which extended backwards— its mouth was full of sharp teeth, and below it was an elongated protrusion pointing downwards. It was gargantuan— multi-layered wings composed of the very same plates covering its whole body. Its massive tail was split in two at its end— where the black plates disappeared and took on a double stinger-like appearance. His eyes looked like mixture between Sharingan and Rinnegan—they had four Rinnegan-like concentric circles with nine Sharingan-like tomoe in the three circles closer to the pupil color was red.

Naruto's eyes turned into an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan form. "Who are you?" He asked.

Dragon heard this and answered his question answer**. "I am the manifestation of power which has existed in your body. I am the result of your and Juubi demonic power. Juubi was the harbinger of death and chaos. I am the deity of balance." **

"What now?"

"**I am you. We are not different. You know what to do." **

"Yes, I know" Naruto said and touched Dragon Scale. The dragon turned in a million shards of black energy. All energy entered his body.

* * *

**0 Real Worlds 0**

Naruto opened his exactly looked like the dragon's eyes. (Juubi's eye)

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**0 Yancy Academy 0**

"Hello may I have your attention please— before we begin today I would like to introduce a new student that would be joining us please greet him warmly—" A woman spoke to her class as they all quieted down when she began speaking none of them wanted to get detention or be assigned extra homework over the weekend. Seeing that all her students were giving her their undivided attention, she turned toward the door at the front of the room. "—You may come in now." With that 13-year-old teen entered the room walking toward the teacher's desk before facing all his new fellow classmates. He was tall at least 5'4". He had pale-skin with spicy, midnight-black hair, and dark-eyes. He wore a pair of black shoes, black jeans, white shirt, and a black coat with hood.

"Hello everyone my name is **Naruto Uchiha.**"

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**See you— in Next— Chapter**


	2. Start a New Adventure

**Chapter 2**

**Start a New Adventure**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

* * *

"Character Dialogue"

_'Character__Thought'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

**"Jutsu / Angry God" **

**"Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

It has been a three-half years since Naruto arrived in this new land. Learning a new language had been surprisingly easy to him with his Sharingan. For him this world was more peaceful and advance than Element Nation. This peace was boring, but It wasn't mean, He was going to slack off because of peace. He had trained every day to improve his skills. This was not all bad for him; he had met two interesting people in school.

First was **Percy Jackson**. He was twelve and had black hair and sea green eyes. He had an odd energy - signature. Percy hated school. His reason was that weird shit happened to him and that made a lot of people disliked him. Two of them get along very well.

Then there was **Grover Underwood**. Through Percy, Naruto had met that boy. Grover had Caucasian skin color with curly short curly brown hair and brown eyes. The boy was a cripple because he was always seen with crutches. He was also a bit of a hippy he thought because of the fact that he barely ever ate meat and by the way he dressed. Though all in all, Grover was a very nice guy.

Naruto heightened sense, Grover smelled like a goat while Percy strangely smelled like the ocean.

* * *

Now, they were on a bus to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. They were taking a trip to learn about Greek Mythology. Percy was wearing for today, an orange shirt, blue jeans, and some black shoes. Grover, who was sitting right next to Percy, had his usual crutches, a yellow shirt and some oversized pants on that hid his shoes. As for Naruto, he was wearing a pair of black shoes, black jeans, white shirt, and a black coat with hood.

Naruto looked at scene that was happening front of him. One of his classmates, **Nancy Bobofit**, the freckle, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich, who was acting like nothing, was happening to him.

"I'm going to kill her," Percy mumbled.

Grover tried to calm him down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.

"That's it," Percy started to get up, but Grover pulled him back to his seat.

"You're already on probation," Gover said. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

"Miss Bobofit," Naruto said who thought it was right time to interface. "Will you stop that?"

"Why you care? You are not like those two losers, so why do you bother to help them?" Nancy asked.

"Because they are better people than you are," Naruto said in a cold tone that sent chills down the girl's spine. "Now stop or I will stop you." She paled and quickly nodded her head.

* * *

**Mr. Brunner** led the museum tour. He was Latin teacher and was leading this trip. He was a middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding class through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.

The class made their way into the museum as they walked past the giant pillars at the front of the museum and Naruto couldn't help but notice how much Mr. Brunner and surprisingly Grover's face lit up when they saw all the Greek and Roman artifacts.

Naruto looked at Percy who was looking at some old stuff that was in good condition.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Naruto asked to Percy.

Percy turned back and saw Naruto. "Huh—yes," He answered.

"This stuff is really old but it is important."

Percy looked at Naruto oddly before shaking his head and said," I always forget that you like this stuff—I mean Greek Mythology."

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged as they walked with the group to where Mr. Brunner had stopped. "Besides, Mr. Brunner is under the assumption that we should both understand it all." Percy just rolled his eyes.

* * *

They turned their attention to Mr. Brunner. They went quiet, listen to the guy tell them about the ancient gods and other stuff like that. He gathered all the students around a thirteen - foot - tall stone column with a big sphinx at the top, and started telling everyone how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about their age.

Mr. Brunner began to explain what the carvings on the sides meant and actually managed to catch Percy's attention because it was actually kind of interesting, but yet everyone else around him was talking and having their own conversations.

Naruto looked at the other teacher chaperone, **Miss Dodds**, was giving Percy the evil eye. She was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year. From her first day, Miss Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit.

_'Her energy was odd. It is better I keep an eye on her,'_ Naruto thought.

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and Percy yelled at her, "Will you shut up?" This was louder than usual.

The whole group laughed at this. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

"No sir," Percy replied, embarrasses by his outburst.

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" He asked to Percy.

Percy looked at the picture and said, "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."

"Well..." Percy said, "Kronos was the king god, and —"

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan," Percy corrected himself. "And ..."

Naruto saw Percy have a hard time answering that question. So he decided to intervene. "He ate his kid because there was some prophecy telling him that his kids were going to take over one day like he did. So he ate his kids." Naruto explained, getting a sigh of relief from Percy. "But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Rondos a rock to eat instead. Then when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Rondos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"

"Eew!" All the girls behind them said.

"Then there was a big fight and the gods won." Naruto continued and finished the answer getting a nod of approval from Mr. Brunner.

Behind the two everyone heard a Nancy Bobofit mumble, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids?'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uchiha," Mr. Brunner said, "Do you have any answer for Miss Bobofit's excellent question. Does this matter in real life? "

"Busted," Grover muttered

"Shut up!" Nancy barked at Grover, her face going redder than her hair.

"I don't know," Percy shrugged, a little relieved that Nancy picked as well.

"Maybe if we somehow met them, it is necessary for us to know them," Naruto said with a smirk, which made a lot of people laugh. He saw shock faces of Mr. Brunner and surprisingly Grover.

_'Do they know something I don't? I bet those two know something, something which related to Greek Gods,'_ Naruto thought and narrowed his at them.

"I see," Mr. Brunner said, "Well half credit to you both. Zeus did feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course, being immortal Gods, had lived and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld— On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Miss Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.

* * *

Grover, Percy and Naruto were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uchiha."

They told Grover to keep one going while they handled whatever he was going to say to them. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look, like he knew a lot more than he let on and that had seen too much.

"You two must learn the answer to my question."

"About the Titans?" Percy asked.

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh," Percy mumbled.

"What you boys learn from me," he started, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from both of you, Percy Jackson, Naruto Uchiha."

Naruto had sensed Percy's anger on the Mr. Brunner, so decided to answer his question." It is great," He said.

Percy mumbled something about trying and they left to go eat.

"Percy goes ahead, I will meet you later," Naruto said.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"Some personal work," Naruto said. Percy nodded and walked away. Naruto saw no one was there and he disappeared into a swirling vortex.

* * *

Percy joined Grover and they sat on the edge of a fountain. It was away from the others so they would not be bothered and Percy didn't like being part of the school in the first place.

"You Get Detention again?" Grover asked looking at Percy.

"Nah," he said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd laid off me sometimes. I mean, I'm not a genius like Naruto."

This thing they don't know their friend, he got best grade in the entire subject. He was good at all sports. Then what was he doing in lower class.

"So, where is he?" Gover asked.

"He is doing his personal work," Percy answered.

"What kinds of personal work?"

"I didn't ask him."

"Hmm okay," Grover said shrugging. "Can I have your apple?" Percy nodded and gave him an apple.

* * *

They began to chat quietly about the trip and what they might be doing over the summer when Nancy Bobofit walked up to them with some of her goons behind and decided to dump her lunch onto Grover.

"Oops!" She said grinning with bits of cats stuck in her crooked teeth.

Percy was angry and jumped and looked like he was about to hit her before Gover quickly grabbed and sat him back down.

"Don't. You will just get yourself into more trouble like you always do," Gover said.

Percy who did not look very convinced sat back down but his eyes didn't look away from Nancy Bobofit.

Then something weird happened. The water from the fountain rose up and pushed her onto her butt. She fell into the water fountain making a loud and audible splash which caught the attention of everyone including the teachers with Miss Dodds making her way over.

"Miss Dodds Percy just pushed me!" She yelled.

Percy heard some of the kids were whispering:

"Did you see-"

"-The water-"

"-Like it grabbed her-"

_'What they were talking about? All I knew was that I was in trouble again. When Miss Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., Etc...' _Percy thought.

Miss Dodds turned on him and said, "Now, honey —"

"I know," He said, "A month erasing workbooks."

"Come with me," Miss Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

Percy stunned that Grover was trying to cover for him. However Miss Dodd's was not buying it and she leads Percy away back inside the museum where Percy was most likely going to get another scolding and another detention.

* * *

They were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for them, the gallery was empty. Miss Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. "You've given us problems, honey," she said to Percy.

He looked at her and said, "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

_'She's a teacher,' _He thought nervously. _'It's not like she's going to hurt me.'_

"I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."

Suddenly, Thunder shook the building. "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," She said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." This made Percy looked her odd. "Well?"

"Ma'am, I don't..."

"Your time is up," she said and hissed ominously. Then the weirdness came. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs. She was not human that was for sure.

* * *

"Miss Dodds? Whoa!" Percy saw his teacher turned Monster.

"Where is it?" She asked and tried to attack on him, but somehow he dodged her. He tried to run away from her. "I won't ask again. Where is it?"

_'What the hell is she talking about?'_ Percy thought to himself. He brought out of his thoughts when he heard the screeching of wheels get closer to him. He looked over he was surprised to see Mr. Brunner there in his wheelchair.

"What ho, Percy!" Mr. Brunner shouted, and threw an item to him.

Percy looked down to see what he caught and saw that he had a gold ballpoint pen in his hand. "What the Hell, am I supposed to do with a pen?" He shouted.

Percy did not know what to do. So he decided to twist the cap of the pen. Then pen suddenly became a bronze sword."Woh!" He said.

Percy attacked shakily toward Miss Doods. He simply swung the blade diagonally, hoping to wound her, but she dodged his attack and before he could react, she hit him in his chest. This sent him toward the wall.

"Die Honey!" Miss Doods yelled as she spread out her wings and began to flap over towards him.

* * *

Absolute terror ran through Percy's body. He closed his eyes, but when he felt no pain. He opened his eyes.

"Huh?" He saw, a black blade was sticking out of the Miss Dodds chest and its handle was held by Naruto.

Naruto yanked out katana of Miss. Dodds chest and she exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur.

"Are You Alright?" Naruto asked. His sword disappeared in black flash.

"Yes," When Percy tried to stand-up on his feet, sharp pain emerged from his chest. "I think she broke my rib."

"This will help you," Naruto said as he put his hand on Percy's chest. His hand started glowing in green and Percy found that his pain was becoming less.

"H-How?"

"I will explain you later," Naruto said as he saw Percy sword. "By the way this is a nice weapon. Now I know, why people said that 'The pen is mightier than the sword.'"

Percy looked back to his weapon and found his sword turned back in gold ballpoint pen.

"Where did you get this pen?" Naruto asked.

"From Mr. Brunner," Percy answered.

_'So, Mr. Brunner gave this pen to Percy.' _"Let's go, Percy. I don't want to explain anyone about this mess," Naruto said.

* * *

Back outside, it had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Miss Kerr whipped your butt.

"Who?" Percy asked in confusion.

"Our teacher, Duh!"

_'We have no teacher whose name is Miss Kerr.'_ Percy thought.

He wanted to ask Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. He walked over to Grover and he gave him the same answer but he was stuttering slightly so Percy knew he was lying.

* * *

Thunder boomed overhead. Percy saw Mr. Brunner sat under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson," He said.

Percy handed his pen. "Sir," He said, "where's Miss Dodds?"

Mr. Brunner stared at him blankly. "Who?"

"The other chaperone, Miss Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."

"Percy, there is no Miss Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Miss Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"

"What?"

"You may have just got the Miss Kerr's name mixed up with someone else, perhaps an old teacher from a previous school," Mr. Brunner said before wheeling off.

Percy just sighed. "Let's go, Naruto," He sighed and turned back. He saw Naruto was not there.

'Now, where is he? I thought, he was behind me—had I imagined the whole thing?' Percy though.

* * *

Naruto was standing on top of the museum and had a raven on his left shoulder.

"What do you think, Karasu-Chan?" Naruto asked.

'Someone has erased their memories.' Karasu said.

"Only me, you, Percy, Gover and Mr. Brunner remembers her."

'Percy saw you using your power. Why you haven't erased his memory?'

"Because I have felt that something big is going to happen and Percy will be a big part of this." Both of them looked at Percy. "This world is not boring, as I thought. I think this is the start of and our new adventure." He said and both of them vanished in swirling vortex.

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**See you— in Next— Chapter**


	3. First Clue & Old Women

**Chapter 3**

**First Clue & Old Women**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

_'Character__Thought'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

**"Jutsu / Angry God"**

**"Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

After that incident everything was normal in school, but for Percy it was not. For the rest of the year he was a bit put off by the revelation that Miss Dodds never existed. In her place was a perky blond woman's name Mrs. Kerr. Every so often Percy would spring a Miss Dodds reference on someone, just to see if he could trip them up, but they would stare at him like he was psycho. He had almost believed them, But Grover couldn't fool him. When he mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would always hesitate before denying it. But Percy knew he was lying.

Naruto hadn't cared about all these things. Because this wasn't the first time something weird had happened with him. But he knows something was going on. Because a few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic this year.

His next problem was Percy. Naruto explained Percy about his power. He told him about different dimension, Ninja, chakra, etc. He told Percy truth– half truth. At the first time Percy hadn't believed in him. But once Naruto used shadow clone Jutsu and made many copies of him, Percy believed in him.

* * *

Percy started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. His grades slipped from D to F. He got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. He sent out into the hallway in almost every class. Though Percy got in trouble, when his English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked him for the millionth time why he was too lazy to study for spelling tests, he snapped. He called him an old sot, whatever that meant, tee headmaster sent a letter his mom telling her that Percy would not be allowed back next year.

Naruto could tell Percy missed his mom because he hated that fact that she was with Gabe of all people. The kid was homesick, no surprise there.

Right now the two were in their dorm room trying their best to study for the upcoming exam. Throughout the night, Naruto could see that Percy was getting more and more agitated.

"This is impossible," Percy said as he threw his book across the room. "I can't understand it."

Naruto said, "Keep trying Percy. You'll get it, evenly."

"Thanks for the support, Naruto," Percy said and picked up the book.

"What is problematic, Percy?"

"What is the difference between Chiron and Charon?"

"Simple, one has an I and the other has an A in their name."

"You know what I mean."

"Why don't you ask Mr. Brunner for help? I'm sure he will help you,"

"Yeah okay, thanks," Percy said getting up from the desk and Naruto was following him.

* * *

They walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.

They were three steps from the door handle when they heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "...Worried about Percy and Naruto, sir."

They leaned slightly to hear their conversation.

"... Alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know, and they know too—"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need Percy to mature more and Naruto—there is something different about him."

_'So he is suspicious of me,'_ Naruto thought.

"We have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let Percy enjoy his ignorance while he still can, but— I am not sure about Naruto."

"But Percy..."

"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."

_'Mist—Is it some kind illusion?'_ Naruto thought.

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping them alive until next fall—"

Suddenly, the mythology book dropped out of Percy's hand and hit the floor with a thud. His eyes widened in panic as all went silent.

_'Idiot,'_ Naruto thought before he quickly grabbed Percy's arms and book. He led both of them away from the room.

* * *

Mr. Brunner came out of the office and saw nothing. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner said. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

Govern said, "Don't remind me."

* * *

Mr. Brunner went back to the office and closed the door." I thought it was Percy—" He murmured. Suddenly, Office light went off.

'_What happened with light?'_ Mr. Brunner thought.

"Interesting," A voice said from the dark.

Mr. Brunner turned his head in the voice's direction. "Who is there?" He asked. Then a dark figure came out of the darkness in front of him.

Mr. Brunner shook his head in disbelief and said, "Naruto?" He saw Naruto whose normally dark-blue eyes were red with three black tomoe spinning inside them.

"Hallo Mr. Brunner— Care to tell me what's going on here?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Naru—"

Naruto suddenly appeared front of him. "And don't try to lie to me." He said.

Mr. Brunner sighed. He took a card from pocket and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto took a card from his hand. He saw it was written in the Greek and thankfully he knew Greek.

* * *

**Half-Blood Camp,**

**Half-Blood Hill,**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800)009-0009**

* * *

It was some kind address of the Summer Camp." What is this? A Summer camp," Naruto asked.

Mr. Brunner said, "This is the place, where you'll get your all questions answers?"

"It better be true...Oh, one more thing illusion doesn't work on me and you are not what you look like!" He said with a smirk. "Bye Mr. C."

Mr. Brunner froze. "W-what? How?" He asked, but he only saw Naruto disappeared with a flock of crow.

_'So he is from That world,'_ Mr. Brunner thought.

* * *

Grover walked in to see Percy and Naruto reading their textbooks with Percy sitting at a desk while Naruto was lying on the bed, studying his exam notes.

"Hey," Gover said, bleary-eyed. "Are you ready for the test?"

"I'm ready," Naruto said whit looking at him.

Percy didn't answer.

"You look awful," Gover said to Percy. "Is everything okay?"

"Just... tired," Percy said and turned so Gover couldn't read his expression, and started getting ready for bed.

* * *

The next afternoon, both Percy and Naruto were leaving the three-hour Latin exam.

"That was not bad," Naruto said.

"Only for you Naruto, for me it was worst...Ugh, my eyes are swimming with all the Greek and Roman names that I misspelled." Percy complained as he held his head. Unfortunately, Mr. Brunner called him back inside.

For a moment, Percy was worried he'd found out about his and Naruto's eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.

"Percy," Mr. Brunner said in a kind tone. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... It's for the best."

_'Is he encouraging him or trying to break his spirit?'_ Naruto thought.

Percy mumbled, "Okay, sir."

"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

"Right," Percy said with a slightly angry voice.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"

"Thanks," Percy blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.

"Percy—" Mr. Brunner called out, but Percy was already out the door.

"Take my advice, Mr. Brunner. Always Think Before You Speak." Naruto said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**0 On The Last Day of Term 0**

On the last day of the term, Percy shoved his clothes into his suitcase. He was listening to the other guys. They were talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month.

One of them asked him what he was doing this summer.

"I am going back to the city." Percy said.

"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool." They went back to their conversation as if he was never existed.

"Percy, I thought I was coming with you." Naruto said, scaring Percy since he did know he was behind him.

"When did you get here?" Percy asked.

"Just a few minutes ago," Naruto answered.

"Oh," Percy said. "Sorry, I forgot you were coming with me."

"No problem, Percy." Naruto said, "Let's go."

* * *

Percy was dreading how he was going to say good-bye to Grover, but as it turned out, he didn't have to. Gover did book a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as they had, so they were, together again, heading into the city.

During the bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to Percy that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when they left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.

Though Percy was getting annoyed by it and he blurted out, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat "Wha—what do you mean?"

They boy confessed about eavesdropping on his and Mr. Brunner's conversation the night before the exams.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did both of you hear?"

"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?" Naruto asked.

Gover winced. "Look, Percy...Naruto... I was just worried for you Percy, see? I mean, you are hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."

Percy said, "Grover—"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar," Naruto said.

Gover's ears turned pink. From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."

Both boys looked at the card. The card was in fancy script, which murdered in Percy's dyslexic eyes, but he finally made out something like:

* * *

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800)009-0009**

* * *

'_This is same address Mr. Brunner gave me,'_ Naruto thought.

"What's half—" Percy started.

"Don't say it aloud!" Gover yelped. "That's mine, um ... Summer address."

Percy shocked. 'Even Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy,' he thought.

"Okay," Percy said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."

Gover nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" Percy growled out harshly, surprising even Naruto.

Grover blushed. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect both of you." Both boys look at him oddly. I mean, they were the one who had to protect him in the school.

"Grover," Percy said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"

There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced, "Everyone out." Trio filed outside with everybody else.

* * *

They were on a stretch of country road. On the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars.

"Hey what was that?" Percy said getting Naruto's attention. Percy pointed over to the side of the road and Naruto saw what looked like an old fruit stand.

The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood-red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old women sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks. The woman on the right knitted one of them. The woman on the left knitted the other. The woman in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandana, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The weirdest thing was they seemed to be looking right at Percy.

_'Why they are looking at Percy?'_ Naruto thought. He saw Gover's nose was twitching.

"Grover?" Percy said. "Hey, man—"

Gover asked Percy, "Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah, Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."

The old woman in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears.

Grover catches his breath. "We're getting on the bus," he told them. "Come on."

"What?" Percy said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."

"Let's go Percy," Naruto said.

Percy surprised at that. "W-what?" He asked.

Naruto said, "Only this time do it, just like he said. Because after that he will have to give us some explanation." Then he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Gover. "Am I right?" Gover saw his cold eyes, he paled and nodded immediately.

Gover opened the door and climbed inside, but Percy and Naruto stayed back for a bit. Across the road, the old women were still watching Percy. The middle one cut the yarn, which they could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving Percy wondering who they could be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla. Naruto rolled his eyes and claimed in the bus.

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment.

The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" Yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

* * *

Once they got going, Percy started feeling feverish, as if he did catch the flu. Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering. And Naruto, he was normal.

Percy asked "Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell us?"

Gover dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy and Naruto, what did you see back on the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old women? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?" Percy asked.

Gover's expression was hard to read, but they got the feeling that the fruit-stand women were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. Gover said, "Just tell me what you saw?"

Naruto said, "The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."

Gover closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers and said, "You two saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah. So?" Percy said.

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I didn't want this to be like the last time."

"What last time?" Naruto asked.

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

"Grover," Percy said, because Gover was really starting to scare him. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk with both of you . Promise me," Gover said.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" Percy asked. No answered. "Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?" He asked.

_'Interesting,'_ Naruto thought and looked away from Gover, who looked like he was already picking the kind of flowers to their Grave. _'This is becoming more and more interesting.'_

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**See you— in Next— Chapter**

* * *

**Poll**

**In Naruto Uchiha & and the Olympians: Who do you want to become Naruto's Grandmother?**

1. **Amaterasu** : Shinto goddess of the sun

2. **Nyx** : Greek goddess of the night

3. **Aphrodite** : Greek goddess of love

4. **Gaia** : Greek goddess of Earth

5. **Athena** : Greek goddess of wisdom

* * *

****For Poll Please see my profile...**

****Sent me your other choice by PM.**


	4. Grover's Secret

**Chapter 4**

**Grover's Secret**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought__'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God" **

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

The rest of the journey back was silent, but they ditched Grover as soon as they got to the bus terminal, because the rest of bus ride they listened to Grover. He was freaking out Percy and was looking both of them like they was a dead man, while muttering "Why does this always happen?" And _"Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"_

Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so they weren't surprised when, as soon as they got off the bus. Grover went to the bathroom at the bus station. Instead of waiting him, Percy got his suitcase, slipped outside with Naruto, and caught the first taxi uptown.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," Percy told the driver.

"You know Grover will not like this," Naruto said.

"I know, but we have to go. I have to get home and see my mom and Grover is freaking me out," Percy said.

"Whatever," Naruto said as they travelled to Percy mom's apartment.

Along the way, Percy told Naruto all about his mom. "Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world. That also proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck," He said and Naruto nodded, having heard that from him a few weeks ago.

* * *

**0 With Grover 0**

Grover got out of the bathroom and looked around for Percy and Naruto. He only saw Naruto with his arms crossed. "Naruto, where is Percy?"

"He went home, "Naruto replied, making Grover's eyes widen.

"W-what?" Grover freaked.

"Grover, Mr. Brunner was right. I am not normal," Naruto said. "You don't have to protect me, because I am perfectly capable to protect myself." With that he disappeared in a flock of crow. Grover had a look of pure shock on his face.

* * *

**0 Percy's Mom Apartment 0**

Naruto and Percy walked Percy's mom's little apartment. Percy was hoping his mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.

Hardly looking up, Gabe said around his cigar, "So, you are home and who is your loser friend?"

"Naruto," Percy said. "Where's my mom?"

"Working," Gabe said. "You got any cash?"

That made Percy rolled his eyes. _'No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?' _He thought.

Percy noticed that Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tusk less walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.

This guy managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. It was a wonder why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made Percy nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer, Whenever Percy was home, he expected him to give his gambling funds. He called that their _"guy secret."_ Meaning, if he told his mom, he would punch his lights out.

"I don't have any cash," Percy told him.

Gabe raised a greasy eyebrow. "You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty, Got six, seven bucks in change. The somebody expects to live under this roof; he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at Percy with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.

Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.

"Fine," Percy said. He dug a wad of dollars out of his pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."

"Your report card came, brain boy!" Gabe shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"

* * *

Naruto saw the scene. He looked at Gabe and said calmly, "Give Percy back his money." Then just like a puppet Gabe had obeyed his order. He gave Percy back his money. "Now sleep," He said to Gabe and Eddie. He put both of them to sleep.

Percy looked at the money, which Gabe had given back him. "How did you do that?" He asked to Naruto in surprise tone.

"Hypnosis and Illusion," Naruto said.

"I wish I could do that!" Percy said.

They left the room and went Percy's room, which really wasn't his room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving Percy stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.

Percy dropped his suitcase on the bed. _'Home sweet home.'_

* * *

Percy thought about Gabe's smell, which was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn. But as soon as he thought that, his legs felt weak. He remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise they wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through him.

Naruto saw fear on Percy's face and asked, "Are you ok, Percy?"

Before Percy could answer; he heard his mom, Sally's voice. "Percy?" She opened the bedroom door, and his fears melted. Percy looked at his mother; her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair. "Oh, Percy," She hugged him tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"

"Thanks mom," Percy said. Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought him a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when he came home.

Sally saw Naruto and asked, "So who is your friend?"

"Oh, that is Naruto Uchiha. He is a good friend from school." Percy replied.

"Good to know you have a friend!" Sally Jackson said. "Did you know what happened with Gabe and his friend, and why they are sleeping like this?"

"I don't know," Percy lied

Sally nodded and hugged him again. Percy then began to tell her all about his school year at Yancy Academy. It seriously was not as bad as the headmaster said it was. He didn't really tell her much about the museum because it still freaked him out.

"Did something scare you?"

"No, Mom," Percy said. He wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but he thought it would sound stupid.

Sally pursed her lips. She knew Percy was hiding something, but she didn't push him. "I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."

Percy's eyes widened. "Montauk?"

"Three nights—same cabin."

"When?"

Sally smiled. "As soon as I get changed." She looked at Naruto. "You can also come with us, Naruto."

"Sorry, I couldn't come with you," Naruto said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

Naruto said, "I have to go somewhere, Percy. I only came here to meet your mother, maybe next time."

"No problem, Naruto," Sally said.

"Good Bye Percy and Mrs. Jackson," Naruto said.

"Good bye, Naruto," Percy said. He was a bit sad, because Naruto wasn't coming with him.

Naruto left the room and walked out to the Percy's home. He looked around and when he saw there was no one, he disappeared in the swirling of the vortex.

* * *

**0 Narrator's Apartment 0**

Naruto appeared in his apartment.

'Karasu- Chan,' Naruto said. He called his raven.

Karasu came out from the shadow and landed on his left shoulder. 'Yes Master,' she said.

"Tomorrow we are going to somewhere."

'Where?'

**"A Summer Camp."**

* * *

**0 With Percy 0**

Gabe kept griping and groaning about losing Sally's cooking—and most important, his '78 Camar —for the whole weekend. "Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned Percy. "Not one little scratch."

'_It's not me who'll drive the car. I am only twelve,'_ Percy thought. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as popped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame him.

Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, Percy got so mad he did something. As Gabe reached the doorway, he made the hand gesture like Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over his heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked Gabe in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon.

Percy didn't stay long enough to find out, what happened. He got in the Camaro and told his mom to step on it.

* * *

**0 Time Skip 0**

Right now the car was pulling in next to a wooden cabin that located right on the beach. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and the sea was too cold to swim in.

'_I loved the place,'_ Percy thought.

They got there, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through their usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue salt-water taffy, and all the other free samples Sally had brought from work.

When it got dark, they made a fire. They roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Sally told Percy stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told him about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.

"Mom… what was my father like?" Percy asked with some courage.

"He was kind, Percy," Sally said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." She fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."

"How old was I?" Percy asked. "I mean ... When he left?"

Sally watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here on this beach. This cabin."

"But... He knew me as a baby."

"No honey, He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."

Percy nodded obviously feeling a little hurt that his father never really met him. Also he was angry at his father, for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry his mom. He'd left them, and now they stuck with Smelly Gabe.

"Are you going to send me away again?" Percy asked. "To another boarding school?"

Sally pulled a marshmallow from the fire. "I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we will have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around?" Percy regretted the words as soon as they were out.

His mom's eyes welled with tears. She took his hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey for your own good. I have to send you away."

Her words reminded him of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for him to leave Yancy.

"Because I'm not normal," Percy said.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."

"Safe from what?"

She met his eyes, and a flood of memories came back to him—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to him, some of which he tried to forget.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," Sally said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school," Sally said softly. "A summer camp."

'Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?' Percy thought.

"I'm sorry, Percy," Sally said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."

"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."

Sally turned toward the fire, and Percy knew from her expression that if he asked her any more questions she would start to cry.

* * *

**0 With Naruto 0**

Naruto was packing his bag.

'Why we are going a Summer Camp?' Karasu asked.

"To find my answers question," Naruto said.

'Do you know how we can go there?'

"Mr. Brunner is already there. We can follow his energy signature," Naruto said. "Now time to take a nap."

* * *

**0 In Dream 0**

That night both Percy and Naruto had a vivid dream.

It was storming on the beach, and three beautiful animals, a white horse, a golden eagle, and the pitch black raven was trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. Well the raven was not doing much. It just hovered in midair, watching the two fights and only with a mild look of interest. Of course it would attack at certain times. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. The raven then decided to claw at the eagle a bit before doing the same to the horse. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

Naruto saw Percy ran toward them, to stop them from killing each other, but he was running in slow motion. He saw the eagle dive down, its beak for the horse's wide eyes, while the raven decides to help out its flying companion and Percy screamed, **No!**

* * *

Naruto waked up from a dream. _'Wearied dream,'_ he thought.

'What happened?' Karasu asked.

"Just dream, but—it was felt real"

* * *

**0 With Percy 0**

Percy woke up. Outside, it really was storming; the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.

With the next thunder-clap, his mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said "Hurricane."

Percy knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten.

Over the roar of the wind, he heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made his hair stand on end. Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on the cabin door.

* * *

Sally sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.

Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... He wasn't exactly same Grover, he knows.

"Searching all night," Grover said to Percy. "What were you thinking?"

Sally looked at Percy in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come. "Percy," she shouted. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

Percy was frozen, looking at Grover. He couldn't understand what he was seeing.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

Percy was too shocked to register that Grover just cursed in Ancient Greek, and he did understand him perfectly. He was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be...

Sally looked at him sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy, Tell me now!"

Percy stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and his mom stared at him, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.

She grabbed her purse, tossed Percy, his rain jacket, and said, "Get in the car. Both of you. Go !"

Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to Percy. He understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked. Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.

They didn't notice a raven, who was watching the whole scene, disappeared with a puff of smoke.

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**See you— in Next— Chapter**

**And don't forget Poll **


	5. Come Bull Hit Me!

**Chapter 5**

**Come Bull Hit Me!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God" **

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

They tore through the night along dark country roads. The wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. Percy didn't know how his mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas. Every time there was a flash of lightning, Percy looked at Grover sitting next to him in the back seat and he wondered if he did go insane, or if he was wearing a shag-carpet pants.

"So, Grover you and my mom—know each other?" Percy asked to finally find his voice.

Grover's eyes flitted to the rear view mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said.

"I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."

"Watching me?"

"Keeping tabs on you and Naruto, Making sure you two were okay. So, where is Naruto? I thought he was with you," He said.

"He didn't come with us. He had something to do—Grover, what are you, exactly?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"

Grover let out a sharp, throaty, "Blaa-ha-ha!"

Percy had heard him make that sound before, but he did always assume it was a nervous laugh. Now he realized it was more of an irritated bleat.

"Goat!" Grover cried.

"What?"

"I'm goat from the waist down."

"You just said it didn't matter."

"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you under hoof for such an insult!"

"Whoa, Wait, Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand, a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"

"Of course."

"Then why—"

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."

"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?"

* * *

The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.

"Percy," Sally said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after me?"

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just, the Lord of the Dead and a few of his bloodthirsty minions."

"Grover!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"

* * *

Percy tried to wrap his head around all this madness, his mom made a hard left. They swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and **PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES** signs on white picket fences.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"The summer camp I told you about," Sally said. Her voice was tight; she was trying for Percy's sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you didn't want me to go."

"Please, dear," Sally said. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn."

"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... When someone's about to die."

"Whoa. You said 'you.'"

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"

"You meant 'you.' As in me."

"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."

"Boys!" Sally said.

She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and Percy got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind them in the storm.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"We're almost there," Sally said, ignoring his question. "Another mile, Please, Please, Please."

* * *

Outside, nothing but rain and darkness. Percy thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. His limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really hadn't been human. She'd meant to kill him. Then he thought about Mr. Brunner ... And the sword he had thrown him. Before he could ask Grover about that. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling '**boom!**' and the car explodes, and land on the ground upside down.

Percy peeled his forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."

"Percy!" Sally shouted.

"I'm okay..."

Percy tried to shake off the daze. He wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. They did swerve into a ditch. Their driver's-side doors wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.

Lightning. That was the only explanation. They blasted right off the road. Next to him in the back seat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"

Grover slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. Percy shook his furry hip.

'_No! Even if you are a half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die,'_ Percy thought.

Grover groaned, "Food."

'_He is alright.' _

"Percy," Sally said. "We have to ..." Her voice faltered.

* * *

In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, Percy saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made his skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.

"Who is—?"

"Percy," Sally said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car." She tried the driver's side but all the mud was blocking their way out. "Climb out the passenger's side!" she said to Percy. "Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"

"What?"

Another flash of lightning and through the smoking hole in the roof Percy saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.

"That's the property line," Sally said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom, you're coming too."

Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.

"No!" Percy shouted. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover."

"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.

* * *

Percy saw, the man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward them, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, Percy realized he wasn't holding a blanket over his head, because there was no blanket. It was his head and the points were his horns.

"He doesn't want us," Sally said. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."

"But..."

"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."

He climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain.

"We're going together. Come on, Mom."

"I told you—"

"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover." Percy didn't wait for her answer. He scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but Percy couldn't have carried him very far if his mother hadn't come to his aid.

Together, they draped Grover's arms over their shoulders and started stumbling uphill through the wet waist-high grass. Glancing back, Percy got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'caps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear— bright white Fruit of the Looms—which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as his arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns.

Percy recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told them. He blinked the rain out of his eyes. "That's—"

"Pasiphae's son," Sally said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."

"But he's the Min—"

"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."

* * *

The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least. Percy glanced behind him again. The Minotaur hunched over the car, looking in the windows— or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. Percy wasn't sure why he bothered, since he was only about fifty feet away.

"Food?" Grover moaned.

"Shh," Percy told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"

"His sight and hearing are terrible," Sally said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

As if on cue, the Minotaur bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.

'_Not a scratch,'_ Percy remembered Gabe saying.

* * *

"Percy," Sally said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out-of-the-way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."

"Keeping me near you? But—"

Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tramping uphill.

"He'd smelled us."

The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker. Looking behind them they saw the bull man was picking up pace and getting closer and closer to them.

Sally exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."

Percy sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creäture bearing down on him. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat. He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at his chest.

Percy thought, _'I could never outrun this thing.' _He held his ground, and at the last moment, he jumped to the side.

The Minotaur stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward Percy this time, to his mother, Sally, who was setting Grover down in the grass.

They reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side Percy saw a valley, just as his mother had said and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away.

'_We'd never make it,'_ Percy thought.

The Minotaur grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing Sally, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead him away from Grover.

"Run, Percy!" She shouted. "I can't go any farther. Run!"

The Minotaur charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told Percy to do, but then he had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

"Mom!" Percy yelled.

Sally caught Percy's eyes, managed to choke out one last word "Go!"

Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around her neck, and she dissolved before Percy eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash and she was simply gone.

"No!"

* * *

Percy saw the Minotaur bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling him, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.

Percy stripped off his red rain jacket. "Hey!" He screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"

"**Raaaarrrrr!"** The Minotaur turned toward him, shaking his meaty fists.

Percy patted his back to the big pine tree and waved his red jacket in front of the Minotaur. He charged too fast, his arms out to grab him whichever way he tried to dodge.

Percy's legs tensed. He couldn't jump sideways, so he leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.

'_How did I do that?'_ Percy didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the Minotaur's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked his teeth out. The Minotaur staggered around, trying to shake him, but he locked his arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. The smell of rotten meat burned his nostrils. The Minotaur shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull.

Meanwhile, Grover started groaning on the grass. Percy wanted to yell at him to shut up.

"Food!" Grover moaned.

The Minotaur wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge.

In the range, Percy got both hands around one horn and pulled backward with all his might. The Minotaur tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—**snap!** The bull-man screamed and flung him through the air. He landed flat on his back in the grass. His head smacked against a rock.

Percy sat up, his vision was blurry, but he had a horn in his hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife. The Minotaur charged. Without thinking, he rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, he tried to drive the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage. But he threw him toward Grover.

* * *

Percy saw the Minotaur roared and charged toward them.

"Uh, excuse me," a voice said from behind the Minotaur, and then someone punched him in the face with a strong force, and sent him flying through a series of trees in the forest.

"Are you alright, Percy?"

Percy saw it was Naruto, who punched the Minotaur. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I will explain you later," Naruto said. He saw Grover. "Take Grover and go. I will handle him."

"But—"

"**Raaaarrrrr!" **

"Go!"

Percy managed to haul Grover up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse.

"**Raaaarrrrr!" **

Naruto looked at the Minotaur, who was getting up on his feet.

* * *

When they got in there, Percy fell to his knees. Looking up, he saw the familiar face of Mr. Brunner, who was giving them a serious look. He also saw a very pretty blond-haired girl, whose hair looked curled like a princess.

"N-Naruto—Monster—fight," Percy said and fell unconscious.

"What was he talking about?" Blonde girl asked.

Mr. Brunner said, "Annabeth—"

That was when the ground-shaking impact occurred that rocked the forest. The tremor sent them off their feet to the ground.

* * *

"That can't be good," Annabeth said. "That could be the monster's doing!"

'_I somehow doubt that,' _Mr. Brunner thought.

Suddenly the Minotaur's body came crashing down in front them, then began to disintegrate like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind.

Mr. Brunner saw Naruto was clammily coming toward them, with Minotaur's horn in his left hand. He was wearing a gray shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black jacket with hood. What really caught his eye was his face. Naruto had short fangs in his mouth, and slightly slitted pupils in his eyes. Also he had small purple colored diamond mark on his forehead.

"Hallo Mr. Brunner," Naruto said. He looked at the blonde girl. "And you are?"

"Um… my name is Annabeth Chase."

Naruto nodded. "Naruto Uchiha." He saw Percy and Grover. "They're unconscious," he said.

"Bring them inside," Mr. Brunner said.

* * *

**0 Time Skip 0**

"Good to see you again Mr. Brunner," Naruto commented.

"You already know my real name, Naruto," Mr. Brunner said. "The question is how."

"Your name is Chiron," Naruto said. "Illusion does not work on me. I can easily see your horse half. After that it wasn't difficult to find your true name."

"So you are from that world," Chiron said.

Annabeth gave Chiron a look of confusion while Naruto had a serious look on his face. "Do know about the Element-nation?" He asked with narrowed eyes while Annabeth looked even more confused.

"I hear things when I got to the annual meets of the Gods," Chiron said.

"Gods?"

Chiron told Naruto all about Greek Gods and their existence.

"You are in the same boat as Percy. If you are indeed a child of the Big Three, then one of you has to decide the fate of the world at a later time as said in a Prophecy of the Oracle." Chiron said.

"I am not interested nor do I want to decide the fate of the world. If what you say is true then, I will leave it to Percy."

"I see, just know that the Prophecy says the time will come when the demigod is sixteen, so we have time."

"Nothing is set in stone," Naruto said. "And I don't believe in the prophecy."

"Very well," Chiron said.

"If I am a kid of the Big Three, whose am I?"

"We have an idea, but we must keep quiet until they claim you. Besides, being one of the Big Three's kids is kind of bad." Chiron stated.

"Why?"

"Because, they swore an oath after World War II that they would not have kids anymore," Annabeth answered.

"Whatever," Naruto said.

"Now I will have a camper show you the cabin for later. Then you come back here. When Percy wakes up I will tell more about this as I don't want to say this twice," Chiron said.

"Very well," Naruto and he followed him out the door.

"Annabeth, please continue to watch Percy please," Chiron ordered.

* * *

Once outside, Naruto raised an eyebrow. This place was big. He looked around to see that the hill with the pine tree was not far from them.

'This tree has the soul in it,' Naruto thought. Then he looked ahead to see a bunch of cabins in a U-shaped arc.

"Clarisse! Come here please!" Chiron shouted.

The girl turned her head and saw Chiron and one of the new guys everyone was talking about.

Naruto noticed that she was pretty tall, strong-looking, and probably two years older than him. She looked gruff and had the look of a fighter.

"What?"

"I would like for you to show Naruto here around the cabins for the moment. I will probably have Annabeth show Naruto and Percy around camp later when the latter wakes up."

"Fine, got to welcome the newbie anyway," Clarisse said with an evil smirk.

Naruto raised an eyebrow for that.

* * *

"Well come with me!" Clarisse called out, already walking away. He followed her all the way to the middle of the arc of cabins. "Ok, listen closely because I am only going to say this once. There are 12 cabins in all. Each one represents the Greek Good it was made for. Their kids are the one who lives in there. Since you are new and have not been claimed yet, you will go to Cabin 11, the Hermes Cabin."

Naruto nodded. "Who is your parent?" He asked.

"The God of War," Clarisse point to a red cabin. "Right, now we have the other cabins. We got Demeter, Dionysus, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera, Zeus, Artemis and Poseidon." She said pointing to each. He looked at Zeus and Hera's and quirked an eyebrow. They got some pretty fancy cabins for nobody to use. He noticed that a Hades cabin was not there… odd since he was part of the Big Three.

* * *

"Now… it is not to 'officially' welcome you!" Clarisse said, making a lot of people look to them and they grimaced. Clarisse was breaking in another newbie.

Clarisse quickly reacted out and tried to grab Naruto. She along with everyone else gasped surprise, when Naruto disappeared with a murder of crow.

"What?" She shouted. Before she could do anything, she felt cold metal against her neck.

"You are good, but not that good," Naruto said from behind her. He held kunai on her neck. "And thanks for tour." He put kunai back to his pocket.

Clarisse was in deep shock. _'Who is he?'_ she thought.

They arrived in the big house. Chiron saw that Naruto looked bored and Classier looked a little lost. _'As I thought, her 'welcome' plan has failed,'_ he thought.

"You are back," He said. "Since Percy won't be fully awake until tomorrow, I would like for you to stay near here."

"Ok, See you later Chiron, Clarisse," Naruto said. He disappeared with a flock of crow.

Clarisse shocked when he had disappeared front of her. "Who is he? "She asked to Chiron.

* * *

**0 Front of Pine tree 0**

Naruto arrived at the pine tree. He looked at the tree with his Sharingan and saw strange energy.

'_Interesting, it is life energy,'_ Naruto thought. He looked around and noticed the energy had surrounded whole camp. _'And it is protecting the camp.'_

Naruto closed his eyes and touched the tree by his left hand. Suddenly He felt pulling sensation. When he opened his eyes, He was in a large white room and was not alone. A girl stood across from him, staring at him with shock eyes.

She had shoulder-length or short, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and freckles across her nose. She was wearing some punk style clothes. She is extremely pretty.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I am Naruto Uchiha," Naruto said. "Who are you? —Where are we?"

"I am Thalia and we are in limbo."

* * *

**-CUT-**

**See you— in Next— Chapter**

**And don't forget Poll **


	6. I'm Demigod!

**Chapter 6**

**I'm Demigod!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God" **

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

"I am Thalia and we are in limbo."

Thalia saw the boy front of her. He was tall and handsome. He had pale-skin with spicy, midnight-black hair, and dark- blue eyes. He was wearing a gray shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black jacket with hood.

"How did you come here?" She asked.

"I don't know—and you?" Naruto asked.

"It is the longest story."

"I have time, but first tell me are you demigod?" Thalia nodded. "Whose kid are you?" Naruto asked.

Thalia scowled a bit and said, "Zeus and You?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't say much to her scowling. "Not a clue." He looked at her and asked, "Are you ready to tell me your story?"

Thalia nodded. She told him about her journey with Luck, Annabeth. How they were found by a satyr named Grover Underwood who tried to get them to Camp Half-Blood. Together, they traveled to Camp Half-Blood but chased by monsters from the Underworld. Once they reached camp, a hoard of monsters attacked and she sacrificed her life on Half-Blood Hill to protect Annabeth, Luke, and Grover. To prevent her soul from going to Hades, Zeus turned her into a pine tree.

"Wow, you are brave," Naruto said. "How long have you been here anyway?"

"I think more than 5 years."

"I can come here. Then I guess I can keep you company now and then." Naruto said with a smile. "Next time I will tell you my story," He said.

Thalia smiled back. "Thanks, I would like that."

"Well, see you next time, Thalia," Naruto said and gave her hug. He back up from the hug and disappeared from there.

"See you later Naruto," Thalia whispered to herself with a slight blush.

* * *

**0 Back in the normal world 0**

Naruto saw it was morning. _'Didn't think I was in Limbo that long,'_ he thought and disappeared.

Naruto appeared in the big house. He saw Grover, Annabeth, and Chiron there around a table with another person he had not met yet. "Good Morning." They turned their heads and saw him.

"Good Moaning Naruto," Chiron said, fully turning around. "Anyway, I would like you to meet Mr."

Naruto looked at the other man who was sitting around the table with a coke can in his hand. He wore a leopard print shirt and had messy black hair and was a little on the chubby side and as rocking the bearded look. He looked like someone who coached a pewee soccer team.

"Well I guess I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Mr. D said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wine god," Naruto said.

"That is correct. Nice to see not all the demigods that first arrive here are idiots," Mr. D said.

"It is not difficult. I can sense you are God. Because your energy signature is different from others," Naruto said.

"Energy Signature?" Mr. D asked.

"Naruto is from that world," Chiron said.

Mr. D surprised at this. "You are from Element-Nation," He said to Naruto. "Well, I can honestly say that I have never been to your world. But I have heard about it from the other Gods."

"What is Element Nation?" Annabeth asked.

"Element Nation is another world, or you could say that, it is another dimension. It is a dangerous place. Naruto is from that world," Chiron said. He told them about Ninja, Shinobi, Chakra and some other detail.

"Wow, I never know that kind world exist," Grover said and Annabeth nodded.

"Hm...Naruto Uchiha...Are you related to Madara Uchiha?" Mr. D asked.

Naruto surprised at this. "Yes, he is my grandfather," He said.

"Interesting," Mr. D said.

"What is interesting, Mr. D?" Grover asked.

"I heard from other gods, Madara was powerful warrior. Alone he can destroy armies of the enemy. Also he was able to control the Demon using his eyes," Mr. D said.

"Control demon using the eyes?" Annabeth asked.

"Mr. D means this." Annabeth looked at Naruto. His normally dark-blue eyes were red with three black tomoe spinning inside them. "This is **Sharingan**." He said and his eyes turned back to normal.

"So this is Sharingan," Mr. D asked. Naruto nodded.

"Oh Naruto, I almost forgot. These are yours," Chiron said as he took out two black fingerless gloves.

Naruto took them and put them on hands. After examining them, he saw Jubi's red eye like symbol on right glove. He channeled his chakra into it and it started to glow. As the glow faded, Naruto saw his right glove had now taken on the form of a black and red gauntlet that had a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on his middle finger. The "stinger" was about twice as long as the normal length of his fingers, slightly increasing his striking distance. **[Note: Imagine Soifon's Suzumebachi's Shikai] **

"Nice," Naruto said.

Mr. D surprised by the amount of power rolling from him. _'Such power!'_ he thought. _'I can tell that he is hiding his power.'_

* * *

**0 With Percy 0**

"Uh," Percy groaned as he opened his eyes. He was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. He smelt strawberries in the air. There was a blanket over his legs, a pillow behind his neck.

All that was great, but he had other things on his mind. 'Where am I? My tongue is dry and nasty and every one of my teeth is hurt.'

He noticed on the table next to him was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. He reached for it with shaky hands, and almost dropped it once he had lifted it off the table.

"Careful," a familiar voice said. He saw Grover was leaning against the porch railing. Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said **CAMP HALF-BLOOD.**

"You saved my life," Grover said. "I... Well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this." He placed the shoe box in Percy's lap. Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood.

_'It wasn't a nightmare,'_ Percy thought.

"The Minotaur," he said.

"Urn, Percy, it isn't a good idea—"

"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" Percy demanded. "The Minotaur —half man, half bull."

Grover shifted uncomfortably and asked, "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"

"My mom— is she really ..."

Grover looked down. "I'm sorry." He sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm—I'm the worst satyr in the world."

Percy said, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you."

"Did my mother ask you to protect me?"

"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."

"But why ..." Percy suddenly felt dizzy, his vision swimming.

"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here" He helped Percy hold the glass and put the straw to his lips.

Percy nodded reluctantly and began to sip of the drink. He recoiled at the taste, it was his moms homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, turned to liquid form. He didn't realize that he had kept drinking it until it was gone. He looked into the glass sure that he had just had a warm drink to see that the ice cubes hadn't even melted.

"How do you feel, Percy?" Grover asked.

Percy said, "Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."

"That's good," Grover said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Grover took the empty glass from Percy and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

* * *

Percy's legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far. Grover had offered to hold the Minotaur horn he was holding, but he refused.

As they came around the opposite end of the house, Percy caught his breath. He thought, they must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, he simply couldn't process everything he was seeing. The landscape dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture—an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena—except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sand-pit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and some of their horses had wings.

* * *

Percy saw down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired girl who'd spoon-fed him popcorn-flavored pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them. Finally there was Naruto, who was playing a card game with both men.

"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to Percy. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..." He pointed at the guy whose back was to him.

First, Percy realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then he recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard. "Mr. Brunner!" He cried.

"Ah, good, Percy," Ex-Mr. Brunner said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered Percy a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at him with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh.

"Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you," Mr. D said.

"Uh, thanks." Percy scooted a little farther away from him because, if there was one thing he had learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has hit the happy juice. If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, he was a satyr.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called to the blond girl. She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced him. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth… my dear, why don't you go check Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven with Naruto for now."

Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."

Percy looked at her. She was probably his age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what he thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take him down in a fight.

Annabeth glanced at the Minotaur horn in Percy hands, then back at him. Percy imagined she was going to say, _"You fought with a Minotaur!"_ Or _"Wow, you're so awesome!"_ Or something liked that. Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."

Percy confused at first until he heard Naruto. "I bet you thought she was going to say that you were awesome of something that," He said.

Percy asked, "Wait, what about you? What happened with that—"

"I killed it...For now," Naruto said.

"Thank you," Percy said. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"

"Not Mr. Brunner," the Chiron or ex—Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Okay." Totally confused, Percy looked at the director. "And Mr. D ... Does that stand for something?"

'_Idiot,'_ Naruto thought.

Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked Percy like he did just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."

"Oh, Right. Sorry."

"I must say, Percy," Chiron-Brunner broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

"House call?"

"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you and Naruto. He sensed both of you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... Ah, take a leave of absence."

* * *

Percy tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like so long ago, but he did have a fuzzy memory of their being another Latin teacher my first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class.

"You came to Yancy just to teach me and Naruto?" Percy asked.

Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother; let her know we were keeping an eye on you if you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."

"Well, I had help from Naruto." Percy replied.

"We know, and I am glad the both of you made it in pieces," Chiron said.

"Naruto," Mr. D said, "Your turn." Naruto nodded.

"You do know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed Percy suspiciously.

"I'm afraid not," Percy said.

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"Sir," Percy repeated. He liked the camp director less and less.

Mr. D said, "Then tells me, how did he know?" He pointed at Naruto.

"I don't know," Percy said.

"Well," Mr. D told Percy, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all civilized young men to know the rules."

"I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.

"Please," Percy said, "what is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Brun—Chiron—why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?"

Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question."

The camp director dealt the cards.

Chiron smiled at Percy sympathetically. "Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?'

"She said ..." Percy remembered her sad eyes, looking out over the sea. "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."

"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man, are you bidding or not?"

"What?" Percy asked.

Mr. D explained him, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so he did.

"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be enough."

"Orientation film?" Percy asked and then rounded on Naruto. "And you don't seem to be surprised by this stuff at all!"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Well, since I woke up earlier, I was told this already and I told them about the other world and they seemed to understand." Percy just blinked at him owlishly.

"No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know"—he pointed to the horn in the shoe box—"that you fought with the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods—the forces you call the Greek gods—are very much alive."

* * *

Percy stared at the others around the table. He waited for somebody to yell, _**Not!**_ But all he got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points.

"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"

"Eh? Oh, all right."

Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.

"Wait," Percy said to Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as God."

"Well, now," Chiron said. "God—capital G, God. That's a different matter altogether. We will not deal with the metaphysical."

"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about—"

"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."

"Smaller?"

"Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."

"Zeus," Percy said. "Hera, Apollo, You mean them."

There it was again—distant thunder on a cloudless day.

"Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."

"But they're stories," Percy said. "They're—myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."

"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson"—Percy flinched when he said his real name, which he never told anybody—"what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mambo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals—they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come so-o-o far. And have them, Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me."

Percy raised a brow at the camp director the way he called them mortals; it was like… he wasn't. He could see why Grover was keeping his mouth shut and his eyes on his cards.

"Percy," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never-dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"

"Lonely," Naruto muttered and Percy heard him.

"You mean, whether people believed in you or not," Percy said.

"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call you a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?"

Percy said, "I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods."

"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerate you."

Grover said, "P-please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock."

"A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with boys who don't even believe." He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.

Percy's jaw dropped, but Chiron hardly looked up. "Mr. D," he warned, "your restrictions."

Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise. "Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!" More thunder. He waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.

Chiron winked at Percy. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph that had been declared off-limits."

"A wood nymph," Percy repeated, who still staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space.

"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time—well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away—the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. _'Be a better influence,_' he told me. _'Work with youths and not tearing them down.'_ Ha_. 'Absolutely unfair._'" He sounded about six years old, like a pouting little kid.

"And ..." Percy stammered, "your father is ..."

"Di immortals, Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."

* * *

Percy ran through D names from Greek mythology, Wine, The skin of a tiger. The satyrs that all seemed to work here. The way Grover cringed, as if Mr. D were his master.

"You're Dionysus," Percy said. "The god of wine!"

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"

"Y-yes, Mr. D."

"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"

"You're a god."

"Yes, child."

"A god— You."

"I think that we all get that fact now." Naruto said not looking up from his cards.

Percy didn't hear him. "Are you sure that you're a god? You don't look like one." He said.

Mr. D turned to look at Percy straight on, and he saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this whiny, plump little man was only showing him the tiniest bit of his true nature. He saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned into flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts.

"Would you like to test me, child?" Mr. D said quietly.

"No... No, sir," Percy said.

The fire died a little. Mr. D turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."

"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."

"Actually Chiron," Naruto said and set his hand down to show a double round about, "I win." He said leaning back.

"Oh I think I'm beginning to like this boy Chiron." Mr. D said with a smirk of his own. His statement drew wide eyes from Grover and Chiron. He got up, and Grover rose, too. "I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."

Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."

Mr. D turned to me. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners. Take Naruto with you since he will be going as well." He swept into the farmhouse, Grover follows miserably.

* * *

"Will Grover be okay?" Percy asked Chiron.

Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been ... Ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."

"Mount Olympus," Percy said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"

"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."

"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like...In America?"

"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."

"The what?"

"Percy," Naruto spoke. "The west means where the major power is in the world. You see, it has moved from Greece, which was at one point of power, then moved to Rome, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Now America is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here."

It was all too much for Percy. "Who are you, Chiron? Who ... Who am I?" He asked.

Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get up out of his wheelchair.

'_But it is impossible. He is paralyzed from the waist down,'_ Percy thought.

"Who are you?" Chiron mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be smokes at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate." And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was a container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it would've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knock-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal is hell with a couple of fake human legs attached.

Percy stared at the horse that had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of their Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.

"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson. Let's meet the other campers."

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**See you— in Next— Chapter**

**And don't forget Poll **


	7. Lord of the Bathroom

**Chapter 7**

**Lord of the Bathroom**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God" **

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

Once Percy got over the fact that his Latin teacher was a half-horse, He and Naruto had a nice tour, though they were careful not to walk behind him, because you can never trust a horse's backside.

They passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the Minotaur horn Percy was carrying. Another said, "It's them."

Most of the campers were older than both. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. Percy wasn't normally shy, but the way they stared at him made him uncomfortable. He felt like they were expecting him to do a flip or something. As for Naruto, he didn't care.

Percy looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than he did realize—four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. He was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught his eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and he got the distinct impression he being watched.

"What's up there?" Percy asked Chiron.

Chiron looked where Percy was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic."

"Somebody lives there?"

"No," Chiron said with finality. "Not a single living thing."

Naruto looked at the window of the attic and thought, _'Nothing leaving...'_

"Come along, Percy and Naruto," Chiron said, his light-hearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see."

* * *

They walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe. Chiron told them the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," Chiron explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort." He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.

Naruto watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire. _'Interesting, it is like Sound base Ninjutsu,' _he thought. Then he heard Percy asked Chiron about Grover.

"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" Percy asked Chiron. "I mean ... He was a good protector… Really."

Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle. "Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than being reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first prove great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill."

"But he did that!"

"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you and Naruto in New York. Then there's the unfortunate ... Ah ... Fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. It was Naruto, who killed the Minotaur. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."

Percy wanted to protest. None of what happened was Grover's fault. He also felt really, really guilty. If he hadn't given Grover the slip at the bus station, he might not have gotten in trouble. "He'll get a second chance, won't he?"

Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that was Grover's second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age..."

"How old is he?"

"Oh, twenty-eight."

"What! And he's in sixth grade?"

"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years."

'_That is surprising,'_ Naruto thought.

"That's horrible," Percy said.

"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career..."

"That's not fair," Percy said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?"

Chiron looked away quickly.

'_Yes, Thalia turned into a tree,'_ Naruto thought.

"Let's move along, shall we?" Chiron said.

* * *

"Chiron," Percy said. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real ..."

"Yes, child?"

"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?"

Chiron's expression darkened. He looked at Naruto for a split second but Naruto caught it. "Yes, child." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now ... Until we know more... I would urge you to put that out of your mind."

"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?"

"Come Percy, Naruto. Let's see the woods."

As they got closer, Percy and Naruto realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.

Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."

"Stocked with what?" Percy asked. "Armed with what?"

"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?" Percy asked both.

Percy said, "My own—?"

"No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later." Then he looked at Naruto.

"I already have a weapon," Naruto said, with black flash a black katana appeared in his hand.

Chiron saw a weapon. He sensed that, death aura was coming from it. _'Where did he get that kind weapon?'_

* * *

Percy wanted to ask what kind of summer camp had an armory, but there was too much else to think about, so the tour continued. He saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables, the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheatre, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

"Sword and spear fighting?" Percy asked.

"Cabin challenges and all that," Chiron explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall." He pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.

"What do you do when it rains?" Percy asked.

Chiron looked at him as if I'd gone a little weird. "We still have to eat, don't we?"

Percy decided to drop the subject. Finally, he showed him the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. Naruto had already seen them earlier.

"Chiron," Naruto said.

"Yes," Chiron said.

"I had already seen all of this. So I will meet you later"

Chiron nodded and Naruto disappeared from view.

* * *

Naruto reappeared front of Thalia's tree. He touched the tree and entered in limbo.

**0 Inside Limbo 0**

Naruto looked Thalia, she was sitting on the floor. He said, "Hey."

Thalia saw Naruto. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I did promise you, so I'm here to tell you my story." Naruto sat beside her.

"Your story?"

"Yes—I am from another world." Naruto said. This surprised Thalia. He told her his story of his birth. He told her about Shinobi, Ninja, chakra etc.

"How did you get here?"

Naruto said, "That story was another time, but first, this is for you" He took the necklace. It was a blue stone that attached by black string. The Japanese kanji of the dragon was written on it.

"What is this?" Thalia asked.

"My gift." Naruto puts the necklace on her neck.

Thalia saw the necklace. "It is beautiful," she said.

"It is special. If you ever want to talk with me or want my help, just, touch that stone on a necklace. I will always there for you," Naruto said and he stood up.

"Thanks Naruto," Thalia said. She kissed Naruto on his cheek. Slight blush was visible on her cheek.

"You are welcome," Naruto said with his own blush was on his face. He disappeared from there.

Thalia looked at necklace with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

**0 With Percy 0**

"You said your name was Chiron. Are you really ..." Percy asked.

Chiron smiled down at Percy. "The Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes, Percy, I am." He said.

"But, shouldn't you be dead?"

Chiron paused and said, "I honestly don't know about should be. The truth is, I can't be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish ... And I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed."

Percy thought about being a teacher for three thousand years. He asked, "Doesn't it ever get boring?"

"No, no," Chiron said. "Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring."

"Why depressing?"

Chiron seemed to turn hard of hearing again. "Oh, look," he said. "Annabeth is waiting for us."

* * *

Percy saw Annabeth was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.

When they reached her, she looked him over critically, like she was still thinking about how much he drooled.

Percy tried to see what she was reading, but he couldn't make out the title.

Percy thought, _'Was my dyslexia acting up?'_ Then he realized the title wasn't even English. The letters looked Greek.

There were pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns, like architecture book.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Take Percy from here."

"Yes, sir."

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told Percy, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home." He left both alone.

"Where is Naruto?" Annabeth asked to Percy.

"I'm here," Naruto said, from behind her.

Annabeth dropped her book and moved away from the spot. She saw Naruto. "Don't do that?" She shouted.

Naruto ignored her and he picked up a book, which she had dropped on the ground. He opened a front page and started reading it. "Hm...Interesting book," he said.

Annabeth surprised at this. She asked, "You can read it!"

"Yes, I know Greek, Japanese, English, French, Latin etc., Etc."

"Really," Annabeth said.

"Yes." Naruto gave her back her book.

Annabeth took the book from him. "Wow," she said.

'_Again Naruto succeeded to impress the girl,'_ Percy thought.

* * *

They looked inside cabin of all the cabins; it looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on the old. The threshold worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. Inside, it packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.

Naruto and Percy stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They were staring at them.

"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."

Percy entered into the cabin and tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of him.

"Good impression, Percy," Naruto said, which got snickers from the campers. He and Annabeth walked inside.

Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson and Uchiha Naruto meet cabin eleven."

"Regular or undetermined?" Somebody asked.

Percy didn't know what to say, but Naruto said, "Undetermined." Everybody groaned.

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy and Naruto. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

The guy was about nineteen. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. Naruto raised his eyebrow and Percy glanced over and would've sworn she was blushing. She saw Percy looking, and her expression hardened again. "He's your counselor for now."

'_This is Luck...I can sense negative emotion coming from him...I have to keep eyes on him,_' Naruto thought.

"For now?" Percy asked.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you two in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

Percy looked at the tiny section of floor they'd given Naruto and him. He had nothing to put there to mark it as his own. Just the Minotaur's horn. But then he remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves.

He looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing him as if they were waiting for a chance to pick his pockets.

"How long will I be here?" Percy asked.

"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?"

The campers all laughed.

"It will take a long time,Percy," Naruto said.

"Come on," Annabeth told Percy. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it."

"Come on." Annabeth grabbed Percy's wrist and dragged him outside.

Naruto saw this and raised his eyebrows at this. While the kids of cabin eleven were laughing.

* * *

When they were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."

"What?" Percy asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"What's your problem?" Percy asked in an angry tone. "All I know is, I fought some bull guy and one more thing, and it was Naruto, who had killed him."

"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth said. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?"

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

Percy shook his head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the same one in the stories ..."

"Yes."

"Then there's only one."

"Yes," Annabeth said.

"And he died, like, a gazillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So ..." Percy said.

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die," Naruto said. Both of them looked at Naruto, who suddenly appeared from nowhere. "They don't have souls. You can dispel them for a while, but they are primal forces, archetypes. Eventually, they re-form."

"Hush..." Percy said.

"The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher. She's still out there," Annabeth said.

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked.

"You talk in your sleep."

Percy asked, "You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"

Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her. "You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."

"Look, is there anything we can say without thundering?" Percy said. "And why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there." He pointed to the first few cabins.

Annabeth turned pale. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... Your parent," She said.

"My mom is Sally Jackson," Percy said. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."

"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."

"He's dead. I never knew him."

"Your father's not dead, Percy," Naruto said.

Percy looked confused. "What do you mean, Naruto?"

"Your father is God," Naruto said.

"What?"

"How else would you be allowed here? You are Demigod, Percy"

"How do I know I am a demigod as they are called?" Percy asked.

"Usually demigods are diagnosed with dyslexia and probably ADHD, too," Annabeth said.

Percy asked, "What about Naruto, he doesn't have ADHD?"

Annabeth surprised at this.

"I can answer your question," Naruto said, both looked toward him. "First I am not from this world and the second is..." He took his kunai from pocket and cut his thumb. Percy and Annabeth, both saw his wound healed in few second. This surprised both of them. "...My healing factor. That's why I don't have ADHD."

"Anyway, how does ADHD help?" Percy asked.

"ADHD is your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Then there is—" Annabeth said. She wanted to say more, but she interrupted by someone very familiar to her and Naruto.

* * *

"Well! A newbie!"

They looked toward a voice direction. They saw Clarisse with her two cabin mate.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," Clarisse said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

"Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, which in Greek was 'Go to the crows!' "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward Naruto.

"Hallo Clarisse," Naruto said.

"Hallo Naruto," Clarisse said in a normal tone. She turned to Percy. "Who's this little runt with you?"

"Percy Jackson," Naruto said, "meets Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

Percy blinked. "Like ... The war-god?"

Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," Percy said, recovering my wits. "It explains the bad smell."

'_One day he is going to die, because of his big mouth,'_ Naruto thought.

Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it, wise girl." Before Percy does anything, Clarisse held him by the neck and started dragging him toward the bathroom.

He dropped his Minotaur horn. Annabeth picked it up. She turned toward Naruto and asked, "Naruto, you—"

"Save it...Percy is not a kid. He can handle himself," Naruto said. "And hopefully after that, He will learn to keep his mouth shut."

* * *

Percy was kicking and punching. But it was useless, Clarisse had hands like iron. She dragged him into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any public bathroom.

Clarisse's friends were all laughing, and Percy was trying to find the strength he did used to fight the Minotaur, but it just wasn't there.

"Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse said as she pushed him toward one of the toilets.

"Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking." Her friends snickered.

Annabeth and Naruto stood in the corner. Clarisse bent Percy over on his knees and started pushing his head toward the toilet bowl.

Naruto felt Percy's energy. "Well, well this is going to be messy," He said.

Annabeth asked, "What?"

They heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder.

Clarisse's grip on Percy hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over his head, and he sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse was screaming behind him.

Percy turned just as water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt. She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her. But then the other toilets exploded, too, and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away.

As soon as they were out the door, the water shut off as quickly as it had started. The entire bathroom flooded.

Percy looked toward Annabeth and Naruto. He noticed they were in some kind black transparent dome. They were completely dry. Dome disappeared and Naruto said "Very Nice Percy the New Lord of the Bathroom."

Percy looked down and realized he was sitting in a dry spot. There was a circle of dry floor around him and he didn't have one drop of water on his clothes. Nothing.

Annabeth said, "How did you ..."

"I don't know."

They walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She gave Percy a look of absolute hatred.

"You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead,"

Percy said, "You want to gar—" Before Percy could say anything, Naruto puts a hand on his mouth.

"Shut up, Percy, you have a big mouth!" Naruto said. "Keep it up and you'll get yourself killed." He looked at Clarisse. He saw her friends were holding her. "Clarisse." She looked at him. "_Sleep."_ Just like Gabe she fell a sleep. "Takes her to your cabin. We don't want another mess." He said to her friend. They all nodded and took her toward cabin five. He removed his hand on Percy's mouth.

Percy saw Annabeth stared at both of them.

"What?" Percy demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," She said, "that I want both of you on my team to capture the flag."

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**See you— in Next— Chapter**

**And don't forget Poll **


	8. Dinner Time!

**Chapter 8**

**Dinner Time!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought__'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God" **

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

Word of the bathroom incident spread immediately. Wherever they went, campers pointed at Percy and murmured something about toilet water.

Annabeth showed Percy a few more places: the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords), the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of a goat-man), and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough. Naruto was not with them. When they asked where he was going. He told them he was going for training and then disappeared.

Finally both of them returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins.

"I've got training to do," Annabeth said. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall...And one more thing, you need to talk to the Oracle."

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron." Annabeth said.

Percy stared into the lake, wishing somebody would give him a straight answer for once.

He wasn't expecting anybody to be looking back at him from the bottom, so his heart skipped a beat when he noticed two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They smiled and waved as if he were a long-lost friend. He didn't know what else to do. He waved back.

"Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."

"Naiads," Percy repeated, feeling completely overwhelmed. "That's it. I want to go home."

Annabeth frowned. "Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."

"That's ... Crazy."

"What?"

"I mean...I'm Demigod...It's just..."

"Impossible...But it is true, Percy. What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"

"But those are just—" Percy almost said myths again. Then he remembered Chiron's warning. "But if all the kids here are half-gods—"

"Demigods," Annabeth said. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."

"Then who's your dad?"

Annabeth hands tightened around the pier railing. "My dad is a professor at West Point," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history."

"He's human."

"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?"

"Who's your mom, then?"

"Cabin six."

"Meaning?"

Annabeth straightened. "Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle."

'_Okay,'_ Percy thought. _'Why not?'_

"And my dad?" He asked.

"Undetermined," Annabeth said, "like I told you before. Nobody knows."

"Except my mother. She knew."

"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities."

"My dad would have. He loved her."

Annabeth gave me a cautious look. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."

"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"

Annabeth ran her palm along the rail. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always ... Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us."

Percy thought about some of the kids he did see in the Hermes cabin, teenagers who looked sullen and depressed, as if they were waiting for a call that would never come.

"So I'm stuck here," Percy said. "That's it? For the rest of my life?"

"It depends," Annabeth said. "Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year.

"But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble—about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."

* * *

"What do you think who is Naruto's dad?" Percy asked.

"Naruto is powerful. His dad must be part of big three," Annabeth said. "But this will be not good for him."

"Why?"

"Children of big three are always more powerful than other half blood. They always attract a powerful monster."

"About monsters...They can't get in here?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."

"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"

"Practice fights. Practical jokes," Someone said from behind him.

"W-what?" Percy moved from his spot. He saw it was Naruto. "Don't do that...And what do you mean Practical jokes?"

"It me—" before Naruto could say anything. Annabeth stopped him.

"Naruto, you can explain him that later," Annabeth said. She looked at Percy. "The borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."

"Because of that big pine tree," Naruto said.

Annabeth shocked, she asked, "H-how did you know that?"

"My eyes can see the shield that made by the tree," Naruto said.

Annabeth somehow relaxed.

"So ... You're a year-rounder?" Percy asked her.

Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of her T-shirt she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colors. It was just like Luke's, except Annabeth's also had a big gold ring strung on it, like a college ring.

"I've been here since I was seven," she said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, both of you gets a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."

"Why did you come so young?"

Annabeth twisted the ring on her necklace. "None of your business," She said.

"Percy," Naruto said. "You can't question others about their personal life." Annabeth gave him a grateful look.

"Oh, Sorry," Percy said. He stood there for a minute in uncomfortable silence. "So ... I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"

"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless ..."

"Unless?"

"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time ..." Her voice trailed off. Both Naruto and Percy could tell from her tone that the last time hadn't gone well.

"Back in the sick room," Percy said, "when you were feeding me that stuff—"

"Ambrosia."

"Yeah, you asked me something about the summer solstice."

Annabeth's shoulders tensed. "So you do know something?"

"Well... No. Back at my old school, me and Naruto overheard Grover and Chiron talks about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?"

Annabeth clenched her fists. "I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong with Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal."

"You've been to Olympus?"

"Some of us year-rounder's—Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others—we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council."

"How did you get there?" Naruto asked.

Annabeth said, "The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor."

Naruto nodded. _'If there are 600 floors in the Empire State Building, then it has been hidden by illusion or it must in a parallel dimension,'_ He thought

Annabeth looked at Percy like she was sure he must know this already. "You are a New Yorker, right?"

"Oh, sure," Percy said. _'As I knew, there were only a hundred and two floors in the Empire State Building,'_ He thought.

"Right after we visited," Annabeth continued, "the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by the summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you two came, I was hoping ... I mean— Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something."

Percy shook his head.

"I've got to get a quest," Annabeth muttered to herself. "I'm not too young. If they would just tell me the problem ..."

'_Interesting...It must be important, if all Gods are fighting over it,'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

In Cabin Eleven Everybody was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. For the first time, Percy noticed that a lot of the campers had similar features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles. They were the kind of kids that teachers would peg as troublemakers. Nobody paid much attention to him as he walked over to his spot on the floor and plopped down with his Minotaur horn.

The counselor, Luke, came over. He had the Hermes family resemblance, too. It marred by that scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact. "Found you a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole you, some toiletries from the camp store."

Percy raised an eyebrow, in the stealing part. "Thanks," He said.

"No prob." Luke sat next to him, pushed his back against the wall. "Tough first day? But unlike you, It seems that Naruto doesn't have any problem."

"It's Naruto for you. He is smart and Powerful...As for me, I don't belong here," Percy said. "I don't even believe in gods."

"Yeah," Luke said. "That's how we all started. Once you start believing in them? It doesn't get any easier."

The bitterness in his voice surprised Percy, because Luke seemed like a pretty easy-going guy. He looked like he could handle just about anything.

"I am just curious, how Naruto is powerful? Even the big-three children are not that powerful," Luke said.

"He is from another world, a land called the Elemental Countries," Percy said. He told him about Naruto.

"Wow..." Luke said.

After little minute silence, Percy asked, "So your dad is Hermes?"

Luke pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and for a second Percy thought he was going to gut him, but he just scraped the mud off the sole of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes."

"The wing-footed messenger guy."

"That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."

"You ever meet your dad?" Percy asked.

"Once."

Percy waited, thinking that if he wanted to tell him more. Apparently, he didn't.

Luke looked up and managed a smile. "Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we've extended family, right? We take care of each other."

Percy was grateful about him. He decided to ask him his last big question, the one that had been bothering him all afternoon. "Clarisse, from Ares, was joking about me being 'Big Three' material. Then Annabeth ... Twice, she said I might be 'the one.' She said I should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?"

Luke folded his knife. "I hate prophecies."

"What do you mean?"

Luke's face twitched around the scar. "Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests. Annabeth's been dying to get out into the world. She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until... Somebody special came to the camp."

"Somebody special? Like Naruto."

"Don't worry about it, kid," Luke said. "I don't know about Naruto. But Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for. Now, come on, its dinner time and where is Naruto?"

"No clue."

Both Luke and Percy didn't see black raven, who had watching them. They heard a horn blowing in the distance.

Luke yelled, "Eleven fall in!"

* * *

The whole cabin eleven, about twenty of children, filed into the common yard. They lined up in order of seniority, so of course Percy was dead last.

Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down. They marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined them from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods— straight out of the woods. Percy saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melts from the side of a maple tree and come skipping up the hill.

In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded.

Percy saw Naruto was already there.

"You are late, Percy," Naruto said. He gave the Percy seat next to him.

* * *

Percy saw Grover was sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.

Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair.

Clarisse sat behind him at Ares's table. She'd apparently gotten over being hosed down, because she was laughing and belching right along her friends.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

* * *

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and barbecue. Naruto and Percy saw their glass was empty.

Luke said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want—non-alcoholic, of course."

"Black Grape juice," Naruto said. His glass filled with dark purpled colored liquid.

Percy saw this. Looking at his empty glass, he said, "Blue Cherry Coke." The glass filled with sparkling violent liquid.

He took a cautious sip. _'Perfect... Like I drank a toast to my mother...She's not gone,' He thought. 'Not permanently... She's in the Underworld. And if that's a real place, then someday...'_

* * *

"Here you go, Percy, Naruto," Luke said, handing both of them a platter of smoked brisket.

Both of them loaded their plates. Percy was about to take a big bite when they noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion.

"Come on," Luke told them. When they got closer, they saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripe strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.

Luke said, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."

"You're kidding," Percy gave him a deadpan expression. While Naruto raised his ear bow.

Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."

* * *

Percy was next. _'I wished I knew what god's name to say,'_ he thought. He made a silent plea. _'Whoever you are, tell me, Please.'_

He scraped a big slice of brisket into the flames. When he caught a whiff of the smoke. It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked Brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did.

Next was Naruto. He throws some his food into flame. Then the smell of saké, chocolate, Porky and many good things filled with air. Then suddenly the fire turned pinch black like **Amaterasu** for a few seconds before turning back normal. Many people saw that but they didn't say anything.

* * *

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.

Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a two new camper today. Peter Johnson—"

Chiron murmured something to him.

"Err, Percy Jackson..." Mr. D corrected. "And Naruto Uchiha. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

* * *

Everybody cheered. They all headed down toward the amphitheatre, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. They sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was, Percy didn't feel that anyone was staring at him anymore. He felt that he was home.

"Naruto, I feel like I am home," Percy said to Naruto, but he saw he was not with him.

_'Like always he is not here,_' Percy thought.

* * *

From distance Naruto was watching whole camp.

"So did you really don't know about my father, Karasu-Chan?" Naruto asked his raven that was standing on his left shoulder.

'No, Master Naruto...Master Hitomi never told me about him,' Karasu said.

"I believe in you." Naruto looked toward camp. "What do you think about this?"

'If your father is God, then this is going to be interesting.'

Naruto and Karasu both looked at campers, who was singing camp- song.

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**See you— in Next— Chapter**

**Poll Result:**

**In Naruto Uchiha & the Olympians: Who do you want to become Naruto's Grandmother?**

1 **Amaterasu** : Shinto goddess of the sun **103 » 44%**

2 **Nyx** : Greek goddess of the night **80 » 34%**

3 **Gaia** : Greek goddess of Earth **32 » 13%**

4 **Aphrodite** : Greek goddess of love **9 » 3%**

5 **Athena** : Greek goddess of wisdom **7 » 3%**

* * *

**Unique Voters: 231**


	9. Game & Family found

**Chapter 9**

**Game & Family found**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought__'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God" **

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

The next few days both Naruto and Percy settled into a routine that felt almost normal, they were getting lessons from satyrs, nymphs, and a centaur.

Each morning Percy took Ancient Greek from Annabeth and Naruto was there to help her. They talked about the gods and goddesses in the present tense, which was kind of weird to Percy. Percy discovered Annabeth was right about his dyslexia: Ancient Greek wasn't that hard for him to read. At least, It was not harder than English.

The rest of the day, they rotate through outdoor activities, looking for something they were good at. Chiron tried to teach Percy archery, but they found out pretty quick that he wasn't any good with a bow and arrow. Foot racing? No good either. The wood-nymph instructors left him in the dust. They told him not to worry about it. They'd had centuries of practice running away from lovesick gods. But still, it was a little humiliating to be slower than a tree. And wrestling? Forget it. Every time he got on the mat, Clarisse would always pulverize him. The only thing he really excelled at was canoeing, and that wasn't the kind of heroic skill people expected to see from the kid who had fought with the Minotaur.

As for Naruto, he was the exact opposite of Percy. Just like school he was good at all the things. According to Chiron he was excellent with bows and arrows. In foot racing, he was too fast for his opponent. In wrestling, he threw his opponent out of the ring in his first try. Soon they found Naruto was excellent in using all kinds a weapon. He was best, as people had expected from the kid, who had killed the Minotaur.

* * *

Both of them knew the senior campers and counselors were watching them, trying to figure out who their parent or parents was, but they weren't having an easy time of it.

"Don't be sad, Percy. You are doing well," Naruto said.

"Naruto, I saw you. You are best, just like you were doing in school, and I..." Percy said sadly.

"Percy, you can't compare me to you. I am learning the fight from my age five. I have a real life fighting experience."

"Sorry."

"No problem. What's your next schedule?"

"I had my first sword-fighting lesson."

"Good luck," Naruto said and he disappeared from there.

* * *

Everybody from cabin eleven except Naruto gathered in the big circular arena, where Luke was instructor. They started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor.

Percy was doing okay. At least, he understood what he supposed to do and his reflexes were good. The problem was he couldn't find a blade that felt right in his hands. Either they were too heavy, or too light, or too long. Luke tried his best to fix his problem, but he agreed that none of the practice blades seemed to work for him.

They moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced he would be Percy's partner, since this was his first time.

"Good luck," one of the campers told Percy. "Luke was the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."

"Was?" Percy asked.

"Two days ago, your friend, Naruto easily defeated him."

* * *

**0 Flashback starts 0**

* * *

Luke was attacking Naruto with a sword. He tried to hit him, but it was blocked.

'_**CLASH!'**_

Others heard the sound of Naruto and Luke's swords hitting each other from away. Again Luke dashed toward Naruto. Naruto dodged the sword slash with one side step. Luke's eyes widen how quick Naruto dodged his attack. But it was too late, Naruto stuck his foot out and Luke tripped over it. Naruto snatched Luke's sword and held it in Luke's throat.

* * *

**0 Flashback Ends 0**

* * *

"That's why Naruto is not here," Percy said.

"Yes, because not only he won the first round of the match, but also won three straight round."

"Maybe he'll go easy on me," Percy said. The camper snorted.

Luke showed Percy thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. With every swipe, Percy got a little more battered and bruised.

"Keep your guard up, Percy," Luke said, he whap him in the ribs with the flat of his blade. "No, not that far up!"

'_**Whap!'**_

"Lunge!"

'_**Whap!'**_

"Now, back!"

'_**Whap!'**_

By the time Luke called a break, Percy soaked in sweat. Everybody swarmed the drinks cooler. Luke poured ice water on his head, which looked like such a good idea to Percy, he did the same. Instantly, he felt better.

"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."

'_Great,'_ Percy thought. _'Let's all watch Percy gets pounded.'_

The Hermes guys gathered around. They were suppressing smiles. Luke told everybody he was going to prove a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon.

"This is difficult," Luke stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique." He demonstrated the move on Percy in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of his hand. "Now in real time," Luke said, after Percy retrieved his weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?" Percy nodded, and Luke came after him.

Somehow, Percy kept Luke from getting a shot at the hilt of his sword. Percy's senses opened up. He saw Luke's attacks coming. He countered. He stepped forward and tried a thrust of his own. Luke deflected it easily, but he saw a change in his face. His eyes narrowed, and he started to press him with more force.

The sword grew heavy in Percy's hand. The balance wasn't right. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before Luke took him down. Then Percy's blade hit the base of Luke's and he twisted it, putting his whole weight into a down thrust.

'_**Clang!'**_

Luke's sword rattled against the stones. The tip of his blade was an inch from his undefended chest.

The other campers were silent.

Percy lowered his sword. "Um, sorry."

For a moment, Luke was too stunned to speak. "Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!"

Next time, there was no contest. The moment their swords connected, Luke hit Percy's sword's hilt and sent his weapon skidding across the floor.

After a long pause, somebody in the audience said, "Beginner's luck?"

Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. He appraised at Percy with an entirely new interest. "Maybe," he said. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword..."

* * *

Friday afternoon, Percy was sitting with Grover and Naruto at the lake, resting from a near-death experience on the climbing wall. Grover and Naruto had scampered to the top without a scratch, but the lava had almost gotten him. His shirt had smoking holes in it. The hairs had been singed off his forearms. They sat on the pier, watching the naiads do underwater.

Percy asked Grover, "How your conversation had gone with Mr. D?"

Grover's face turned a sickly shade of yellow. "Fine," he said. "Just great."

"So your career's still on track?" Naruto asked.

He glanced at Naruto and Percy nervously. "Chiron t-told you I want a searcher's license?"

"Well... No," Percy said. "He just said you had big plans, you know ... And that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?"

Grover looked down at the naiads. "Mr. D suspended judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you two. Yet, so our fates were still tied together. If any of you got a quest and I went along to protect one of you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete."

Percy's spirits lifted. He said, "Well, that's not so bad, right?"

"Blah-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest... And even if you did, why would you want me along?"

"Of course I'd want you along!" Percy said.

Grover stared glumly into the water. "Basket-weaving ... Must be nice to have a useful skill."

Percy tried to reassure Grover that he had lots of talents, but that just made him look more miserable.

"If you want to succeed, stop thinking that people's opinion is important... If you believe in yourself then people will be forced to believe in you," Naruto said. Grover's spirits lifted and he nodded.

Then they talked about canoeing and swordplay for a while, then debated the pros and cons of the different gods. Finally, Percy asked Grover about the four empty cabins.

"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis," Grover said. "She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad."

"Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?" Percy asked.

Grover tensed. "No. One of them, number two, is Hera's," he said. "That's another honorary thing. She's the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals. That's her husband's job. When we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kroon's."

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades," Naruto said.

Grover nodded, "Right. You know. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what."

"Zeus got the sky," Naruto said, "Poseidon the sea, Hades the Underworld."

"Uh-huh."

"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here."

"No. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either. He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here ..." Grover shuddered. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that."

Percy asked, "But Zeus and Poseidon—they both had, like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?"

Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably and Naruto answered Percy's question. "About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath by them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx."

Grover surprised. "How do you know that?" He asked to Naruto.

"Chiron told me."

Percy said, "That's the most serious oath you can make." Grover nodded. "And the brothers kept their word—no kids?"

Grover's face darkened. "Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon. There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo—he just couldn't help himself. When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia... Well, the River Styx is serious about the promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter."

"But that isn't fair.' It wasn't the little girl's fault."

Grover hesitated. "Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods. They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia. A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill." He pointed across the valley, to the pine tree where they fought the Minotaur. "All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a horde of Hellhounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters. She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill. As she died, Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill."

'_Yes, but she is lonely and sad.'_ Looking at Pine tree Naruto though.

Percy stared at the pine in the distance. The story made him feel hollow, and guilty. A girl his age had sacrificed herself to save her friends. She had faced a whole army of monsters. Next to that, he's fighting with the Minotaur didn't seem like much.

Percy wondered, _'If I'd acted differently, could I have saved my mother?'_

"Grover," he said, "has heroes really gone on quests to the Underworld?"

"Sometimes," Grover said. "Orpheus. Hercules. Houdini."

"And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?"

"No. Never. Orpheus came close... Percy, you're not seriously thinking—"

"No," Percy lied. "I was just wondering. So ... A satyr is always assigned to guard a demigod?"

Grover studied Percy warily. Percy hadn't persuaded him that he had really dropped the Underworld idea, for now. "Not always. We go undercover to a lot of schools. We try to sniff out the half-bloods who have the makings of great heroes. If we find one with a very strong aura, like a child of the Big Three, we alert Chiron. He tries to keep an eye on them, since they could cause really huge problems."

"And you found me and Naruto, Chiron said you thought we might be something special."

Grover looked as if Percy had just led him into a trap. "I didn't... Oh, listen, don't think like that. If you were —you know—you'd never ever be allowed a quest, and I'd never get my license. You're probably a child of Hermes. Or maybe even one of the minor gods, like Nemesis, the god of revenge. Don't worry, okay?"

"What about Naruto, Grover?" Percy asked.

"About Naruto, well, he..." Grover noticed Naruto was not with them. "Where is he? I thought he was with us." He asked.

* * *

They looked around. Both of them saw Chiron and Annabeth coming toward them.

"Well, hallo Percy, Gover," Chiron said. "Do you know where Naruto is?"

"Few minute ago, he was with us," Grover said.

"Can you help us to find him?" Chiron said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Naruto has great knowledge of herb and he also knows Medical technique. We will need them after capture the flag game," Annabeth said.

Grover said in surprise tone, "Naruto is also doctor!"

"You can say that," Chiron said.

Percy said, "Well, every day, you can learn more about him." Both of them agreed to find Naruto.

* * *

They soon found him Lakeside. They all had shocked what they were seeing.

Percy said, "Is he standing..."

"...On top of the water?" Gover completed.

"And he is fighting with himself!" Annabeth said.

Front of them was two Naruto. Both of them were fighting with each other. Suddenly both Naruto disappeared and appeared on the middle of the lake, throwing punches and kicks at each other at great speed. Then they vanished again.

"I can't see them. They are moving so fast," Percy said.

They appeared again and punched each other's fists, which create a Shockwave.

"Whoa, they are powerful!" Gover said.

Both Naruto moved from each other and started making some hand sign. They both shouted at the same time.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique (Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu),"** First Naruto shouted and large amount of water rose from the lake, and it took a shape of giant, powerful dragon.

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet (Katon: Karyū Endan),"** Second Naruto shouted. He took a deep breath and exhaled a long stream of incredibly hot fire from the mouth, which took the form of large dragon.

Both dragons charged each other and they collided at the same time.

'_**Boom!'**_

That sent Shockwave in the whole lake.

Percy, Annabeth, Gover and Chiron looked toward the lake, and found they can't see anything, because of water vapor.

A few minutes later, vapor disappeared. They saw both Naruto were perfectly fine. They don't have any scratch on them.

"That was..." Percy said.

Gover said, "...Incredible..."

"... Amazing," Annabeth said with stars in her eyes.

'_He has ability to manipulate fire and water both!'_ Chiron thought.

Suddenly, both Naruto disappeared and reappeared front of them.

They saw both Naruto and notice second Naruto's eyes; they were red slit with black background.

Chiron saw second Naruto. _'He has an aura of PURE EVIL,' _he thought.

Second Naruto smirked evilly at them, making chills run down their spine. Then he melted into first Naruto's shadow.

"W-who was he?" Annabeth asked, with fear in her voice.

Suddenly all heard a loud _**'thund'**_. They saw unconscious Grover on the ground.

Naruto sweat-dropped. "He is Yami-Naruto... It is my inner darkness in my heart."

"Inner darkness?" Percy asked.

"It means your dark thought, your desire, your anger etc.," Chiron said.

"Huh?"

"It means your dark half," Annabeth said.

Percy nodded, "that's why you had tried to kill him." He said to Naruto.

Naruto said, "You can't kill your darkness."

"Why?"

"Because it's part of you. You can only accept it. It only way, Percy."

"He is right, Percy," Chiron said. "Darkness is equally part of our life. You can't deny it."

"So why you all are here?" Naruto asked.

Annabeth explained him about the medical need after the game.

"You want my help?" Naruto asked. Chiron and Annabeth nodded. "Ok... And I think I have already got my first patient." He looked at unconscious Grover. Other sweat-dropped at this.

* * *

That night after dinner, there was a lot more excitement than usual. It was time to capture the flag. When the plates cleared away, the conch horn sounded and all stood at our tables. Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of same size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

Percy turned to Luke and yelled because of notice. "Those are the flags?"

"Yeah."

"Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"

"Not always," he said. "But often."

"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do— repaint the flag?"

He grinned. "You'll see. First we have to get one."

"Whose side are we on?"

He gave me a sly look, as if he knew something I didn't. The scar on his face made him look almost evil in the torchlight. "We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And you are going to help."

"What about Naruto?"

"He said he doesn't want to play. But after the game, he is providing us medical treatment. I always thought Naruto is great worrier. But I never thought he is also a doctor."

* * *

The teams were announced:

Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently, privileges had been traded—shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities—in order to win support.

Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive. Aphrodite's sons and daughters they weren't too worried about. They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped. Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. That, of course, left Ares's cabin: a dozen of the big kids.

* * *

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble. "Heroes!" He announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spear, oxide shields coated in metal.

"Whoa," Percy said. "We're really supposed to use these?"

Luke looked at me as if he were crazy. "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here—Chiron thought these would fit. You'll be on border patrol."

Percy's shield was the size of an NBA backboard, with a big caduceus in the middle. It weighed about a million pounds.

'_I hoped nobody seriously expected me to run fast,'_ Percy thought.

His helmet, like all the helmets on Athena's side, had a blue horsehair plume on top. Ares and their allies had red plumes.

Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"

All cheered and shook their swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at them as they headed off toward the north.

Percy managed to catch up with Annabeth without tripping over his equipment. "Hey."

She kept marching. "So what's the plan?" He asked. "Got any magic items you can loan me?"

"Just watch Clarisse's spear," Annabeth said. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"

"Border patrol, whatever that means."

"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan." Annabeth pushed ahead, leaving Percy in the dust.

"Okay," Percy mumbled. "Glad you wanted me on your team."

* * *

From long distance, Chiron and Mr. D were waiting for something will happen. Mr. D was sitting on a chair, while Chiron was just standing there.

"Are you waiting for something will happen," Naruto asked. He appeared there with the swirling of the vortex.

"Welcome Naruto," Chiron greeted him.

"Yes, I wish something interesting would happen," Mr. D said. "Why you are here? I thought you liked the challenge."

"This children's game, who doesn't know what, is war," Naruto said.

Mr. D said, "I completely agree with you." Then he turned toward Chiron. "It's good to know; at least one half-blood has brain."

"Yes Mr. D," Chiron said.

Naruto asked Mr. D, "So why you are sitting here? You are God. You can use your power to see what is happening in game."

"My restrictions."

"Oh... Let me help you," Naruto said, as suddenly wooden pole rose from the ground in front of Mr. D.

That surprised Mr. D and Chiron.

"Ok... Last time I checked, I am not your father," Mr. D said.

"Was Hashirama Senju your son?" Mr. D shook his head negatively. "Well, I thought he was your son, but... He had power to control tree. In the last battle with him, my Grandfather had acquired his some power. I had got this power from him."

"Interesting...But how this wooden pole will help us."

"This is only for ..." Puff of smoke crystal ball appeared in Naruto's hand."...This."

"What is this?"

"It is a tool for **Telescope Technique**," Naruto said. He put a crystal on the wooden pole. "Today, blue team will win."

"Why not red? They have a war-god cabin with them," Mr. D asked.

"If you know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles...And the Blue team knows their enemy... They have a plan," Naruto said, as Percy's image appeared in the crystal ball.

* * *

**0 With Percy 0**

It was a warm, sticky night. The woods were dark, with fireflies popping in and out of view. Annabeth stationed Percy next to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks, then she and the rest of the team scattered into the trees.

Standing there alone, with big blue-feathered helmet and huge shield, Percy felt like an idiot. _'There was no way anybody would actually attack me, would they? I mean, Olympus had to have liability issues, right?'_ He thought.

Percy heard far away, the conch horn blew. Then he heard whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue-plumed ally from Apollo raced past him like a deer, leaped through the creek, and disappeared into enemy territory.

'_Great,'_ Percy thought. _'I'll miss all the fun, as usual.'_

Then he heard a sound that sent a chill up his spine, a low canine growl, somewhere close by. Percy raised his shield instinctively; he had the feeling something was stalking him. Then the growling stopped. He felt the presence retreating.

Suddenly, five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.

"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed. Her eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. She brandished a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Her siblings had only the standard-issue bronze swords. They charged across the stream. There was no help in sight. Percy could run. Or he could defend himself against half the Ares cabin.

Percy managed to sidestep the first kid's swing. They surrounded him, and Clarisse thrust at him with her spear. His shield deflected the point, but he felt a painful tingling all over his body. His hair stood on end. His shield arm went numb, and the air burned. Her spear was electric. He fell back. Another Ares guy slammed him in the chest with the butt of his sword and he hit the dirt. They started laughing.

"Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his hair."

Percy managed to get to his feet. He raised his sword, but Clarisse slammed it aside with her spear as sparks flew. Now both his arms felt numb.

"Oh, wow," Clarisse said. "I'm scared of this guy. Really scared."

"The flag is that way," Percy managed to say.

"Yeah," one of Clarisse's siblings said. "But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid."

"You do that without my help," Percy told them.

* * *

**0 with Naruto 0**

Naruto saw Percy opened his big mouth again.

"Idiot," Naruto said. "His need to learn to keep his big mouth shut!" Mr. D and Chiron nodded.

They saw Clarisse stuck her spear in. Percy's ribs and one of her cabin mates slashed his sword across his arm, leaving a good-size a cut.

"They are taking this too far," Chiron said, as he saw they pushed Percy into water.

"This is going to be interesting," Mr. D said.

"Yes," Naruto said.

Chiron sweat-dropped, when he saw both of them were eating popcorn.

"Chiron goes there, this game will end soon," Mr. D said. Chiron nodded and left.

* * *

**0 Back to Percy 0**

Clarisse and her cabin mates came into the creek to get Percy, but he stood to meet them. Somehow, Percy knew what to do. He swung the flat of his sword against the first guy's head and knocked his helmet cleans off. He hit him so hard and he crumpled into the water.

Number Two and Number Three came at Percy. He slammed one in the face with his shield and used his sword to shear off the other guy's horsehair plume. Both of them backed up quickly.

Number Four didn't look really anxious to attack, but Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy. As soon as she thrust, Percy caught the shaft between the edge of his shield and his sword, and he snapped it like a twig.

"Ah!" Clarisse screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

She probably would've said worse, but Percy smacked her between the eyes with his sword-butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek.

Then Percy heard yelling, elated screams, and he saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat and a few from Apollo behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids.

The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse. "A trick!" She shouted. "It was a trick."

They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. Other side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

The game was over.

* * *

'_We'd won,'_ Percy thought.

He was about to join the celebration when Annabeth voice, right next to him in the creek, said, "Not bad, hero." Percy looked, but she wasn't there. "Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" She asked. The air shimmered, and she materialized front of him, holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she'd just taken it off her head.

Percy realized something. "You set me up," he said angrily. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."

Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get me pulverized."

"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but ..." Annabeth said. "You didn't need help." Then she noticed his wounded arm. "How did you do that?"

"Sword Cut," Percy said. "What do you think?"

"No. It was a sword cut. Look at it."

The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. As he watched, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared.

"I—I don't get it," Percy said.

Annabeth was thinking hard. She looked down at his feet, then at

Clarisse's broken spear, and said, "Step out of the water, Percy."

"What—"

"Just do it."

Percy came out of the creek and immediately felt bone tired. His arms started to go numb again. He almost fell over, but Annabeth steadied him.

"Oh, Styx," Annabeth cursed. "This is not good. I didn't want ... I assumed it would be Zeus..."

Before Percy could ask what she meant, he heard that canine growl again, but much closer than before. A howl ripped through the forest. The campers' cheering died instantly. Annabeth drew her sword. There on the rocks just above them was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. It was looking straight at Percy.

Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!" She tried to step in front of him, but the hound was too fast.

It leaped over her—an enormous shadow with teeth—and just as it hit me, as he stumbled backward and felt its razor-sharp claws ripping through his armor. But before hound could do anything. Black chain with razor-sharp tip emerged from the ground, and tied it to the ground. Then they started to pull it away from Percy.

* * *

Then suddenly with a flock of crows, Naruto raised from the ground like a ghost. He was wearing standard ANBU uniform consisting of black and gray armor, metal arm guards and fingerless gloves, black boots, three ninja pouches on his waist. On his back there was symbol like Juubi's red eyes, and he had a black bracelet on his left shoulder, which was given by his great-grandfather.

He looked at Annabeth and said, "Annabeth, take Percy with you."

Annabeth nodded. She took Percy with her, but she saw black chains-which were holding hound-They were coming out of his right hand.

Naruto turned toward hound and pulled it near him using chains. When he few meters away from him, all chains were holding hound, were vanished.

Naruto disappeared with a burst of speed, and reappeared front of the hound. He punched him and sent him skidding near water. His eyes turned in **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**.

A ball of black flame had formed in Naruto's right hand. **"Blaze Release: Cry of The Raven,"** He shouted and threw it up. It took a shape of a huge black raven and flew upward. With a loud cry, _**'Boom!'**_ it crashed down on a hound.

All campers shocked. Someone from Ares cabin shouted, "Whoa... That was awesome." After that, murmuring and whispering started in all campers.

"How did**—**"

"That was incree**—**"

"He is looking hot."

Naruto sweat-dropped at the last comment. He saw many of the girls from all different cabins have a predator like the look on their face while girls from Aphrodite cabin was blushing madly.

'_Please, no fangirls...Please, No fangirls...Please..._' Naruto started to pray.

* * *

Annabeth looked toward, where hound was. She saw a hound wasn't there, but she noticed black flames were still burning there. Most shocking things were they were burning on the surface of the water.

"What kind of fire is this? It is burning on the surface of water!" Annabeth said.

"This is the jet-black flames of the **Amaterasu**. They are as hot as the sun," Someone said, from behind her. She turned around and saw It was Mr. D. "**Amaterasu** is said to never stop burning; even when whatever is caught by the Amaterasu is completely reduced to ash or destroyed, it can still continue burning for seven days and seven nights. It cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods."

* * *

Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone.

Chiron came near Mr. D. "Di-immortals!" He said. "That's a Hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They're not supposed to here."

"Someone summoned it," Mr. D said. "Someone inside the camp."

Clarisse heard it. She pointed at Percy and yelled, "It's all Percy's faults! Percy summoned it!"

"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her.

* * *

Naruto saw black-flame on water surface. He has made some hand gesture and all flame disappeared with that.

"You're wounded," Annabeth told Percy. "Quick, Percy, gets in the water."

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not,"Annabeth said. "Chiron, watch this."

Percy was too tired to argue. He stepped back into the creek, the whole camp gathering around him. Instantly, Percy felt better. All saw cuts on his chest closing up. Some of the campers gasped.

"Look, I—I don't know why," Percy said, trying to apologize. "I'm sorry..." He noticed they weren't watching his wounds heal. They were staring at something above his head.

"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um ..."

By the time Percy looked up, the sign was already fading, but he could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: **a trident**.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around him, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin and Naruto, though they both didn't look happy about it.

"My father?" Percy asked, completely bewildered.

"**Poseidon**," said Chiron. "Earth-shaker, Storm-bringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

* * *

Suddenly a bright light spread in the camp. All looked toward the light direction. They gasped, when they saw three symbols above Naruto's head. The blood drained from Mr. D and Chiron's face, when they saw third symbol.

There were three symbols above Naruto:

First one was largest symbol and it was **Golden Helmet**.

Second was smaller than first one, but larger than last one. It was **Eight sided mirror**, and it was behind Torri symbol.

Last one was smallest symbol and it looked like **the comprised eight arrows in a radial pattern**.

* * *

"**H-Hades o-of The U-underworld**," Annabeth said. "But what about other two?"

"Middle symbol is **Amaterasu**. She is a major deity of the **Shinto religion**. She is the goddess of the sun, but also of the universe," Chiron said.

Naruto was surprised at this. _'My dad is __**Hades**__ surprised me, my mother's mother, my grandmother is __**Amaterasu**__. It shocked me. Last symbol must be my Great-grandfather's.'_

"And last one?" Clarisse asked. "I never saw symbol like this. Whose symbol is this, Greek or Shinto?"

"It's Greek symbol," Chiron said. He glanced at the Mr. D direction.

"This is symbol of **Chaos (Khaos),**" Mr. D said. All campers looked at him in confusion. "He is the first immortal, the void from which everything has emerged, the oldest and strongest of the immortals."

"It is determined," Chiron announced. "Naruto Uchiha is the son of **Hades**, and related to Shinto goddess **Amaterasu** and... Chaos (Khaos)."

Suddenly all three symbols above Naruto's head, started to combine and then they formed new symbol. It was the red circular symbol, with four concentric circles and nine commas in them. The symbol was shown only for a few second, and then disappeared.

No one, but only Chiron saw that symbol. He noticed the same symbol on Naruto's back. _'Whose symbol is this?'_ he thought.

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**See you— in Next— Chapter**


	10. A Quest

**Chapter 10**

**A Quest**

* * *

**A disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought__'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God" **

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

The campers were in shock. They shocked about Percy being the **son of Poseidon**, but that trampled on by the shock of Naruto's lineage. He was the son of **Hades, Lord of Underworld**, and He related to **the Amaterasu Shinto Goddess**. It means he had both Shinto and Greek Gods blood. Then there was **Chaos, The primal deity in Greek**, and Naruto related to him. It was most shocking thing to them.

"You are full of surprises, Ninja-boy," Mr. D said with smirked.

"Yes, Hades is your father," Chiron said uncomfortably. "Do you have any clue, how you are related to other two?"

"Well, Amaterasu, she must be my grandmother and Chaos..." Naruto noticed Mr. D and Chiron's nervous faces. "He is my Great-Grandfather."

"How are you so sure?" Chiron asked.

"He is the one, who brought me to this world. He had left me his letter and this..." Naruto said and he pointed to bracelet on his left bicep.

Both Mr. D and Chiron took a closer look of the bracelet and read a Greek phrase on it. '_Balance,'_ they thought same time.

"What it can do?" Annabeth asked who saw Naruto's bracelet.

Naruto said calmly, "No clue." Other sweat-dropped.

"Well, we need to assign to you two new cabins," Chiron said." Percy, you will be in your father's cabin, so go get your stuff." Percy just nodded while he and Luke quickly got his stuff. "Now Naruto, I am not so sure where to put you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"We never had any kids from Hades or from him... This is a camp for Greek god's children and your Grandmother is Shinto goddess, so obviously we don't have her cabin."

"We ca—"

Suddenly, all campers heard a rumbling sound. It was coming from the empty space between Poseidon's and Zeus's cabins. The ground began to shake, a fissure opened up and a building as black as night, raised from the ground with the screams of the dead.

The cabin was totally black and its walls had made of solid obsidian. There was a skull hung over the door. There had torches front of the door, which was burning with green fire. It was 13th Cabin, Hades Cabin.

"Well, now we have Hades Cabin," Mr. D said. Then he turned his head toward campers. "Now show is over, so back to your respective cabin." All campers went to their respective cabin. Mr. D also went with them. Only Naruto and Chiron were standing alone there.

* * *

"Anything you want, Chiron?" Naruto asked.

Chiron said, "Yes." He pointed toward the red symbol on his back. "Whose symbol is this?" **[Juubi's eye's Symbol]**

"This is... My symbol," Naruto said and turned around and He started walking toward his cabin. Suddenly he stopped and glanced up at the pine tree. "It is interesting, isn't it? Now camp has all three children of big three," He said to Chiron.

Chiron said, "What?"

"I am talking about Me, Percy and...Thalia."

"H-How do you know about her? Did Grover tell you about this?"

"Yes and No...I did know about it from the first day of camp."

"So, who told you this?"

"Thalia herself tells me this."

"How this possibl—"

"Chiron, I am the son of Hades. It was easy for me to see her spirit from inside the tree."

Chiron said, "Then why..." He saw Naruto wasn't even there.

'_I'll ask him about it tomorrow,' _He thought.

* * *

"Wow!" Thalia said "that was so cool."

"No, that was hot," Naruto corrected her. "I particularly burned that hound."

"Yes, yes, it was hot," Thalia said with a smile. "Anything else?"

"Yes, now, we know who are our parents."

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Yes, Percy is the Poseidon," Naruto said making Thalia eyes widen. "And me... I am the son of Hades and—"

"What?" Thalia shouted. "Y-you are the son of Hades."I know our father doesn't like each other and my father is responsible for your condition. But—"

"It's not what you're probably thinking, Naruto," Thalia said. "I was just surprised, because you are not acting like Hade's kids." She hugged him. "I don't care, you are Hades' kid. You are perfect, which is pretty good to me," She said, with tiny pink on her cheek.

Naruto surprised but hugged her back. "Thanks," he said.

Thalia put away from the hug. "You wanted to say something before," She said.

"Yes," Naruto said. "I am the son of Hades, but I am also related to the Amaterasu Shinto Goddess and Chaos."

"You have both Shinto and Greek Gods blood, and Chaos, who is primal deity!" Naruto nodded. "How so?"

Naruto said, "Amaterasu is my Grandmother and Chaos is my Great-grandfather," He told his remaining story to her.

"Could you show me your **Sharingan**?" Thalia asked.

Naruto said, "Sure."

Thalia saw Naruto's eyes turned red with three commas like mark on them. "This is **Sharingan**," He said. Then his eyes changed again. Now, they had eight pointed star with a strange design in the middle. "And this is **Eternal** **Mangekyō** **Sharingan**. It is an advanced form of the Sharingan." His eyes turned back in his normal dark-blue color.

"They are cool, but I always like your dark-blue eyes. They are beautiful."

Naruto smiled and said, "And you're the prettiest girl I've ever met." Thalia smiled back and blushed slightly. "I promise you; soon I'll find a way to get you out from here."

"Really?" Thalia asked hopefully.

"Yes, after that would you like to go out with me?" Naruto asked.

"Y-you mean a date?" Naruto nodded. "I would like to go out with you," Thalia said, with a new blush on her face.

"Thanks. Anyway, I should get going," Naruto said. "Oh...One more thing, I told Chiron that I can talk to you."

"So how did he take it?"

"I didn't stop there too long, but he was shocked," Naruto said. "Well, anyway I will know his reaction tomorrow."

Thalia nodded. "Ok, good-bye," she said, giving him another hug. She saw he disappeared.

* * *

Naruto found himself in a dark void. "Ok, I am supposed to in the camp, not here." He looked around and noticed there was nothing but darkness. "Where am I?" He shouted.

"You are in the void," Unknown voice said from behind him.

Turning back, he saw it was humanoid figure. He was totally black and had white pupil-less eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto said and activated his Sharingan.

"This is a way to talk to your Great-grandfather."

"Y-you are ...You..."

"Chaos...Yes, I am **Chaos**, your Great-grandfather," Chaos said and his form shifted.

Naruto saw his Great-grandfather, who had now midnight black hair, pale skin and same pupil less eyes. He looked like his grandfather, Madara.

'_Or my grandfather looked like him,'_ Naruto thought.

"Now I am not being rude, but why are you here?" Naruto asked.

Chaos smiled, "Naruto, I came here to see you," He said.

"Ok, I want to ask you a question...Why? Why I was chosen for destroying the Juubi?"

"It is simple Naruto. The Juubi was progenitor of the Ninja world. It would have brought great destruction, if Tobi would have succeeded to revive it. It was necessary to destroy it."

"Then why me?"

"Because Juubi was the harbinger of death and chaos, and you have death and chaos blood in you. Also you have the blood of both Shinto and Greek's god," Chaos said. "And we believed in you for Juubi power."

"Thanks for believing in me, but not means I like it," Naruto said.

"I know about your early life's pain and suffering," Chaos said. "But it's your chance for a fresh start and I know you are doing it well. You have already got a girlfriend."

"Thalia is not my girlfriend!" Naruto shouted, with blush on his face.

"I didn't say the Thalia's name," Chaos said with a smirk.

"Smart-ass," Naruto muttered. Chaos puts a hand on his head and he glowed for a moment. "What was that?" He asked.

"I strengthened your God's blood," Chaos said. "So, anything you want to ask?"

"Yes," Naruto said. He pointed toward brace late on his left shoulder. "What it does?"

"You will find about it later," Chaos said. "And one more thing you have to know. On your journey you will meet another family member." Naruto nodded "Goodbye, Great-grandson."

"Goodbye," Naruto said. He found himself beside Thalia tree.

* * *

The next morning, Percy had a great day. He had his own cabin, which he didn't have to share with anybody. He had plenty of room for all his stuff: the Minotaur's horn, one set of spare clothes, and a toiletry bag and he got to sit at his own dinner table, pick all his own activities, call "lights out" whenever he felt like it, and not listen to anybody else. And he was absolutely miserable.

Just when Percy had started to feel accepted, to feel he had a home in Cabin eleven and he might be a normal kid—or as normal as you can be when you're a half-blood—he had been separated out as if he had some rare disease. Nobody mentioned the Hellhound, but he got the feeling they were all talking about it behind his back.

* * *

_The attack had scared everybody. It sent three messages: _

_One, that he was the son of **the Sea God**._

_Second, Naruto was the son of **Hades**, the god of the underworld, and related Shinto sun goddess **Amaterasu** and primal deity **Chaos**._

_And three, monsters would stop at nothing to kill them. They could even invade a camp that had always been considered safe._

The other campers steered clear of them as much as possible. Percy also noticed, some campers were looking toward Naruto with fear and some with great admiration; and some girls were looking toward him with a blush.

* * *

Cabin eleven was too nervous to have sword class with Percy after what he had done for the Ares folks in the woods, so his lessons with Luke became one-on-one. He pushed him harder than ever, and wasn't afraid to bruise him up in the process.

"You're going to need all the training you can get," Luke promised, as they were working with swords and flaming torches. "Now let's try that viper-beheading strike again. Fifty more repetitions."

Annabeth still taught Percy Greek in the mornings, but she seemed distracted. Every time he said something, she scowled at him, as if he had just poked her between the eyes. After lessons, she would walk away muttering to herself: "Quest ... Poseidon? ... Dirty rotten ... Got to make a plan ..."

Even Clarisse kept her distance; though her venomous looks made it clear she wanted to kill Percy for breaking her magic spear.

One night Percy came into his cabin and found a mortal newspaper dropped inside the doorway, a copy of the New York Daily News, opened to the Metro page. The article took him almost an hour to read, because the angrier he got, the more the words floated around on the page.

* * *

**BOY AND MOTHER STILL MISSING AFTER**

**FREAK CAR ACCIDENT**

**BY EILEEN SMYTHE**

_Sally Jackson and son Percy are still missing one week after their mysterious disappearance. The family's badly burned '78 Camaro was discovered last Saturday on a north Long Island road with the roof ripped off and the front axle broken. The car had flipped and skidded for several hundred feet before exploding._

_Mother and son had gone for a weekend vacation to Montauk, but left hastily, under mysterious circumstances. _

_Small traces of blood were found in the car and near the scene of the wreck, but there were no other signs of the missing Jacksons. Residents in the rural area reported seeing nothing unusual around the time of the accident._

_Ms. Jackson's husband, Gabe Ugliano, claims that his stepson, Percy Jackson, is a troubled child who has been kicked out of numerous boarding schools and has expressed violent tendencies in the past._

_Police would not say whether son Percy is a suspect in his mother's disappearance, but they have not ruled out foul play. Below are recent pictures of Sally Jackson and Percy. Police urge anyone with information to call the following toll-free crime-stoppers hotline._

* * *

The phone number circled in black marker. Percy wadded up the paper and threw it away, then flopped down on his bunk bed in the middle of his empty cabin.

"Lights out, Percy," Naruto voice said, from behind him.

"What the hell...Naruto...Don't do that." Percy said. Naruto just smirked. "And where have you been all these days?"

"Busy with training and some problem," Naruto said.

'_I was busy to give whole explanation about Thalia to Chiron, Mr. Chiron, Annabeth, Grover and Luke,'_ Naruto said. _'Well, Mr. D didn't care anything about that. Chiron was happy about it. Grover was bouncing off the trees, much to my annoyance and Annabeth was very happy...And Luke, he is...'_

"Naruto...Naruto," Percy shouted.

"What?"

"What is it with you? Why are you so spaced out?"

"Nothing," Naruto said. "See you soon." He disappeared with a flock of crows.

"Weird," Percy said to himself.

* * *

Later that night, Both Naruto and Percy had the same dream. The dream where Poseidon and Zeus were fighting in Greek armor and Hades was cheering them from the sidelines with his ghost cheerleaders. Then suddenly, a voice, which seemed to be from the underground, woke them up.

"**Come down, little heroes,"** the voice crooned. **"Come down!"**

The sand split beneath both of them, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth. Percy's feet slipped, and darkness swallowed him. He disappeared.

'_So Percy wakes up,'_ Naruto thought, he was standing midair. He looked at the darkness under his feet and saw that two evil eyes were looking at him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with a cold tone.

"**What is this, no fear?"**

Naruto said, "I have no fear from coward like you. " He felt killing intent coming from it.

"**An insolent Child, I will have to teach you some manners."**

"No thanks," Naruto said. He activated his Sharingan and sent his own killing intent. "This is my mind and you are not welcome here." With that image of black-dragon materialized behind him, who roared loudly and sent Shockwave everywhere.

Dream world disappeared and Naruto woke up.

* * *

Naruto heard a Grover voice from his cabin. "Naruto! Open the door, I got Percy, we have to get to the big house!" He opened the door and saw Grover was scared to his cabin.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just hurry."

"Ok, give me two-minute." Naruto walked back in and a few minutes later, he was in his usual attire. "Let's go." He put a hand on Grover's shoulder and both disappeared.

They appeared beside Percy.

"I felt dizzy," Grover said.

Naruto ignored him and looked toward Percy, who was in deep thought. "A Penny for Your Thoughts," He said.

"Huh… Naruto!" Percy said. He saw a Naruto clam face. "I don't understand how you can be so calm. I mean, we are a couple of kids that should not exist!"

"Simple ... I don't care."

'_I should have known,'_ Percy thought.

* * *

They saw over Long Island Sound, a hazy curtain of rain was coming in their direction.

Percy asked, "We need an umbrella."

"No," Grover said. "It never rains here unless we want it to"

Naruto doesn't say anything.

At the volleyball pit, they saw the kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game against the satyrs. Dionysus's twins were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow. Everybody was going about their normal business, but they looked tense. They kept their eyes on the storm.

Percy, Grover and Naruto walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke and Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against invisible opponents-two sets of cards hovering in the air.

"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrities."

"Thanks for welcome," Naruto said.

"Come closer," Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father." Then he looked toward Naruto. "Same to you."

A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house.

"Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said.

Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth.

"If I had my way," Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission of this cursed camp: to keep your little brats safe from harm."

"Well, I don't need protection," Naruto said "You know what I want. I want to get out of here, and want to battle with monsters. It's so boring here."

Mr. D smirked at his answer.

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron said.

"Nonsense," Dionysus said. He looked toward Percy. "Boy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."

"Mr. D—" Chiron warned.

"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But its deadly foolishness." Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy Percy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do."

Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. A security pass.

He snapped his fingers. The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, and then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.

'_That was good, but mine is better,'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

Chiron smiled at both of them, but he looked tired and strained. "Sit, Percy and Naruto, please. And Grover." They did. Chiron laid his cards on the table. "Tell me, Boys," he said. "What did you make of the Hellhound?"

"It scared me," Percy said. "Only thanks to Naruto I am not dead yet."

Naruto said, "It was weak, just like that bull." Others sweat dropped.

"Ok, you'll face strong opponent, Naruto," Chiron said. "And you Percy, you'll meet worse. Far worse, before you're done."

"Done ... With what?" Percy asked.

Chiron said, "Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?"

Naruto nodded and Percy glanced at Grover, who was crossing his fingers.

"Um, sir," Percy said, "you haven't told me what it is yet."

Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."

Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as they could see, the sky and the sea were boiling together.

"Hades, Poseidon and Zeus," Percy said. "They're fighting over something valuable ... Something that was stolen, aren't they."

Chiron and Grover exchanged looks. Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"

Percy looked embarrassed at that for some reason. "The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And ... I've also been having these dreams."

"I knew it," Grover said.

"Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered.

"But it is his quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!"

"Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: **a lightning bolt**. Of course Hades is merely egging them on for his own amusement."

Percy laughed nervously. "A what?"

"Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with the God-level explosives."

"Oh."

"Zeus's master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top of Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

"And it's missing?"

"Stolen," Chiron said.

"By who?"

"By whom," Chiron corrected. Once a teacher, always a teacher. "By you two."

Percy mouth fell open, while Naruto raised his ear bow.

"At least"—Chiron held up a hand—"that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera.

"Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly—that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."

"But we didn't—"

"Patience and listen, child," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne.

"The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"Then why me?" Naruto asked.

"You are the son of Hades. He and Zeus don't like to each other. Zeus thinks that Hades is conspiring with Poseidon to get a copy or the real thing as he wants to take Zeus's rule away," Chiron said.

"Whatever, I don't care," Naruto said calmly.

Percy said, "But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!"

Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around them, as Grover had promised. They were rolling straight over our valley, sealing them in like a coffin lid. "Err, Percy ...?" Grover said. "We don't use the c- word to describe the Lord of the Sky."

"Perhaps paranoid," Chiron suggested. "Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before, same with Hades. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam..." He looked at Percy as if he actually expected him to remember question thirty-eight.

'_How could anyone accuse me of stealing a god's weapon? I couldn't even steal a slice of pizza from Gabe's poker party without getting busted,' _Percy thought. He saw Chiron was waiting for an answer.

"Something about a golden net?" He guessed. "Poseidon and Hera and a few other Gods ... They, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?"

"Correct," Chiron said. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon and Hades. Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. Hades just said he didn't, not feeling like starting a war for he already has too much work. And now, you two have come along—the proverbial last straw."

"Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brothers was plotting to overthrow you, then your brothers suddenly admitted that they had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that they have fathered a couple of new mortal heroes who might be used as a weapon against you... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon—my dad—he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?"

Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's or Hades' style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that and Hades has just become too lazy. Zeus has demanded that they return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now.

"Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date and Hades doesn't care either way, just that this matter be solved before he is overloaded. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the three brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"

"Bad?" Percy guessed.

"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight."

"Bad," Percy repeated.

"And you two, Percy Jackson and Naruto Uchiha would be the first two to feel the Zeus's wrath."

It started to rain. Volleyball players stopped their game and stared in stunned silence at the sky.

Percy had a dumbstruck look on his face and Naruto showed no emotion.

'_I am waiting for it.'_ Naruto thought.

"So I have to find the stupid bolt," Percy said. "And return it to Zeus."

"What better peace-offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon and the son of Hades return Zeus's property?"

"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?" Percy asked

"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago ... Well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

"Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?"

"Because if I did, then you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."

Percy swallowed. "Good reason."

"You two agree then?" Chiron said

Percy looked at Grover, who nodded encouragingly.

'_Easy for him. Zeus doesn't want to kill,'_ Percy thought.

"All right," He said. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."

All of them looked toward Naruto.

"I had already said yes," Naruto said.

"Then it's time you two consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you two is still sane, we will talk more."

* * *

Naruto and Percy went up four floors that ended under a green trapdoor. Percy pulled the cord. The door swung down, and a wooden ladder clattered into place. The warm air from above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else ... A smell they remembered from biology class. Reptiles, The smell of snakes. Both of them held their breath and climbed.

The attic was filled with Greek hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once-bright shields pitted with rust; old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying **ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE, and LAND OF THE AMAZONS**. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things —severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, and various other parts of monsters. A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque reads, HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969.

By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy. Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles; she'd been dead a long, long time.

She sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes.

Percy stumbled over himself trying to get to the trapdoor, but it slammed shut. Then they heard a voice in their heads:

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask. I wanted to say, No thanks, wrong door, just looking for the bathroom. _

Naruto saw this was freaking out Percy. "Calm down, Percy. Take a breath. We will say same time," He said. Percy nodded.

"What is my destiny?" They asked at the same time.

The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of me and around the table with the pickled monster-part jars. Suddenly there were four men sitting around the table, playing cards. Their faces became clearer. It was Smelly Gabe and his buddies, along with Kakashi.

'_This is just an illusion,'_ Naruto thought.

Gabe turned to Percy and spoke in the rasping voice of the Oracle: _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

Kakashi said in the same voice: _Great-grandson of chaos will show his true face._

Gabe's buddy on the right looked up and said in the same voice: _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

The guy on the left threw in two poker chips, then said: _You shall he betrayed by one who calls you a friend. _

Finally, Eddie delivered the worst line of all_: And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

Percy was too stunned to say anything, but as the mist retreated, coiling into a huge green serpent and slithering back into the mouth of the mummy, He cried, "Wait! What do you mean? What friend? What will I fail to save?"

The tail of the mist snake disappeared into the mummy's mouth. She reclined back against the wall. Her mouth closed tight, as if it hadn't been open in a hundred years. The attic was silent again, abandoned, nothing but a room full of mementos.

"Let's get out of here" Naruto said.

* * *

"Well?" Chiron asked.

They slumped into a chair at the pinochle table. "She said I would retrieve what was stolen," Percy said.

Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!"

"What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron pressed. "This is important."

Percy said, "She… she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"I knew it," Grover said.

Chiron didn't look satisfied. "Anything else?"

Percy didn't want to tell him. "No," he said. "That's about it."

Chiron turned toward Naruto and asked, "And you Naruto?"

"Great-grandson of the Chaos will show his true face," Naruto said.

Chiron said, "Hm...Very well, Percy and Naruto. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

Percy got the feeling Chiron knew he was holding back something bad, and he was trying to make him feel better. "Okay," he said, anxious to change topics. "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?"

"Ah, think Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody else who wants to take over?" Percy guessed.

"Yes, quite. Someone who grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions, Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken."

"My father, Hades," Naruto answered his question.

Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."

A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh-what?"

Percy also surprised. "Why you don't want to defend your father?" He asked to Naruto.

"Percy, a few days ago, I don't even know his name. So why should I defend him, who was unknown to me, in my whole life," Naruto said. Other surprised at his answer.

"Do you hate your father, Naruto?" Chiron asked.

"No," Naruto said. "Just I want to know about him more."

Chiron nodded. "A Fury came after Percy," Chiron said. "She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one Lord: Hades."

"Yes, but—but Hades hates all heroes," Grover protested. "Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon... He doesn't have a problem with Naruto, because he is his son."

"A Hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a sp—"

"Chiron," Naruto said. "You have forgotten one major point."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto said, "Zeus also blames Hades for stealing his bolt. So, if war happens, It is also possible that, Hades will join in Zeus and Poseidon fight."

Chiron nodded and asked, "If it's not Hades, then who he is?"

"You already know my answer. The person, who is more evil and darker than my father."

Chiron shocked. "Y-you mean 'Him'," He asked.

"Yes."

"What you're talking about?" Percy asked.

"It's better for you don't know anything about this," Chiron said. "For now, you and Naruto must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."

'_This was suicide,'_ Percy thought.

"Look, if we know its Hades," He told Chiron, "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads."

"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades—and I imagine Poseidon does—they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territory except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere; challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"

"You're saying I'm being used."

"I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you."

'_My dad needs me,'_ Percy thought.

He didn't know whether to feel resentful or grateful or happy or angry. Poseidon had ignored him for twelve years. Now suddenly he needed him.

"You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?" Percy asked. "And for Naruto as well, being the son of Hades and all."

"I had my suspicions. As I said ... I've spoken to the Oracle, too."

"So let me get this straight," Percy said. "I'm supposed go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."

"Check," Chiron said.

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"Check."

"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days."

"That's about right."

* * *

Percy looked at Grover, who gulped down the ace of hearts.

"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" Grover asked weakly.

"You don't have to go," Percy told him. "I can't ask that of you."

"Oh ..." Grover shifted his hooves. "No ... It's just that satyrs and underground places ... Well..." He took a deep breath, and then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt. "You and Naruto saved my life. If ... If you two are serious about wanting me along, I won't let you two down."

Percy felt so relieved he wanted to cry, though, _'That is very heroic.'_

"All the way, G-man." Percy turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."

"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."

"Where?"

Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles."

"Oh," Percy said. "Naturally, so we just get on a plane—"

"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?" Percy shook his head in the negative.

"Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you on an airplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive."

"Then what about me?" Naruto asked.

"To be honest, I am not sure," Chiron said thoughtfully.

Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed.

"Okay," Percy said, determined not to look at the storm. "So, I'll travel overland."

"That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you two. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

"Gee," Percy said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

"Last champion is Annabeth," Naruto said. "Am I right, Chiron?" He looked behind Chiron.

The air shimmered behind Chiron. Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket.

"I've waited a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up. Besides, we have Naruto here to protect us." She then turned to Naruto and said, "Can you see me even if I am invisible?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "There is nothing you can hide from my eyes. I can see you clearly."

"If you do say so yourself," Percy said to Annabeth. "I suppose you have a plan, wise girl?"

Annabeth cheeks colored. "Do you want my help or not?"

'_The truth was I did. I needed all the help I could get,'_ Percy thought.

"That'll work," He said.

"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather.

"No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."

"See you soon there," Naruto said, His eyes turned red and he slowly sank into the ground.

All other looked at the place where Naruto had disappeared. They all were still in shocked.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know," Percy answered her.

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**See you— in Next— Chapter**


	11. Highway to Hell

**Chapter 11**

**Highway to Hell**

* * *

**A disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought__'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God" **

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

"So, let me get it straight!" Thalia said. "You, Annabeth, Gover and Poseidon's Son Percy are going a quest to my father's Lightning Bolt." Naruto nodded. "Where?" She asked.

"To underworld," Naruto said. He saw her sad face. "But don't worry you can talk to me anytime by your necklace."

"This quest is looking dangerous, so take care of yourself, Naruto," Thalia said. "Also, take care of Annabeth and Gover to me."

Naruto nodded and said, "I promise you." He gave her a hug. "Well, I better get going...I will see you later, Thalia."

"Naruto," Thalia said to him as he looked up in time to see Thalia connect her lips to his as she kissed him.

Naruto surprised by her action, but he decided to return the kiss. Thalia wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto wrapped his arms around Thalia's waist and brought their bodies together.

Thalia was in bliss as she continued kissing Naruto and enjoyed the taste of his lips. Naruto was also enjoying this.

Eventually they both separated as they came up for air and when they did they both had their faces flushed red.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Wow!"

Thalia's face was red. "Good luck, Naruto," She said. "Don't forget our date... And Come back alive."

Naruto nodded and disappeared from limbo.

* * *

Naruto appeared outside the tree. "Well, that was new," He said as small blush was visible on his face. He disappeared again.

* * *

Percy decided to leave the Minotaur horn in his cabin, which left him only an extra change of clothes and a toothbrush to stuff in a backpack Grover had found for him. The camp store loaned him one hundred dollars in mortal money and twenty golden drachmas. These coins were as big as Girl Scout cookies and had images of various Greek Gods stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other. Chiron said the coins might come in handy for non-mortal transaction. He gave both Annabeth and Percy each a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares, to be used only in emergencies, if they were seriously hurt.

"It was a God food, Percy," Chiron said. "It would cure you of almost any injury, but it was lethal to mortals. Too much of it would make a half-blood very, very feverish. An overdose would burn you up, literally. Well, Naruto is also there to help you."

Annabeth was bringing her magic Yankees cap, which she told Percy had been a twelfth-birthday present from her mom. She carried a book on famous classical architecture, written in Ancient Greek, to read when she got bored, and a long bronze knife, hidden in her shirt sleeve.

Grover wore his fake feet and his pants to pass as human. He wore a green Rasta-style cap, because when it rained his curly hair flattened and you could just see the tips of his horns. His bright orange backpack was full of scrap metal and apples to snack on. In his pocket was a set of reed pipes his daddy goat had carved for him, even though he only knew two songs: Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 12 and Hilary Duff's "So Yesterday," both of which sounded pretty bad on reed pipes.

They waved good-bye to the other campers, took one last look at the strawberry fields, the ocean, and the Big House, then hiked up Half-Blood Hill to the tall pine tree.

* * *

Chiron was waiting for them in his wheelchair. Next to him stood a guy Percy had seen when he was recovering in the sick room. He was wearing a chauffeur's uniform, so Percy could only see extra peepers on his hands, face and neck.

"Where is Naruto?" Chiron asked.

"We thought he was here with you," Percy said.

"I am here," Naruto said as he rose from the ground.

He was wearing a gray shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black jacket with hood. They saw a black Raven was standing on his left shoulder.

"H-how you do that?" Annabeth asked.

"That's my secret," Naruto said.

"Naruto, there is a raven on your left shoulder," Percy said.

"I know Percy," Naruto said. He turned to everyone. "Guys, Meet Karasu-Chan, my partner and she are our fifth member."

'Hallo,' Karasu said in famine voice.

"Did that bird just talked in my head?" Grover said.

'Yes, I can talk.' 

"Where did you get her, Naruto?" Percy asked.

"She is the last thing my mother left to me. Karasu-Chan is part of her own soul," Naruto said sadly.

"Hallo Karasu, Welcome to team," Annabeth said.

'Thanks,' Karasu said.

* * *

"Chiron," Naruto said. He gave Chiron a black feather. "If you want to contact us, use this. This is Karasu-Chan feather. Throw it and she will be there."

"Thanks, Naruto," Chiron said. "This is Argus. He will drive you into the city, and, err, well, keep an eye on things."

They heard footsteps behind them. They saw Luke came running up the hill, carrying basketball shoes.

"Hey!" Luke said. "Glad I caught you." Annabeth blushed, the way she always did when Luke was around. "Just wanted to say good luck," He said to Percy. "And I thought ... Um, maybe you could use these." He handed Percy the sneakers, which looked pretty normal.

Luke said, "**Maia**!" White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels, startling Percy so much, He dropped them. The shoes flapped around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared.

"Awesome!" Grover said.

Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days..." He said with a sad expression.

Percy didn't know what to say. "Hey, man," He said. "Thanks."

"Listen, Percy and Naruto..." Luke looked uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on both of you, so just ... Kill some monsters for me, okay?"

"Don't worry with Percy's luck, we might just run into a few," Naruto said calmly.

"Hey!" Percy shouted.

Naruto just ignored him and walked away. "Don't waste more time, here," He said and disappeared.

* * *

Percy and Luke shook hands. Luke patted the Grover's head between his horns, and then gave a goodbye hug to Annabeth, who looked like she might pass out.

After Luke was gone, Percy said to her, "You're hyperventilating "

"Am not."

"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?"

"Oh ... Why do I want to go anywhere with you Percy?"

Annabeth stomped down the other side of the hill, where a white SUV waited on the shoulder of the road. Naruto and Argus were already there.

Percy picked up the flying shoes and he had a sudden bad feeling. He looked at Chiron. "I won't be able to use these, will I?"

Chiron shook his head. "Luke meant well, Percy. But taking to the air ... That would not be wise for you."

Percy nodded, disappointed, but then he got an idea. "Hey, Grover. You want a magic item?"

Grover eyes lit up. "Me?" Pretty laced the sneakers over his fake feet. "**Maia**!" He shouted.

He got off the ground okay, but then fell over sideways so his backpack dragged through the grass. The winged shoes kept bucking up and down like tiny broncos.

"Practice," Chiron called after him. "You just need practice!"

"Aaaaa!" Grover went flying sideways down the hill like a possessed lawn mower, heading toward the van.

* * *

Before Percy could follow, Chiron caught his arm. "I should have trained you better, Percy. I know Naruto doesn't need training, but you," he said. "If only I had more time. Hercules, Jason—they all got more training."

"That's okay. I just wish—" Percy said but stopped himself, not wanting to sound selfish and not getting a magical item to help him on his quest.

"What am I thinking?" Chiron cried. "I can't let you get away without this." He pulled a pen from his coat pocket and handed it to Percy. It was an ordinary disposable ballpoint, black ink, removable cap. Probably cost thirty cents.

"Gee," Percy said. "Thanks."

"Percy, that's a gift from your father. I've kept it for years, not knowing you were who I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one."

Percy remembered the field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Chiron had thrown him a pen that turned into a sword. He took off the cap, and the pen grew longer and heavier in his hand. In half a second, he held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.

It was the first weapon that actually felt balanced in his hand.

"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into," Chiron told me. "Its name is **Anaklusmos**."

"**Riptide**," Percy translated, surprised the Ancient Greek came so easily.

"Use it only for emergencies," Chiron said, "and only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case."

Percy looked at the wickedly sharp blade. "What do you mean it wouldn't harm mortals? How could it not?"

"The sword is celestial bronze. Forged by the Cyclopes, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the River Lethe. It's deadly to monsters, to any creäture from the Underworld, provided they don't kill you first. But the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion. They simply are not important enough for the blade to kill. And I should warn you: as a demigod, you can be killed by either celestial or normal weapons. You are twice as vulnerable."

"Good to know."

"Now recap the pen."

Percy touched the pen cap to the sword tip and instantly Riptide shrank to a ballpoint pen again. He tucked it in his pocket, a little nervous, because he was famous for losing pens at school.

"You can't," Chiron said.

"Can't what?" Percy asked.

"Lose the pen," Chiron said. "It is enchanted. It will always reappear in your pocket. Try it."

Percy was wary, but he threw the pen as far as he could down the hill and watched it disappear in the grass.

"It may take a few moments," Chiron said. "Now check your pocket."

Percy noticed pen was there.

"Okay, that's extremely cool," Percy admitted. "But what if a mortal sees me pulling out a sword?"

Chiron smiled. "Mist is a powerful thing, Percy."

"Mist?"

"Yes. Read The Iliad. It's full of references to the stuff. Whenever divine or monstrous elements mix with the mortal world, they generate Mist, which obscures the vision of humans. You will see things just as they are, being a half-blood, but humans will interpret things quite differently. Remarkable, really, the lengths to which humans will go to fit things into their version of reality."

Percy placed Riptide back in his pocket.

"Chiron ..." Percy said. "When you say the Gods are immortal... I mean, there was a time before them, right?"

"Four ages before them, actually. The Time of the Titans was the Fourth Age, sometimes called the Golden Age, which is definitely a misnomer. This, the time of Western civilization and the rule of Zeus, is the Fifth Age."

"So what was it like ... Before the Gods?"

Chiron pursed his lips. "Even I am not old enough to remember that, child, but I know it was a time of darkness and savagery for mortals. Kronos, the lord of the Titans, called his reign the Golden Age because men lived innocent and free of all knowledge. But that was mere propaganda. The Titan king cared nothing for your kind except as appetizers or a source of cheap entertainment. It was only in the early reign of Lord Zeus, when Prometheus the good Titan brought fire to humanity, that your species began to progress, and even then Prometheus was branded a radical thinker. Zeus punished him severely, as you may recall. Of course, eventually the Gods warmed to humans, and Western civilization was born."

"But the Gods can't die now, right? I mean, as long as Western civilization is alive, they're alive. So ... Even if we failed, nothing could happen so bad it would mess up everything, right?"

Chiron gave him a melancholy smile. "No one knows how long the Age of the West will last, Percy. The Gods are immortal, yes. But then, so were the Titans. They still exist, locked away in their various prisons, forced to endure endless pain and punishment, reduced in power, but still very much alive. May the Fates forbid that the Gods should ever suffer such a doom, or that we should ever return to the darkness and chaos of the past. All we can do, child, is follow our destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny, nor I believe in Prophecy," Naruto said. "Nothing is set in stone, Chiron." Percy and Chiron surprised at this. "Percy, don't waste more time here. Let's go," he said. Percy nodded dumbly.

* * *

When they joined the others in the car, they saw under the pine tree, Chiron was now standing in full horseman form, holding his bow high in salute.

"So, you have a new weapon," Naruto said.

"Yes, it is called **Riptide**," Percy said.

"Naruto you also have weapons. What are their names?" Percy asked.

"**Hornet**... I called my gauntlet, Hornet," Naruto said. With black flash, a black-katana appeared in his hand. "And this is a **Shi-Hime, Death-Princess**."

* * *

Argus drove them out of the countryside and into western Long Island. Percy felt weird to be on a highway again. Annabeth and Grover sitting next to him, and Naruto was sitting on the front sit, as if they were normal Carpoolers. After two weeks at Half-Blood Hill, the real world seemed like a fantasy. Naruto noticed Percy was staring at every McDonald's, every kid in the back of his parents' car, every billboard and shopping mall.

"So far so good," Percy said. "Ten miles and not a single monster."

Annabeth gave him an irritated look. "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain."

"Remind me again—why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you."

"Could've fooled me."

Annabeth folded her cap of invisibility. "Look ... We're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."

"Why?"

She sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron God for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."

"They must really like olives."

"Oh, forget it."

"Now, if she'd invented pizza—that I could understand."

"I said, forget it!"

* * *

"In that case, I and Thalia would have hated each other, because of our parents," Naruto said.

"You know Thalia, daughter of Zeus, since when?" Percy asked.

Naruto looked Grover and Annabeth. "I thought you two have told him," He said.

"Told me, what?" Percy asked.

"I can talk to Thalia."

"How?"

"Percy, I am the son of Hades. I can see her spirit," Naruto said.

"So, how she looks like?" Percy said.

"She's the prettiest girl I've ever met," Naruto said.

Percy and Grover froze. Annabeth saw this and asked, "What happen with you two?"

Grover whispered lightly in her ear. "Naruto was famous in all girls in school, but he hadn't liked any of them. He just ignored them."

"It is the first time we heard him talk about any girl," Percy whispered.

"You know I could hear both of you from here," Naruto said cold tone. Both Percy and Grover paled.

* * *

Traffic slowed them down in Queens. By the time they got into Manhattan it was sunset and starting to rain.

Argus dropped them at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not far from Percy's mom and Gabe's apartment. Percy saw typed to a mailbox was a soggy flyer with his picture on it: **HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?** He ripped it down before Annabeth and Grover could notice, but Naruto already saw it.

Argus unloaded their bags, made sure they got bus tickets, and then drove away, the eye on the back of his hand opening to watch them as he pulled out of the parking lot. Naruto noticed that Percy was looking off into the distance, probably thinking about his home.

Grover shouldered Percy's backpack. "You want to know why she married him, Percy." He said.

Percy stared at him. "Were you reading my mind or something?"

"Just your emotions." Grover shrugged.

"Guess I forgot to tell you satyrs can do that. You were thinking about your mom and your step-dad, right?"

Percy nodded, wondering what else Grover might've forgotten to tell him.

"Your mom married Gabe for you," Grover told me. "You call him 'Smelly,' but you've got no idea. The guy has this aura...Yuck. I can smell him from here. I can smell traces of him on you, and you haven't been near him for a week."

"Thanks," Percy said. "Where's the nearest shower?"

"You should be grateful, Percy. Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod. As soon as I took a whiff inside his Camaro, I knew: Gabe has been covering your scent for years. If you hadn't lived with him every summer, you probably would've been found by monsters a long time ago. Your mom stayed with him to protect you. She was a smart lady. She must've loved you a lot to put up with that guy—if that makes you feel any better."

It didn't, but Percy forced himself not to show it. _'I'll see her again,'_ He thought. _'She isn't gone.'_

Percy stared a little more into the distance until they had to move on.

* * *

The rain kept coming down. Percy, Annabeth and Grover got restless waiting for the bus and decided to play some Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples. Annabeth was unbelievable. She could bounce the apple off her knee, her elbow, and her shoulder, whatever. Percy wasn't too bad either.

From sideline Naruto was reading a book. He saw their game. _'Good game...For kids,' _he thought.

The game ended when Percy tossed the apple toward Grover and it got too close to his mouth. In one mega goat bite, their Hacky Sack disappeared—core, stem, and all. Grover blushed. He tried to apologize, but Annabeth and Percy were too busy cracking up.

Finally the bus came. As they stood in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air like he smelled his favorite school cafeteria delicacy—enchiladas.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," Grover said tensely. "Maybe it's nothing."

'_Something isn't right here,'_ Naruto thought.

Percy could tell it wasn't anything. He was relieved when they finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. They stowed their backpacks.

Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh. As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hand onto Percy's knee. "Percy."

An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered.

'_Mrs. Dodds.,'_ Percy thought.

She was older, more withered, but definitely the same evil face.

Percy scrunched down in his seat. Behind her came two older ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds—same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses. Triplet demon grandmothers.

They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves.

The bus pulled out of the station, and they headed through the slick streets of Manhattan.

"She didn't stay dead long," Percy said. He was trying to keep his voice from quivering. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime."

"I said if you're lucky," Annabeth said. "You're obviously not."

Naruto said, "Percy, these are the right hand my father, they probably don't stay down for long. Besides, she feels more powerful than at the museum."

"All three of them," Grover whimpered. "Di immortals!"

"It's okay," Annabeth said, obviously thinking hard. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

"They don't open," Grover moaned.

"A back exit?" She suggested.

"There wasn't one," Naruto said.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around," Percy said. "Will they?"

"Mortals don't have good eyes," Annabeth said. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."

"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?"

Annabeth thought about it. "Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof ... ?"

"Quiet all of you," Naruto said. "I will handle them."

* * *

They reached Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain.

Mrs. Dodds got up. In a flat voice, as if she'd rehearsed it, she announced to the whole bus: "I need to use the restroom."

"So do I," said the second sister.

"So do I," said the third sister.

They all started coming down the aisle.

"I've got it," Annabeth said. "Percy, take my hat."

"What?"

"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and goes up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away."

"But you guys—"

"There's an outside chance they might not notice us," Annabeth said. "You're a son of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering."

"But Naruto is also son of big three," Percy said.

"Yes, but he is a son of Hades, their Master," Grover said.

"And I can handle myself," Naruto said.

"I can't just leave you," Percy said.

"Percy," Naruto said, in a cold tone "Go!"

* * *

Percy's hands trembled. He felt like a coward, but He took the Yankees cap and put it on. When Percy looked down, He saw his body wasn't there anymore. He started creeping up the aisle. He managed to get up ten rows, then duck into an empty seat just as the Furies walked past.

Mrs. Dodds stopped, sniffing, and looked straight at Percy. His heart was pounding.

Apparently she didn't see anything. She and her sisters kept going. He made it to the front of the bus. They were almost through the Lincoln Tunnel now. He was about to press the emergency stop button when he heard the hideous wailing from the back row.

The old ladies were not old ladies anymore. Their faces were still the same but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips.

The Furies surrounded Grover and Annabeth, lashing their whips, hissing: "Where is it? Where?"

The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. They saw something, all right.

"He's not here!" Annabeth yelled. "He's gone!"

"So go back to where you came from.," Naruto said.

The Furies raised their whip. Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it. As for Naruto— He was sitting there calmly.

"Don't think just because you are the son of the Master, we will go easy one you boy!" One of the Furry said.

"Really," Naruto spoke in an emotionless tone. That sent send chills down their spine. He looked at them with his Sharingan eyes and sent a killing intent toward them. "Because I don't think you three have enough power to handle me." Annabeth and Gover saw furies were trembling with fear.

* * *

Everything was going to okay, but again Percy had done something stupid, impulsive and dangerous. The bus driver was distracted; trying to see what was going on in his rearview mirror. Still invisible, he grabbed the wheel from him and jerked it to the left. Everybody howled as they were thrown to the right.

"Hey!" The driver yelled. "Hey—whoa!"

They wrestled for the wheel. The bus slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal, and throwing sparks a mile behind. The bus careened out of the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, people and monsters tossed around the bus, cars plowed aside like bowling pins.

Somehow the driver found an exit. They shot off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights, and ended up barreling down one of those New Jersey rural roads. There were woods to left, the Hudson River to the right, and the driver seemed to be veering toward the river. With another great idea, Percy hit the emergency brake.

The bus wailed, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him. Percy stepped into the driver's seat and let them pass.

The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off. Grover threw tin cans.

In whole thing, Naruto didn't even move from his seat. _'Idiot Percy,'_ He thought.

* * *

"Hey!" Percy yelled, taking off the hat and revealing himself.

The Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at the Son of Poseidon, and he instantly regretted it, which was easily seen thanks to his freaked out expression. Mrs. Dodds stalked up the aisle, just as she used to do in class, like she was about to give him another failed paper. Every time she flicked her whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather. Her two ugly sisters hopped on top of the seats on either side of her and crawled toward him like huge nasty lizards.

"Perseus Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said, in an accent that was definitely from somewhere further south than Georgia. "You have offended the Gods. You shall die."

"I liked you better as a math teacher," Percy said to her. She growled.

Annabeth and Grover moved up behind the Furies cautiously, looking for an opening.

Percy took the ballpoint pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. Riptide elongated into a shimmering double-edged sword.

Mrs. Dodds growled. "Submit now," she hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment."

"Nice try," Percy said to her.

"Percy, look out!" Annabeth cried.

Mrs. Dodds lashed her whip around Percy sword hand while the Furies on the either side lunged at him.

Percy felt like his hand wrapped in molten lead, but he managed not to drop Riptide. He stuck the Fury on the left with its hilt, sending her toppling backward into a seat. He turned and sliced the Fury on the right. As soon as the blade connected with her neck, she screamed and exploded into dust.

Annabeth got Mrs. Dodds in a wrestler's hold and yanked her backward while Grover ripped the whip out of her hands.

"Ow!" He yelled. "Ow! Hot! Hot!"

The Fury Percy had hilt-slammed came at him again, talons ready, but he swung Riptide and she broke open like a piñata.

Mrs. Dodds was trying to get Annabeth off her back. She kicked, clawed, hissed and bit, but Annabeth held on while Grover got Mrs. Dodds's legs tied up in her own whip. Finally they both shoved her backward into the aisle.

Mrs. Dodds tried to get up, but she didn't have room to flap her bat wings, so she kept falling down. "Zeus will destroy you!" She promised. "Hades will have your soul!"

"Braccas meas vescimini!" Percy yelled, which oddly meant, 'eat my pants.'

* * *

Mr. Dood somehow managed to get free herself, but before she could attack him. A hand came out of shadow, caught her in midair.

"That's enough," Naruto said. With his hand-gestured, Shadow-hand choked her to death. She screamed and exploded into a dust.

Suddenly, thunder shook the bus.

"Get out!" Annabeth yelled. "Now!"

They rushed outside and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!" A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera snapped Percy's photograph before he could recap his sword.

"Our bags!" Grover realized. "We left our—"

'_**BOOOOOM!'**_

The windows of the bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof.

"Let's go," Naruto said. "We don't want more of a problem than we already have!" Then he disappeared with Annabeth, Percy and Grover from there.

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**See you— in Next— Chapter**


	12. Don't Look In the Eye!

**Chapter 12**

**Don't Look In the Eye!**

* * *

**A disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought__'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God" **

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

Naruto, Annabeth, Grover and Percy, walking through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank, the glow of New York City making the night sky yellow behind them, and the smell of the Hudson reeks in their noses.

Grover was shivering and braying, his big goat eyes turned slit-pupiled and full of terror. "Three Kindly Ones. All three at once."

Percy was pretty much in shock himself. The explosion of bus windows still rang in his ears. But Annabeth kept pulling along, saying: "Come on! The farther away we get the better."

"All our money was back there," Percy reminded her. "Our food and clothes. Everything."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight—"

"What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?"

"You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine. Besides, the situation was already in under control."

"Sliced like sandwich bread," Grover put in, "but fine."

"Shut up, the goat boy," said Annabeth.

Grover brayed mournfully. "Tin cans ... A perfectly good bag of tin cans."

"ENOUGH!" Naruto said in a cold tone. "I have money for all of us for the trip."

"You have money!" Annabeth said.

Naruto said, "Yes."

* * *

After a few minutes, Annabeth fell into line next to me. "Look, I..." Her voice faltered. "I appreciate you coming back for us, okay? That was really brave."

"We're a team, right?" Percy asked.

Annabeth was silent for a few more steps. "It's just that if you died ... Aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world."

"Technically, this is a double quest both me and Percy," Naruto interrupted. "I promise I couldn't let any of you die."

"Thanks Naruto," Annabeth said.

The storm finally subsided, leaving them in total darkness as they drifted back into silence once...Well until Percy broke it. "You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?" He asked Annabeth.

"No ... Only short field trips. My dad—"

"The history professor."

"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp Half-Blood is my home," Annabeth said. She was rushing her words out now, as if she were afraid somebody might try to stop her. "At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not."

"You're pretty good with that knife," Percy said.

"You think so?"

"Anybody who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me."

"You know," Annabeth said with a smile, "maybe I should tell you ... Something funny back on the bus—" Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by a shrill toot-toot-toot, like the sound of an owl being tortured.

"Hey, my reed pipes still work!" Grover cried. "If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods!"

He puffed out a few notes, but the tune still sounded suspiciously like Hilary Duff.

Instead of finding a path, Percy immediately slammed into a tree and got a nice-size knot on his head.

'_Add to the list of superpowers I did not have: infrared vision,'_ Percy thought.

"Be careful Percy," Naruto said.

"I can't see where I am going. It's too dark in here," Percy said.

"This will help you," Naruto said as a glowing white-orb appeared in his left hand and spread its dull light on the path.

"Wow!" Grover said, "Thanks Naruto."

"Yes," Annabeth said. "Thanks."

"How many powers you have, Naruto?" Percy asked in a surprised tone.

"I'm a man of many skills, Percy," Naruto said with a smirk.

* * *

After another few miles, they saw neon light up ahead. Percy smelled food. Then he realized he hadn't eaten anything unhealthy since he had arrived at **Half-Blood Hill**, where they lived on grapes, bread, cheese, and extra-lean-cut nymph-prepared barbecue.

'_I need a double cheeseburger,_' He thought.

They kept walking until they saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light.

It wasn't a fast-food restaurant like Percy hoped. It was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign above the gate was impossible for normal demigods to read, because if there's anything worse for their dyslexia than regular English, its red cursive neon English.

To Percy and Annabeth, it looked like: **ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM.**

"What the heck does that say?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth said.

'_She loved reading so much, I'd forgotten she was dyslexic, too,'_ Percy thought.

"**Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, **weird Name" Naruto said.

* * *

Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken.

They crossed the street following the smell of the hamburgers.

"Hey ..." Grover warned.

"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open."

"Snack bar," Percy said wistfully.

"Snack bar," Annabeth agreed.

"Are you two crazy? This place is weird," Grover said. "Naruto, Please Say Something!"

Grover noticed Naruto wasn't looking at him. Then he saw in front there was a lot forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave him the creeps.

"Blah-ha-ha!" He bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"

They stopped at the warehouse door.

"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth said to him. "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"Meat!" Grover said scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian."

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," Percy said.

"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... Looking at me."

"I am agreeing with Grover. There is something... Weird about those statues and the whole place," Naruto said.

Annabeth and Percy surprised at this, but before they could say anything the door creaked open. They saw standing in front of us was a tall Middle Eastern woman—at least, they assumed she was Middle Eastern, because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant.

She said, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?" Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern.

"We're ... Um ..." Annabeth started to say.

"We're orphans," Percy said.

"Orphans?" The woman said. The word sounded alien in her mouth. "But, my dears! Surely not!"

"We got separated from our caravan," Percy said. "Our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"

"Oh, my dears," the woman said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."

They thanked her and went inside.

Annabeth muttered to Percy, "Circus caravan?"

"Always have a strategy, right?"

"Your head is full of kelp."

Naruto eyes narrowed on the woman_. 'There is something odd about her. I have to keep eyes on her,'_ He thought. He went inside.

* * *

The warehouse was filled with more statues—people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. Percy and Annabeth were hungry. They never noticed Grover's nervous whispers, or the way the statues' eyes seemed to follow them, or the fact that Aunty Em had locked the door behind them. All they cared about was finding the dining area.

As soon as they go to the back of the place, they noticed a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything you could want, plus a few steel picnic tables out front.

"Please, sit down," Aunty Em said.

"Awesome," Percy said.

Aunty Em said, "And this is free. It is my treat, for such nice orphans."

"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said.

Aunty Em stiffened, as if Annabeth had done something wrong, but then the old woman relaxed just as quickly. Only Naruto noticed this.

"Quite all right, Annabeth," she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child."

'_How she knew Annabeth's name? We had never introduced ourselves,'_ Naruto thought.

Their hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before we knew it, she'd brought us plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries.

Naruto only ate because he didn't smell anything thing wrong with them. He was slowly eating his food, but had kept eyeing on the woman. Percy was halfway through my burger before he remembered to breathe and Annabeth slurped her shake.

Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat. "What's that hissing noise?" He asked.

Percy listened, but didn't hear anything. Annabeth shook her head.

'_Snakes,'_ Naruto thought.

"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."

"I take vitamins. For my ears," Grover said.

"That's admirable," Aunty Em said. "But please, relax." She ate nothing. She hadn't taken off her headdress, even to cook, and now she sat forward and interlaced her fingers and watched them eat.

Percy was feeling satisfied after the burger, and a little sleepy, but he decided to be nice and make some small talk their hostess.

"So, you sell gnomes," he said, trying to sound interested.

"Oh, yes," Aunty Em said. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."

"A lot of business on this road?"

"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... Most cars, they are not going this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."

Suddenly Percy felt somebody else was looking at him. He turned, but it was just a statue of a young girl holding an Easter basket. The detail was incredible, much better than most garden statues. But something was wrong with her face. It looked as if she were startled, or even terrified.

Naruto narrowed his eyes on the statue. He activated his Sharingan and saw the faint energy signature on all states. _'These were real people,'_ he thought.

"Ah," Aunty Em said sadly to Percy. "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face."

"You make these statues yourself?" Percy asked.

"Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company." The sadness in her voice sounded so deep and so real that Percy couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

Annabeth had stopped eating. She sat forward and said, "Two sisters?"

"It's a terrible story," Aunty Em said. "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a... A boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed with me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."

'_Medusa...So she is __**Medusa**__,'_ Naruto thought.

Percy wasn't sure what she meant, but he felt bad for her. _'Poor old lady. Who would want to hurt somebody so nice?' _He thought.

Naruto looked at Annabeth and gave her a barely noticeable nod.

"Percy?" Annabeth said and shook Percy to get his attention. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting."

Percy noticed she sounded tense. He wasn't sure why. Grover was eating the waxed paper off the tray now and Naruto, his eyes become cold, but if Aunty Em found that all strange, she didn't say anything.

"Such beautiful gray eyes," Aunty Em told Annabeth again. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those."

She reached out as if to stroke Annabeth's cheek, but Annabeth stood up abruptly.

"We really should go."

"Yes!" Grover swallowed his waxed paper and stood up. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!"

"Let's go Percy," Naruto said.

Percy didn't want to leave. He felt full and content. Aunty Em was so nice. He wanted to stay with her a while.

"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"

"A pose?" Annabeth asked warily.

"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children."

Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy—"

"Sure we can," Percy said. He was irritated with Annabeth for being so bossy, so rude to an old lady who'd just fed us for free. "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"

'_Idiot,'_ Naruto thought.

"Yes, Annabeth," the woman purred. "No harm."

Percy could tell Annabeth and Naruto didn't like it, but they allowed Aunty Em to lead them back out the front door, into the garden of statues.

* * *

Aunty Em directed them to a park bench next to the stone satyr.

"Now," Aunty Em said, "I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side, or the last handsome boy behind the girl since he is a bit taller."

"Not much light for a photo," Percy remarked.

"Oh, enough," Aunty Em said. "Enough for us to see each other, yes?"

"Where's your camera?" Grover asked.

Aunty Em stepped back, as if to admire the shot. "Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?"

Grover glanced at the cement satyr next to him, and mumbled, "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand."

"Grover," Aunty Em chastised, "Look this way, dear." She still had no camera in her hands.

"Percy—" Annabeth said.

Percy wanted to listen to Annabeth, but he was fighting the sleepy feeling, the comfortable lull that came from the food and the old lady's voice.

"I will just be a moment," Aunty Em said. "You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil..."

"Percy, something's wrong," Annabeth insisted.

"Wrong?" Aunty Em said, reaching up to undo the wrap around her head. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?"

"That is Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover gasped.

"Look away from her!" Annabeth shouted.

Naruto disappeared in a burst of crows and all crows began to attack on Aunty Em. While Annabeth whipped her Yankees cap onto her head and vanished. She pushed Grover and Percy both off the bench.

* * *

Percy was on the ground. He heard Grover scrambling off in one direction, Annabeth in another. But he was too dazed to move. He heard Aunty Em screamed.

"Ahhh! W-what i-is this?" Aunty Em screamed in pain as the crows began to peck and tear her flesh from her bone. "Ahhh!" She was eaten alive by crows. Then it stopped. She was still standing, where she had been from the start.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Naruto said from somewhere.

"I would enjoy killing you, **Son of Death,**" Aunty Em shouted angrily.

"Yes, but you don't have enough power to kill me."

Aunty Em said, "I'll see you later, but first." She turned her attention to Percy and smiled.

Percy was freaking out. Heard a strange, rasping sound above me. His eyes rose to Aunty Em's hands, which had turned gnarled and warty, with sharp bronze talons for fingernails. He almost looked higher, but somewhere off to his left Annabeth screamed, "No! Don't!"

Percy couldn't move. He stared at Aunty Em's gnarled claws, and tried to fight the groggy trance the old woman had put him in.

"Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face," Aunty Em said to Percy soothingly. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up."

Percy fought the urge to obey. Instead he looked to one side and saw one of those glass spheres people put the gardens— a gazing ball. He could see Aunty Em's dark reflection in the orange glass; her headdress was gone, revealing her face as a shimmering pale circle. Her hair was moving, writhing like serpents.

'_Aunty Em... Aunty 'M'...How could I have been so stupid?'_ He thought.

"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy, Medusa said, and she didn't sound anything like a monster. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this."

"Don't listen to her!" Annabeth's voice shouted, somewhere in the statuary. "Run, Percy!"

"Silence!" Medusa snarled. Then her voice modulated back to a comforting purr. "You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer."

"No," Percy muttered. He tried to make his legs move.

"Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the **Underworld**? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."

"Idiot," Naruto said from somewhere.

Suddenly an invisible force slammed on Medusa and sent her away from Percy. "Arrgh!" She yelled, her snake-hair hissing and spitting.

* * *

Percy scrambled away and hid in the statuary. Right next to him, Annabeth's voice said, "Percy!"

Percy jumped so high his feet nearly cleared a garden gnome. "Jeez! Don't do that!"

Annabeth took off her Yankees cap and became visible. "You have to cut her head off."

"What? Are you crazy? Let Naruto handle her."

"Percy, you have to do this your own," Naruto said as he appeared next to him, further scaring him.

Percy asked, "Why?"

"Percy, I won't always be there to protect you. You have to learn to defend yourself," Naruto said.

Percy was unsure about that, but Annabeth said, "Medusa is a menace. She's evil. I'd kill her myself, but..." She swallowed, as if she were about to make a difficult admission. "But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You—you've got a chance."

"What? I can't—" Percy said.

"Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?" She pointed to a pair of statue lovers, a man and a woman with their arms around each other, turned to stone by the monster.

Annabeth grabbed a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal. "A polished shield would be better." She studied the sphere critically. "The convexity will cause some distortion.

The reflection's size should be off by a factor of—"

"Would you speak English?"

"I am!" Annabeth said and she tossed him the glass ball. "Just look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly."

"Hey, guys!" Grover yelled somewhere above them. "I think she's unconscious!"

"**Roooaaarrr**!"

"Maybe not," Grover corrected.

"Hurry up," Annabeth said. She whipped her Yankees cap onto her head and vanished.

"Good luck, Percy," Grover said. He went into hiding.

"Good luck," Naruto said. "Use the lessons Chiron taught you back in school, use your brain on this one!" His eyes turned red and he slowly sank into the ground.

'_Easy for you,'_ Percy thought.

He took out his pen and uncapped it. The bronze blade of Riptide elongated in his hand.

He followed the hissing and spitting sounds of Medusa's hair. He kept his eyes locked on the gazing ball so he would only glimpse a Medusa's reflection, not the real thing. Then, in the green tinted glass, He saw her.

He yelled, "Hey!"

* * *

Percy advanced on her, which wasn't easy, holding a sword and a glass ball. She let him approach—twenty feet, ten feet. He saw the reflection of her face.

'_Surely it wasn't really that ugly. The green swirls of the gazing ball must be distorting it, making it look worse,'_ He thought.

"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy," Medusa said. "I know you wouldn't."

Percy hesitated fascinated by the face he saw reflected in the glass—the eyes that seemed to burn straight through the green tint, making his arms go weak.

"Percy, don't listen to her!" Grover shouted from his hiding.

Medusa cackled. "Too late." She lunged at Percy with her talons.

Percy slashed up with his sword, and then heard a sickening shock! Then a hiss like wind rushing out of a cavern—the sound of a monster disintegrating. Something fell to the ground next to his foot. It took all his willpower not to look. He could feel the warm ooze soaking into his sock, little dying snake heads tugging at his shoelaces.

"Oh, yuck," Grover said. His eyes were still tightly closed. "Mega-yuck."

Annabeth came up next to him, her eyes fixed on the sky. She was holding Medusa's black veil. She said, "Don't move." Very, very carefully, without looking down, she knelt and draped the monster's head in black cloth, then picked it up. It was still dripping green juice.

"Good Job, Percy," Naruto said. He suddenly rose from the ground like ghosts and freaked out all of them.

"Don't do that Naruto," Annabeth shouted.

Naruto ignored her and asked Percy, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Percy decided, though he felt like throwing up his double cheeseburger.

Naruto saw Percy's sick face. "This will help you," he said. He put his hand on his head and used **Medical Jutsu**.

"Thanks." Percy felt much better. "Why didn't ... Why didn't the head evaporate?" He asked.

"Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war," Annabeth said. "Same as your Minotaur's horn. But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you."

Percy recapped his sword. Together, they stumbled back to the warehouse. They found some old plastic grocery bags behind the snack counter and double-wrapped Medusa's head.

They plopped it on the table where they had eaten dinner and sat around it.

Percy said, "So we have Athena to thank for this monster?"

Annabeth flashed him an irritated look. "Your dad, actually. Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three Gorgons. That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him."

Percy's face was burning. "Oh, so now it's my fault we met Medusa."

Annabeth straightened. In a bad imitation of Percy voice, she said, "'it's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?'"

"Forget it," Percy said. "You're impossible."

"You're insufferable."

"You're—"

"Hey!" Grover interrupted. "You two are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even get migraines."

"What are you going to do with the head, Percy?" Naruto asked.

Percy stared at the thing. One little snake was hanging out of a hole in the plastic. The words printed on the side of the bag said: **WE APPRECIATE YOUR BUSINESS!** He was angry, not just with Annabeth or her mom, but with all the gods for this whole quest, for getting them blown off the road and in two major fights the very first day out from camp. At this rate, they had never made it to L.A. alive, much less before the summer solstice.

'_What had Medusa said?'_ Percy thought. _'Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue.'_

He got up. "I'll be back."

"Percy," Annabeth called after me. "What are you—"

* * *

Percy searched the back of the warehouse until he found Medusa's office. Her account book showed her six most recent sales, all shipments to the Underworld to decorate Hades and Persephone's garden. According to one freight bill, the Underworld's billing address was **DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California.** He folded up the bill.

"So this is the underworld's address," Naruto said, who appeared behind him.

"Y-yes," Percy said and stuffed address in his pocket.

In the cash register they found twenty dollars, a few golden drachmas, and some packing slips for the Hermes Overnight Express, each with a little leather bag attached for coins. Percy rummaged around the rest of the office until he found the right-size box. They went back to the picnic table, packed up Medusa's head, and filled out a delivery slip:

* * *

**The Gods**

**Mount Olympus**

**600th Floor,**

**Empire State Building**

**New York, NY**

**With best wishes,**

**PERCY JACKSON**

* * *

"They're not going to like that," Grover warned. "They'll think you're impertinent."

"But I like it," Naruto said with a smirk.

"You will Naruto," Grover said.

Percy poured some golden drachmas in the pouch. As soon as he closed it, there was a sound like a cash register. The package floated off the table and disappeared with a pop!

"I am impertinent," Percy said.

He looked at Annabeth, daring her to criticize. She didn't. She seemed resigned to the fact that He had a major talent for ticking off the gods. "Come on," she muttered. "We need a new plan."

* * *

**-CUT-**

**See you— in Next— Chapter**


	13. Camp Out!

**Chapter 13**

**Camp Out!**

* * *

**A disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought__'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God" **

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

Naruto, Percy, Annabeth and Grover camped out in the woods, a hundred yards from the main road, in a marshy clearing that local kids had obviously been used for parties. The ground was littered with flattened soda cans and fast-food wrappers.

"Well, this probably not the best place to camp out," Percy said.

Grover said, "It's ok, Percy. We have some food and blankets."

"And we don't have any option," Annabeth said.

Naruto said, "Yes, We have another option." He stopped in a clearing suddenly, they all looked at him. He began to make hand-seals and said while slamming his hands in the ground.

"**Mokuton Hijutsu : Shichuka no Jutsu (Wood Release : Four Pillars House Technique)" **

Many roots started coming from the ground. They started growing and twisting together. It took them about a minute to finish...By the time it did, Naruto was on top of a fully formed house. The other gawked at the building that just materialized out of the ground.

'_Wow!'_ Annabeth, Percy and Grover thought.

"There's a plenty space for all so you can sleep inside instead in the outside," Naruto said.

* * *

They entered into the house and their jaws dropped the floor when they saw the inside, it was furnished, there were couches and soft rugs on the floor.

"That is awesome," Grover said.

"Thanks," Naruto said, "Go to sleep. I'm going to first watch."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"In case anymore monsters come after us, that way we won't be surprised," Naruto explained.

"Thanks Naruto," Annabeth said. She took a blanket and slept on the couch.

"That was fast," Percy said.

"Percy, we all have a rough day," Grover said.

"Rough for you not me," Naruto said and he disappeared.

* * *

Naruto appeared on the roof. He started to make some hand-sign. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** With a puff of smoke crows appeared. "Guard the house," He said. All crows melt in shadow.

'_Time to meet Thalia,'_ Naruto thought. He sat on the roof and closed his eyes.

* * *

**0 With Thalia 0**

Thalia was sitting alone and was thinking about Naruto. _'It's only a few days and I already miss him,'_ She thought as she looked at the necklace, which Naruto had given to her. She thought of their kiss. _'He is good.'_ Blush was visible on her face. She saw necklace started to shine brightly and with a bright flash Naruto appeared front of him.

"Naruto!" Thalia said happily as she stood up and tried to hug him, but she phased thought him. "Hush?"

Naruto said, "Thalia, I'm only a projection. The real me is on quest."

"Sorry."

"No problem, but one thing's sure. You missed me lot."

Thalia's face turned bright red. "Whatever," She said. "So what happened in your quest?"

"We fought with the Furies and Medusa."

"What?" Thalia shouted. "Are you alright?"

"We are fine," Naruto said. "Sit down, let me tell you the whole story."

Naruto told her the whole story: How they fought Furies and Medusa.

* * *

**0 With Other 0**

Percy came out from the house and he saw Grover was sitting on the lowest bough of a tree.

"Go ahead and sleep," Percy said. "I'll wake you if there's trouble." He saw Naruto wasn't there. "Where is Naruto?"

"He is on the roof," Grover said as put his back to the trunk, and stared at the night sky. "It makes me sad, Percy."

"What does? The fact that you signed up for this stupid quest?"

"No, this makes me sad." Grover pointed at all the garbage on the ground. "And the sky. You can't even see the stars. They've polluted the sky. This is a terrible time to be a satyr."

"Oh, yeah. I guess you'd be an environmentalist."

Grover glared at him. "Only a human wouldn't be. Your species are clogging up the world so fast ... Ah, never mind. It's useless to lecture a human. At the rate things are going, I'll never find Pan."

"Pam? Like the cooking spray?"

"Percy, he means **Pan**, P-A-N, **God of the Wild Places**," Naruto said from behind them.

"Yeah him, that is why I need to get a Searcher's License. That way, I will be able to search for him, like my dad and Uncle Ferdinand," Grover said.

A strange breeze rustled through the clearing, temporarily overpowering the stink of trash and muck. It brought the smell of berries and wildflowers and clean rainwater, things that might've once been in these woods.

Suddenly Percy was nostalgic for something he had never known. "Tell me about the search," He said.

Grover looked at Percy cautiously, as if he were afraid He was just making fun.

"The God of Wild Places disappeared two thousand years ago," Grover said to them. "A sailor off the coast of Ephesus heard a mysterious voice crying out from the shore, 'Tell them that the great god Pan has died!' When humans heard the news, they believed it. They've been pillaging Pan's kingdom ever since. But for the satyrs, Pan was our lord and master. He protected us and the wild places of the earth. We refuse to believe that he died. In every generation, the bravest satyrs pledge their lives to finding Pan. They search the earth, exploring all the wildest places, hoping to find where he is hidden, and wake him from his sleep."

"And you want to be a searcher," Percy asked.

"It's my life's dream," Grover said. "My father was a searcher. And my Uncle Ferdinand ... The statue you saw back there—"

"Oh, right, sorry."

Grover shook his head. "Uncle Ferdinand knew the risks. So did my dad. But I'll succeed. I'll be the first searcher to return alive."

"Hang on—the first?"

Grover took his reed pipes out of his pocket. "No searcher has ever come back. Once they set out, they disappear. They're never seen alive again."

"Not once in two thousand years?"

"No."

"And your dad? You have no idea what happened to him?"

"None."

"But you still want to go," Percy said, amazed. "I mean, you really think you'll be the one to find Pan?"

"I have to believe that, Percy. Every searcher does. It's the only thing that keeps us from despair when we look at what humans have done to the world. I have to believe Pan can still be awakened."

Percy stared at the orange haze of the sky and tried to understand how Grover could pursue a dream that seemed so hopeless.

'_Then again, was I any better?' _He thought.

"How are we going to get into the **Underworld**?" He asked. "I mean, what chance do we have against a god?"

"I don't know," Grover admitted. "But back at Medusa's, when you and Naruto were searching her office? Annabeth was telling me—"

"Oh, I forgot. Annabeth will have a plan all figured out."

Grover said, "Don't be so hard on her, Percy. She's had a tough life, but she's a good person. After all, she forgave me..." His voice faltered.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. "Forgave you for what?"

Suddenly, Grover seemed very interested in playing the notes on his pipes.

"Thalia," Naruto said. "Percy, he was her Kipper."

"What?" Percy shouted.

"Percy, I don't want to talk about it," Grover said, and his quivering lower lip suggested he'd start crying if Percy pressed him.

"Grover, don't be sad," Naruto said. "That wasn't your fault."

"Thanks Naruto," Grover said. He looked at Percy. "But as I was saying, back at Medusa's, Annabeth and I agreed there's something strange going on with this quest. Something isn't what it seems."

"Well, duh. I and Naruto are getting blamed for stealing a thunderbolt," Percy said.

"That's not what I mean," Grover said. "The Fur—The Kindly Ones were sort of holding back. Like Mrs. Dodds at **Yancy Academy** ... Why did she wait so long to try to kill you? Then on the bus, they just weren't as aggressive as they would've been."

"They seemed plenty aggressive to me."

Grover shook his head. "They were screeching at us: 'Where is it? Where?'"

"Asking about me," Percy said.

"Maybe ... But Annabeth and I, we both got the feeling they weren't asking about a person. They said 'Where is it?' They seemed to be asking about an object."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It's did make sense, Percy," Naruto said. "Something has been stolen from my father, which isn't Zeus' master bolt."

Grover "Yes, but if we've misunderstood something about this quest, and we only have nine days to find the master bolt..." He looked at them like he was hoping for answers, but they didn't have any answer.

"I haven't been straight with all of you," Percy said. "I don't care about the master bolt. I agreed to go to the Underworld so I could bring back my mother."

"We already know that," Naruto said.

Grover blew a soft note on his pipes. "Yes. But are you sure that's the only reason?"

"I'm not doing it to help my father. He doesn't care about me. I don't care about him," Percy said.

"Really?" Naruto said.

Grover gazed down from his tree branch. "Look, Percy, I'm not as smart as Annabeth. I'm not as brave as you. I'm not as strong as Naruto. But I'm pretty good at reading emotions. You're glad your dad is alive. You feel good that he's claimed you, and part of you wants to make him proud. That's why you mailed Medusa's head to Olympus. You wanted him to notice what you'd done."

"Yeah? Well maybe satyr emotions work differently than human emotions. Because you're wrong. I don't care what he thinks." Percy said a bit irritated.

Grover pulled his feet up onto the branch. "Okay, Percy. Whatever."

"Besides, I haven't done anything worth bragging about. We barely got out of New York and we're stuck here with no money, well except for whatever Naruto has got, and no way west."

Naruto looked at them. "That's enough both of you," He said. "Go to sleep."

"But..." Percy wanted to protest, but Naruto gave him a cold look. He nodded.

"Good," Naruto said.

He saw both Percy and Grover left. He looked at the sky and thought, _'What I'm going to do now?'_ Then he saw trash. _'I know.'_ **"Amaterasu."**

* * *

**0 In Percy's Dream 0**

Percy stood in a dark cavern before a gaping pit. Gray mist creatures churned all around him, whispering rags of smoke that he somehow knew were the spirits of the dead. They tugged at his clothes, trying to pull him back, but he felt compelled to walk forward to the very edge of the chasm.

The pit yawned so wide and was so completely black; Percy knew it must be bottomless. Yet he had a feeling that something was trying to rise from the abyss, something huge and evil.

"**The little hero," **an amused voice echoed far down in the darkness. **"Too weak, too young, but perhaps you will do."**

The voice was ancient—cold and heavy. It wrapped around Percy like sheets of lead.

"**They have misled you, boy,"** it said. **"Barter with me. I will give you what you want."**

A shimmering image hovered over the void: Percy's mother, Sally, frozen at the moment she'd dissolved in a shower of gold. Her face was distorted with pain, as if the Minotaur were still squeezing her neck. Her eyes looked directly at Him, pleading: _Go!_

Percy tried to cry out, but his voice wouldn't work. Cold laughter echoed from the chasm. An invisible force pulled him forward.

"**Help me rise, boy."** The voice became hungrier. **"Bring me the bolt. Strike a blow against the treacherous go****—****"**

"That's enough!" A familiar voice shouted.

Suddenly the whole world turned red and with a flock of crows Naruto appeared front of Percy.

"Last time what I told you," Naruto said. "You are not welcome here...Not in my mind nor Percy's"

"**You disrespectful child. I will—"**

"Save it," Naruto said in a cold tone. "Go back!" He sent Shockwave everywhere.

Percy saw the image of his mother began to fade. "W-what is this, Naruto?" He asked.

"Percy, someone is trying to manipulate you," Naruto said. "We can talk about it later. Now wake up."

* * *

Percy felt someone was shaking him. His eyes opened, and it was daylight.

"Well," Annabeth said, "the zombie lives."

Percy was trembling from the dream. "How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough for me to cook breakfast," Annabeth tossed him a bag of nacho-flavored corn chips from Aunty Em's snack bar. "Grover and Naruto, they are gone for the exploring. Also come with me you like to see this."

They came out from the house. Percy's jaw dropped on the ground, when he saw front sight. Yesterday where trash was now there was beautiful flowers, green grass and trees.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Familiar voice said behind him.

"Whoa!" Percy said. He saw Naruto. "Naruto, how many times I told you not to do that."

"Whatever, Percy," Naruto said. "So you liked my work."

"You did that?" Percy said as he pointed at a site. Naruto nodded. "How?"

"You mean this," Naruto said. He started to make hand-sign and shouted, **"Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees)" **In few second, he turned the remaining area into a vast forest complete with trees.

"How many powers you have Naruto!" Percy said.

"I'm a man of many skills, Percy," Naruto said with a smirk.

* * *

Percy looked around and saw Grover was sitting cross-legged on a blanket with something fuzzy in his lap, a dirty, unnaturally pink stuffed animal.

'_No. It wasn't a stuffed animal. It was a pink poodle,' _Percy thought.

The poodle yapped at Percy suspiciously. Grover said, "No, he's not."

Percy blinked. "Are you ... Talking to that thing?"

"This thing," Grover warned, "is our ticket west. Be nice to him."

"You can talk to animals?" Percy asked.

Naruto said, "Considering he is part animal, then Yes."

"Percy, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy."

Percy stared at Annabeth and Naruto, figuring they did crack up at this practical joke they were playing with him, but they looked deadly serious.

"I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle," He said. "Forget it."

"Percy," Annabeth said. "I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle."

The poodle growled.

"Hallo poodle," Percy said.

* * *

Grover explained that he'd come across Gladiola in the woods and they'd struck up a conversation. The poodle had run away from a rich local family, who'd posted a **$200 reward** for his return. Gladiola didn't really want to go back to his family, but he was willing to if it meant helping Grover.

"How does Gladiola know about the reward?" Percy asked.

"He read the signs," Grover said. "Duh."

"Of course," Percy said. "Silly me."

"So we turn in Gladiola," Annabeth explained in her best strategy voice, "we get money, and we buy tickets to **Los Angeles**. Simple."

"And we don't want to use my money?" Naruto asked.

"We will use that in an emergency," Annabeth explained.

"Alright." Naruto said.

* * *

Percy thought about his dream_. 'The whispering voices of the dead, the thing in the chasm, and my mother's face, shimmering as it dissolved into gold. All that might be waiting_

_For me in the West ...Then Naruto ... What was he doing in my dream? ... And how he did it?'_ He looked Naruto. _'I'll ask him later.'_

"Not another bus," Percy said warily.

"No," Annabeth agreed. She pointed downhill, toward train tracks he hadn't been able to see last night in the dark. "There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the westbound train leaves at noon."

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**See you— in Next— Chapter**


	14. My New Pet!

**Chapter 14**

**My New Pet!**

* * *

**A disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought__'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God" **

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

They spent two days on the Amtrak train, heading west through the hills, over rivers, past amber waves of grain. They weren't attacked once, but they didn't relax. They still kept their guard up.

They tried to keep a low profile because Percy's name and picture were splattered over the front pages of several East Coast newspapers. The Trenton Register-News showed a photo taken by a tourist as he got off the Greyhound bus. He had a wild look in the eyes.

* * *

**The picture's caption reads:**

_Twelve-year-old Percy Jackson, wanted for questioning in the Long Island disappearance of his mother two weeks ago, is shown here fleeing from the bus where he accosted several elderly female passengers. The bus exploded on an east New Jersey roadside shortly after Jackson fled the scene. Based on eyewitness accounts, police believe the boy may be traveling with two teenage accomplices. His stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, has offered a cash reward for information leading to his capture._

* * *

"Don't worry," Annabeth said. "Mortal police could never find us." For some reason, she did not sound all that sure about it.

"I have one question," Percy said. He turned at Naruto. "Why they don't know anything about you?" He asked.

"Because I had put illusion on me," Naruto said.

"Then why don't you do that on us?" Grover asked.

"Because you never asked," Naruto said calmly. They sweat dropped his answer.

* * *

The rest of the day Percy spent alternately pacing the length of the train or looking out the windows.

On the way to their destination, Percy spotted a family of centaurs galloping across a wheat field, bows at the ready, as they hunted lunch. The little boy centaur, who was the size of a second-grader on a pony, caught his eye and waved. He looked around the passenger car, but nobody else had noticed. The adult riders all had their faces buried in laptop computers or magazines.

Another time, toward evening, he saw something huge moving through the woods. It was a lion, except that lions don't live wild in America, and this thing was the size of a Hummer. Its fur glinted gold in the evening light. Then it leaped through the trees and was gone.

They hadn't got berths in the sleeper car, so they tried to sleep on the train. Percy neck got stiff. He tried not to drool in sleep, since Annabeth was sitting right next to him. Naruto was in meditation and Grover kept snoring.

Once, Grover shuffled around and his fake foot fell off. Annabeth and Percy had to stick it back on before any of the other passengers noticed.

"So," Annabeth asked Percy, once they had gotten Grover's sneaker readjusted. "What had happened in your dream?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just mumbled something in the sleep."

Percy was reluctant to say anything. It was the second time he had dreamed about the evil voice from the pit. But it bothered him so much he finally told her.

Annabeth was quiet for a long time. "That doesn't sound like Hades. He always appears on a black throne, and he never laughs."

"He offered my mother in trade. Who else could do that?"

"I guess ... If he meant, 'Help me rise from the Underworld.' If he wants war with the Olympians. But why ask you to bring him the master bolt if he already has it?"

"Because it wasn't my father," Naruto's sudden voice made them jump.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Someone is trying to manipulate Percy," Naruto said. "Someone, who is a lot darker than my father."

"How—"

"How I am so sure?" Naruto said. "Because I was in his dream."

Annabeth shouted. "What?"

"Yes. He was in my dream, Annabeth," Percy said.

"So who do you think he is?" Annabeth asked Naruto.

"A giant hole in the ground and the dead feared it, I would say a titan...'Our Grandfather'," Naruto said. That statement made Annabeth gasp and Percy's eyes widened.

"Even so." Annabeth recovered. "We can't barter with either one of them Kronos is an evil titan and Hades can't really be trusted. He's deceitful, heartless, and greedy. I don't care if he Kindly Ones weren't as aggressive this time—"

"This time?" Percy asked. "You mean you've run into them before?"

Naruto saw Annabeth hand crept up to her necklace. She fingered a glazed white bead painted with the image of a pine tree, one of her clay end-of-summer tokens. "Let's just say I've got no love for the Lord of the Dead. You can't be tempted to make a deal for your mom," She said.

"You blame my father for Thalia condition. Am I right?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes," Annabeth said. "Are you angry at me?" She asked.

"No, why should I angry at you?" Naruto asked.

"Because he is your father," Annabeth said.

"Yes, but I've never met him," Naruto said. "Also don't worry about Thalia. I have promised her that I will find a way to free her."

Annabeth said, "Thanks!"

"What would you do if your father were kidnapped like my mother?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"That's easy," Annabeth said. "I'd leave him to rot."

Percy said, "You're not serious?"

Annabeth's gray eyes fixed on Percy. She wore the same expression she'd worn in the woods at camp, the moment she drew her sword against the Hellhound. "My dad's resented me since the day I was born, Percy," she said. "He never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work. She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent."

"But how ... I mean, I guess you weren't born in a hospital..."

"I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You'd think my dad would remember that as a miracle, right? Like, maybe he'd take some digital photos or something. But he always talked about my arrival as if it were the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened to him. When I was five he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'regular' mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn't exist."

Naruto didn't say anything and Percy didn't know what to say to that, so he looked out the window just as the lights of nearby city passed by. He wanted to make her feel better after she said all that.

"My mom married a really awful guy," Percy started and she turned her head back to him. "Grover said she did it to protect me, to hide me in the scent of a human family. Maybe that's what your dad was thinking."

Annabeth kept worrying at her necklace. She was pinching the gold college ring that hung with the beads.

'_It was probably her dad's,'_ Percy thought.

"He doesn't care about me," Annabeth said. "His wife—my stepmom—treated me like a freak. She wouldn't let me play with her children. My dad went along with her. Whenever something dangerous happened—you know, something with monsters—they would both look at me resentfully, like, 'How dare you put our family at risk.' Finally, I took the hint. I wasn't wanted. I ran away."

"How old were you?"

"Same age as when I started camp. Seven."

"But ... You couldn't have gotten all the way to Half-Blood Hill by yourself."

"Not alone, no. Athena watched over me, guided me to help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time, anyway."

"I think that all Half Blood has crap childhoods," Naruto said. They did agree with him.

"So what was your childhood like, Naruto?" Annabeth asked.

"My whole life I saw nothing but blood, war and death," Naruto said. He looked toward Annabeth. "I have something for you, Annabeth. Take my hand."

"Why?"

"Trust me," Naruto said. Annabeth nodded and put her hand on his hand. "Now closed your eyes." She closed her eyes. Annabeth felt some pulling sensation.

* * *

"Now opened your eyes," Naruto said.

When Annabeth opened her eyes, she found herself in a dark room. "Where are we?" She asked.

Naruto pointed behind her and said, "See yourself."

She turned her back and saw Thalia, who was looking at her with a shocked expression.

"A-Anna... Annabeth," Thalia said.

Annabeth nodded. She tried to hug Thalia, but she passed through her.

"You can't hug her Annabeth. We are just projection," Naruto said.

"T-Thalia," Annabeth said. Her eyes were streaming with tears.

"You have grown up Annabeth," Thalia said with a small smile. She looked at Naruto. "Thanks."

"No problem, anything for you," Naruto said.

* * *

**0 30 minutes Later— With Percy 0**

Percy saw Annabeth and Naruto were sitting front of him from last 30 minutes.

'_What are they doing?'_ He thought. Then he saw they were waking up.

Annabeth opened her teary eyes and hugged Naruto. "Thank you... Thank you," She said.

"You are welcome," Naruto said.

Percy looked confused. "Hey! What happened?" He asked.

Annabeth released Naruto from her hug. She wiped her tears away and looked toward Percy. "I- I meet T-Thalia."

"How?" Percy said. "All time you two were here, a front of me."

"Percy, there are many ways you can contact another person without moving from the spot," Naruto said.

Percy wanted to ask what happened, but Annabeth seemed lost in memories. So he listened to the sound of Grover snoring and gazed out the train windows as the dark fields of Ohio raced by.

* * *

Toward the end of the second day on the train, June 13, eight days before the summer solstice, they passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. Annabeth craned her neck to see the Gateway Arch, which looked to Percy like a huge shopping bag handle stuck in the city.

"I want to do that," Annabeth sighed.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon, Percy?"

"No, only in pictures," Percy said.

Naruto said, "Yes."

"Really, When?" Percy asked Naruto.

"Last year," Naruto answered.

"Someday, I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years," Annabeth said.

Percy laughed. "You? An architect?"

"Percy, never laugh at anyone's dream. People who don't have dreams don't have much..." Naruto said.

Percy felt ashamed. Annabeth smiled at Naruto. "Thank you," She said. "Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention."

"Can't we work together a little?" Percy pleaded. "I mean, didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"

"I guess ... The chariot," Annabeth said tentatively. "My mom invented it, but Poseidon created horses out of the crests of waves. So they had to work together to make it complete."

"Then we can cooperate, too. Right?" Percy asked as they entered the city and the Arch disappeared behind a hotel.

"I suppose." Annabeth said at last.

"Good to know, you two can work together," Naruto said.

* * *

They pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The intercom told them they had a three-hour layover before departing for Denver.

Grover stretched. Before he was even fully awake, he said, "Food."

"Come on, the goat boy," Annabeth said. "Sight-seeing."

"Sight-seeing?"

"The Gateway Arch," she said. "This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?"

Grover and Percy exchanged looks. Percy wanted to say no.

"Ok Annabeth," Naruto said, "and don't worry about money. I will pay the bill."

Grover shrugged. "As long as there's a snack bar without monsters," He said.

* * *

The Arch was about a mile from the train station. Late in the day the lines to get in weren't that long. They threaded way through the underground museum, looking at covered wagons and other junk from the 1800s. Annabeth kept telling them interesting facts about how the Arch was built, but only Naruto was listening to her.

Percy kept looking around, though, at the other people in line. "You smell anything?" He murmured to Grover.

Grover took his nose out of the jelly bean bag long enough to sniff. "Underground," he said distasteful. "Underground air always smells like monsters. Probably doesn't mean anything."

Percy felt something wrong. "Guys," He said. "You know the gods' symbols of power?"

Annabeth and Naruto had been in the middle of reading about the construction equipment used to build the Arch, but she looked over.

"Yeah?" Annabeth said.

Percy said, "Well, Hade—"

Grover cleared his throat. "We're in a public place... You mean, our friend downstairs?"

"Um, right," Percy said. "Our friend way downstairs. Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?"

"You mean **the Helm of Darkness**," Naruto said.

"That's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting." Annabeth said.

"He was there?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded. "It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus—the darkest day of the year. But his helm is a lot more powerful than my invisibility hat, if what I've heard is true..."

"It allows him to become darkness," Grover confirmed. "He can melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be touched, or seen, or heard. And he can radiate fear so intense it can drive you insane or stop your heart. Why do you think all rational creatures fear the dark?"

"But then ... How do we know he's not here right now, watching us?" Percy asked.

Annabeth and Grover exchanged looks.

"We don't," Grover said.

"Don't worry about it. My father is not here," Naruto said. "I can sense him in darkness, because darkness is also one of my domains." To prove his point a shadow rose from the ground and wrapped around his right arm like snake.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," Percy said.

* * *

It seemed Percy was calm until they had to get into a small car that would send them up the Arch.

'_I hate confined places. They make me nuts,'_ Percy thought.

They got shoehorned into the car with this big fat lady and her dog, a Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar. They figured maybe the dog was a seeing-eye Chihuahua, because none of the guards said a word about it. They started going up, inside the Arch. Percy had never been in an elevator that went into a curve, and his stomach wasn't too happy about it.

"No parents?" The fat lady asked them. She had beady eyes; pointy, coffee-stained teeth; a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that bulged so much, she looked like a blue-jean blimp.

"They're below," Annabeth told her. "Scared of heights."

"Oh, the poor darlings." The Chihuahua growled. The woman said, "Now, now, sonny. Behave." The dog had beady eyes like its owner, intelligent and vicious.

Percy said, "Sonny. Is that his name?"

"No," the lady told him. She smiled, as if that cleared everything up.

'_They are not normal,'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded them of a tin can with carpeting. Rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. The view was okay, but it was making Percy sick a bit. High places and closed spaces didn't mix well for him.

Annabeth kept talking about structural supports, and how she would've made the windows bigger, and designed a see-through floor. She probably could've stayed up there for hours, but the park ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes.

They steered toward the exit, loaded them into the elevator, and Percy was about to get in myself when he realized there were already two other tourists inside. No room for him.

The park ranger said, "Next car, sir."

"We'll get out," Annabeth said. "We'll wait with you."

Naruto saw people left on the observation deck was Percy, a little boy with his parents, the park ranger, and the fat lady with her Chihuahua.

Percy said, "Naw, it's okay—"

"Percy, we will wait for you," Naruto said in serous voice.

They came out from the elevator and gave their place to the little boy and his parents. Elevator door slides shut and the car disappeared down the ramp. Now the only people left on the observation deck were Percy, Naruto, Annabeth, Grover, the park ranger, and the fat lady with her Chihuahua.

* * *

"Why did you do that Naruto?" Percy asked.

"You will know very soon," Naruto said. "All of you keep your guard up." He quickly put Genjutsu on the park ranger.

Before they could ask anything, the fat lady's Chihuahua jumped down and started yapping at them.

"Not now, sonny," the lady said.

The Chihuahua bared his teeth at them, foam dripping from his black lips.

"Well, son," the fat lady sighed. "If you insist."

"Um, did you just call that Chihuahua your son?" Percy asked getting a nod from the fat woman.

"**Chimera**, dear," the fat lady corrected. "Not a Chihuahua. It's an easy mistake to make."

"C-Chimera... And she called him her son," Grover said. "It means she is..."

"**Echidna**," Annabeth said.

The fat woman rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing that the skin of her arms was scaly and green. When she smiled, they saw that her teeth were fangs. The pupils of her eyes were sideways slits, like a reptile's.

The Chihuahua barked louder, and with each bark, it grew. First to the size of a Doberman, then to a lion. The bark became a roar. It was now so tall it back rubbed against the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. The rhinestone dog collar still hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was now easy to read: **CHIMERA****—****RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS****—****IFFOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS****—****EXT. 954. **

The snake lady made a hissing noise that might've been laughter. "Be honored, Percy Jackson and Naruto Uchiha. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

Percy stared at her. All he could think to say was: "Isn't that a kind of anteater?"

'_Idiot,'_ Naruto and Annabeth thought.

Echidna howled, her reptilian face turning brown and green with rage. "I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that, my son shall destroy all of you!"

The Chimera charged, its lion teeth gnashing at Percy, but Naruto appeared front him. **"Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere)"** He took a deep breath and then exhaled several small blasts of wind chakra toward Chimera and Echidna. That sent them away.

"Annabeth and Grover, take care the ranger." Naruto said. Annabeth and Grover nodded. He looked at the fallen form of Chimera with his **EMS (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan)**.

* * *

Then suddenly Echidna appeared there and looked like she was pissed. "You." She pointed toward Naruto. "I am going to kill you slowly, painfully."

"I don't think so," Naruto said.

Suddenly Echidna leaped aside to avoid being hit by a column of flame. She saw where she had been standing a moment before was a ragged hole in the side of the Arch, with melted metal steaming around the edges. She looked at the attacker and it was her son, Chimera.

"Son, what are you doing?" She shouted.

Chimera moved between Naruto and her. He bared his teeth at her.

"W-what?" Echidna said. She looked at her son's eyes, which were now red with rounded pupils. "What did you do with my son?" She demanded.

"Nothing," Naruto said. He put his hand on Chimera. "He is my new pet from now."

"Wh—" Before Echidna could say, Chimera opened its mouth and shot a column of flame straight at her, but she was able to dodge it.

Percy uncapped his sword, Riptide and tried to attack on Echidna from behind. Before he could swing his sword, she saw him and caught his hand. She threw him out of the hole in the Arch, down toward the Mississippi River.

"Percy!" Annabeth and Grover shouted.

"He would fine. He is the son of Poseidon," Naruto said. "Gover go after him." Grover nodded and using magic shoes he went after Percy. "Attack!" He ordered Chimera as its mouth glowed red, heating up for another blast.

"Son," Echidna shouted, and the Chimera sent a column of flame toward her face. She dodged it again, but Chimera appeared front her and tried to attack her using his claws.

"Let me remind you that I am your mother," Echidna shouted angrily. She wrapped her arms around him and tossed him far away from her. Then she turned toward Naruto. "You are going to pay for that Son of Death!"

"Really," Naruto said as his right hand glove turned gauntlet. It was black and red gauntlet that had a small chain linking it and had a stinger-like blade on his middle finger. **"Sting all Enemies to Death, Hornet!"** With a burst of speed he disappeared.

* * *

**0 Few Minutes Earlier—With Percy 0**

Percy saw the river raced toward him at the speed of a truck. He felt the wind ripped the breath from his lungs. Steeples and skyscrapers and bridges tumbled in and out of his vision.

'_**Flaaa-boooom!'**_

A white out of bubbles and he sank through the murk. Percy thought he was about to end up embedded in a hundred feet of mud and lost forever. But his impact with the water hadn't hurt. He was falling slowly, bubbles trickling up through his fingers. He settled on the river bottom soundlessly. He found clouds of silt and disgusting garbage—beer bottles, old shoes, plastic bags—swirled up all around him.

At that point, he realized a few things: first, he had not been flattened into a pancake. He had not been barbecued. He was alive, which was good.

Second realization: He wasn't wet and he could feel the coolness of the water. He touched his own shirt, it felt perfectly dry.

'_How?'_ He thought.

But the strangest thought occurred to him: He was breathing. He was underwater, and he was breathing normally.

'_I should've been dead,'_ Percy thought. _'It's a miracle.'_

He heard a woman's voice, a voice that sounded a bit like his mother. 'Percy, what do you say?'

"Um ... Thanks," Percy said. "Thank you ... Father." He got no response.

'_Why had Poseidon saved me?'_ Percy thought.

He heard a woman's voice again. 'Percy, Your father believes in you.'

This time, he knew the voice wasn't in his head. He wasn't imagining it. Her words seemed to come from everywhere, rippling through the water like dolphin sonar.

"Where are you?" Percy called aloud.

Then, through the gloom, He saw her—a woman the color of the water, a ghost in the current, floating just above his sword. She had long billowing hair, and her eyes, barely visible, were green like him.

"Mom?"

'No, child, only a messenger, though your mother's fate is not as hopeless as you believe. Go to the beach in Santa Monica.'

"What?"

'It is your father's will. Before you descend into the Underworld, you must go to Santa Monica. Please, Percy, I cannot stay long. The river here is too foul for my presence.'

"But ..." Percy said, "Who—how did you—"

'I cannot stay, brave one,' the woman said. She reached out, and Percy felt the current brush his face like a caress. 'You must go to Santa Monica! And Percy, do not trust the gifts...' Her voice faded.

"Gifts?" Percy asked. "What gifts? Wait!"

She made one more attempt to speak, but the sound was gone. Her image melted away.

* * *

Suddenly he heard Grover shout, "Percy...Percy."

Percy clapped his sword, stuck the ballpoint pen in his pocket. "Thank you, Father," he said again to the dark water. Then he kicked up through the muck and swam for the surface. He came near to Grover, who was floating using shoes.

Grover saw him. "Thank God, Percy. You are safe," He said. "Let's go." He took Percy's hand and they flew toward Arch.

* * *

**0 In Arch 0**

Percy and Grover both reached in Arch. They heard a familiar voice, "Percy, I thought you'd gone to Hades the hard way!" It was Annabeth. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Percy said.

"We can't even leave you alone for five minutes!"

"Whatever!" Percy said. "What happed here?" He looked at Naruto, who was unharmed, and Echidna—she was bleeding heavily, and had some kind swirl-shaped stamp on all over her body.

Echidna said, "Y-you will d-die boy. I will c—" However she didn't have time to say before Naruto disappeared and reappeared from behind her. Another few cuts, swirl appeared on her body. She had mouthed a cry of pain before she dropped to her knees holding her mouth and throat. The black blood just dripped and drooled all over the floor.

Suddenly Naruto appeared front of her and stared at her with his cold eyes. "This is the end," He said.

Echidna looked at him with fear as he stabbed his stinger on one of the swirl. **"Noooo!"** She shouted. A larger swirl quickly spread out from her wound and destroyed her body completely. Only remain was golden dust.

* * *

Naruto looked at golden dust and saw something in there. He picked it up and looked closely. It was a small white crystal ball, which was held by a golden chain.

'_Interesting,'_ He thought. He saw Annabeth, Percy and Grover were coming toward him.

"What is that, Naruto?" Percy asked when he saw a crystal in his hand.

"A prize," Naruto said.

"What it can do?" Grover asked.

"Hm." Naruto noticed bruises on Annabeth's arm. "What happened to your arm, Annabeth?" He asked.

"Small accident," Annabeth said.

Naruto took his crystal and put it on Annabeth's arm. Suddenly it had started to shine in green color and her injuries were disappeared completely in few second.

"Wow, It can heal people," Grover said.

"Interesting ... It will really helpful," Naruto said, "but sadly. It is useless to me." He gave it to Annabeth. "Take it."

She surprised at this. "What?" She said. "I can't take it, Naruto. It is your prize."

"It is useless to me, Annabeth. I'm a good healer."

"Thanks." Annabeth took the crystal and put it in her pocket.

"No problem."

Grover pointed toward Chimera and asked, "But, what about him?"

Others looked at Chimera, who was coming toward them. "Don't worry about him," Naruto said. "He is my new pet." He turned toward Chimera and said, "Sit boy!" Just like a loyal dog he did obey his command. Others were shocked at this.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked.

"Like my grandfather's eyes my eyes can control any demon or monster," Naruto said.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Annabeth asked.

Naruto smirked and started to make hand-sign. He slammed his hand on the floor. With that seal appeared around Chimera and he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Grover asked, "Where did he go?"

"Somewhere in a safe place," Naruto said. "Now let's go, before anyone comes here."

"What about the ranger, who saw everything?" Annabeth asked.

"He will not remember anything. To him it was a small terrorist attack," Naruto said. "Now, take my hand." They put their hands on his hand.

* * *

At blank of eyes they appeared next to a floating McDonald.

"That was so fast," Percy said.

A block away, they saw every emergency vehicle in St. Louis was surrounding the Arch and Police helicopters were circling overhead.

A news lady was talking for the camera: _"Probably it was a terrorist attack, we're told, but it's still very early in the investigation. The damage, as you can see, is very serious..."_

* * *

"Let's go," Naruto said. "Thanks to me, there is no an eyewitness or proofs of this incident."

"What's next?" Annabeth asked.

"We have to go Santa Monica," Percy said.

Grover asked, "Why?"

Percy told them the story of his high-dive act and the underwater lady's message.

"Whoa," said Grover. "We've got to get you to Santa Monica! You can't ignore a summons from your dad." Both Annabeth and Naruto nodded.

"First things," Naruto said, "We've got to get out of town!"

They made it back to the Amtrak station. They got on board the train just before it pulled out for Denver. The train trundled west as darkness fell, police lights still pulsing against the St. Louis skyline behind them.

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**See you— in Next— Chapter**

**Please REVIEW**


	15. Percy's Side Quest!

**Chapter 15**

**Percy's Side Quest!**

* * *

**A disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought__'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God" **

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

The next afternoon, June 14, seven days before the solstice, their train rolled into Denver. They hadn't eaten since the night before in the dining car, somewhere in Kansas. They hadn't taken a shower since Half-Blood Hill, making them pretty noticeable to the other passengers. As for Naruto, he looked neat and clean. They didn't know how.

"Let's try to contact Chiron," Annabeth said. "I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit."

"We can't use phones, right?" Percy said.

"I'm not talking about phones."

They wandered through downtown for about half an hour, though Percy wasn't sure what Annabeth was looking for, but Naruto had some clue. The air was dry and hot, which felt weird after the humidity of St. Louis. Finally they found an empty do-it-yourself car wash. They veered toward the stall farthest from the street, keeping our eyes open for patrol cars. They were four adolescents hanging out at a car wash without a car; any cop worth his doughnuts would figure they were up to no good.

"What exactly are we doing?" Percy asked.

Grover took out the spray gun. "It's seventy-five cents," he grumbled. "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?"

"Don't look at me," Annabeth said.

Naruto flipped a quarter to him. "Take this."

"Excellent," Grover said. "We could do it with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping."

Percy asked, "What are you talking about?"

He fed in the quarters and set the knob to FINE MIST. "**I-M'ing**."

"Instant messaging?"

"Iris-messaging," Naruto corrected.

"Yes," Annabeth said, "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages from the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."

"You summon the goddess with a spray gun?"

Grover pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist. "Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow."

Everyone looked at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked them.

"Can you make a rainbow?" Grover asked.

"You think I can do anything," Naruto said.

"Sorry, I ..."

"Yes, I can make a rainbow," Naruto said. Everybody face faulted at that answer. He used water manipulation to make small rainbow.

* * *

Annabeth raised the Drachma over her head. "O goddess, accept our offering." She threw the drachma into the rainbow. It disappeared in a golden shimmer. "Half-Blood Hill," Annabeth requested.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then they saw through the mist at strawberry fields, and the Long Island Sound in the distance. The image seemed to be set on the porch of the Big House. Standing with his back to us on the railing was a sandy-haired guy in shorts and an orange tank top. He was holding a bronze sword and seemed to be staring intently at something down in the meadow.

"Luke!" Percy called.

He turned eyes wide. Percy could swear he was standing three feet in front of him through a screen of mist, except he could only see the part of him that appeared in the rainbow.

"Percy!" His scarred face broke into a grin. "Is that Annabeth, Naruto and Grover too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"

"We're ... uh ... Fine," Annabeth stammered. She was madly straightening her dirty T-shirt, trying to comb the loose hair out of her face. "We thought—Chiron—I mean—"

"He's down at the cabins." Luke's smile faded. "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you?

"Yes," Grover said. "What kind of issues?"

Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.

"Chiron had to—what's that noise?" Luke yelled.

"I'll take care of it," Naruto said.

"I'm coming with you," Annabeth said, looking very relieved to have an excuse to get out of sight. They made their way toward the car.

* * *

"Chiron had to break up a fight," Luke shouted to Percy over the music. "Things are pretty tense here, Percy. Word leaked out about the Zeus—Poseidon — Hades standoff. We're still not sure how—probably the same scumbag who summoned the Hellhound. Now the campers are starting to take sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon and Hades, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus."

"This is bad," Grover said.

"I know," Luke said.

'_I never thought Clarisse's cabin would ever be on my dad's side for anything,'_ Percy thought.

In the next stall, they heard the _**'boom'**_ sound and music sound suddenly stopped. Then after a few minutes later they heard girly scream.

"Percy, what happen?" Luke asked.

"I don't know," Percy said.

"So what's your status?" Luke asked "Chiron will be sorry he missed you."

They told him pretty much everything, including Percy's dreams. Percy felt so good to see him, to feel like he was back at camp even for a few minutes, that they didn't realize how long they had talked.

"I wish I could be there," Luke said. "We can't help much from here, I'm afraid, but listen ... It had to be Hades who took the master bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him."

"I don't think, Luck," Naruto said, who appeared there with Annabeth. "Gods can't take each other's magic item directly."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but that's true," Luke said, looking troubled. "Still ... Hades has the helm of darkness. How could anybody else sneak into the throne room and steal the master bolt? You'd have to be invisible." They were silent, until Luke seemed to realize what he'd said. He looked at Annabeth. "Oh, Annabeth," he protested. "I didn't mean it was you. You and I have known each other forever. I know—You— Sorry."

"It's ok," Annabeth said. She was little down.

"Well, take care of yourself out there in Denver," Luke said. "Good bye." The mist was gone, and Luke's image faded to nothing.

Percy turned to Naruto and Annabeth. "What happened between you two and car driver? We heard a boom sound," He asked.

Annabeth said, "Well..."

* * *

**00 Flashback starts 00**

* * *

**0 Few minutes earlier 0**

Naruto and Annabeth saw the owner of the car was a young guy who looked to be in his early twenties.

"Excuse me," Annabeth said. "Could you turn it down a little? Your kind music is a bit loud."

"Get lost, you girl," Driver said arrogantly.

"You don't have any manners," Naruto said, "and don't talk Annabeth like that."

"Get lost you kid and take your girlfriend with you," Driver said.

"First she is not my girlfriend. She is like a little sister to me," Naruto said, "and I will ask again turn the music down."

The driver just growled a little. "No," He said.

"Very well," Naruto said.

'_**Booom'**_

He did punch the car bonnet with such force, the car flipped over them and crashed upside down.

"If you talk to me like that again. Next time it wasn't your car, it would be you," Naruto said in a cold tone.

The driver looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Then he screamed like a girl and ran away from there.

"Idiot," Naruto said.

Annabeth started to laugh loudly. "HAHAA...That was rich." She said. "Thank Naruto and I never thought you saw me as your little sister."

"Hm ... I always wanted a little sister," Naruto said.

Suddenly Annabeth gave him a hug. "It would be my pleasure, if I get brother like you."

Naruto gave her a return hug.

Annabeth asked, "You don't think after this incidence we will get unwanted attention."

"First no one saw us and you really think anyone would believe him that 13 years old boy destroyed his car with one punch," Naruto said.

"Hm...No."

"Now, you saw my point. Let's go, Anna," Naruto said and gave her his rare smile. Annabeth also smiled at her name. Both of them disappeared in swirling of the vortex.

* * *

**00 Flashback Ends 00**

* * *

"Well...Nothing special," Annabeth said. "So what did Luke say before?"

Grover and Percy told them everything.

"It is bad," Annabeth said.

'_Someone leaked out about the Zeus, Poseidon and Hades standoff,' _Naruto thought.

Suddenly Percy's stomach growled loudly. He blushed with embarrassment

"Come on, let's find some dinner and don't worry about money," Naruto said.

* * *

**0 A few minutes later 0**

"Take this money." Naruto gave some his some money to Annabeth. "Go ahead, I'll meet you later," He said.

Annabeth asked, "Where are you going?"

"Some personal work," Naruto said.

"Ok," Annabeth said.

Naruto walked toward the dark alley. He stopped and saw no one was there. "You can come out now," He said.

Suddenly from nowhere a wolf appeared front of him. It was a white wolf with crimson markings across its body.

"As I thought you can sense me," Wolf said in a feminine voice.

"Who are you?"

"Let's talk somewhere."

Naruto nodded and both of them disappeared.

* * *

They appeared on the top of the hill.

"Now tell me who are you?" Naruto asked. He turned around, looked up; saw the rising sun in the sky.

In bright flash of light, the wolf turned into a woman. She had long black hair and purple eyes like him. She would be considered a very beautiful woman. She had warmth aura that was radiating life force and hope.

"I am **Amaterasu**, the goddess of the sun, but also of the universe," Amaterasu said.

"Y-you are my..." Naruto said.

"Grandmother." Amaterasu came closer to Naruto and put her hand on his head. "I'm here to talk with you." Suddenly Naruto started to shine in flame like black aura. With that crimson markings appeared on his shoulders.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"My gift," Amaterasu said. "They are divine markings. They are all over your body."

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

Amaterasu smiled at her grandson. "Let's talk about your life and powers."

* * *

**0 with others 0**

Annabeth, Percy and Grover were sitting at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner. All around them, families were eating burgers and drinking malts and sodas.

Finally the waitress came over. She raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Well?"

Percy said, "We, um, want to order dinner."

"You kids have money to pay for it?"

Before they could say anything, rumble shook the whole building; a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb.

All conversation in the diner stopped. The motorcycle's headlight glared red. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was leather—but leather that looked like ... well, Caucasian human skin.

The guy on the bike would've made pro wrestlers run for Mama. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, a most brutal face they had ever seen— handsome, but wicked—with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. The weird thing was, Percy felt like he had seen his face somewhere before. As he walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but the biker waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again. Everybody went back to their conversations.

* * *

The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just pressed the rewind button on her brain. She asked us again, "You kids have money to pay for it?"

The biker said, "It's on me." He slid into their booth, which was way too small for him, and crowded Annabeth against the window. He looked up at the waitress, who was gaping at him, and said, "Are you still here?" He pointed at her, and she stiffened. She turned as if she'd been spun around, and then marched back toward the kitchen. The biker looked at Percy.

Percy couldn't see his eyes behind the red shades, but he had bad feelings. Anger, resentment, bitterness. He wanted to hit a wall. He wanted to pick a fight with somebody.

He gave Percy a wicked grin. "So you're old Seaweed's kid, huh?"

Percy should've been surprised, or scared, but instead he felt like he was looking at his stepdad, Gabe. He wanted to rip this guy's head off. "What's it to you?"

Annabeth's eyes flashed him a warning. "Percy, this is—"

The biker raised his hand. "S'okay," he said. "I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss. You know who I am, little cousin?"

Then it struck Percy why this guy looked familiar. He had the same vicious sneer as some of the kids at Camp Half-Blood, the ones from cabin five.

"You're Clarisse's dad," he said. "Ares, god of war."

Ares grinned and took off his shades. Where his eyes should've been, there were only fire, empty sockets glowing with miniature nuclear explosions. "That's right, punk. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear."

"She was asking for it."

"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for—I heard you and Corpse Breath's kid were in town—where is he?"

"Corpse Breath's kid?" Percy asked.

Grover said, "He means Naruto."

"Well anyway, I got a little proposition for you," Ares said to Percy.

* * *

The waitress came back with heaping trays of food—cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shakes. Ares handed her a few gold drachmas. She looked nervously at the coins. "But, these aren't..."

Ares pulled out his huge knife and started cleaning his fingernails. "Problem, sweetheart?" The waitress swallowed, then left with the gold.

"You can't do that," Percy said to Ares. "You can't just threaten people with a knife."

Ares laughed. "Are you kidding? I love this country. Don't you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there. This brings me to my proposition. I need you to do me a favor."

"What favor could I do for a god?"

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little ... date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."

"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?"

The fire in his eye sockets glowed a little hotter.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you."

Percy wanted to punch this guy, but somehow, he knew he was waiting for that. Ares's power was causing his anger. He'd love it if he attacked. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"We're not interested," Percy said. "We've already got a quest."

Ares's fiery eyes made him see things he didn't want to see—blood and smoke and corpses on the battlefield. "I know all about your quest, punk. When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful..." He licked his lips, as if the very thought of the master bolt made him hungry. "Well ... If I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."

"You told him Hades stole the bolt?"

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."

"Thanks," Percy grumbled.

Suddenly a familiar voice said, "So do you think he actually stole it? "

They looked at voice direction and saw Naruto. He was calmly standing there with the hood on his jacket over his head.

"You must be Corpse Breath's kid," Ares said, "I doubt it he stole a bolt. He has been bitching about too many dead people lately. "

"Whatever, I don't care," Naruto said and started to walk away from there.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to hear about your other quest?" Ares said.

"No. Technically you asked them first, so it is their quest, not mine." Naruto walked away from there.

"Smart kid, I like him," Ares said. He turned to Percy. "Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."

"We're doing fine on our own," Percy said.

"Yeah, right. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."

"My mom?"

Ares grinned. "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."

"What interrupted your date?" Percy asked. "Something scare you off?"

Ares bared his teeth, but Percy had seen his threatening look before on Clarisse. There was something false about it, almost like he was nervous.

"You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me." After he said that, Percy blinked and he was gone. He might've thought the conversation had been a dream, but Annabeth and Grover's expressions told him otherwise.

* * *

"Not good," Grover said. "Ares sought you out, Percy. This is not good."

Percy stared out the window. The motorcycle had disappeared. _'Did Ares really know something about my mom, or was he just playing with me?' _He thought_. 'That man liked to mess with people's emotion so bad they break.'_

"It's probably some kind of trick," He said. "Forget Ares. Let's just go."

"We can't," Annabeth said. "Look, I hate Ares as much as anybody, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a rodent."

"Interesting," Naruto said as he walked over there. He was eating streaming hot noodles.

"Only for you, Naruto," Percy said. He looked down at his cheeseburger, which suddenly didn't seem so appetizing. "Why does he need us?"

"Maybe it's a problem that requires brains," Annabeth said. "Ares have strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes."

"But this water park ... He acted almost scared. What would make a war god run away like that?"

Annabeth and Grover glanced nervously at each other.

"Don't worry ... very soon you will find out," Naruto said.

* * *

The sun was sinking behind the mountains by the time they found the water park. Judging from the sign, it once had been called **WATERLAND**, but now some of the letters were smashed out, so it reads **WAT R A D.** The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire. Inside, huge dry waterslides and tubes and pipes curled everywhere, leading to empty pools. Old tickets and advertisements fluttered around the asphalt. With night coming on, the place looked sad and creepy.

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date," Percy said, staring up at the barbed wire, "I'd hate to see what she looks like."

"Percy," Annabeth warned. "Be more respectful."

"Why? I thought you hated Ares."

"He's still a god. And his girlfriend is very temperamental."

"You don't want to insult her looks," Grover added.

"Who is she? Echidna?"

"I think you forgot I killed her in Arch," Naruto said.

"Yes," Percy said.

"She is Aphrodite," Grover said, a little dreamily. "Goddess of love."

"I thought she was married to somebody," Percy said. "Hephaestus."

"What's your point?" Grover asked.

"Oh." Percy suddenly felt the need to change the subject. "So how do we get in?"

"Maia!" Grover's shoes sprouted wings. He flew over the fence, did an unintended somersault in midair, and then stumbled to a landing on the opposite side. He dusted off his jeans, as if he'd planned the whole thing. "You guys coming?"

Naruto put his hand on Percy and Annabeth's shoulders and said, "Let me help you." They disappeared and reappeared in the front of Grover.

* * *

The shadows grew long as they walked through the park, checking out the attractions. Luckily for them, there were no monsters in site so they were safe. Nothing made the slightest noise.

They found a souvenir shop that had been left open. Merchandise still lined the shelves: snow globes, pencils, postcards, and racks of—

"Clothes," Annabeth said. "Fresh clothes."

"Yeah," Percy said. "But you can't just—"

"Watch me."

Annabeth snatched an entire row of stuff of the racks and disappeared into the changing room. A few minutes later she came out in Water-land flower-print shorts, a big red Water-land T-shirt, and commemorative Water-land surf shoes. A Water-land backpack was slung over her shoulder, obviously stuffed with more goodies.

"What the heck." Grover shrugged.

Soon, all three Annabeth, Percy and Grover were decked out like walking advertisements for the defunct theme park.

"Naruto, try this" Annabeth said. But they saw Naruto wasn't with them. "Where is he?" She said.

"He disappeared, again" Grover said.

"Let's go. Naruto can handle himself," Percy said.

* * *

They continued searching for the Tunnel of Love. Percy got the feeling that the whole park was holding its breath.

"So Ares and Aphrodite," he said, to keep his mind off the growing dark, "they have a thing going?"

"That's old gossip, Percy," Annabeth said. "Three-thousand-year-old gossip."

"What about Aphrodite's husband?"

"Well, you know," she said. "Hephaestus. The blacksmith. He was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus. So he isn't exactly handsome. Clever with his hands, and all, but Aphrodite isn't into brains and talent, you know?"

"She likes bikers."

"Whatever."

"Hephaestus knows?"

"Oh sure," Annabeth said. "He caught them together once. I mean, literally caught them, in a golden net, and invited all the gods to come and laugh at them. Hephaestus is always trying to embarrass them. That's why they meet in out-of-the-way places, like ..." She stopped, looking straight ahead. "Like that."

In front of them was an empty pool. It was at least fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl.

Around the rim, a dozen bronze statues of Cupid stood guard with wings spread and bows ready to fire.

On the opposite side of them, a tunnel opened up, probably where the water flowed into when the pool was full. The sign above it read, **THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!**

Grover crept toward the edge. "Guys, look."

Marooned at the bottom of the pool was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted all over it. In the left seat, glinting in the fading light was Ares's shield, a polished circle of bronze.

"This is too easy," Percy said. "So we just walk down there and get it?"

Annabeth ran her fingers along the base of the nearest Cupid statue. "There's a Greek letter carved here," she said. "Eta. I wonder ..."

"Grover," Percy said, "you smell any monsters?"

Grover sniffed the wind. "Nothing."

"Nothing—like in-the-Arch-and-you-didn't-smell-Echidna nothing, or really nothing?"

Grover looked hurt. "I told you, that we were underground."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Percy took a deep breath. "I'm going down there."

"I'll go with you," Grover said, but he didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"No," Percy said. "I want you to stay up top with the flying shoes. You're the Red Baron, a flying ace, remember? I'll be counting on you for backup, in case something goes wrong."

Grover puffed up his chest a little. "Sure. But what could go wrong?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling. Annabeth, come with me—"

"Are you kidding?" Annabeth looked at Percy as if he had just dropped from the moon. Her cheeks were bright red.

"What's the problem now?" Percy demanded.

"Me, go with you to the ... The 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"

"Who's going to see you?" Percy said. His face was red.

'_Leave it to a girl to make everything complicated,'_ He thought.

"Fine," Percy said. "I'll do it myself." He started down the side of the pool.

Annabeth followed him, muttering about how boys always messed things up.

* * *

They reached the boat. The shield was propped on one seat, and next to it was a lady's silk scarf. He picked up the scarf. It shimmered pink, and the perfume was indescribable—rose, or mountain laurel. Something good. He smiled, a little dreamy, and was about to rub the scarf against his cheek when Annabeth ripped it out of his hand and stuffed it in her pocket. "Oh, no you don't. Stay away from that love magic."

"What?"

"Just get the shield, Seaweed Brain, and let's get out of here."

Percy scowled and reached for the shield, only to pale as his other hand hit a trip wire.

"Wait," Annabeth said.

"Too late."

"There's another Greek letter on the side of the boat, another Eta. This is a trap."

Noise erupted all around them, of a million gears grinding, as if the whole pool were turning into one giant machine.

Grover yelled, "Guys!"

Up on the rim, the Cupid statues were drawing their bows into firing position. Before Percy could suggest taking cover, they fired at each other, across the rim of the pool. Silky cables trailed from the arrows, arcing over the pool and anchoring where they landed to form a huge golden asterisk. Then smaller metallic threads started weaving together magically between the main strands, making a net.

"We have to get out," Percy said.

"Duh!" Annabeth said.

Percy grabbed the shield and they ran, but going up the slope of the pool was not as easy as going down.

"Come on!" Grover shouted. He was trying to hold open a section of the net for them, but wherever he touched it, the golden threads started to wrap around his hands.

* * *

The Cupids' heads popped open. Out came video cameras. Spotlights rose up all around the pool, blinding us with illumination, and a loudspeaker voice boomed: **"Live to Olympus in one minute ... Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight ..."**

"Hephaestus!" Annabeth screamed. "I'm so stupid.' Eta is H.' He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we're going to be broadcast live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!"

They had almost made it to the rim when the row of mirrors opened like hatches and thousands of tiny metallic ... things poured out. Annabeth screamed. It was an army of windup creepy-crawlies: bronze-gear bodies, spindly legs, and little pincer mouths, all scuttling toward them in a wave of clacking, whirring metal.

"Spiders!" Annabeth said. "Sp—sp—aaaah!" She fell backward in terror and almost got overwhelmed by the spider robots before Percy pulled her up and dragged her back toward the boat.

Annabeth and Percy climbed into the boat. Percy started kicking away the spiders as they swarmed aboard. He yelled at Annabeth to help him, but she was too paralyzed to do much more than scream.

"**Thirty, twenty-nine,"** called the loudspeaker.

The spiders started spitting out strands of metallic thread, trying to tie us down. The strands were easy enough to break at first, but there were so many of them, and the spiders just kept coming. Grover hovered above the pool in his flying sneakers, trying to pull the net loose, but it wouldn't budge.

"I wish Naruto was here with us now. He really knows what to do," Grover said to himself.

"Anyone called me here," Naruto said who suddenly appeared behind Grover.

"Naruto, you are here," Grover said. He saw Naruto was floating in midair. "You can fly too." He pointed toward Percy and Annabeth. "Please, help them."

Naruto saw Annabeth and Percy behind the golden net, Spider and Cameras. "Hephaestus really did not want Ares and Aphrodite to have a good time," He said.

"**Fifteen... Fourteen,"** the loudspeaker called.

Percy summoned water from the piping around them to drench and knock away the metallic spiders but the little buggers were still swarming out.

"You know if they aired of the Hephaestus TV they would no doubt be the laughing stock of the entire Greek world and no one at camp would ever let them live it down," Naruto said.

"You have to hurry, Naruto," Grover said.

"Ok," Naruto said. He summoned a ball of black flame in his left hand and threw it on net. Black flame spread fully on the golden-net and destroyed it fully.

"Wow," Grover said.

"**Nine … Eight,"** called the loudspeaker.

"You are now free, Annabeth and Percy," Naruto said. Both demigods saw no golden-net was there. "Now, jump as high as you can." They nodded. "Get ready to catch them, Grover."

"**Three ... Two ... One,"** speaker said and cameras started to filming them.

When both Percy and Annabeth jumped, Naruto caught Annabeth while Grover caught Percy in midair. Then slowly put them down on the ground.

Annabeth gave Naruto a hug. "Thanks Naruto."

They saw Cupids were still filming them. The statues had swiveled so that their cameras were trained straight on them, the spotlights in their faces.

"Show's over!" Naruto said. "Thank you! Good night!" He sent a storm of black flame toward them and destroyed them completely. "That trap was really good." He turned back to the other and saw that Percy's eye was twitching.

Percy hefted the shield on his arm. "We need to have a little talk with Ares."

* * *

**-CUT-**

* * *

**See you— in Next— Chapter**

* * *

**Please REVIEW**


	16. Race Against Time!

**Chapter 16**

**Race Against Time!**

* * *

**A disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought__'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God" **

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

The war god was waiting for them in the diner parking lot.

"Well, well," he said. "You didn't get yourself killed."

"You knew it was a trap," Percy said.

Ares gave him a wicked grin. "Bet that crippled blacksmith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids."

Percy shoved his shield at him. "You're a jerk."

Annabeth and Grover caught their breath. Ares grabbed the shield and spun it in the air like pizza dough. It changed form, melting into a bulletproof vest. He slung it across his back.

"See that truck over there?" Ares pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas."

The eighteen-wheeler had a sign on the back: **KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: ****HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.**

Percy said, "You're kidding."

Ares snapped his fingers. The back door of the truck unlatched. "Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job." He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to Percy. Inside were fresh clothes for all of them, twenty bucks in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, and a bag of Double Stuff Oreos.

Percy said, "I don't want your lousy—"

"Thank you, Lord Ares," Grover interrupted, giving Percy his best red-alert warning look. "Thanks a lot."

Percy gritted his teeth. It was probably a deadly insult to refuse something from a god, but he didn't want anything that Ares had touched. He reminded him of every bully he had ever faced: Nancy Bobofit, Clarisse, and Smelly Gabe, sarcastic teachers— every jerk who'd called him stupid in school or laughed at him when he had gotten expelled.

He looked back at the diner, which had only a couple of customers now. The waitress who'd served them dinner was watching nervously out the window, like she was afraid Ares might hurt us. She dragged the fry cook out from the kitchen to see. She said something to him. He nodded, held up a little disposable camera, but before he could snap a picture of them.

* * *

"Hey! What is this?" Grover said.

They saw black-feathers falling from above them.

"And what happened to them?" Percy said. He pointed toward other people.

"They are ..." Annabeth said.

"Sleeping," Naruto said as He walked toward them. "For precaution I have erased their memory."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Do you want another headline: TWELVE-YEAR-OLD OUTLAWBEATS UP DEFENSELESS BIKER.**"**

"No."

"See my point," Naruto said and he stood next to Annabeth.

"You are a smart kid," Ares said.

"You owe me one more thing," Percy said to Ares, trying to keep his voice level. "You promised me information about my mother."

"You sure you can handle the news?" Ares said and he kick-started his motorcycle. "She's not dead."

The ground seemed to spin beneath Percy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept."

"Kept. Why?"

"Hostages," Naruto said. "In war you take somebody to control somebody else."

"He is right," Ares said.

Percy said, "Nobody's controlling me."

Ares laughed. "Oh yeah? See you around, kid."

Percy balled up his fists. "You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues." Behind his sunglasses, fire glowed. Percy felt a hot wind in his hair.

Ares said, "We'll meet again, Percy Jackson. Next time you're in a fight, watch your back." He accelerated his Harley, and then roared off down Delancy Street.

* * *

Annabeth said, "That was not smart, Percy."

"I don't care."

"You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god."

"Take my advice Percy Anger is just anger. It isn't good. It isn't bad. It just is. What you do with it is what matters. It's like anything else. You can use it to build or to destroy. You just have to make the choice," Naruto said.

"Hey, guys," Grover said. "I hate to interrupt, but ..."

He pointed toward the diner. At the register, the last two customers were paying their check, two men in identical black coveralls, with a white logo on their backs that matched the one on the KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL truck.

"If we're taking the zoo express," Grover said, "we need to hurry."

"Let's go," Naruto said and he disappeared with a flock of crows.

* * *

Others ran across the street and climbed in the back of the big rig, closing the doors behind them.

"What is that smell!" Annabeth asked.

Naruto summoned a ball of light. In white light they saw sitting in a row of filthy metal cages were three of the most pathetic zoo animals they had ever beheld: a zebra, a male albino lion, and some weird antelope. Someone had thrown the lion a sack of turnips, which he obviously didn't want to eat. The zebra and the antelope had each gotten a Styrofoam tray of hamburger meat. The zebra's mane was matted with chewing gum, like somebody had been spitting on it in their spare time. The antelope had a stupid silver birthday balloon tied to one of his horns that read OVER THE HILL! Apparently, nobody had wanted to get close enough to the lion to mess with him, but the poor thing was pacing around on soiled blankets, in a space way too small for him, panting from the stuffy heat of the trailer. He had flies buzzing around his pink eyes and his ribs showed through his white fur.

"This is kindness?" Grover yelled. "Humane zoo transport?"

"No. Judging by the crappy condition, this could be a black market transport," Naruto said. He saw Percy and Grover's faces. "Don't do anything stupid this is our only chance to reach L.A. in time. We can think something about them later."

The truck's engine roared to life, the trailer started shaking, and they were forced to sit down.

* * *

They huddled in the corner on some mildewed feed sacks, trying to ignore the smell and the heat and the flies. Grover talked to the animals in a series of goat bleats, but they just stared at him sadly.

Naruto came closer to animals and did their medical check-up. "They are far from fine. Poor nutrition, lack of water and lack of medical care etc."

"Can't you do anything for them?" Annabeth asked.

"Give them some food and water, this is the only thing we can do for them now," Naruto said.

Percy found a water jug and refilled their bowls and Naruto dragged the mismatched food out of their cages. He gave the meat to the lion and the turnips to the zebra and the antelope. Grover calmed the antelope down, while Annabeth used her knife to cut the balloon off his horn. She wanted to cut the gum out of the zebra's mane, too, but they decided that would be too risky with the truck bumping around. They told Grover to promise the animals they will help them more in the morning, and then they settled in for the night.

* * *

"Hey," Annabeth said, "I'm sorry for freaking out back at the water park, Percy."

"That's okay."

"It's just..." She shuddered. "Spiders."

"Because of the Arachne story," Percy said. "She got turned into a spider for challenging your mom to a weaving contest, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "Arachne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll find me. I hate the creepy little things. Anyway, I owe you."

"We're a team, remember?" Percy said. "Besides, Grover did the fancy flying and Naruto, He did his best."

Percy thought Grover was asleep, but he mumbled from the corner, "I was pretty amazing, wasn't I?"

Annabeth and Percy laughed. She pulled apart an Oreo, handed Percy half.

Even though Naruto was not near them, he could still hear them with his abilities. He closed his and listened. In their conversation he heard Grover.

"I was supposed to escort Thalia to camp," Grover said, sniffling. "Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don't do anything that would slow down the rescue. We knew Hades was after her, see, but I couldn't just leave Luke and Annabeth by themselves. I thought ... I thought I could lead all three of them to safety. It was my fault the Kindly Ones caught up with us. I froze. I got scared on the way back to camp and took some wrong turns. If I'd just been a little quicker ..."

"Stop it," Annabeth said. "No one blames you. Thalia didn't blame you either."

"She sacrificed herself to save us," Grover said miserably, "Her death was my fault. The Council of Cloven Elders said so."

"Because you wouldn't leave two other half-bloods behind?" Percy said. "That's not fair."

"You can't save everyone," Naruto said. "Beside Thalia is not dead. She is in limbo. I have promised to help her."

"He is right," Annabeth said. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Grover. Neither would Luke. We don't care what the council says."

Grover kept sniffling in the dark. "It's just my luck. I'm the lamest satyr ever, and I find the three most powerful half-bloods of the century, Thalia, Naruto, and Percy."

"You're not lame," Annabeth insisted. "You've got more courage than any satyr I've ever met. Name one other who would dare go to the Underworld. I bet Percy is really glad you're here right now." She kicked Percy in the shin.

"Yeah," Percy said. "It's not luck that you found Thalia, Naruto and me, Grover. You've got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the one who finds Pan."

They heard a deep, satisfied sigh. They waited for Grover to say something, but his breathing only got heavier. When the sound turned to snoring, they realized he'd fallen sleep.

"How does he do that?" Percy asked

"I don't know," Annabeth said. "But that was really a nice thing you told him."

"I meant it."

* * *

They rode in silence for a few miles, bumping around on the feed sacks. The zebra munched a turnip. The lion licked the last of the hamburger meat off his lips and looked at Percy hopefully.

Annabeth rubbed her necklace like she was thinking deep, strategic thoughts.

"That pine-tree bead," Percy said. "Is that from your first year?"

Annabeth looked. She hadn't realized what she was doing. "Yeah," she said. "Every August, the counselors picks the most impor—"

* * *

Suddenly, they stopped in the middle of their conversation. Naruto opened his eyes and noticed all things had frozen in their places. Truck also wasn't moving.

"What's happening here?" Naruto said as he stood up. "It seems like, time has stopped."

"You are right," An unknown voice said.

Naruto turned his head and looked at voice direction. He saw an old, wise man with a short, gray beard. He was wearing white business suit and black shoes. He had an old-fashioned small sand clock in his left hand.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am **Chronos**," Oldman said.

"The God of Time," Naruto said.

"It is surprising, you know about me," Chronos said. "People did often get confused between me and the **Titan Lord Cronus**."

Naruto nodded, and said, "So what I can do for you?"

"Your grandfather has told me many things about you," Chronos said. "So I wanted to meet with you." He placed his left hand on Naruto's shoulder. "There is also one thing, I saw your future and I know you would need this." As diamond on the Naruto's forehead started to shine for few second, and then returned to the normal.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"Time is always with you, Naruto," Chronos said. "Use this power wisely." He disappeared from and everything went normal.

* * *

"—tant event of the summer, and they paint it on that year's beads. I've got Thalia's pine tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress—now that was a weird summer..." Annabeth continued.

Percy asked, "And the college ring is your father's?"

"That's none of your—" Annabeth stopped herself. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"You don't have to tell me."

"No ... It's okay."

They continued their conversation. Naruto ignored them. He looked at his left hand which started to shine in white light.

'_Time is with you,'_ Naruto thought.

He summoned glass crystal orb from his pocket dimension and crushed it by his hand.

"**Arc of Time: Restore!"** He said as a diamond on his forehead started to shine and small time bubble formed around the crystal. Within a few second it restored back to the state it was in before it took damage.

"Now, this is interesting," Naruto said. "I need to practice it more; Because If I didn't use the correct power…" Glass crystal orb turned into sand.

He saw the others were sleeping. He followed their example and closed his eyes.

* * *

**0 In Percy's Dream 0**

It was Percy's usual nightmare, where he was being forced to take a standardized test while wearing a straitjacket. All the other kids were going out to recess, and the teacher kept saying to him, "Come on, Percy. You're not stupid, are you? Pick up your pencil."

Then the dream strayed from the usual.

Percy looked over at the next desk. He saw Naruto and a girl sitting there. They were also wearing a straitjacket. The girl was his age, with unruly black, punk-style hair, dark eyeliner around her stormy green eyes, and freckles across her nose. Somehow, he knew who she was. She was Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

She struggled against the straitjacket, glared at him in frustration, and snapped, "Well, Seaweed Brain? One of us has to get out of here."

'_She's right,'_ Percy's dream-self thought. _'I'm going back to that cavern. I'm going to give Hades a piece of my mind.'_

Then suddenly straitjacket melted off him and he fell through the classroom floor. The teacher's voice changed until it was cold and evil, echoing from the depths of a great chasm.

"**Percy Jackson,"** it said. **"Yes, the exchange went well, I see."**

Percy noticed he was back in the dark cavern, spirits of the dead drifting around him. Unseen in the pit, the monstrous thing was speaking, but this time it wasn't addressing him. The numbing power of its voice seemed directed somewhere else.

"**And he suspects nothing?"** It asked.

Another voice, one Percy almost recognized, answered at his shoulder. "Nothing, my lord. He is as ignorant as the rest, but I am not sure about Son of Hades. He is too clever and he doesn't trust me."

Percy looked over, but no one was there. The speaker was invisible.

"**The son of Hades,"** the thing in the pit said aloud. **"He is too strong and powerful. We have to do something about him."**

"Yes, my lord," said the voice next to him, "but you are well-named the Crooked One. But was it really necessary? I could have brought you what I stole directly —"

"**You?"** The monster said in scorn. **"You** **have already shown your limits. You would have failed me completely had I not intervened."**

"But, my lord— "

"**Peace, little servant. Our six months have bought us much. Zeus's anger has grown. Poseidon and Hades have played their most desperate card. Now we shall use it against him. Shortly you shall have the reward you wish, and your revenge. As soon as both items are delivered into my hands ... but wait. He is here."**

"What?" The invisible servant suddenly sounded tense. "You summoned him, my lord?"

"**No,"** The full force of the monsters said. **"Blast his father's blood —he is too changeable, too unpredictable. The boy brought himself hither."**

"Impossible!" The servant cried.

"**For a weakling such as you, perhaps,"** the voice snarled. Then its cold power turned back on Percy. **"So ... You wish to dream of your quest, young half-blood? Then I will oblige."**

The scene changed.

Percy found he was standing in a vast throne room with black marble walls and bronze floors. The empty, horrid throne was made from human bones fused together. Standing at the foot of the dais, He saw his mother, frozen in shimmering golden light, her arms outstretched.

Percy tried to step toward her, but his legs wouldn't move. He reached for her, only to realize that his hands were withering to bones. Grinning skeletons in Greek armor crowded around him, draping him with silk robes. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, all stopped and Percy found himself in a pure white room.

"**What!"** The evil voice shouted.

With a flock of crows Naruto appeared beside Percy. "How many times I told you are not welcome here?" He said.

**"You, again!"**

"Yes," Naruto said. "Now go back!" He sent a blast of chakra.

"**I will never forget this, the son of Hades. We will meet again and then..."** His voice faded away.

* * *

Percy woke with a start. Grover was shaking his shoulder. "The truck's stopped," he said. "We think they're coming to check on the animals."

"Hide!" Annabeth hissed. She put on her magic cap and disappeared. Grover and Percy had to dive behind feed sacks.

The trailer doors creaked open. Sunlight and heat poured in.

"Man!" One of the truckers said, waving his hand in front of his ugly nose. "I wish I hauled appliances."

He climbed inside and saw Naruto was standing front lion's cage.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Who are you?"

"Maurice, what is happening inside?" Second truckers said from outside.

"A kid is inside, Eddie," Maurice said.

"A kid?" Eddie said. He also climbed inside and saw Naruto. "Who are you?"

"I am your worst nightmare," Naruto said and disappeared with a flock of crows. Crows started to attack on the both truckers.

"Aaaahaa!" Maurice shouted. "Move them away from me. Eddie."

"Shut up, Maurice. I am bu— Hey! Not on face!" Eddie shouted.

Last thing both saw was strange red eyes.

"**Tsukuyomi"**

* * *

**0 In Tsukuyomi 0**

Both truckers found them self in strange world which had blood-red moon in the sky. They saw dead trees and crows were around them. Suddenly, they pinned the wooden platform by black chains.

"**Grrrrr!"**

They heard the snarling and growling of animal beside them. They turned their head and saw three familiar animals. They were not in their cages and they were five times bigger than their normal size.

"We are going to die, Eddie," Maurice said.

"I know," Eddie said.

"**Grrrrrt!"**

They heard a low growl, and saw the eyes of the animals turned to a blood red, moving their head, staring at them all. They all attacked on both truckers at once.

"Aaaahaaa!" Both truckers shouted in pain.

"One minute is gone and 47 hour 59 minutes is remaining," Naruto said.

* * *

**0 In real world 0**

Three second later both truckers collapsed on the floor.

"Come out now," Naruto said.

Annabeth became visible, and Grover and Percy came out from their hiding spot.

Annabeth saw both truckers and asked, "What did you do with them?" She asked.

"Illusion," Naruto said, "and they are only unconscious."

"Now what are we going to do with them?" Percy asked and he pointed to the animals.

They decided to release them. Naruto cut the locks with his sword. Grover raised his hands and spoke goat-blessing.

"Good luck," Naruto said. The antelope, the zebra and the lion burst out of their cages and went off together into the streets. Some tourists screamed. Most just backed off and took pictures.

"Will the animals be okay?" Percy asked Grover. "I mean, the desert and all —"

"Don't worry," Grover said. "I placed a satyr's sanctuary on them."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning they'll reach the wild safely," Grover said. "They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live."

"Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" Percy asked.

"It only works on wild animals."

"So it would only affect Percy," Annabeth reasoned.

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"Kidding," Annabeth said. "Come on. Let's get out of this filthy truck."

* * *

After getting out of the truck they found themselves on the highway.

"Anyone knows where are we?" Percy asked.

"We are 10 km away from Las Vegas," Naruto said.

"How do you know that?" Percy asked.

Naruto pointed at signboard — **Las Vegas 10 km**.

"Well anyway, how reach there?" Percy asked. "We don't have any transport."

"Don't worry about that. Just take my hand," Naruto said. Everyone nodded and placed their hand on Naruto's hand. They all disappeared with the swirling of the vortex.

Without anyone noticing them, they appeared in Las Vegas.

"Wow!" Grover said.

"Naruto, why don't you do this in the first place?" Percy said.

"There is some limit of teleportation power, Percy" _'Not really. There is no limitation of teleportation power,'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

They passed the Monte Carlo, the MGM, pyramids, a pirate ship, and the Statue of Liberty, which was a pretty small replica, but still made Percy homesick. They weren't sure what they were looking for. They made their way to a dead-end street with a building at the end of it with the banner saying: Lotus Hotel and Casino. The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled like flowers—lotus blossom.

The doorman smiled at them. "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

"No thanks," Naruto said. Then he saw Annabeth, Grover and Percy tired faces. "If you want, you can go there. I will meet you later."

"Thanks Naruto," Annabeth said.

"No problem," Naruto said and walked away from there. He made his way through the crowded street to a dark alley and then disappeared from there.

He appeared far away from Las Vegas. It was the dense forest.

"Perfect place to train with my new power," Naruto said.

A time bubble formed in right hand. **"Arc of Time: Flash Forward!"** He shouted and threw it forward.

* * *

**0 With Other—Inside Lotus Hotel and Casino 0**

Inside, they took one look around, and Grover said, "Whoa."

The whole lobby was a giant game room. There was an indoor water slide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each one the size of a wide screen TV. There were a few other kids playing, but not that many. No waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine.

"Hey!" A bellhop said. At least they guessed he was a bellhop. He wore a white-and-yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts, and flip-flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

Percy stammered, "Um, but..."

"No, no," A bellhop said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, loom 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your Lotus Cash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides." He handed them each a green plastic credit card.

'_There must be some mistake. Obviously he thought we were some millionaire's kids,' _Percy thought. But He took the card.

"How much is on here?" He said.

A bellhop eyebrow knit together. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when does it run out of cash?"

A bellhop laughed. "Oh, you're making a joke. Hey, that's cool. Enjoy your stay."

They took the elevator upstairs and checked out the room. It was a sweet with four separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet. The balcony had its own hot tub, and sure enough, there was a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, so you could launch clay pigeons right out over the Las Vegas skyline and plug them with your gun. The view over the Strip and the desert was amazing, but with a room like this, they probably wouldn't have any time to check it out.

"Oh, goodness," Annabeth said. "This place is ..."

"Sweet," Grover said. "Absolutely sweet."

Percy saw there were clothes in the closet, and they fit him. He frowned, thinking that this was a little strange. He threw Ares's backpack in the trash can, not needing it any more. They all went to their own rooms and took a shower.

When he came out of the bedroom and he found that Annabeth and Grover had also showered and changed clothes. Grover was eating potato chips to his heart's content, while Annabeth cranked up the National Geographic Channel.

"All those stations," Percy said to her, "and you turn on National Geographic. Are you insane?"

"It's interesting," Annabeth said.

"I feel good," Grover said. "I love this place."

"I wish Naruto would be here with us," Annabeth said.

* * *

**0 With Naruto 0**

"**Arc of Time: Stop!"** Naruto shouted as time bubble spread around one kilometre wide area and froze everything in the time.

'That is good,' Karasu said as she sat down on his left shoulder.

"I know," Naruto said. He looked at around and everything was frozen in time, birds, Animals and trees. "But I need more practice. I can only stop the time for five minutes and one kilometre is my range." The time bubble disappeared and everything went normal.

'But it is only one day and we have time.'

"Yes," Naruto said. "Also you will like to see this."

He raised his hand toward the empty space front of him and opened the **space–time dimension** gate.

'What is this?'

"It's my new space–time technique. It's faster than my space–time migration. In few second you can teleport to one place to another," Naruto said. The image of Lotus hotel and casino appeared in the gate. "Let's go." They both entered in the door.

* * *

**0 Front of Lotus hotel and casino 0**

In the blink of eyes they appeared front of the hotel.

'It is faster than your old technique,' Karasu said.

"I know," Naruto said. Before they will enter in hotel, Naruto heard an unknown voice in his head.

'Naruto ... Don't go there,' a voice said.

Naruto asked, 'Who are you?'

'I am your father and this place is a trap.'

Naruto thought for few second and said, 'Sorry father, but I am going inside. If it is trap then I have to save them.'

"Karasu-Chan, you can go now," Naruto said. Karasu disappeared in his shadow.

* * *

Ignoring his father's warning Naruto entered inside the hotel. The first things he noticed, it was time.

'_In this place, time is moving slower than normal,'_ He thought. _'I have to hurry.' _

He sensed Annabeth, Grover and Percy's life signature.

'_Found them,'_ Naruto thought.

He disappeared from there and reappeared in the room. He found Grover playing a reverse hunting game where he had to shoot rednecks. Annabeth was playing a simulation game where she could build her own city and Percy...

Naruto thought, 'Now, where is Percy? He is—'

'So you didn't listen to me. You are stubborn like your mother,' Hades voice said.

'Thanks,' Naruto said. 'So what do you want now?'

Hades said, 'I want to talk to you something. Look at the table on your left side.'

Naruto looked at the table. He saw a young boy with olive colored skin was dominating the table. The boy had shaggy and messy black hair and intense black eyes with a gleam of genius or madness…. Which was kind of hard to discern. He was also wearing all black clothes and on the chair he was sitting on was an aviator's jacket.

A girl walked up beside the kid. He noticed that she had black eyes and dark brown hair. She seemed to be lean and about average height. She had olive skin like the boy at the table, a sprinkle of freckles across her nose, and wore a floppy green hat that hides most of her face, but you could still see it.

'So those two are my half-brother and half-sister,' Naruto said.

'How do you know this?' Hades asked.

'_Their aura felt familiar.'_

'You are truly your mother's son,' Hades said. 'These two are here for their own protection … Don't let them know until it is time. You will see them again.'

'Whatever,' Naruto said, 'I am coming to the underworld and then we are going to long talk.'

* * *

He walked near them and saw the boy was playing Mythological. "Interesting," he said, "He is pretty good."

"Thanks," The girl replied. "But it is a pain to watch him all the time though."

"By the way my name Naruto Uchiha," Naruto said.

"I am Bianca di Angelo by the way and the kid at the table is my brother, Nico."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "It is a gift for you two, for the future," He said and put it on Bianca's hand.

Bianca looked box in her hand and said, "Sorry but we—" She saw Naruto wasn't there. "Weird boy." She turned her attention back to the box and opened it. She saw beautiful necklace and bracelet inside.

It was a beautiful silver necklace that had small silver-black dragon pendant. The dragon was holding small blood-red crystal that had three concentric circles and nine commas in it.

The next thing was Bracelet. It was pure black. It had a dragon and same blood-red crystal on it.

"What is this?" Nico asked when saw the small box in his sister's hand.

"A gift," Bianca said. Then she noticed a Greek writing on the box, which was somehow she was able to read it.

'_**Family Always Stick Together!'**_

"I like this gift," Nico said as he took the bracelet.

Bianca nodded his head. _'Who was he?'_ she thought.

* * *

Percy was trying to get Annabeth away from her game.

"Come on," He said to her. "We've got to get out of here."

Percy got no response so shook her. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked up, annoyed. "What?

"We need to leave."

"Leave? What are you talking about? I've just got the towers—"

"This place is a trap."

Annabeth didn't respond until Percy shook her again.

"What?"

"Listen. The Underworld. Our quest!"

"Oh, come on, Percy. Just a few more minutes."

Suddenly Naruto appeared behind them. He put his hands on their shoulders. "Sorry we have no time," He said. He absorbed both of them into his personal dimension.

'_Now, where is Grover?'_ He thought. _'There.'_ He disappeared again.

Naruto found him still playing a Virtual Deer Hunter.

Grover said, "Die, human! Die, silly polluting nasty person!"

"Grover," Naruto said.

"Grover!"

Grover turned the plastic gun on him and started clicking, as if he were just another image from the screen.

Naruto took his arm and both of them disappeared from there.

* * *

Naruto appeared outside the Lotus Casino with unconscious Annabeth, Percy and Grover on the ground.

The first Percy woke up. "My head," he said. "Last time I was with Annabeth ..."

Then Percy noticed it was afternoon, about the same time of day they had gone into the casino, but something was wrong. The weather had completely changed. It was stormy, with heat lightning flashing out in the desert. He also saw Ares's backpack was slung over his shoulder, which was odd, because he was sure he had thrown it in the trash can in room 4001.

"Oh! My head." Annabeth said.

"Aaaa!" Grover said.

Both of them woke up.

Annabeth saw Percy and asked, "What happened here?"

"Lotus Casino is a trap," Naruto said as he appeared there. "Now, gets up, because we're leaving."

"Why so urgent?" Grover asked.

He threw the newspaper toward them. Percy caught it. They read the date: **June twentieth**. They had been in the Lotus Casino for five days. They had only one day left until the summer solstice. One day to complete their quest.

Grover said, "Oh crap!"

"Let's go. We don't have time," Naruto said.

* * *

— **CUT —**

* * *

****See—You—In—Next Chapter **

****Chronos is the personification of Time in pre-Socratic philosophy and later literature. He is not to be confused with the Titan Cronus.**

****Naruto's New Power is like Ultear from Fairy Tail, but more powerful.**

****His new teleportation is similar to Garganta from bleach.**

* * *

****If you like this story ... PLEASE, Write REVIEW...**

****If you saw any mistake in my story ... Please, PM me. **

****Thank-You for Reading...**


	17. We're Going to Hell!

**Chapter 17**

**We're Going to Hell!**

* * *

**A disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought__'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God" **

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

It was evening, and our three demigods and satyr were front of—

"A bookstore," Grover said in surprise tone.

Annabeth stared at Naruto, "Naruto, what are we doing here?" She asked.

"This bookstore is going to help us," Naruto said as he entered in the store and other walked in behind him.

After entering the store Naruto asked the person working there, "Do you have any book about L.A.?"

"Yes," Person said. He gave the book to him. Naruto took the book and gave him money.

"Why you need this book?" Percy asked.

"I will tell you later," Naruto said. "Just follow me."

* * *

The group walked out of the store. They made their way through the crowded street to a dark alley. Naruto saw there was no one around. "Percy, you did ask me about my teleportation, right?" Naruto asked and Percy nodded. "I can teleport anywhere I want; but to teleport there I want the exact location of that place. To find a location I do follow energy signature or imagine the place where I want to go." Then he opened the book and flipped its pages back and forth. "This book has all information and few pictures of L.A." He held book front of them and showed them a picture. "We are going here?"

"Santa Monica's beach," Annabeth said.

Naruto nodded and made some hand gesture to bend Time-space. Then a portal opened up which had images of a Santa Monica's beach inside it.

"What is this?" Percy asked in a surprised tone.

"My new teleportation technique," Naruto said. "Let's go and don't do anything stupid; if you don't want to lose forever in different dimensions."

"How many times you have used this?" Grover asked in a nervous tone.

"This is the second time," Naruto said as he disappeared into the portal.

"W-what!" Grover looked at Annabeth and Percy and asked nervously, "He is kidding, right?"

"I don't know," Annabeth said. She and Percy entered into the portal.

With that Grover become more nervous. "Now or never," He said to himself. He closed his eyes and stepped in the portal.

* * *

"You can open your eyes." Grover heard Naruto voice. He opened his eyes and saw he was in Santa Monica's beach. It looked exactly the way L.A. beaches do in the movies, only it smelled worse. There were carnival rides lining the Pier, palm trees lining the sidewalks, homeless guys sleeping in the sand dunes, and surfer dudes waiting for the perfect wave.

"Thank god. I am safe," He shouted.

"Whatever Grover, let's go," Naruto said.

* * *

As they walked down to the edge of the surf, Annabeth asked, "Naruto, you can sense energy signature, right?" Naruto nodded. "So can you sensed Zeus Master-bolt energy?"

"No," Naruto said.

Percy asked, "Why?"

"Because I haven't seen Zeus' Master-bolt before nor I know its energy signature," Naruto said. He turned to Annabeth. "And do you really think someone who had stolen it, is an idiot. He or she would have already taken all necessary precautions for that so no one can find it."

"I never thought about that," Grover said.

"So what now?" Annabeth asked.

It was sunset and the Pacific was turning gold in the setting sun.

"I have no clue," Naruto said, "but I think Percy might have." He pointed to Percy, who was walking in the water.

"Percy?" Annabeth said. "What are you doing?" But Percy didn't stop walking. "You know how polluted that water is? There're all kinds of toxic—"

He just ignored her as he went under water.

"Don't worry about him, Annabeth," Naruto said. "He is the son of the Poseidon. It's his father element."

* * *

**0 With Percy 0**

Percy felt something rub against his leg. Looking at down, he saw five-foot-long Mako shark. But the weird thing was that it wasn't attacking on him. It was nuzzling him like a dog.

Percy touched its dorsal fin. It bucked a little, as if inviting him to hold tighter. He grabbed the fin with both hands. It took off, pulling him along. The shark carried him down into the darkness. He noticed surface was hundred and fifty feet above him.

'_I should've been crushed by the pressure,'_ Percy thought. _'Then again, I shouldn't have been able to breathe.' _

Then he saw something glimmering in the darkness below, growing bigger and brighter.

A woman's voice like his mother said, "Percy Jackson." As she got closer, her shape became clearer. She had flowing black hair, a dress made of green silk. Light flickered around her, and her eyes were so distracting beautiful. She was riding the stallion-sized sea-horse. She dismounted. The sea-horse and the Mako shark whisked off and started playing something that looked like tag. The underwater lady smiled at him. "You've come far, Percy Jackson. Well done."

Percy wasn't quite sure what to do, so he bowed. "You're the woman who spoke to me in the Mississippi River."

"Yes, child. I am a Nereid, a spirit of the sea. It was not easy to seem so far upriver, but the naiads, my freshwater cousins, helped sustain my life force. They honor Lord Poseidon, though they do not serve in his court."

"And ... You serve in Poseidon's court?"

She nodded. "It has been many years since a child of the Sea God has been born. We have watched you with great interest."

Suddenly Percy remembered faces in the waves off Montauk Beach when he was a little boy, reflections of smiling women. Like so many of the weird things in his life, he had never given it much thought before.

"If my father is so interested in me," He said, "why isn't he here? Why doesn't he speak to me?"

A cold current rose out of the depths.

"Do not judge the Lord of the Sea too harshly," the Nereid said. "He stands at the brink of an unwanted war. He has much to occupy his time. Besides, he is forbidden to help you directly. The gods may not show such favoritism."

"Even to their own children?"

"Especially for them. The gods can work by indirect influential only. That is why I give you a warning, and a gift." She held out her hand. Three white pearls flashed in her palm.

* * *

**0 With Naruto and Others 0**

Grover and Annabeth were waiting for Percy while Naruto was sitting on ground in meditation.

"What's taking him so long?" Grover asked.

"Don't worry he will be fine," Annabeth said.

Naruto opened his eyes, and said, "Percy, he is coming here." He stood up and saw Percy emerged from the water. He was already dry.

"Percy, what happened there?" Grover asked.

Percy told Naruto, Grover and Annabeth what had happened, and showed them the pearls.

"Interesting," Naruto said.

Annabeth grimaced. "No gift comes without a price."

Percy said, "They were free."

"No." She shook her head. "_'There is no such thing as a free lunch.' _That's an ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into American. There will be a price. You wait."

"We can talk about it later," Naruto said. "Percy. Give me the address."

Annabeth asked in confusion, "Which address?"

"Under world's address," Percy informed them.

"You have Underwood's address!" Grover said in surprise tone.

"We got it from Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium," Percy said and he gave an address to Naruto.

Naruto took address from him.

**DOA Recording Studios,**

**West Hollywood,**

**California.**

Annabeth said, "We are going to..."

"... Hollywood," Grover said.

* * *

Our three demigods and satyr were in Hollywood. Percy, Annabeth and Grover were wearing new clothes which they had got from the Ares's backpack. Naruto was in his same outfit. They wandered for miles on foot, looking for DOA. Nobody seemed to know where it was. It didn't appear in the phone book.

Percy froze in front of an appliance-store window because a television was playing an interview with somebody who looked very familiar to him—his step dad, Smelly Gabe. He was talking to Barbara Walters, if he were some kind of huge celebrity. She was interviewing him in their apartment, in the middle of a poker game, and there was a young blond lady sitting next to him, patting his hand.

A fake tear glistened on his cheek. He was saying, "Honestly, Ms. Walters, if it wasn't for Sugar here, my grief counselor, I'd be a wreck. My stepson took everything I cared about. My wife ... my Camaro ... I—I'm sorry. I have trouble talking about it."

"There you have it, America." Barbara Walters turned to the camera. "A man torn apart. An adolescent boy with serious issues. Let me show you, again, the last known photo of this troubled young fugitive."

It was the same photo of his which had taken in bus.

"Your step dad is a good actor," Naruto said from beside him. "If you want I can send him in another dimension forever."

"You can do that," Percy asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"C'mon," Grover said. He hauled Percy away before he could say anything.

"Percy for your kind information my offer still stands," Naruto said.

* * *

It got dark, and hungry-looking characters started coming out on the streets to play. Percy was a New Yorker. He hadn't scared easy. But L.A. had a totally different feel from New York. In New York, everything seemed close. It didn't matter how big the city was, you could get anywhere without getting lost. The street pattern and the subway made sense. There was a system to how things worked. A kid could be safe as long as he wasn't stupid.

L.A. wasn't like that. It was spread out, chaotic, hard to move around. It wasn't enough for L.A. being big; it had to prove it was big by being loud and strange and difficult to navigate, too. Percy didn't know how they were ever going to find the entrance to the Underworld by tomorrow, the summer solstice.

They walked past gangbangers, bums, and street hawkers, who looked at them like they were trying to figure if they were worth the trouble of mugging.

'_This place has filled with a lot of negative emotions,' _Naruto though.

They hurried passed the entrance of an alley, a voice from the darkness said, "Hey, you." They stopped. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by a group of thug, who appeared from the ally. They were six of them.

Instinctively, Percy tried to uncap Riptide, but Naruto held his hand. "I will handle them," He whispered in his ear. Then he looked at thugs and said, "Get lost."

"Kid, you are here surrounded," Said one thug. Clearly he was leader. "Now give us all your money."

"How about _No_," Naruto said.

"Then we are—" He was about to tell them what they were going to do with them when suddenly everything froze.

Annabeth noticed that except them nothing was moving. "What happened to them?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it, I will handle them," Naruto said. "Now go!"

"But..."

"He is right, Annabeth," Grover said. "Let's go!" He, Annabeth and Percy ran from there. Naruto looked at thugs and everything went normal.

Leader found the only Naruto front of him. "Hey," He said, "where are your friends?"

"You don't need to know."

"Tell me!" Leader shouted. He walked front "If you are not..." He raised his hand that already curled into a fist and he was ready to punch him, but Naruto grabbed his hand.

"You would be useful to me in the future," Naruto said and he absorbed him in his personal dimension.

Thugs saw their leader disappeared in some kind wrap hole. "W-where is J-John?" One thug asked. Naruto didn't say anything. Thugs took out his gun and fired at Naruto.

Naruto caught the incoming bullet between his index and middle finger. "Pathetic," He said. He then casually flicks the bullet back. The thug was caught off guard as a bullet hit directly into his heart. He was dead on the spot.

Other thugs were now scared. They took a step back in fear. "W-who are you?" One thug asked fearfully.

"Your death," Naruto said coldly.

"**Aaaahaaa..."**

* * *

**0 With Others 0**

"**Aaaahaaa..."**

"What was that?" Grover asked.

"I don't know," Percy said. "And I don't want to know."

They raced down the street, not knowing where they were going. They turned a sharp corner.

"There!" Annabeth shouted.

Only one store on the block looked open, its windows glaring with neon. The sign above the door said something like **CRSTUY'S WATRE BDE ALPACE****.**

"Crusty's Water Bed Palace?" Grover translated.

They burst through the doors.

"What about Naruto?" Grover panted.

"He is Naruto. He will be fine," Percy said.

A voice behind them boomed, "What are you doing here?"

They all jumped. Standing behind them was a guy who looked like a raptor in a leisure suit. He was at least seven feet tall, with absolutely no hair. He had gray, leathery skin, thick-lidded eyes, and a cold, reptilian smile. He moved toward them slowly. His shirt was silk paisley, unbuttoned halfway down his hairless chest. The lapels on his velvet jacket were as wide as landing strips and the silver chains around his neck.

"I'm Crusty," he said, with a tartar-yellow smile.

Percy resisted the urge to say, _Yes, you are_.

"Sorry to barge in," he told him. "We were just, um, browsing."

The man nodded and said, "You want to look at a water-bed?"

Percy was about to say _No, thanks_, when he put a huge paw on his shoulder and steered him deeper into the showroom.

'_I have a very bad feeling about this,'_ Annabeth though.

* * *

**0 With Naruto 0**

Naruto was standing front of dead bodies of the thugs. "Weak," He said to himself.

"You are truly your father's son," A female voice said.

Naruto looked at voice direction. The first he saw a very beautiful woman with long black hair in a very high-class looking dress. The second was a tall man with sharp-looking eyes, black hair, and was in a midnight black business suit.

The man looked at thugs' dead bodies and said, "You know the heroes are forbidden from killing mortals."

"I know, but I am not a hero," Naruto said. He turned his head towards dead bodies. "**Amaterasu**!" With that black-fire started to burn the bodies. "So who are you two?"

The woman smiled at Naruto and said, "Hello Naruto, I am **Nyx** and this is my husband, **Erebus**."

"Technically, we are your grand-uncle and grand-aunt," Erebus said.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said. "But why are you two here?"

"We came here to see you. The deities have great interest in you, which is mostly because you are not like other they have seen," Nyx said as she and Erebus put a hand on either shoulder and Naruto glowed for a moment. "This is a gift from us."

"And this from Gaia to you," Erebus said as Ball of yellow light came out from his palm and disappeared in Naruto's Body.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

Nyx came forward and hugged him. "It is no problem."

"We are always watching you, Naruto," Erebus said.

"Goodbye, Naruto," Nyx said.

"One last thing, hurry up, your friends, they are in danger," Erebus said and they disappeared in darkness.

"Let's find them," Naruto said to himself. He concentrated to find his friends' energy. "Found them." He disappeared into the swirling a vortex.

* * *

**0 With Percy and other 0**

Ropes sprang from the sides of the bed, lashing around Annabeth and Percy, holding them to the mattress.

Grover tried to get up, but ropes sprang from his black-satin bed, too, and lashed him down. "N-not c-c-cool!" He yelled, his voice vibrating from the million-hand message. "N-not c-cool a-at all!"

The giant looked at Annabeth, then turned to Percy and grinned. "Almost, darn it."

Percy shouted, "Let me go."

"Oh, sure I will. But I got to make all of you fit, first."

"W-what do you mean?"

"All the beds are exactly six feet, see? You all are too short. Got to make you all fit."

Percy, Annabeth and Grover kept struggling.

"Can't stand imperfect measurements," Crusty muttered. _**"Ergo!"**_

A new set of ropes leaped out from the top and bottom of the beds, wrapping around Percy, Grover and Annabeth's ankles, then around their armpits. The ropes started tightening, pulling them from both ends.

"Don't worry," Crusty said, "These are stretching jobs. Maybe three extra inches on your spines. You all might even live."

"Y-your real... n-name's not Crusty... is it?" Percy asked.

"Legally, it's Procrustes," he admitted.

"T-the Stretcher," Annabeth said. They remembered the story: the giant who'd tried to kill Theseus with excess hospitality on his way to Athens.

"Yeah," the salesman said. "But who can pronounce Procrustes? Bad for business. Now 'Crusty,' anybody can say that." He looked at them. "Now, time for stretch."

"Sorry," Naruto's voice said behind him. "But we don't have time." He cut his head off with a sword. Crusty's body turned into dust. Then he looked at them and cut the ropes on the beds. Percy, Annabeth and Grover got to their feet, groaning and wincing.

"You look taller," Naruto said to them.

"Very funny," Annabeth said. "Be faster next time."

* * *

Naruto looked at the bulletin board behind Crusty's sales desk. There was an advertisement for Hermes Delivery Service, and another for the All-New Compendium of L.A. Area Monsters_—"The only Monstrous Yellow Pages you'll ever need!"_ Under that, a bright orange flier for DOA Recording Studios, offering commissions for heroes' souls. _"We are always looking for new talent!"_ DOA's address was right underneath with a map.

"Let's go," Naruto said.

"Give us a minute," Grover complained. "We were almost stretched to death.'"

"Then hurry up," Naruto said.

Percy asked, "Why?"

"Because we are going to Hell," Naruto said.

* * *

— **CUT —**

****See—You—In—Next Chapter **

****If you like this story ... PLEASE, Write REVIEW...**

****If you saw any mistake in my story ... Please, PM me.**

* * *

****Thank-You for Reading...**


	18. In The Hell

**Chapter 18**

**In The Hell**

* * *

**A disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought__'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God" **

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

They stood in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at gold letters etched in black marble: **DOARECORDINGSTUDIS.** Underneath, stenciled on the glass doors: **NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.**

It was almost midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough-looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece.

Percy said, "Okay. You remember the plan."

Naruto didn't say anything.

"The plan," Grover gulped. "Yeah. I love the plan."

Annabeth said, "What happens if the plan doesn't work?"

"Don't think negative."

"Right," she said. "We're entering the Land of the Dead, and I shouldn't think negative."

Percy took the pearls out of his pocket, the three milky spheres the Nereid had given him in Santa Monica. They didn't seem like much of a backup if something went wrong.

"I'm here, so don't worry, all will be fine," Naruto said.

Annabeth put her hand on Percy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Percy. You're right, we'll make it." She gave Grover a nudge.

"Oh, right!" He chimed in. "We got this far. We'll find the master bolt and save your mom. No problem."

Percy looked to his friends and smiled, "Thanks guys." He felt eternally grateful to them.

"Percy," Naruto called. Percy looked at him. "Don't do anything stupid and keep your mouth shut," He said to him and walked inside.

"I completely agree with him," Annabeth said as she and Grover followed Naruto.

"Hey!" Percy shouted.

* * *

In the DOA lobby music played softly on hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were steel-gray. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, or talked, or did much of anything. If you looked at the directly, you would see that they were... transparent.

The security guard was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

Percy read the name tag, and then looked at him in bewilderment. "Your name is Chiron?"

'_He opened his big mouth again,'_ Naruto though.

Guard leaned across the desk. Percy couldn't see anything in his glasses except his own reflection, but his smile was sweet and cold, like a python, right before it eats you. "What a precious young lad." He had a strange accent—British, if he had learned English as a second language. "Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?"

Percy shuttered, "N-no."

"Sir," he added smoothly.

"Sir," Percy said.

He pinched the name tag and ran his finger under the letters. "Can you read this, mate? It says C-H-A-R- O-N. Say it with me: CARE-ON."

"Charon."

"Amazing! Now: Mr. Charon."

"Mr. Charon," Percy said.

"Well done." He sat back. "I hate being confused with that old horseman. And now, how may I help you little dead ones?"

His question caught Percy off-guard. He looked at Annabeth for support.

"We want to go the Underworld," she said.

Charon's mouth twitched. "Well, that's refreshing."

"It is?" She asked.

"Straight forward and honest. No screaming. No _'There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.'_" He looked at them. "How did you die, then?"

Percy nudged Grover. "Oh," he said. "Um ... drowned ... in the bathtub."

"All three of you?" Charon asked.

'_Wait three?'_ They thought. They saw Naruto wasn't there, but they nodded.

"Big bathtub," Percy said.

Charon looked mildly impressed. "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children ... alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries."

"Oh, but we have coins." Percy set three golden drachmas on the counter, part of the stash they had found in Crusty's office desk.

"Well, now ..." Charon moistened his lips. "Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I haven't seen these in ..." His fingers hovered greedily over the coins. They were so close. Then suddenly Charon looked at Percy. "Here now," he said. "You couldn't read my name correctly. Are you dyslexic, lad?"

"No," Percy said. "I'm dead."

Charon leaned forward and took a sniff. "You're not dead. I should've known. You're a godling."

"We have to get to the Underworld," Percy insisted.

Charon made a growling sound deep in his throat. Immediately, all the people in the waiting room got up and started pacing, agitated, lighting cigarettes, running hands through their hair, or checking their wristwatches.

"Leave while you can," Charon told them. "I'll just take these and forget I saw you."

"Hallo Charon, I want to see my dear dad," Naruto said as he came out of shadow. His cold red eyes were sparkling with power. The spirits of the dead started moving away from him in fear.

"Y-yes, you can come in," Charon said, "but they would have to go back."

"Take this," Naruto said as he threw the small bag toward Charon.

Charon caught the bag and said, "What is this?" He opened up the bag and saw it was filled with golden drachmas.

"This would be yours," Naruto said as bag disappeared in darkness. "If you—"

"I know," Charon said. He stood up and turned to Percy, Annabeth and Grover. "Come along."

He escorted them into the elevator, which was already crowded with the souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass. Charon grabbed two spirits who were trying to get on with them and pushed them back into the lobby.

"Right. Now, no one gets any ideas while I'm gone," he announced to the waiting room. "And if anyone moves the dial off my easy-listening station again, I'll make sure you're here for another thousand years. Understand?" He shut the doors. He put a key card into a slot in the elevator panel and they started to descend.

* * *

"What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," Charon said.

"For how long?"

"Forever, or until I'm feeling generous."

"Oh," she said. "That's ... fair."

Charon raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said death was fair, young miss? Wait until it's your turn. You'll die soon enough, where you're going."

"We'll get out alive," Percy said.

"Ha."

Naruto didn't comment on it. He felt they weren't going down anymore, but forward. The air turned misty. Spirits around them started changing shape. Their modern clothes flickered, turning into gray hooded robes. The floor of the elevator began swaying.

Percy blinked hard. When he opened his eyes, Charon's creamy Italian suit had been replaced by a long black robe. His tortoiseshell glasses were gone. Where his eyes should've been were empty sockets—like Ares's eyes, except Charon's were totally dark, full of night and death and despair.

Charon saw him looking, and said, "Well?"

"Nothing," he managed. He saw the flesh of Charon face was becoming transparent, letting him see straight through to his skull.

The floor kept swaying.

Grover said, "I think I'm getting seasick."

Percy noticed the elevator wasn't an elevator anymore. They were standing on a wooden barge.

Charon was poling them across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other, stranger things—plastic dolls, crushed carnations, and soggy diplomas with gilt edges.

"The River Styx," Annabeth murmured. "It's so ..."

"Polluted," Charon said. "For thousands of years, you humans have thrown in everything as you come across—hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me."

"I will meet you in the Underworld," Naruto said.

They looked at him. He was wearing black pant, black shirt, metal arm guards, fingerless gloves, and black boots with spikes. He also had red-black customized armor over his shirt and black cloak with hood. Next to him standing was large black raven with white highlight.

Naruto climbed on the raven and started to fly up. "See you later," He said. "Let's go Kaze." With sonic boom they fluttered away from there.

"Hey!" Charon shouted. "Who is going to pay me now?" Annabeth, Percy and Grover looked at each other.

"Ask Naruto, when you will see him next time," Annabeth said.

Percy said, "Don't worry. I'll talk to Hades about your pay raise."

* * *

**0 With Naruto 0**

Naruto saw Underworld from above. It had craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as he could see.

"Down Kaze," Naruto ordered and they landed down on the ground. "You can go now." He said to Kaze and raven disappeared in shadow.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)"** Naruto said and single clone appeared beside him. He threw a bag of golden drachmas toward him. "Stay here and give this to Charon."

Clone caught the bag and said, "Yes Boss!"

Naruto followed the spirits up a well-worn path.

* * *

**0 With Percy and other 0**

They heard sound coming from somewhere nearby in the green gloom, echoing off the stones—the howl of a large animal.

"Old Three-Face is hungry," Charon said. His smile turned skeletal in the greenish light. "Bad luck for you, godling."

The bottom of their boat slid onto the black sand. The dead began to disembark. A woman holding a little girl's hand. An old man and an old woman hobbling along arm in arm. A boy no older than Percy was, shuffling silently along with his gray robe.

"Now where's my money?" Charon asked them.

Suddenly Clone Naruto appeared there. "Take this," He said as he threw the small bag toward him.

Charon caught the bag and said, "I'd wish you luck, mate, but there isn't any down here." Then he turned to Percy "Mind you, don't forget to mention my pay raise." Percy nodded. He counted golden coins, and then took up his pole. He warbled something that sounded like a Barry Manilow song as he ferried the empty barge back across the river.

"Let's go. Boss is waiting for us," Clone Naruto said.

"Boss?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm a clone."

They followed him. They were expecting—Pearly Gates, or a big black portcullis, or something. But the entrance to the Underworld looked like a cross between airport security and the Jersey Turnpike. There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security

Cameras mounted on top. Beyond this were toll booths manned by black-robed ghouls like Charon.

The howling of the hungry animal was really loud now, but they couldn't see where it was coming from. The three-headed dog, Cerberus, who was supposed to guard Hades's door, was nowhere to be seen. The dead queued up in the three lines, two marked ATTENDANT ON DUTY, and one marked EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving right along. The other two were crawling.

"The fast line is straight to the Asphodel Fields," Clone Naruto said to them. "No contest. They don't want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them."

Percy asked, "There's a court for dead people?"

"Yeah. Three judges. They switch around who sits on the bench. King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, and Shakespeare—people like that. Sometimes they look at a life and decide that person needs a special reward—the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on punishment. But most people, well, they just lived. Nothing special, good or bad. So they go to the Asphodel Fields," Annabeth answered his question.

"And do what?"

Grover said, "Imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas. Forever."

"Harsh," Percy said.

"Not as harsh as that," Grover muttered. "Look."

A couple of black-robbed ghouls had pulled aside one spirit and were frisking him at the security desk. The face of the dead man looked vaguely familiar.

"He's that preacher who made the news, remember?" Grover asked.

"Oh, yeah." Percy had remembered now.

They had seen him on TV a couple of times at the Yancy Academy dorm. He was this annoying televangelist from upstate New York who'd raised millions of dollars for orphanages and then got caught spending the money on stuff for his mansion, like gold-plated toilet seats, and an indoor putt-putt golf course. He'd died in a police chase when his."Lamborghini for the Lord" went off a cliff.

Percy said, "What're they doing to him?"

"Special punishment from my father," Clone Naruto guessed. "The really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Furies will set up an eternal torture for him."

The thought of the Furies made Percy shudder. He realized he was in their home territory now. Old Mrs. Dodds would be licking her lips with anticipation.

"But if he's a preacher," Percy said, "and he believes in a different hell... "

Grover shrugged. "Who says he's seen this place the way we're seeing it? Humans see what they want to see. You're very stubborn—er, persistent, that way."

"Let's go," Clone Naruto said. "Don't waste the time here."

* * *

They got closer to the gates. The howling was so loud now it shook the ground at their feet, but they still couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Then, about fifty feet in front of them, the green mist shimmered. Standing just where the path split into three lanes was an enormous shadowy monster. They hadn't seen it before because it was half transparent, like the dead. Until it moved, it blended with whatever was behind it. Only its eyes and teeth looked solid. And it was staring straight at them.

Percy's jaw hung open. "He's a Rottweiler," He shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Percy," Clone Naruto said. "It can smell the living."

"Sorry," Percy said. He looked at Cerberus. He always imagined it as a big black mastiff. But he was obviously purebred Rottweiler, except of course that he was twice the size of a woolly mammoth, mostly invisible, and had three heads. The dead walked right up to him—no fear at all. The ATTENDANT ON DUTY lines parted on either side of him. The EZ DEATH spirits walked right between his front paws and under his belly, which they could do without even crouching.

"I'm starting to see him better," Percy muttered. "Why is that?"

"I think ..." Annabeth moistened her lips. "I'm afraid it's because we're getting closer to being dead."

Grover asked, "What to do now?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Clone Naruto said.

They moved toward the monster. The middle head snarled at them, then barked loudly.

"Sit boy," Someone said and Cerberus licked his three sets of lips, shifted on his haunches, and sat, immediately crushing a dozen spirits who'd been passing underneath him in the EZ DEATH line. The spirits made muffled hisses as they dissipated, like the air let out of tires.

They saw real Naruto was standing on the top of Cerberus' middle head. He jumped from head and landed on the ground safely. "Good boy!" He said and patted his middle head. He turned to his clone. "You know what to do."

The clone nodded and he summoned a big red rubber ball. "See the ball? You want the ball, Cerberus?"

"Let's go. This will keep him busy," Naruto said. "Don't worry about security system; I have already disbanded it."

* * *

They pushed through the metal detector and raced into the Underworld. They rounded a corner, the four of them stopped to gawk at the Fields of Asphodel.

Its black grass had been trampled by eons of dead feet. A warm, moist wind blew like the breath of a swamp. Black trees—Grover told them they were poplars—grew in clumps here and there.

The cavern ceiling was so high above them it might've been a bank of storm clouds, except for the stalactites, which glowed faint gray and looked wickedly pointed. Percy tried not to imagine they'd fall on them at any moment, but dotted around the fields were several that had fallen and impaled themselves in the black grass.

Annabeth, Grover, Naruto and Percy tried to blend into the crowd. Percy couldn't help looking for familiar faces among the spirits of Asphodel, but the dead are hard to look at. Their face shimmer. They all looked slightly angry or confused. They will come up to you and speak, but their voices sound like chatter, like bats twittering. Once they realize you can't understand them, they frown and move away. The dead aren't scary. They're just sad.

They crept along, after the line of new arrivals that snaked from the main gates toward a black-tented pavilion with a banner that read:

**JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION**

**Welcome, Newly Deceased!**

Out the back of the tent came two smaller lines.

To the left, spirits flanked by security ghouls were marched down a rocky path toward the Fields of Punishment, which glowed and smoked in the distance, a vast, cracked wasteland with rivers of lava and minefields and miles of barbed wire separating the different torture areas. Even from far away, they could see people being chased by hell-hound, burned at the stake, forced to run naked through cactus patches or listen to opera music. They could just make out a tiny hill, with the ant-size figure of Sisyphus struggling to move his boulder to the top. And they saw worse tortures, too—things they don't want to describe.

The line coming from the right side of the judgment pavilion was much better. This one led down to a small valley surrounded by walls—a gated community, which seemed to be the only happy part of the Underworld. Beyond the security gate were neighborhoods of beautiful houses from every time period in history, Roman villas and medieval castles and Victorian mansions. Silver and gold flowers bloomed on the lawns. The grass rippled in rainbow colors. They could hear laughter and smell barbecue cooking. Elysium. In the middle of that valley was a glittering blue lake, with three small islands like a vacation resort in the Bahamas. The Isles of the Blest, for people who had chosen to be reborn three times, and three times achieved Elysium.

Annabeth said, "That's the place for heroes."

Percy thought of how few people there were in Elysium, how tiny it was compared to the Fields of Asphodel or even the Fields of Punishment. So few people did good in their lives. It was depressing.

They left the judgment pavilion and moved deeper into the Asphodel Fields. It got darker. The colors faded from their clothes. The crowds of chattering spirits began to thin.

After a few miles of walking, they began to hear a familiar screech in the distance. Looming on the horizon was a palace of glittering black obsidian. Above the parapets swirled three dark bats like creatures: the Furies.

"They are waiting for us," Annabeth said.

"I will handle them," Naruto said. "So don't do anything stupid."

"Maybe we should search some of the other places first," Grover suggested. "Like, Elysium, for instance ..."

"Come on, goat boy." Annabeth grabbed his arm.

Grover yelped. His sneakers sprouted wings and his legs shot forward, pulling him away from Annabeth. He landed flat on his back in the grass.

"Grover," Annabeth chided. "Stop messing around."

"And what I told you don't do anything stupid," Naruto said.

"But I didn't—" He yelped again. His shoes were flapping like crazy now. They levitated off the ground and started dragging him away from them. _**"Maia!"**_ He yelled, but the magic word seemed to have no effect. _**"Maia**_, already! Nine-one-one! Help!"

Percy got over being stunned and made a grab for Grover's hand, but too late. He was picking up speed, skidding downhill like a bobsled. He and Annabeth ran after him.

Annabeth shouted, "Untie the shoes!"

Grover tried to sit up, but he couldn't get close to the laces. They kept after him, trying to keep him in sight as he ripped between the legs of spirits who chattered at him in annoyance.

'_Idiot,' _Naruto though, who was watching the whole scene. First he thought Grover was going to barrel straight through the gates of Hades's palace, but his shoes veered sharply to the right and dragged him in the opposite direction. He saw Annabeth, Percy and Grover entered some kind of a side tunnel. He sensed negative emotions coming out of the tunnel_. 'This... Tartarus... So I do right about traitor. Because those are Percy's shoes,'_ He narrowed his eyes and disappeared from there.

* * *

Grover was sliding straight toward the edge.

"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth yelled, tugging at his wrist.

Percy said, "But that's—"

"I know!" She shouted. "The place you described in your dream! But Grover's going to fall if we don't catch him." She was right, of course. Grover's predicament got him moving again.

He was yelling, clawing at the ground, but the winged shoes kept dragging him toward the pit, and it didn't look like they could possibly get to him in time.

The goat boy was ten feet away from the giant hole in the ground, when Naruto suddenly appeared and caught the boy's arms. He pulled Grover back over the slope and away from the hole. The winged shoes tried to pull Grover back in the hole, but Naruto's grip was too strong for them. Annabeth and Percy came toward them.

"Thank god. You are safe, Grover," Annabeth panted.

Naruto said, "Untie his shoes."

After removing Grover's shoes Naruto burned them with his flame.

Grover was scratched up pretty bad. His hands were bleeding. His eyes had gone slit-pupiled, goat style, the way they did whenever he was terrified. "I don't know how ..." He panted. "I didn't..."

"Wait! Listen." Percy said, getting back up, even though his legs felt like lead and his backpack felt like someone had put a bunch of rocks in it. The boy heard something—a deep whisper in the darkness. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he began to hear it as well.

"We have to get out of here," Naruto said. "This is the entrance to Tartarus."

Percy shouted, "W-what!"

The sound was getting louder, a muttering, evil voice from far, far below us. Coming from the pit. Grover sat up. "Wh—what's that noise?"

Annabeth heard it too, now. They could see it as her eyes widened.

The words that were being spoken seemed to be very old, a lot older than Greek. "Magic." Naruto murmured. Suddenly, he created a white-dome around them.

Not a moment too soon.

A blast of wind tried to pull them backs, but it had failed because of the shield.

"We are going," Naruto said and they found themselves back in the top of the tunnel, where the cavern widened out into the Fields of Asphodel.

The wind died. A wail of outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel. Something was not happy they had gotten away.

"What was that?" Grover asked. "One of Hades's pets?"

"No," Naruto said. "Let's keep going." He looked at Grover. "Can you walk?"

Grover swallowed. "Yeah, sure. I never liked those shoes, anyway."

He tried to sound brave about it, but he was trembling as badly as Annabeth and Percy were.

Naruto looked back at the tunnel and then they headed toward the palace of Hades.

* * *

— **CUT —**

****See—You—In—Next Chapter**

* * *

****If you like this story ... PLEASE, Write REVIEW...**

****If you saw any mistake in my story ... Please, PM me.**

* * *

****Thank-You for Reading...**


	19. Hero From the Past!

**Chapter 19**

**Hero From the Past!**

* * *

**A disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

_'CharacterThought'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

**"Jutsu / Angry God"**

**"Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

Our three demigods and satyr were walking towards the Hades' palace. They saw Furies circled the parapets, high in the gloom. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two-story-tall bronze gates stood wide open. Up close, they saw that the engravings on the gates were scenes of death. Some were from modern times—an atomic bomb exploding over a city, a trench filled with gas mask-wearing soldiers, a line of African famine victims waiting with empty bowls—but all of them looked as if they'd been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago. Percy wondered if he was looking at the prophecies that had come true.

Inside the courtyard was the strangest garden he had ever seen. Multi-colored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as my fist, clumps of raw diamonds. Standing here and there like frozen party guests were Medusa's garden statues— petrified children, satyrs, and centaurs—all smiling grotesquely. In the center of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark.

"The **Garden of Persephone**," Naruto said. "Keep walking."

Percy understood why Naruto wanted to move on. The tart smell of those pomegranates was almost overwhelming. He had a sudden desire to eat them, but then he remembered the story of Persephone. One bite of Underworld food, and they would never be able to leave. He pulled Grover away to keep him from picking a big juicy one.

* * *

They walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above. Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. Some wore Greek armor, some British redcoats uniforms, some camouflage with tattered American flags on the shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M-16s. None of them bothered us, but their hollow eye sockets followed us as we walked down the hall, toward the big set of doors at the opposite end.

Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned down at them, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests.

"You know," Grover mumbled, "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen."

Naruto noticed Percy's discomfort. "Are you alright Percy? Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing." Percy lied to him. He wanted to see what had made his backpack feel like someone had put a bowling ball in it, but now was not the time.

_'Something isn't right here?' _Naruto though and he narrowed his eyes at Percy's backpack.

"Well, guys," Percy said. "I suppose we should ... knock?"

A hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside.

"I guess that mean _sentrez-vous_," Annabeth said.

* * *

Percy saw the room inside looked just like in his dream, except this time the throne of Hades was occupied. He was the third god he had met, but the first who really struck him as godlike. He was at least ten feet tall, for one thing, and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He wasn't bulked up like Ares, but he radiated power. He lounged on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful, and dangerous as a panther. He had the same kind of mesmerizing, evil charisma.

Percy immediately felt like Hades should be giving the orders. He should be his master. _'Snap out of it,' _He thought. Hades' aura was affecting him, just as Ares's had.

Naruto walked forward and said, "Hello father."

Hades looked at Naruto with soft expression and kindness. "Welcome to the Underworld, my son." He said in a slightly happy voice. Then he looked at the others and narrowed his eyes at Percy.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm happy to see you, my son. You remind me of your mother," Hades said. "Just like her, you're brave, powerful and...cold."

"Thanks," Naruto said. He looked at Percy. "So you do not like my companion."

"Yes," Hades said with a frown on his face. He looked at Percy. "You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," he said in an oily voice. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

"Lord and Uncle," Percy said. He was clearly affected by Hades' aura. "I come with two requests."

Hades raised an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment, as if the garment were stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. The ADHD part of Percy wondered, off-task, whether the rest of his clothes were made the same way.

"Only two requests?" Hades said. "Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet."

Percy swallowed. This was going about as well as he had feared. He glanced at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades'. It was shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold.

_'I wished Queen Persephone was here,'_ Percy thought.

He recalled something in the myths about how she could calm her husband's moods. But it was summer. Of course, Persephone would be above in the world of light with her mother, the goddess of agriculture, Demeter. Her visits, not the tilt of the planet, create the seasons.

Annabeth cleared her throat. Her finger prodded him in the back.

"Lord Hades," Percy said. "Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be ... bad."

"Really bad," Grover added helpfully.

"Return Zeus' master-bolt to me," Percy said. "Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."

Naruto sweat dropped their choice of words_. 'They really don't know how to negotiate, and their choice of their words is horrible. Who are they trying to convince a small child'_ He looked at his father's face. _'Something has stolen from him.'_

Hades' eyes grew dangerously bright. "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?"

Percy glanced back at Annabeth and Grover. They looked as confused as he was.

"Um ... Uncle," Percy said. "You keep saying 'after what you've done.' What exactly have I done?"

The throne room shook with a tremor so strong, they probably felt it upstairs in Los Angeles. Debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period and nation in Western civilization. They lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits.

Hades bellowed, "Do you think I want war, godling?"

Percy wanted to say, _Well, these guys don't look like peace activists._ But he thought that might be a dangerous answer.

"You are the Lord of the Dead," Percy said carefully. "A war would expand your kingdom, right?"

"A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"

"Well..."

"Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many Subdivisions I've had to open?"

Percy opened my mouth to respond, but Hades was on a roll now.

"More security ghouls," he moaned. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"

"Charon wants a pay raise," Percy blurted, just remembering the fact.

_'Idiot,'_ Naruto though.

"Don't get me started on Charon!" Hades yelled. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help getting subjects! I did not ask for this war."

"But you took the Zeus' master bolt."

** "Lies!"** More rumbling. Hades rose from his throne, towering to the height of a football goalpost. "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan."

"What is stolen from you, father?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Hades looked at his son and said, "My helm... My **helm of darkness**."

"You think he stole it," Naruto said.

"I'm absolutely sure about it," Hades said.

Percy said, "But—"

"Shut up! You were the thief on the winter solstice," he said. "Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus; you took the master-bolt and my helm. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helm back!"

"But ..." Annabeth spoke. Percy could tell her mind was going a million miles an hour. "Lord Hades..."

"Do not play innocent with me, girl. You and the satyr have been helping this hero—coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt—to bring me an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmailed into supporting him?" Hades looked at Naruto. "And you came here with my son so you could get here!"

"No!" Percy said. "Poseidon didn't—I didn't—"

"I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance," Hades snarled, "because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you."

"You didn't try to stop us? But—"

"Return my helm now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened. "That is my counter proposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson—your skeleton will lead my army out of Hades."

The skeletal soldiers all took one step forward, making their weapons ready.

Now, Percy was angry because he was being accused of something he hadn't done. He had a lot of experience with that.

"You're as bad as Zeus," Percy said. "You think I stole from you? That's why you sent the Furies after me?"

"Of course," Hades said.

"And the other monsters?"

Hades curled his lip. "I had nothing to do with them. I wanted no quick death for you—I wanted you brought before me alive so you might face every torture in the Fields of Punishment. Why do you think I let you enter my kingdom so easily?"

"Easily?"

**"Return my property!"**

"But I don't have your helm. I came for the master bolt."

**"Which you already possess!"** Hades shouted**. "You came here with it, little fool, thinking you could you threaten me!"**

"But I didn't!"

** "Open your pack, then."**

A horrible feeling struck Percy. He slung backpack off his shoulder and unzipped it. Inside was a two-foot-long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, humming with energy.

_'Master-bolt... So this is the strange energy, I have sensed from his backpack.'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes at this. _'Someone must be having removed the protective magic around it, but question is — why now?' _

"Percy," Annabeth said. "How—"

"I—I don't know. I don't understand."

"You heroes are always the same," Hades said. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool."

Percy was speechless. He had no idea how the master-bolt had gotten into his backpack. He wanted to think Hades was pulling some kind of trick.

* * *

"I don't think it is a good idea," Naruto spoke suddenly in between them.

Hades asked, "What do you mean?"

"If you killed him, your brother, Poseidon will not be happy about," Naruto said. Hades scoffed at this. "Also someone is framing him. This is not his backpack. This is—"

"Lord Hades, wait," Percy yelled suddenly. "This is all a mistake."

_'Idiot,'_ Naruto though, _'let me finish my sentence.'_

Hades forgot his son's words. **"A mistake?"** He roared angrily

The skeletons aimed their weapons at Percy, Annabeth and Grover. From high above, there was a fluttering of leathery wings, and the three Furies swooped down to perch on the back of their master's throne. The one with Mrs. Dodds's face grinned at Percy eagerly and flicked her whip.

"There is no mistake," Hades said. "I know why you have come—I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for her."

Hades loosed a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded on the steps in front of him. Percy saw his mother, frozen in a shower of gold, just as she was at the moment when the Minotaur began to squeeze her to death. He reached out to touch her, but the light was as hot as a bonfire.

"Yes," Hades said with satisfaction. "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."

He thought about the pearls in his pocket. _'Maybe they could get me out of this. If I could just get my mom free ...' _

"Ah, the pearls," Hades said, and Percy's blood froze. "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson."

Percy's hand moved against his will and brought out the pearls.

"Only three," Hades said. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. My son doesn't need them. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."

Percy looked at Annabeth and Grover. Their faces were grim. Then he looked at Naruto, who was standing beside Hades, who displayed no emotion.

"We were tricked," Percy told them. "Set up."

"Yes, but why?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know," Percy said.

**"Decide, boy!"** Hades yelled.

"Percy." Grover put his hand on his shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt,"

"I know that."

"Leave me here," he said. "Use the third pearl on your mom."

"No!"

"I'm a satyr," Grover said. "We don't have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I die, but he won't get me forever. I'll just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It's the best way."

"No." Annabeth drew her bronze knife. "You two go on. Grover, you have to protect Percy. You have to get your searcher's license and start your quest for Pan. Get his mom out of here. I'll cover you. I plan to go down fighting."

"This is enough, all of you." Naruto said who suddenly appeared in front of them. "Percy takes Annabeth and Grover with you. And don't worry about your mother; I will save her."

Grover said, "But..."

"Naruto is right," Percy said. "Take these."

He turned and faced his mother. He desperately wanted to sacrifice himself and use the last pearl on her, but he knew what she would say. She would never allow it. He had to get the bolt back to Olympus and tell Zeus the truth. He had to stop the war. She would never forgive him if he saved her instead.

He thought about the prophecy made at Half-Blood Hill, what seemed like a million years ago. _You will fail to save what matters most in the end._

"I'm sorry," Percy said to his mother.

The smug look on the Hades' face faded. He said, "Godling ...?"

"I'll find your helm, Uncle," Percy said to him. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise."

**"Do not defy me—"**

"Now, guys!" Percy shouted.

They smashed the pearls at our feet. For a scary moment, nothing happened.

Hades yelled, **"Destroy them!"**

The army of skeletons rushed forward, swords out, guns clicking to full automatic. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flame.

"Sorry father, but you can't do that," Naruto said as a black-fire appeared from nowhere and made a protective shield around them. "Because you will have to pass me." Shield expanded and destroyed few skeletons solider. Remaining skeleton solider and the Furies took a step back in fear.

"Thanks Naruto," Annabeth said as the pearl fragments at their feet exploded with a burst of green light a gust of fresh sea wind. They were encased in a milky white sphere, which was starting to float off the ground.

Naruto made gesture his hand and shield disappeared. He heard their screams as the bubbles slammed into the ceiling. They disappeared.

* * *

"Son, why?" Hades asked. His army disappeared in black smoke.

"Percy is not a thief. Someone is framing him," Naruto said. "If you killed him, then Poseidon will be mad at you for killing him. You will have the Zeus' master bolt, so Zeus will be angry at you. Take my point."

"So someone is trying to start a war between the gods," A female voice said.

Naruto looked at voice direction and saw 19-year-old girl. Her left side was black and hardened like a mummy, to represent her father. Her right side is pale and chalky as if she were drained of all her blood. She was wearing a golden dress and a golden shawl, and her eyes were empty black voids.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"I'm Melinoe, goddess of ghosts and your stepsister, little brother." She walked toward him and held out her hand for a shake.

Naruto shook her hand, and said, "Nice to meet you." Melinoe tried to trap him under her illusion. "Don't bother, illusion is my strong point. They don't work on me." His eyes morphed into the blood-red Sharingan. He disappeared in murder of crows and reappeared front of his father.

"Well, it is good to know, my little brother has same hobby like me," Melinoe said as she appeared beside Naruto.

"Thanks, I have many types illusion that can easily kill the people or could make them completely mad. If you want I can share them with you," Naruto said with a smirk.

"You know what, this is a good start for our relationship," Melinoe said. "In return I will teach you my some illusion."

Hades sweat dropped at his children's behavior. "Ahem!" He did cough slightly to get their attention.

"Yes," they said at the same time.

"You two can talk about it later," He said and turned his attention toward Naruto. "Naruto, how are you so sure about it?"

"Because it was Ares, who gave Percy that backpack," Naruto said.

"You mean Ares is a thief," Hades asked.

"No, it was Ares who had given his backpack, but the thief is different."

"Do you know who the thief is?"

"Yes, I know."

"Who is he?" Hades said angrily.

"Don't worry about him, I will handle him."

"Very well," Hades said. "But I couldn't just sit here. I don't care Poseidon's son is a thief or not. I will have to show them, they can't take Hades' warning lightly." Then he spoke in a serious tone. "If my helm didn't return to me, I would stop the death. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make lands a nightmare."

"Is he always like this?" Naruto asked his half-sister.

Melinoe answered, "Yes."

* * *

**0 With Percy and other 0**

A Coast Guard boat picked Annabeth, Percy and Grover up, but they were too busy to keep them for long, or to wonder how three kids in street clothes had gotten out into the middle of the bay. There was a disaster to mop up. Their radios were jammed with distress calls. They dropped them off at the Santa Monica Pier with towels around their shoulders and water bottles that said I'M A JUNIOR COAST GUARD! And sped off to save more people. Their clothes were sopping wet, even Percy's. He was also barefoot, because he had given them to Grover, hoping no one saw the goat boy's hooves.

After reaching dry land, they stumbled down the beach, watching the city burn against a beautiful sunrise.

Percy felt as if he had just come back from the dead—which they did. He felt his backpack was heavy with Zeus's master-bolt and his heart was even heavier from seeing his mother.

"I don't believe it," Annabeth said. "We went all that way—"

"It was a trick," Percy said. "A strategy worthy of Athena."

"Hey," she warned.

"You get it, don't you?"

She dropped her eyes, her anger fading. "Yeah. I get it."

"Well, I don't!" Grover complained. "Would somebody—"

"Percy ..." Annabeth said. "I'm sorry about your mother. I'm so sorry..."

Percy said, "It's ok. Naruto is in the Underworld. I'm sure, he will save my mother." _'I hope so.' _

"Yes. He is Naruto. He can do anything," Annabeth said.

"The prophecy was right," Percy said. "You shall go west and face the god who has turned.' But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want war among the Big Three. Someone else pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus's master bolt, and Hades' helm, and framed me because I'm Poseidon's kid. Poseidon will get blamed by both sides. By sundown today, there will be a three-way war. And I'll have caused it."

Grover shook his head, mystified. "But who would be that sneaky? Who would want war that bad?"

Percy stopped in his tracks, looking down the beach. "Gee, let me think."

Then they saw Ares waiting for them, in his black leather duster and his sunglasses, an aluminum baseball bat propped on his shoulder. His motorcycle rumbled beside him, its headlight turning the sand red.

"Hey, kid," He said, seeming genuinely pleased to see Percy. "You were supposed to die."

In this, they didn't notice a black-raven, who was watching them from a distance.

* * *

**0 In Underworld 0**

"This is a unique way to use your summon," Melinoe said as she, Naruto and Hades were watching Percy on the large screen.

"Thanks," Naruto said and he turned his head toward his father. "What do you think?"

"You're right, son," Hades said. He looked at Ares. "I always thought Ares has power not brain, but this... A strategy worthy of Athena."

Naruto said, "I don't think Ares is mastermind."

"Then who?" Hades asked. "Is it a thief, you were talking about?"

"No," Naruto said. "You know him personally. If God's weaken each other in a war; what do you think, who will gain everything?"

"You mean father," Hades asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. He looked at Percy and Ares. "How do you contact with the Olympus?" He asked his father.

"Why?"

"I'm going to take the page from Hephaestus book," Naruto said. "I'm going to expose Ares to whole Olympus and Half-Blood camp."

"I like that plan, little brother," Melinoe said.

* * *

**0 In Half-Blood camp 0**

Chiron was watching his students, who were doing their daily training and Mr. D was lazily sitting there.

"Do you think they will succeed in their quest?" Chiron asked.

"Who?" Mr. D said lazily.

Chiron said, "Mr. D."

"Whatever," Mr. D said. "I don't care."

"Chiron," Clarisse shouted as she ran toward him.

"Yes," Chiron said.

"They are fighting again."

"Who?"

Their conversation was cut off, when a bright light started to come from Mr. D's pocket.

Chiron asked, "What is this?"

"Naruto's gift," Mr. D said as he took small pearl from his pocket. Suddenly it transformed into a big crystal ball and with bright flash a big screen appeared front of them.

Ares was taking to Annabeth, Percy and Grover.

_"The helm of darkness," Grover gasped._

_"Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going." _

"Father is a thief," Clarisse shouted.

"Now this is interesting," Mr. D said. "I wish I will be in the Olympus. I want to see my father's face after seeing this." Suddenly lightning flashed and thunder boomed. "I think he saw this."

* * *

**0 With Thalia 0**

Thalia was sitting alone on the floor and she was thinking about Naruto, Annabeth and Grover.

_'I wish they were alright,'_ she thought. _'I know Naruto will keep his promise. He will protect them. Just I want to know that what is happening there.' _

Suddenly her necklace started to shine and then a screen opened front of him. She saw Annabeth, Grover, Ares and—

"I think he is Percy," Thalia said to herself.

Ares and Percy were taking each other, and Ares had Helm of darkness in between the handlebars of his bike.

_"You gave me the backpack in Denver," Percy said. "The master-bolt was in there whole time."_

_"Yes and no," Ares said. "It's probably too complicated for your little mortal brain to follow, but the backpack is the master bolt's sheath, just morphed a bit. The bolt is connected to it, sort of like that sword you got, kid. It always returns to your pocket, right?"_

"Ares is a thief," Thalia said in surprise tone. "And where is Naruto?"

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

Hera reappeared in the throne room of Olympus and looked around. All of the gods other than Dionysus, Hades, Ares and Apollo were there. Dionysus since he had his responsibilities at the camp and Hades since he was not very welcomed on Olympus. She had no clue where Apollo and Ares were. Then she heard Zeus and Poseidon once again arguing over Master-bolt.

"I know you have it. Just give it back to me!" Zeus shouted.

"I don't have it!" Poseidon shouted. "You are blaming me because mother Rhea is with you and you are her favorite."

"How mother has come all in this," Zeus said. "For your kind information it is not true."

"It is true. You are always her favorite," Poseidon said. "Mama's boy!"

"What!" Zeus shouted. "Take that back, you seaweed!"

"Mama's boy!"

"Seaweed!"

"They are arguing like kids," Hera said to herself.

"I'm completely agreed with you," Someone said from behind her. Hera turned back and saw Hestia.

Hestia looked at her brother. "Why can't they behave like their age?" She said.

"Their argument has always ended up with mother Rhea," Hera said.

"Will you two shut up," Hestia shouted.

"Hestia, don't come in between us," Zeus shouted at her.

"Now, why you are shouting at her?" Poseidon said. "Mama's boy!"

"Pops!" Apollo shouted as he appeared in the throne room.

"Don't shout Apollo," Zeus said. "Don't you see we are discussing in some important matter."

"Yeah right," Hestia muttered to herself.

"But Pops, this is important," Apollo said. "See this." He made gestures with his hand and a screen opened front of them.

On screen, Ares was taking with two demigods and one satyr.

_Ares said, "I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt would only return to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You get close to Hades... Bingo, you got mail. If you died along the way—no loss. I still had the weapon."_

"I told you, it isn't my son, who has stolen your bolt," Poseidon said. "Now you know the thief is Ares... your son."

Zeus was trembling with anger. His eyes were becoming pure white and electricity started to come out from his body. **"Ares, you traitor!"** He shouted.

* * *

**0 Few Minutes Earlier —With Ares and Percy 0**

"You tricked me," Percy said. "You stole the helm and the master-bolt."

Ares grinned. "Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each other's symbols of power—that's a big no-no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands."

"Who did you use? Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice."

The idea seemed to amuse Ares. "Doesn't matter. The point is, kid, you're impeding the war effort. See, you've got to die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will have the Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus will be mad at him. And Hades is still looking for this ..."

From his pocket he took out a ski cap—the kind bank robbers wear—and placed it between the handlebars of his bike. Immediately, the cap transformed into an elaborate bronze war helmet.

"The helm of darkness," Grover gasped.

"Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going."

"But they're your family!" Annabeth protested.

Ares shrugged. "Best kind of war. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fights, I always say."

"You gave me the backpack in Denver," Percy said. "The master-bolt was in there whole time."

* * *

**0 In Underworld 0**

"Interesting," Naruto said.

"Yes," Hades said. "That must be master-bolt sheath, who has transformed into a backpack by Ares, but the bolt is still connected to it."

"He must be tinkered it with the magic, so the bolt would only return to the sheath once Percy reached the Underworld," Naruto said.

Hades nodded. They heard the Ares same explanation. Then they noticed Ares' strange behavior, when Percy asked him, why he didn't keep the bolt to himself?

"Father, did you notice?" Naruto asked.

"If you mean Ares' strange behavior, then yes," Hades said. "Like someone is controlling him."

* * *

**0 Back to Percy 0**

Ares's face cleared. "I didn't want the trouble. Better to have you caught red-handed, holding the thing."

"You're lying," Percy said. "Sending the bolt to the Underworld wasn't your idea, was it?"

"Of course it was!" Smoke drifted up from his sunglasses, as if they were about to catch fire.

"You didn't order the theft," Percy guessed. "Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around."

**"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one!" **Ares shouted. Then he somehow calmed down. "Let's get back to the problem at hand, kid. You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt to Olympus. You just might get those hard-headed idiots to listen to you. So I've got to kill you. Nothing personal and this time Hades' kid is not here to save you."

He snapped his fingers. The sand exploded at his feet and out charged a wild boar, even larger and uglier than the one whose head hung above the door of cabin seven at Camp Half-Blood. The beast pawed the sand, glaring at Percy with beady eyes as it lowered its razor-sharp tusks and waited for the command to kill.

Percy stepped into the surf. "Fight me yourself, Ares."

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

"Your son is brave or the biggest idiot, because he is challenging the God for straight fight," Athena said

"Then what do you think about your daughter; who is there with him," Poseidon said.

"She is your daughter. What is her name?" Artemis, the Greek goddess of the hunt asked Athena.

"Annabeth, her name is Annabeth," Athena said sadly.

"Then where is the son of the Hades?" Zeus asked.

"He is with his father in the Underworld. I only gave three pearls to Percy, because I know he didn't need it."

"Aww, that is sad. I want to see him. I heard from my daughter, he is handsome," Aphrodite said.

"Have you no shame, he is just kid?" Artemis said.

"You are not interested in the men, it's not mean I am not, and I am thinking about future, when he will become one handsome hunk." Aphrodite said.

"She will never change," Hephaestus muttered to himself.

"Shh," Apollo said, "Watch the show."

* * *

**0 With Percy 0**

Ares laughed. "You've only got one talent, kid, running away. You ran from the Chimera. You ran from the Underworld. You don't have what it takes."

"Scared?"

"In your adolescent dreams." But his sunglasses were starting to melt from the heat of his eyes. "No direct involvement. Sorry, kid. You're not at my level."

Annabeth said, "Percy, run!"

Percy ignored her. The giant boar charged at him. _'No more,'_ He thought.

As the boar rushed Percy, he uncapped his pen and sidestepped. Riptide appeared in his hands. He slashed up. The boar's severed right tusk fell at his feet, while the disoriented animal charged into the sea.

Percy shouted, **_"Wave!"_** Immediately, a wave surged up from nowhere and engulfed the boar, wrapping around it like a blanket. The beast squealed once in terror. Then it was gone, swallowed by the sea.

* * *

**0 In Half-Blood Camp 0**

Whole camps had gathered around the screen and were watching the fight. Ares cabin's mood was little down. It was shocking to them that their father was a thief.

"I can't believe it. Father is a thief," Clarisse said.

"Believe or not, but it is true," Chiron said.

"Ares have been always aloof, cruel, proud, rebellious, and violent; an easily angered bully who seems to care only about fighting," Mr. D said.

"Someone has helped him to steal bolt, because a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly," Chiron said.

_ 'He must be present at the winter solstice, but who is he?'_ He thought.

* * *

**0 With Thalia 0**

Thalia saw Percy had destroyed giant boar and now he was taunting Ares.

"That was interesting, but taunting Ares in the middle of battle are his foolishness." Thalia said to herself.

* * *

**0 Back to Percy 0**

Percy turned back to Ares. "Are you going to fight me now?" He asked. "Or are you going to hide behind another pet?"

Ares's face was purple with rage. "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into—"

"A cockroach," Percy said. "Or a tapeworm. Yeah, I'm sure. That'd save you from getting your godly hide whips, wouldn't it?"

Flames danced along the top of his glasses. "Oh, man, you are really asking to be smashed into a grease spot."

"If I lose, turn me into anything you want. Take the bolt. If I win, the helm and the bolt are mine and you have to go away."

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Don't do this. He's a god."

"He's a coward," Percy said.

She swallowed. "Wear this, at least. For luck." She took off her necklace, with her five years' worth of camp beads and the ring from her father, and tied it around his neck. "Reconciliation," she said. "Athena and Poseidon together."

Percy said with a small blush, "Thanks."

"And take this," Grover said. He handed him a flattened tin can that he'd probably been saving in his pocket for a thousand miles. "The satyrs stand behind you."

"Grover ... I don't know what to say." Percy stuffed the tin can in his back pocket.

"You all did say good-bye?" Ares came to Percy, his black leather duster trailing behind him, his sword glinting like fire in the sunrise. "I've been fighting for eternity, kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?"

_'A smaller ego,'_ Percy thought. He kept his feet in the surf, backing into the water up to his ankles.

He remembered Annabeth had said at the Denver diner: _Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to how to wisdom sometimes._

* * *

**0 In the Underworld 0**

Somehow Percy was able to hold against Ares, but the look of the Ares's face it was clear that he was just playing with him.

"Is he stupid?" Melinoe asked. "Did he don't know Ares is only playing with him?"

"If Ares become serious, then Poseidon's son would be dead," Hades said.

Naruto nodded. Then they heard Annabeth yelled cops.

'Karau-chan, you know what to do?' Naruto said.

* * *

**0 Back to Percy 0**

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "Cops!"

Percy was breathing heavily, but he managed to get to his feet. He couldn't look away from Ares for fear he'd slice him in half, but out of the corner of my eye he saw red lights flashing on the shoreline boulevard. The car doors were slamming.

"There, officer!" Somebody yelled. "See?"

A gruff cop voice: "Looks like that kid on TV ... what the heck ..."

"That guy's armed," another cop said. "Call for backup."

"Hey, what is this?"

They noticed black-feathers started to fall from the sky.

Someone said, "I feel..." and he dropped on the ground. One by one all cop began to fall on the ground.

Annabeth and Grover were surprised at this.

"This is... Naruto," Annabeth said.

Grover asked, "But why he isn't helping Percy?

"I don't know."

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

"Hey, what happened with those mortals?" Apollo asked. "Suddenly, black-feathers had begun falling from the sky on them and then they all dropped on ground."

"This must be Hades' kid doing. I heard he can do that," Poseidon said.

"But why?" Zeus asked.

"My guess he doesn't want any mortal interface in the battle," Hera said.

Hestia looked at Percy. "Your son is pretty much holding against Ares."

"Yes, but Ares is only playing with him," Poseidon said. "I wish I can help him."

"You can't," Zeus said. "It's his battle, because he challenged Ares for battle."

* * *

**0 In the Underworld 0**

"An illusion," Melinoe said.

"Yes," Naruto said. "I don't want their interface in fight."

"You have an interesting power son," Hades said.

"You saw nothing, father. It's only a tip of my power," Naruto said.

"Soon Ares will stop playing with Poseidon's son."

"I know," Naruto said. Then he thought something. "Father," He called.

"Yes."

He asked, "Do you have..."

* * *

**0 Back to Percy 0**

Percy ran for his sword, scooped it up, and launched a swipe at Ares's face, only to find his blade deflected again. He stepped back toward the surf, forcing him to follow.

"Admit it, kid," Ares said. "You got no hope. I'm just toying with you."

Suddenly, Percy felt weird like his senses were working overtime. He was wide awake, noticing every little detail. He could see where Ares was tensing. He could tell which way he would strike. At the same time, he was aware of Annabeth and Grover, thirty feet to his left.

Ares roared with laughter. "Now, little hero. Let's you add to the barbecue." He slashed.

Percy deflected his blade and got close enough to strike, tried to fake him out with a faint, but his blow was knocked aside. The waves were hitting him in the back now. Ares was up to his thighs, wading in after him.

* * *

**0 In Naruto's Personal Dimension 0**

In swirling of vortex Naruto appeared in his personal dimension. It was looked just like Tobi's. The only difference was that where Tobi's dimension had held square platforms, Naruto's dimension had held different sizes of rounded platforms.

He was appeared front of same thug John. He had captured him from L.A. Thug was unconscious, because of his Genjutsu.

"It's time to fulfill your usefulness to me," Naruto said.

* * *

**0 With Percy 0**

Percy felt the rhythm of the sea, the waves growing larger as the tide rolled in, and suddenly he had an idea.

_'Little waves,'_ He thought. And the water behind his seemed to recede.

Ares came toward him, grinning confidently. Percy lowered his blade.

_ 'Just little bit longer.'_

Ares raised his sword.

**_ 'Now!' _**

A six-foot wall of water smashed Ares full in the face, leaving him cursing and sputtering with a mouth full of seaweed. Percy took that chance and landed behind him with a splash and fainted toward his head, as he had done before. Ares turned in time to raise his sword, but this time he was disoriented, he didn't anticipate the trick. Percy changed direction, lunged to the side, and stabbed Riptide straight down into the water, sending the point through the god's heel.

Ares roared angrily. The very sea was blasted back from him, leaving a wet circle of sand fifty feet wide. Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, flowed from a gash in the war god's boot.

**"You!"** Ares roared angrily. The expression on his face was beyond hatred. It was pain, shock, complete disbelief that he'd been wounded. **"Play time is over Percy Jackson."** He said as he held out his hand, palm up. In the air just inches from his hand, a fireball began to form. At first, it appeared as just a spark, but it quickly grew until it was three times bigger than him. **"This is your end."** He threw the ball at them.

* * *

**0 In Half-Blood camp 0**

"Ares are taking this thing too far," Mr.D said.

"It's my fault, I should've trained them more," Chiron said.

"Don't worry Chiron. Do this next time."

"What are you talking, they are going to die."

"I don't think so," Mr. D said. "You did forget someone, who has always appeared in end."

"Naruto," Chiron said.

* * *

**0 With Thalia 0**

Thalia saw fireball was heading toward her friends.

"Annabeth, Grover," She shouted. "Naruto, you promised me, you will protect them." A single tear rolled down from her eyes. "Where are you?"

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

All gods saw fireball was heading toward Percy and his friends.

"Ares's fireball was too big, it will kill them." Hephaestus said.

Both Athena and Poseidon looked at their children sadly.

_'Annabeth'_

_'Percy'_

* * *

**0 With Percy 0**

They saw a big fireball was heading toward them.

"We are going to die," Grover shouted in panic.

"S-shut up, goat boy," Annabeth said. She was also afraid.

Percy was frozen in his spot. He did try to move, but he was unable to move, because of fear.

Both Annabeth and Percy heard like someone called their name.

'Annabeth'

'Percy'

Percy was already feeling the heat, which was coming out from the fireball. He waited for the pain— waited, waited, and waited, but he felt nothing.

Suddenly, all of them heard a familiar voice, "How many times I would have saved you?"

They opened their eyes and saw Naruto was holding a fireball with his left hand.

"N-naruto!" Percy said.

"Naruto!" Both Annabeth and Grover shouted happily.

Naruto turned his head towards Ares. "Hello, War-god." His Sharingan spun wildly and fireball began disappearing into some kind of wrap hole.

* * *

**0 With Thalia 0**

"Naruto," Thalia said. She was happy, Naruto saved them. "I know you will never forget your promise."

* * *

**0 In Half-Blood camp 0**

"Naruto," Clarisse said. "How is he holding a fireball with his hand?"

Chiron said, "Naruto's grandmother is Amaterasu, she has possessed a black-fire, which is hotter than the sun. That's why Ares' fire isn't affecting on him."

"He really knows how to make an entrance," Mr. D said.

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

All gods saw the son of Hades was holding a fireball. They were surprised that someone was holding Ares' with his bare hand. Both Athena and Poseidon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Impressive," Hera said.

"So this is the son of Hades," Zeus said. "And yes, it's impressive."

"You shouldn't be surprised at his power. He is also the grandson of the Amaterasu, and great-grandson of the Chaos," Hestia said.

"And he is from that world," Hermes said.

"You mean Elements-Nation," Apollo said. Hermes nodded. "I thought there was a war going on."

"War is ended three and half years ago," Artemis said.

"So who won?"

"If we aren't facing giant monster, it means good side has won."

* * *

**0 Back to Naruto 0**

"Well, well, who is here, the son of Hades," Ares said. "Move out my way, it is only between me and Poseidon's son."

"Then you'll have to pass me," Naruto said.

Ares said, "As you wish." And he sent multiple fireballs toward him.

Naruto didn't move from his spot. He raised his hands and a wall of sand rose from the ground, shielding him from the attack.

**"Sand Dragon!" **

To everyone's surprise a huge eastern dragon made out of sand rose out of the ground and gazed at Ares. It opened its maw and tried to swallow him.

Ares used his godly power to knock it away from him. "This is useless," He said.

"Time to take it up a notch," Naruto said. "Ares, I have something for you."

Ares looked at Naruto and saw he was making some weird hand-sign.

**"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)"** He shouted.

Suddenly a circle of symbols formed and spread outward. The ground shook as one white coffin emerged. Naruto stood proudly behind both coffin.

"What is this?" Ares asked.

"A person, who is going to fight with you," Naruto said as the coffin lid fell off.

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

"What!" Zeus shouted angrily. "How is this possible? He is dead."

"My point is how he did it?" Poseidon asked. "It is impossible for a demigod."

"Believe or not, he brought him back to life," Hera said.

* * *

**0 In Half-Blood camp 0**

"Impossible," Chiron said.

"I must be his ninja-trick," Mr. D said.

Whole camp looked at them with a confused face.

"Chiron, who is he?" Charles Beckendorf, the demigod son of Hephaestus and the head of Cabin 9 asked.

"Yes, we also want to know," Someone from Apollo's cabin asked.

"He is the Hero from the past," Chiron said. "His name is..."

* * *

**0 Back to Naruto and other 0**

"Do you know who is he?" Percy asked Annabeth and Grover. They shook their head.

"No," Annabeth said.

"I have no clue," Grover said.

"Then who is he?"

* * *

"What!" Ares looked really shocked. He turned to Naruto. "But how?"

"It is a complicated technique, I did learn from my enemy." Naruto said, and a person came out of the coffin. "Welcome back to the land of the living..."

* * *

**— CUT —**

* * *

****See—You—In—Next Chapter ….Who is this mystery Hero from Past? **

* * *

****If you are asking me, he has Rinnegan, then why he didn't use it. It is simple I don't know Rinnegan Jutsu can only bring the dead back to the life or it can also control reincarnated people. **

**That's why I used Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)**

* * *

****If you like this story ... PLEASE, Write REVIEW...**

****If you saw any mistake in my story ... Please, PM me.**

* * *

****Thank-You for Reading...**


	20. The Truth

**Chapter 20**

**The Truth**

* * *

**A disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God"**

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

"What!" Ares looked really shocked. He turned to Naruto. "But how?"

"It is a complicated technique, I did learn from my enemy," Naruto said, and a person came out of the coffin. "Welcome back to the land of the living **Perseus**."

Percy's jaw dropped on, when he heard the name. "He is **Perseus, son of Zeus.**"

"I think he is," Grover said. "He was also **the slayer of Medusa**."

Annabeth said, "How did he do that?"

"I don't know, but you can ask him later," Percy said.

* * *

**0 In the Underworld 0**

Hades was smiling, he was indeed happy. "I never know my son can do that. I thought he was joking, but now I do believe in him. He can resurrect the dead," He said. "It's the perfect technique for son of dead." He looked at his daughter. "What do you think Melinoe?"

She nodded and said, "Also he can control them with their will or without their will."

"I can only imagine the Zeus face after seeing this."

"He will not be happy, because your son has resurrected his demigod son for a fight with his other son," Melinoe said.

Hades said, "Who cares about him."

* * *

**0 In Half-Blood camp 0**

"Perseus," Clarisse said. "You mean Perseus, Zeus' son."

"Yes," Chiron said. "He was the first of the heroes of Greek."

"But he's supposed to be dead!" Someone from Ares camp shouted.

"Tell that to our ninja friend, who has resurrected him," Mr. D said.

"How?"

"We don't know."

Clarisse said, "Don't worry, Perseus don't have super strength like Hercules, father can—"

"What the hell!" One Ares' son shouted.

Clarisse turned to the screen and her jaw dropped on the ground. Her father was sent flying away by Perseus one punch. Then she looked at Chiron and asked, "You said that he is Perseus. Then how the hell he has a super strength?"

"I have no clue," Chiron said. "But I'm sure he is Perseus."

Mr. D saw Naruto's smirking face. _'He really knows what to do.'_

* * *

**0 With Thalia 0**

Thalia saw Naruto brought Perseus back to life to fight with Ares.

"I know he is the son of the Hades, but he can resurrect the dead. It is..." She said to herself. "Wow!"

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

"**How dare he…"** Zeus said angrily, a spark of lightning started to come out from his body.

"Calm down, Zeus," Hera said.

He had somehow calmed down. "My son, Perseus is a great hero, but he couldn't defeat Ares. He isn't Hercules." Then he saw Ares tossed away from Perseus' single punches. "But how? Perseus doesn't have a super strength."

"It must be the work of Hades' kid," Poseidon said.

Zeus asked, "He can also do that?"

"I don't know. It's my first time seeing this."

"Then Ares is in big trouble, because he doesn't know what new Perseus can do," Hestia said.

* * *

**0 Few Minutes Earlier— Back to Naruto 0**

A man came out from the coffin. He was a handsome young man. He had black hair, but he had gray body in a state of minor decoy, that marred by cracks and other imperfections. He was asleep. He wore a Greek armor, sliver helmet, winged sandals like Hermes. He had a sword in his right hand and reflective shield in his left hand.

Naruto pulled out a single kunai from behind him. Attached to the kunai was a seal tag. He pushed the kunai into the back of the neck of his summoning. The kunai along with the seal tags were absorbed into Perseus.

All of a sudden, Perseus' body regained his original color. His shield and sword disappeared in a flash. He opened his eyes and it was blue with gray sclera. He looked at Ares and said nothing.

"You brought Perseus back to life, big deal," Ares said arrogantly. "I can easily crush him."

To prove his point he ran toward Perseus. He raised his fist and tried to punch him, but Perseus caught his punch easily. Then he punched Ares with such force that he sent them flying dozens of meters away.

Ares stood up and spit out some sand that got stuck in his mouth. "How?" He asked. "Perseus doesn't have super strength."

"It's simple, I have modified his body to restore him in his prime," Naruto said. "I have also given him some special power."

Quickly, Ares moved out from his spot to avoid Perseus' punches. In a few minutes they started exchanging blows and then they broke apart.

Ares looked at Perseus. "I'll destroy you!" He shouted as he summoned multiple fireballs and threw them toward Perseus.

In the flash, sword and shield appeared in Perseus' hands. He deflected all small fireballs by a shield. Then he saw a large fireball was coming toward him. His sword was sparking with lightning. He slashed it forward and cut fireball half.

* * *

**0 With Percy and other 0**

"Wow!" Grover said.

"You are lucky. Ares wasn't taking you seriously," Annabeth said to Percy.

"Yes, I can see that," Percy replied. "But Perseus is kicking his butt."

* * *

**0 Back to Fight 0**

Ares was narrowly dodged blast of lighting. He saw Perseus was coming toward him with his sword that was sparking with lightning. He stopped Perseus' sword with his own huge, two-handed sword.

'_I will have to end this,'_ Ares though.

He twisted, and tried to strike him directly in the spine, but Perseus deflected it with his own sword hilt.

'_There!'_

He saw an opening and cut off Perseus's arm with his sword.

"This is over," Ares said and he turned his head toward Perseus. To his horror he saw Perseus' wound was regenerating rapidly. Little movement later he stood up perfectly fine. He picked up his sword and ran toward him.

'_Not again,'_ Ares though.

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

The gods saw Ares had wounded Perseus many times, but each time his wounds had healed instantly.

"This is impossible," Zeus said. "What he did with Perseus' body?"

"You know Pops," Apollo said. "You can't kill someone; who's already dead."

"I Can't Believe I'm Saying this, but I'm agreeing with my brother," Artemis said.

Apollo looked surprised and asked, "You do?

"Yes," she said. "Perseus has been already dead, so it's impossible for Ares kill him again."

"If you were Ares's place, what would you do?" Poseidon asked.

"It's simple; I will try to remove his soul. Or I would seal him," Artemis answered.

"You are smart," Zeus said, "that's why you're my favorite daughter."

Artemis smirked at this.

* * *

**0 Back to Fight 0**

It was really frustrating for the Ares. He did everything to kill the Perseus, but all had proven useless against him. One last time he used his godly strength. He punched Perseus and sent him flying away. He turned around and looked at Naruto.

"**You coward!"** He shouted angrily. "Come here and fight likes a man!" He tried to provoke Naruto.

"Nice try war-god, but I'm not Percy. Anger can only cloud your judgment." Naruto said calmly.

"Then why are you hiding behind Perseus?" Ares taunted. "Fight me like a Hero."

"No thanks, because I'm not a hero. Heroes are only in the fairy tale and life is not a fairy tale. In the real world there are no Heroes." Ares was surprised at this. "In the truth life is not black or white. It is always shades of gray. People can't understand it, if there wasn't darkness, no one will know about light and shadow couldn't exist without light. They are dependent opposing forces that flow in a natural cycle. They are always in the balance."

"Big words," Ares said and he summoned two wild boars. They are larger and uglier than before. The beasts pawed the sand, glaring at Naruto. "Kill him!" They charged at Naruto.

Naruto did some handsign and slammed a hand on the ground**. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)"** He said and with a puff of smoke Chimera appeared there. He was looking bigger and more powerful than before. He also had blood-red eyes, which he had never before.

"Handle them," Naruto said.

Chimera roared and sent a stream of fire out of his mouth toward wild boars. Fire destroyed both wild boars completely. Then he walked beside Naruto.

"Chimera," Ares said, "but how?"

"Chimera wanted to come out from his mother's shadow, so I helped him. Now he is my loyal pet," Naruto said. "And take my advice Ares; always keep your eyes on your opponent."

Suddenly, Perseus punched him from behind.

* * *

**0 In Half-Blood camp 0**

"Father is losing," Clarisse said.

"Perseus not only has super strength, but also he can use lightning. And somehow he can't be killed," Mr. D said. "I don't think Ares is going win."

"Yes, but didn't you notice?" Chiron asked.

"If you are talking a about our ninja's new pet, Chimera," Mr. D said. "Then yes. I never thought he can control him, but...Anyway I'm agreeing with him about heroes."

"It's only because you hates heroes," Chiron said.

* * *

**0 With Thalia 0**

"Wow!" Thalia said. She looked at Chimera and Perseus. "He was telling the truth. He is a man of many skills." Then she turned toward Naruto. "I also agree with him," she said sadly. "Real life is not a fairy tale, because in fairy tale heroes got a happy ending. In reality Perseus is one of the only heroes in Greek, who had a happy ending." She noticed Perseus was beating Ares. "One thing's sure; Ares will never forget this battle."

* * *

**0 In the Underworld 0**

"He never told me, he can summon Chimera," Hades said.

"This is impressive, so can he give me Chimera for a few days to frighten people?" Melinoe asked.

"You have to ask him," Hades said, "but why do you want him, because you're already good in this?"

"For a change," Melinoe said. "And when I asked you to give me the Cerberus for a few days; you didn't give to me."

"Because Cerberus has worked to do. He is the gatekeeper, so I can't give him to you."

"Give him a break," Melinoe said. "He is just a lonely dog. He also deserves some change."

"I'll think about it," Hades said. "But it's good to know, your brother don't want be a hero."

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

"What!" Zeus shouted. "He also has Chimera."

"Please don't shout, brother," Poseidon said. "And if he can control dead Heroes. It shouldn't surprise you, he can also control Chimera."

"Yes, but it's the first time a demigod can do this," Zeus said.

"Everything has happened first time," Hera said.

"But one thing is sure Hades' son is a good speaker," Hestia said. "He can become a good leader."

"He is also intelligent," Athena said. "He has everything planned for Ares."

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked.

"He must be known someone is trying to starting a war between gods. First he went the Underworld with Poseidon's son. Then helped them to come out from the Underworld. After that when Ares came to take master bolt back, he exposed him in front of all the gods. Then saved Poseidon's son before Ares could kill him. Then summoned Perseus for a fight with Ares," Athena said. "In other words, everything was under his control." Then she looked at Naruto. "He is genius in war and strategy."

"If you are telling the truth," Hera said. "Then it's not Ares good day."

* * *

**0 Back to Fight 0**

'_It's not my good day,'_ Ares though.

He was fighting with Perseus nonstop and he was getting tired for this. He had many cuts on his body, but they were healing rapidly. As for his opponent he was perfectly fine and didn't have any sign of tiredness.

Unexpectedly, lightning flashed across the dark sky.

"This is the end," Naruto said.

Perseus held his sword up in the sky. Lightning hit the sword and it started to glow. He swung the sword at Ares.

'_Shit,'_ Ares though as a bolt of lightning ripped through the air and hit him in the chest, sending him at sea.

'_**Boom'**_

Shockwave flew across the water and then it rippled the ground, sending Annabeth, Percy and Grover staggering.

"Is it over?" Grover asked.

Percy said, "I think so."

"Good," Annabeth said.

* * *

**0 With Thalia 0**

Thalia took a breath of relief. "Finally," she said to herself. "It's over." She saw all of them were safe. "They are safe."

* * *

**0 In Half-Blood camp 0**

"Father," Clarisse said. "H-he is lost."

"So this is finally over," Someone said from Hermes' cabin.

"Yes," Chiron said, but he wasn't sure about.

Mr.D didn't say anything.

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Apollo said.

"Zeus," Poseidon said, "do you feel it?"

"Yes," Zeus said. "Only one person has this type of power, but he isn't supposed to be here."

Aphrodite asked, "Who?"

* * *

**0 In the Underworld 0**

"Father?" Melinoe said.

"I know," Hades said.

"I haven't sensed this type of evil-power before," Melinoe said.

"You can only wish you would never sense him again."

"Aren't you going to warn him?"

"No," Hades said. "Because he already knows."

She was surprised at this.

* * *

**0 Back to Naruto 0**

"Your work is done here, Perseus," Naruto said as he made some handseals. With a puff of smoke a white coffin appeared behind Perseus and then it disappeared with him. Naruto turned his head toward Chimera. "You can go now." Chimera bowed to him and then disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Naruto walked toward Ares' bike and picked up the helm of darkness from its handlebar. Then disappeared and reappeared in front of others.

They were shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Naruto, don't do that!" Annabeth shouted.

Naruto ignored her.

"That... That was awesome." Grover said.

Percy took his backpack and gave it to the Naruto. "I think bolt would be safe with you," He said.

Naruto took the bolt from his hand.

Annabeth said, "Finally, it's over."

"No, it's not," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. "Ares is lost."

"Ares is lost, but the fight isn't over yet," Naruto said. "We have to fight someone, who's worse than him."

Grover asked, "Who?"

Suddenly, Light faded. Sound and color drained away. A heavy presence passed over the beach, Percy, Annabeth and Grover felt like life was hopeless, unless. Seawater where Ares had thrown started to boil. Then with a blast of water Ares came out from it. He was looking different. His skin was now dark, and had red cracks like markings on them. His hair was now spiky. He opened his eyes; they were red like molten lava.

"W-what has happened with Ares?" Grover asked.

Naruto ignored him, and said to Ares. "So I was right, Ares was nothing but a puppet. You are a real mastermind."

"**You know, nice,"** Ares said in a deep voice. **"It's good to know that someone has a brain."**

"Thanks for compliment," Naruto said. "Your plan was good. First your minion stole bolt and helm in the winter solstice. Then you took control of Ares' mind by his dream. You suggested him to give Percy that backpack. Then in the Underworld you tried to pull us in Tartarus, but when that failed, you told Ares that take bolt back from Percy and kill him. Because it will start a war between gods. Then again it failed. However, Ares had become weak after Perseus' attack, so you took this chance and took complete control of him... and you also tried to control us."

"**Yes, but I failed because of you,"** Ares said. **"Now like a good kid gave me the helm and bolt."**

Naruto showed him both weapons. "If you want them," He said. Then both weapons disappeared in his personal dimension. "Then you'll have to take it from me... Grandpa."

Percy, Annabeth and Grover were shocked by this.

* * *

**0 With Thalia 0**

"Grandpa?" Thalia said to herself. Then sudden realization hit her. "It can't be him." She looked at Naruto. "He knows. Then why is he so calm?"

* * *

**0 In Half-Blood camp 0**

'_Father,'_ Chiron though.

"W-what has happened to the father?" Clarisse asked.

"He is not your father," Mr.D said.

"What?" Clarisse asked. "But..."

"I mean someone has controlling his body," Mr.D said.

"Is it possible?" One boy from Athena's cabin asked. "Ares is the god."

"But he is more powerful than the Gods," Chiron said.

"Who is he?" Beckendorf asked.

Chiron said, "He is... "

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

"**Cronus**," Zeus said angrily.

"We should know that he is responsible for this entire thing," Poseidon said. "We are foolish, because without thinking we had started to blame each other."

"At least you have agreed you are foolish," Hera said.

"We need to stop father because he is not in his full power," Zeus said.

"Wait," Hestia said. She pointed toward Naruto. "He knows everything, but why is he so calm?"

"He must have something for the Cronus," Athena said.

"We'll wait and see," Zeus said and all gods had agreed with him.

* * *

**0 Back to Fight 0**

"Grandpa?" Grover said.

"H-he is a titan lord, Cronus," Annabeth said in fear.

Their faces became pale with fear.

"How is this possible?" Percy asked. "He is supposed to be in Tartarus."

* * *

"**As I thought you are far different than other,"** Cronus said, **"Son of Hades or should I call you Black- dragon."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked, "How do you know my bingo-book's name?"

"**When you stopped me from entering into your and Poseidon's son's mind. I did send some my minions in the Element-nation. They found something on you,"** Chorus said. **"Naruto Uchiha, The black dragon. The youngest S rank Shinobi. He can destroy an army. He can kill any person without lifting his finger. He is the Shinobi of godlike powers. This is many things they found on you. They also told me who are you? And what were you?"** Naruto didn't say anything. "**The child of Prophecy."**

"The child of Prophecy?" Grover asked.

Chorus heard him, and said, **"Let me tell you what prophecy is. **_**'The Child will bear with greater power. He will face greatest evil. Then he will decide the fate of the universe. He will protect it or destroy it.' **_**It is one of the oldest prophecies."** He pointed toward Naruto. **"Your friend, he was the Child of the property and he is the slayer of the One-Eyed God, Jūbi."**

* * *

**0 In the Underworld 0**

"My son was child of Prophecy," Hades said. "Wow!"

"You are happy, because you can finally brag about your son in front of Zeus like he does with his son, Hercules," Melinoe said.

"You don't know how annoying this is. Now, I can finally tell him, how my son is more powerful than his."

* * *

**0 With Thalia 0**

"Child of the Prophecy," Thalia said, "he never told me about this." Then she looked at Cronus. "Now, how is he going to fight with him?"

* * *

**0 In Half-Blood camp 0**

"Child of the Prophecy," Chiron said.

Mr. D said, "Well, This is interesting."

"What is the Jūbi?" Selena asked.

"He is a beast. He is considered to be the progenitor of the Ninja world as well as a signal of the beginning of the end of the Universe, should it ever be revived. It's said that it possesses neither ideals nor feelings and he was an innate, natural force," Chiron explained.

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

"He was a Child of Prophecy," Poseidon said. "I never expected it."

"Now, this explains about his power," Athena said.

"Now, let's see how he is going to handle father," Zeus said.

They all looked at the screen.

* * *

**0 Back to Fight 0**

"**Do you know what did have confused me, it is your age,"** Chorus said. **"You should be 18 years old not a 14."**

"I don't need to explain to you," Naruto said.

"**Then give me those weapons,"** Chorus ordered. **"You don't have anything in your sleeve. You have already used Perseus and he is useless against me."** Naruto didn't do anything. **"So this is your answer."** His hand suddenly turned to magma taking a claw shape and he sent it at Naruto.

Naruto looked at claw was coming toward him. He held his hand forward and said, **"Arc of Time: fast forward!" **Suddenly, magma started to cool down and had become solid in few seconds. **"Disappear!"** He said and solid magma disappeared in golden-brown dust.

"**What!"** Cronus shouted. Then he looked at Naruto. **"How?"**

"Battle is like a game of chess. To win always think two steps ahead of your opponent. What the ancients called a clever fighter is one who not only wins, but excels in winning with ease," Naruto said calmly. "As for your question. It is just a side effect of new power." He made one-handed seal. "You know what Chronos, the father of time told me, when he had given me this power, I'll need this in future. Now, I know what he was talking about." The diamond on his forehead started to shine.

"**Arc of Time!"**

Instantly, his body lit up with a surge of blue light and formed a dark blue bubble around him. It became bigger and turned pinch black.

Once the black bubble disappeared standing in Naruto place was his 18 years old version. He was handsome, tall, athletic build. He had spiky black, shoulder-length hair, and red divine tattoos on both of his shoulders. He was wearing a black sleeveless under Armor that showed off his muscles. He was also wearing black pants, a pair of black shoes, fingerless gloves and metal arm guards. He opened his purple slitted eyes.

* * *

**0 In the Underworld 0**

Melinoe said, "You know if he wasn't my half-brother— "

"I don't want to know," Hades said suddenly. "Just look at the fight, it will be started soon."

"Whatever father."

* * *

**0 With Thalia 0**

Thalia looked at the new Naruto with large blush on her. "Naruto will look like this," she said. "He is more handsome than before." Somehow she did control her blush and said, "But how he did it?"

'_I will ask him later,' _she thought.

* * *

**0 In Half-Blood camp 0**

All girls in the camp, mainly from Aphrodite's cabin were blushing madly. And the boys they were jealous of him.

"Wow!"

"He is more handsome than before!"

"Look at his muscles."

"I want—"

Chiron sweat dropped at their behavior.

"Certainly he is lot of popular in the girls." Mr.D commented.

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

"Well, what I told you he will become handsome hunk," Aphrodite said to Artemis.

Artemis ignored her and said, "He has eyes of warrior."

"So you liked his eyes," Aphrodite said. "Wow! I never thought you will like someone." Then she looked at Naruto. "You will be perfect couple; he can also change his age like you."

"Shut up," Artemis said angrily.

"This boy has surprised me again," Poseidon said.

"Yes," Hestia said. "I'm also surprised he can control the time."

"Let's see," Hera said. "How many surprises he has stored for us?"

"Yes, I want to see, if he can really handle father," Zeus said.

* * *

**0 Back to Fight 0**

Percy and Grover's jaws dropped on the ground.

"You are right Annabeth. He can do anything," Percy said. When he didn't get response, both he and Grover turned toward Annabeth. They saw her face was red and she was looking at Naruto with a dreamy expression.

'_Is she is blushing?'_ They thought.

Percy didn't know but he felt jealousy toward Naruto.

"Annabeth... Annabeth!" Grover shouted. "Annabeth!"

"Huh...What?" She asked.

"I never thought you like Naruto," Grover said.

"No... No... No!" Annabeth shouted. "He is like a brother to me."

Percy breathed sigh of relief. They looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Cronus, showed his sharp canine teeth on each side of the mouth.

"**Interesting,"** Cronus said, **"But this is not going to help you."**

"Really," Naruto said as a burst of visible black chakra erupted from him and a large amounted of killing intent washed over the beach. Percy, Annabeth and Grover found it hard to breath, and the killing intent wasn't even directed at them.

Cronus wasn't affected, but he was surprised at this.

"Are you ready?" Naruto said. "Don't blink."

Cronus' eyes widened as he heard a voice from behind him. Naruto front of him had disappeared.

Naruto buried his fist in Cronus gut, and then nailed him with a right hook that sent him flying. With a burst of speed he appeared front of Cronus. He picked him up and threw him into the air. He then appeared above him and sent him back down with a bone-crushing blow.

'_**Boom!'**_

That sent a shock wave through the ocean as everything had happened in an instant.

* * *

— **CUT —**

* * *

****See—You—In—Next Chapter … Cronus vs. Naruto**

* * *

****If you like this story ... PLEASE, Write REVIEW...**

****If you saw any mistake in my story ... Please, PM me.**

* * *

****Thank-You for Reading...**


	21. The Child of Prophecy!

**Chapter 21**

**The Child of the Prophecy!**

* * *

**A disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought__'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God"**

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

Percy opened his eyes and found out that they all were safe.

"But how?" He asked to himself.

Grover said, "Hey look!"

Then Percy saw the whole beach protected by black transparent shield.

"Who did this?" Annabeth asked.

'Me,' Karasu said as she sat on Annabeth's left shoulder.

"Karasu!" Annabeth said.

Percy asked, "But why?"

'To keep damage least as a possible.'

Percy nodded his head. They turned and looked at the fight. They saw Naruto was standing far away from Cronus, who was lying on the ground motionless.

* * *

"Wake up," Naruto said in an emotionless tone. "You can't fool me."

"**HaHaHa..." **Cronus started to laugh and stood up on his feet. **"That was a nice punch," **he said. **"It's my turn." **He held out his hand, palm up. In the air just inches from his hand, a fireball began to form. At first, it appeared as just a spark, but it quickly grew until it was the size of a basketball. He hurled it directly at Naruto's head.

Just as the fireball was to reach him, Naruto dematerialized, allowing the burning globe to pass right through him. With a blink of the eye, He appeared front of Cronus and tried to punch him. However, he sidestepped, and hit him in the throat, sending him crashing to the floor.

Cronus glared down at him, preparing another fireball, but he quickly jumped up and swept his leg out from under him, putting him on his back.

Both of them stood up on their feet. Cronus rushed forward, but sent staggering backward as large sand hit him square in the chest. However, it didn't stop him for long. As soon as sand blast had passed, he moved toward Naruto. Cronus clapped his hands together, sending a shockwave directly at the Naruto. When the shockwave hit him, he was sent flying through several police cars, sending splintered glass flying in every direction, until he finally crashed hard through the wall.

Cronus appeared front of Naruto. He held his hand front his face and prepared for fireball**. "Any last word,"** He asked.

"Yes," Naruto said as he pointed at the beach. Cronus turned around and saw another Naruto was standing there. "Reality is nothing but an illusion." And he vanished with a murder of crows.

* * *

Next thing Cronus was known that he was standing front of Naruto. Like nothing had happened there.

"**How?" **

"Illusion," Naruto said. "Now, it has time to change our battle ground." And he appeared behind Cronus. He held his hand. "Let's go!" He said as a dimensional gate opened beneath their feet and they were gone.

"They disappeared," Grover said.

"Where are they now?" Annabeth asked Karasu.

Karasu said, 'Let me show you.' 

Suddenly, their surroundings started to change and they found themselves in—

"Where are we?" Percy asked.

'North Pole,' Karasu said.

"But why I'm not feeling cold?" Grover asked.

'Because it's an illusion.'

"Oh!"

"There!" Annabeth said as she pointed to another direction. Both Percy and Grover turned around, and saw Naruto and Cronus were facing each other.

* * *

"**If you are thinking this cold place can weaken my magma then you are wrong,"** Cronus said. **"This isn't going to help you. And your illusion trick won't work on me again." **

He dashed toward Naruto. Cronus cocked back his arm with the intention of smashing his fist into Naruto's face. Naruto dodged Cronus' fast punch with ease, sending his own counter-punch deep into his stomach, causing him to stagger slightly, but it didn't cause nearly as much damage. Both of them were throwing punch after punch at each other, which splintered the air around them and created shock waves. A few minutes later they moved away from each other.

"**Take this!"** Cronus shouted as he started to gather large amounts of magma in his hand and sent waves of magma toward Naruto.

At same time Naruto did some hand sign. **"Suiton: Suishōha (Water Release: Water Colliding Wave)"** With that spiraling vortex of water appeared around him. Lava began to cool down, because of the cold water.

Then he made another set of hand seal. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" **As a large amount of water gathered from earlier technique, and took a form of a dragon. The dragon roared at Cronus and charged at him.

Cronus looked at water-dragon, coming at him. He formed a large sword in his right hand by using lava and cut a dragon in half.

"**So it's true,"** Cronus said, **"you can control all five elements."** He smiled evilly and his eyes turned in golden color. **"Nice... Play time is over!"** As an ominous golden energy appeared around his body and shot out in small bursts of energy.

Naruto closed his eyes, and said, "Yes. Play time is over." He opened up his eyes, revealing the Sharingan in both of them. Then an equally powerful but more sinful black energy shot out from his body.

'_**His energy is sinister than mine,'**_ Cronus thought.

Both of them began powering up, and their energy became denser. Ice under their feet started to crack and melt.

* * *

**0 In the Underworld 0**

Hades and Melinoe both felt Naruto and Cronus' aura.

"Father..." Melinoe said.

'_His energy is sinister than father,' _Hades though.

"Father... FATHER!"

"Yes?"

"His energy..."

"I know... but it also has the divine nature."

* * *

**0 In Half-Blood camp 0**

Whole camp found hard to breathe, and few of them passed out.

"It's too..."

"I can't breathe..."

"I..."

"Wh-what is this?" Clarisse asked as he did try to not pass out.

"You all are feeling Cronus and Naruto's powers here," Chiron said. He and Mr. D weren't affected by this.

"Why?"

"Because all demigods have better senses than mortal."

Chiron looked on-screen. _'He is pretty much holding against the father.'_

Then noticed pressure somehow had lifted and all campers were feeling better.

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

Whole Olympus was feeling powerful and malevolent energy, which was coming out from Naruto and Cronus.

"His energy is darker than father," Hestia said.

"It feels divine and demonic at the same time," Athena said.

"We will have to do something about it," Zeus said.

"We can't," Poseidon said.

"Why?"

"If you do anything with him, his grandmother, Amaterasu will declare war against us."

"And don't forget Hades and... Chaos. They will also not happy about this," Athena said.

"So you can't do anything with him," Hera said.

'_**Boom'**_

"Wow!" Apollo said. He was watching Naruto and Cronus were exchanging blows.

"Cronus isn't in his full power, but Hades' son is matched up his power," Hephaestus said.

"He is strong, handsome, mysterious, intelligent and dark... He is perfect," Aphrodite said.

"Can't you leave him alone for a while?" Artemis said.

"Are you jealous, because I'm looking at your love interest?" Aphrodite said.

Artemis shouted angrily, "I'm not jealous and he is not my love interest."

"Denial is the first stage of acceptance."

"I am not," Artemis said. "And he is just a demigod."

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean his Great-grandfather is Primary God. His grandmother is a goddess. Then his father is also god," Aphrodite said. "If I'm correct, he's more than a demigod." Suddenly, all gods froze and looked at her strangely. "What?" She asked.

"It's the first time you said something intelligent," Hephaestus said.

"How could I forget this," Athena said. "He is not a demigod or god ... He is closer to god."

* * *

**0 Back to Fight 0**

Naruto and Cronus were exchanging blow after blow. Quickly, Naruto found an opening punched Cronus and sent him flying away.

Cronus stood up on his feet. **"You are powerful,"** he said. **"Come and join me." **

"No. I don't like to be controlled by anyone," Naruto said, "because it is my job to control other."

"**Very well,"** Cronus said. He held hands up and prepared for fireball, but Naruto suddenly appeared front of him and caught his hand.

"Sorry, but we are going," He said as both disappeared in dimension gate.

* * *

They appeared far away from North Pole. Looking around, Cronus noticed they were in the forest.

"**Where are we?" **He asked Naruto.

"We are in the Amazon rainforest," Naruto said. "This is our next battle ground."

"**I don't care about the ground,"** Cronus said, **"because I can kill you anywhere."**

He hurried forward with a punch but Naruto ducked and sent a right jab at Cronus' gut but the Titan lord pushed it away with his own hand before launching a roundhouse kick which Naruto caught on his forearm. Both of them sailed several feet away from each other, then whirled around and charged their fists meeting before him with such force that the ground beneath them seemed to explode.

Cronus move away from Naruto and sent a river of lava toward Naruto.

Naruto jumped away from a large amount of magma that was about to engulf him. The magma continued moving closer and closer forcing him to keep on jumping back. It was also destroying everything in its path.

'_If I didn't do anything, it will destroy a whole forest,'_ Naruto though.

"**Terra force!"** He shouted as he slammed his hands on the ground, splitting front of ground in half. Lava that was heading toward him, started to fall down in the gap. He waved his hand and closed gap completely.

Suddenly, the sword pierced his chest, going straight through his heart.

"**This is your end,"** said Cronus from behind him and he was holding sward.

* * *

**0 With Thalia 0**

"Naruto!" Thalia shouted as she saw a sword piercing his heart. There were tears rolling down her face. "Naruto..." However she stopped when she heard Naruto was chuckling, like nothing had happened to him. "What!" She said as cracks started to form around his body. She wiped her tears, "Naruto, I think we need to talk about this," she said angrily.

* * *

**0 Back to Fight 0**

Cracks started to form around Naruto's body until he reduced to a pile of wood.

Cronus shouted, **"What!"**

"A wood-clone," Naruto said as he came out from inside the tree. "It's one of my favorite techniques."

Then he started to make some hand sign. **"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees)"** He said as trees began to grow out of the ground and towards the Cronus.

Cronus attempted to destroy growing trees by using his magma, but it was useless, because trees were growing fast. He jumped back for avoiding trees. He saw all forest had restored back normal.

"**Hornet,"** Naruto said as he right hand glove transforms in red-black gauntlet. He smirked and merged himself in a tree. He came out from behind Cronus and slashed his back. Then he merged back into the tree again.

"**Ahhh..."** Cronus screamed as swirling shaped tattoo appeared on his body. Angrily he turned back any threw a fireball at the tree, destroyed it completely. Naruto appeared beside him. He cut him again and merged into another tree.

"**Aaahhh...Where are you?"** Cronus shouted. **"Stop hiding!"** He summoned multiple fireballs and tossed them in different directions.

* * *

**0 Back to camp 0**

They saw swirling shaped tattoo on Cronus' body and his blood was dripping from it.

"Interesting," Mr. D said. "He can use his power efficiently."

Chiron nodded.

* * *

**0 With Percy and other **0

"Wow!" Grover said. "It is best fight, I have seen in my life."

Annabeth said, "How many fights

"Two... no three. If I do count Ares and Percy's fight..." Grover said, "No... Six... Seven... I don't remember." He looked Naruto and Cronus fight. "Anyway, this is best fight."

* * *

**0 Back to Fight 0**

Naruto emerged from ground front of Cronus and struck his stringer on one tattoo.

"**What!"** Cronus shouted as he looked at his left hand. It slowly turned to stone. **"What did you do with me?" **

"It is simple. For mortals and monsters, Hornet means _'Death in Two-steps'_," Naruto said. "But with immortals, it means _'Two steps of a petrification.'_ It turns them in stone for some time period." He made a gesture with his hand. "Time to go." As the dimension gate opened between them and they vanished in it.

* * *

**0 In the Underworld 0**

"What is special in his weapon?" Melinoe asked.

"It's called Hornet," Hades said. "Its stringer has a deadly substance in it, and after mixing with Naruto's power it makes powerful venom. It kills mortals, but for Immortals, it turns them stone."

"For how much time, it turns them into stone?" Melinoe asked.

"It depends on Naruto and a person he has used," Hades said. "If Naruto wants he can free them anytime. However, if a person is strong, he can cure himself. But it will take some time." He looked at his son. _'But why hasn't he used his strongest poison on father?'_

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

"Nice weapon," Hephaestus said, "but it can also harm Mortals."

"Only Hades can give this type of weapon to his children," Poseidon said.

Then they saw both Naruto and Cronus disappeared again.

"Why he is changing places?" Aphrodite asked.

"To take the advantages of surrounding," Athena said. "First he went North Pole, where he can use his water techniques. After that they were in the Amazon rainforest, so he can take advantage of forest for hiding. Now they are in..."

"Some unknown island," Apollo said as he pointed at the screen.

* * *

**0 Back to Fight 0**

Thunder. Loud cracking sounds fill the air. The intensity of its roar causes the ground to shake.

Naruto saw Cronus' left shoulder had become stone. "How are you feeling, grandpa?" He asked.

"**You!"** Cronus shouted. **"I'll kill you!"** He stomped so hard on the ground that it cracked and made a huge fissure. **"Come my minions, Rise for your master, Let your evil shine!"** And Cronus' minions started to rise from the cracks.

Most of them were the size of a human in height. They had two upper bodies attached by the backs, and two heads. They had four short blade swords, two in each hand. Next to them were two-headed dogs, big scorpions. Their bodies had made by molten magma and stone.

Then another monster came out from the crack. He had humanoid body and he was fifteen feet tall. He had bone-like face, three fingers on its two hands, and like other his body had made by molten magma and stone.

"Interesting," Naruto said to himself.

'_**This will keep him busy,'**_ Cronus thought as he looked at his left side. He was trying to turn it back to normal. _**'Because it will take some time.'**_

Suddenly, the giant lunged forward toward Naruto. He raised his hand and tried to punch him.

"Pathetic," Naruto said as his eyes turned in the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan form. He caught giant hand easily. Then Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind giant as the giant hand fell down and lava started to pour down from his wound. Naruto looked at the others. Then he punched the ground in front of him, sending all Cronus' minions flying away.

* * *

**0 In Half-Blood camp 0**

Whole camp saw a large crater on the ground.

"Wow!" Someone shouted from Hermes' cabin.

"He has strength like Hercules," Beckendorf said.

"Yes," Clarisse said, "And he is fighting with all monsters alone."

* * *

**0 In the Underworld 0**

"Now, that is my son," Hades said happily.

"Yes, impressive strength," Melinoe said.

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

All gods were watching Naruto as he was destroying Cronus' minions with his bare hand.

"He has super strength like Hercules!" Apollo said.

"And he also has a super speed," Artemis said.

"But what are father doing?" Hestia asked.

They all looked at Cronus.

Zeus narrowed his eyes and said, "He is trying to heal himself."

* * *

**0 Back to Fight 0**

'_**Just a few more minutes,'**_ Cronus thought. Then he watched Naruto, who was destroying his minions. _**'How could a demigod possess such power?'**_

Naruto blocked the sword from two-headed soldiers with his gauntlet. Then he punched in his face with another hand, destroying him completely. One scorpion swung his tail at him, who easily avoided the attack, sidestepping before kicking it in the back, sending him to the ground. Again two soldiers attacked together, making vicious swings at him, who easily avoided their swings. Next he caught two-headed dog's jaw, who had tried to bite him.

"Bad dog," He said and he absorbed him in his personal dimension. He turned and found himself surrounded by minions. They lunged forward to attack him, but they all were blown away by the black-lightning before they could make contact.

Naruto was standing the middle of ground with black lightning crackling around his body. He disappeared and reappeared away from them with leaving tails of lighting behind him as remaining minions fell on the ground.

Naruto turned on the giant, who was rushing toward him. With a rush of speed Naruto appeared above the giant and cut him half using black-lightning.

"**Kuroi Kaminari (Black Lightning)"**

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

"**What!"** Zeus shouted, "How Hades' son can use lightning?"

"Why are you shouting?" Poseidon said, "Because I didn't shout, when he used water technique."

"But black-lightning... Even I can't use black color lightning," Zeus said. "Where did he learn to use black color lightning?"

"You have to ask him."

* * *

**0 With Percy and other 0**

"The black lightning?" Annabeth said. "Can any of you have heard about black lightning?"

"No," Percy said, "but how lightning had shred them?"

* * *

**0 Back to Fight 0**

All of a sudden someone threw a sword at him. It should have connected straight to the heart, but it just passed through him.

"Welcome back in the battle..." Naruto said, "... Grandpa." He looked at direction from where the sword had thrown at him. He saw Cronus was perfectly fine. His left side was normal now.

"**No more game..."** Cronus screamed angrily. **"No more game."** Then his eyes became golden-yellow and magma started to cover his entire body. He began changing his shape and transformed in giant humanoid monster.

Naruto looked at new Cronus. He was twenty-five feet tall. He had sharp teeth and golden eyes. His whole body made of golden-red magma and black stone.

Cronus opened his large mouth and summoned a large fireball. He threw it toward Naruto.

Naruto looked at the fireball heading toward him. He deflected it using the** space-time technique **and sent it in the ocean. Then in a burst of speed he disappeared and cuts off Cronus' right arm using wind chakra, but Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw his arm was regenerating.

"**This is useless, Child of Prophecy,"** Cronus said and he sent another fireball at Naruto.

Naruto deflected fireball again. He opened his right palm. **"Come here and help me, my Death-Princess," **He said as a flash of black-light a beautiful black-katana appeared in his hand. He swung katana, sending a wave of black energy from her. The attack slammed into Cronus.

Cronus roared in pain as a huge cut mark appeared on his shoulder, and golden magma started to pour down from his wound. Then he noticed his wound wasn't healing.

"**How?" **

"Any wound made by Death-Princes can't heal easily. Her power prevents healing power from working properly," Naruto said and he sent another wave.

Cronus narrowly dodged that attack, but stuck on the tree behind him. The tree started to lose its color; leaves became dry, curl and turned yellow. Like someone was sucking its life. In the few seconds it turned into ash.

Cronus roared and splat massive glob of magma toward him. Naruto held his sword in front of him. **"Protect my Death-Princess,"** He said as a black shield formed around him, canceling the Cronus' attack efficiently.

"It's her second ability. She can cancel any magical attack," Naruto said. "Now, it's my turn." His katana began glowing black with energy; he slashed it forward and sent a blast of black-energy at Cronus.

Cronus clapped his hands, and then a huge wall of magma appeared in front of him. But it was his fatal mistakes as blast easily destroys the wall and slammed on him. Next thing Cronus felt sharp pain in his entire body. Then Naruto appeared above him and shoved his katana in his heart.

"Goodbye," Naruto said as he jumped back on the ground, leaving katana in Cronus' body.

Magma on his body started to solidify. Then his whole body crumbled away, living Cronus in his original form.

'_**How?'**_ Cronus thought. Then he saw black-katana was lying on the ground near him. _**'This is a powerful weapon.'**_ He stood up on his feet and looked at Naruto. **"If I can't get Bolt and Helm then I'm taking this from you,"** He said as he bent down to pick up picked up katana, when touched handle, a blast of electricity hit him, sending him flying away.

Cronus stood up and looked at his badly burned hand. **"But how?"**

"Death-Princess is not just a weapon. She is part of my soul. Only I can weld her," suddenly, Naruto's voice came from behind him. "Goodbye." Naruto shoved his katana in his body. He pulled back his katana as Cronus' body fell on the ground and melted away in magma. Naruto disappeared in swirling of the vortex.

* * *

Naruto appeared above the island and he sustained himself in midair. He held his hand out in front of him as a swirling ball of energy formed in his palm. It was pinch black and had four white rings around it.

"**Void Style: Instant Black Hole!"** He said and threw it on the island.

As the ball touched the ground, it expanded and covered complete Island with his black energy. Then it began to shrink and completely disappeared at one point. After that in place of the island there was nothing left other than sea water.

Naruto smirked slightly on his work and disappeared in dimension gate.

* * *

**0 In Half-Blood camp 0**

All campers were speechless when they saw Naruto's last attack, but Ares' cabin was in shock.

"F-father," Clarisse said. "Is he dead?"

"No," Chiron said, "Ares is Gods. He is immortals. He will be reformed evenly in the Mount Olympus."

* * *

**0 With Thalia 0**

"Finally," Thalia said, "It's over." Then she thought about Naruto's last attack. "I've never seen something like that before."

* * *

**0 In the Underworld 0**

Hades and Melinoe saw how Naruto had destroyed Whole Island with the black swirling ball.

"That is impressive," Melinoe said.

"Yes, it is" Hades said. "I like his style. It is destructive."

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

"He destroyed Whole Island," Poseidon said in surprise tone. He turned to Zeus. "Did you see anything like that?"

Zeus shook his head and said, "No!"

"Like its name, his attack is a miniature version of black-whole." Athena explained. "First energy-ball expands on all places, and then it shrinks and absorbs all things within its range in the center."

"It is truly a dangerous attack," Zeus said and Poseidon nodded.

Apollo looked at Hephaestus saw he was in deep thought, "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"About his weapon," Hephaestus answered.

Artemis said, "You mean that Black-katana." He nodded. "What about it?"

"Do you see what happened with Cronus when he touched the katana?" Hephaestus asked.

"Yes," Apollo said, "Boom!"

"Yes," Hephaestus said, "It must be a katana's defense mechanism. I am thinking how I can recreate it for our weapon."

"It is a good idea so no one can steal our weapon," Artemis said.

Apollo said, "You know what Hades' kid has got all the good things."

* * *

**0 With Percy and other 0**

"So it's over," Percy said.

"Yes," Annabeth said.

All of a sudden from the dimension gate Naruto appeared front of them.

"Naruto!" Grover shouted. "That was awesome... Your last attack was..." Then he began to speak many things about him. "Then when you—"

"Thanks for your compliment, Grover," Naruto said. He turned toward Annabeth and Percy.

"We don't have time, we have to hurry," Annabeth said.

"Don't worry Annabeth," Naruto said. "All Olympus and Half-Blood camp knows that Percy is not thief."

"How?"

"It's simple. They are watching us from start."

"What!" Percy shouted. "Then what about my mother?"

"I'll talk to my father about this," Naruto said.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Naruto turned back quickly and caught fireball with his hand which was aimed for his head. All of them looked at back and saw Cronus. He had a large wound on his body and he was angry.

"**This is not over!"** He shouted as he summoned a large fireball. It was ten times bigger than him. **"Goodbye!"** Then he threw at Naruto.

Annabeth, Percy and Grover were panicking as they saw a large fireball was coming toward them.

"Shit!"

"We're going to die!"

"Naruto, do something!"

Naruto watched at a fireball calmly. It slammed on them and a large smoke erupted from it.

Cronus started to laugh evilly. "Finally," He said. Then smoke started to clear. **"What!"**

He saw a giant humanoid skeleton, but he didn't have a lower half. He had heavy chains wrapped across his right shoulder and arm, while his left hand was holding giant shield. His third hand was holding a saké jar. When he removed shield front him, Cronus saw all of them were perfectly fine in inside, and Naruto was releasing pinch black aura.

Naruto walked forward and skeleton moved with him. His aura increased and skeleton started to transform.

Now he was looking like more Dark-warrior than a skeleton. He was wearing black Oni (鬼) mask. The mask had large horns, blood-red eyes, a sinister looking smile and sharp teeth. He was also wearing a pair of magatama earrings. His whole body was hidden behind a large cloak, which looked like it had formed the same material from Hades' robes. In his left hand was a large circular shield. It was pure black and shining brightly like a mirror.

Naruto opened his both Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and said, **"Susanoo!"**

* * *

**0 In Half-Blood camp 0**

"What is this?" Said one of the campers. Many campers were now starting afraid with Dark warrior.

"He is scary."

"His eyes..."

"Mr. D," Chiron said, "Do you see a shield in his hand?"

Mr. D said, "Yes, **Yata Mirror**."

"What is so special about this shield?" Clarisse asked.

"This is **Yata Mirror**. It's one of the strongest shields. It is considered one of the three sacred treasures. It is said to be endowed with all nature's transformations and as such changes its own characteristics depending on those of the attack it receives, making the attack entirely ineffective," Mr. D explained.

* * *

**0 Back to Fight 0**

Before Cronus could know he was wrapped in black chains, which were coming out from Naruto's Susanoo. He tried to use his strength to free himself, but all turned out useless.

"Don't bother," Naruto said. "They made out special substance; it can negate any abilities and powers." He pulled Cronus toward him by using chains and caught him by Susanoo's right hand. He held him at his eye level. "It's time to free the Ares from your control.

* * *

**0 Inside of Ares' Mind 0**

Ares's mind was a war zone. It had red sky and. There were arrows, swords lying on the ground. He also found several human skeletons pinned by arrows and swords on the ground. Naruto started to walk and soon found himself in front of Ares.

He saw Ares was trapped in lava and he was unconscious. Then Naruto saw large golden-red energy and two evil golden eyes looming behind Ares. It was Cronus.

"**What are you doing here?"** Cronus asked angrily.

"Your time is over," Naruto said. "Go back!"

"**You're foolish, Child of Prophecy,"** Cronus said evilly. **"First I'll kill you, and then I'll take your body!"** Then he sent a blast of golden energy toward Naruto.

Suddenly white shield formed around Naruto and protected him from Cronus. "This is useless!" He said as a diamond on his forehead began to shine. **"Holy Light!" **Then everything went white.

* * *

**0 Outside of Ares' mind 0**

Naruto's Susanoo dropped Cronus on the ground. A few minutes later, a golden-red energy started coming out of the Cronus' body. After the bright flash, Cronus turned back in Ares.

"I'll never forget this!" Cronus' voice was coming out from golden-red energy ball, which was hovering over Ares. "Mark my w—"

He was cut off as Susanoo thrust his sword inside the ball. "You talks too much," Naruto said as golden-red ball absorbed into a sword. Then he sheathed it back to in a saké jar.

Naruto let his Susanoo disappeared. He knelt in front of Ares. _'He is fine,'_ He thought and absorbed Ares in his personal dimension.

Naruto stood up on his feet. "Show time is over!" He said as his eyes flashed red with nine commas in them.

* * *

**0 In the Mount Olympus 0**

"Show time is over!" Naruto said.

All gods saw the large red symbol on the screen, and then screen vanished in white light.

"So show is over," Apollo said.

"Yes," Hephaestus said.

"Zeus, did you see a shield and sword in his hand?" Hestia asked.

Zeus nodded. "**Yata Mirror and Sword of Totsuka**," he said.

"The shield that can stop anything," Hephaestus said, "and the sword that can seal everything."

"So what happened with Ares and Master-bolt?" Aphrodite asked.

"We will know very soon," Poseidon said.

* * *

**0 With Thalia 0**

Thalia saw Cronus was gone. "So this is really over now." She looked at Naruto. "His last technique was scary!" She said.

Screen front of her disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**0 In Half-Blood camp 0**

Screen front of them vanished in bright light.

"Is this over?" Selena asked hopefully.

"I think so," Beckendorf said.

'So father is finally gone,' Chiron though.

"This was a very interesting battle," Mr. D said.

**0 With Percy and other 0**

Naruto appeared front of them. "This is over," He said and in a bright flash of light, he returned in his 14 years old self. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover ran toward him.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Annabeth asked.

"This transformation takes too much energy. I would have to practice my powers more," Naruto said.

"So is this over?" Percy asked, "Because Cronus is gone."

"No!" Naruto said as he stood up.

"What do mean?" Grover asked.

"Cronus is not gone. He is in Tartarus. I have only sealed part of him," Naruto said. "Also quest is not over. We have to return Master-bolt to Zeus."

"Sorry," Grover said. "I never thought about it."

"But we have to do something about them," Naruto pointed toward unconscious cops. "Karasu-chan."

Karasu flew from Annabeth's shoulder and landed on Naruto's shoulder. Her left eye changed in Mangekyō Sharingan.

'**Kotoamatsukami!'**

With that flock of crows appeared around them and each crows entered in unconscious cops and reporters.

Percy asked, "What did she do?"

"She simply has altered their memories," Naruto said and he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Grover asked.

"To Underworld," Naruto said. "To return Helm to my father." He stopped and turned to Percy. "And Percy, this is your only chance to prove media that you're innocent."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, but he saw Naruto wasn't there.

* * *

**0 In the Underworld 0**

"Do you see anything like this?" Melinoe asked.

"Yes," Hades said. "It's called Susanoo. One of the strongest armor. Naruto's mother was able to use this technique, but her version was different."

Suddenly Furies appeared in the throne room.

"Master," One of them said.

Hades said, "Yes."

"Can we go to collect the Helm from the young master?"

"No. He is coming here."

They nodded and disappeared in black smoke.

"Young master," Melinoe said. "They called little brother young master."

Suddenly, Naruto appeared front of them. In his left hand, he was holding Helm of darkness.

"I think this is yours." He said and threw Helm toward his father.

"Little Brother!" Melinoe said.

"Yes!"

"Can I borrow your Chimera for a few days?"

"I think I have better options," Naruto said and he held hand front of him. Then from the swirling of vortex two-headed dog appeared. "This is for you."

Hades said, "Is that..."

"Cronus' minion," Naruto said. "But I have reprogrammed it. For now it's your pet. Sister."

Melinoe said, "Thanks for gift."

Naruto said, "No problem." A dimension gate opened behind him.

"Where you are going?" Hades asked.

"Some personal work," Naruto said. "See you soon!" He disappeared in a gate.

Melinoe looked at her new pet. "Your name is Fluppy," she said happily.

* * *

**0 In Naruto's Personal Dimension 0**

Naruto was standing on one of the circular platform in his personal dimension. He did gesture of hands and one wooden pole rose from the ground. He held his hand out in front of him and golden-red ball appeared in his palm. Then he puts the ball on wooden poles.

'What are you going to do with it, master?' Karasu asked as she landed on his shoulder.

"You know what my grandfather had done with Harashima cell?"

'You mean...'

"With this ball, I can get Cronus both DNA and powers. So it's simple. I'm going to implant Cronus's power and DNA in me," Naruto said with a smirk. "Because Someone's loss is Someone's Gain."

* * *

— **CUT —**

****See—You—In—Next Chapter**

* * *

****If you like this story ... PLEASE, Write REVIEW...**

****If you saw any mistake in my story ... Please, PM me.**

* * *

****Thank-You for Reading...**


	22. The Olympus!

**Chapter 22**

**The Olympus!**

* * *

**A disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character__Thought__'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God"**

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

Annabeth, Percy and Grover didn't know what Naruto did, but somehow everything was gone normal for Percy.

According to the L.A. News, the explosion at the Santa Monica beach had been caused when a crazy kidnapper fired a shotgun at a police car. He accidentally hit a gas main that had ruptured during the earthquake.

This crazy kidnapper (a.k.a. Ares) was the same man who had abducted Percy and two other adolescents in New York and brought them across country on a ten-day Odyssey of terror.

Poor little Percy Jackson wasn't an international criminal after all. He'd caused a commotion on that Greyhound bus in New Jersey trying to get away from his captor. After all, no kid could've done that. Finally, brave Percy Jackson had stolen a gun from his captor in Los Angeles and battled him shotgun-to-rifle on the beach. Police had arrived just in time. But in the spectacular explosion, five police cars had been destroyed and the captor had fled. No fatalities had occurred. Percy Jackson and his two friends were safely in police custody.

The reporters fed this whole story. They just nodded and acted tearful and exhausted, and played victimized kids for the cameras.

"All I want," Percy said, choking back in tears "is to see my loving stepfather again. Every time I saw him on TV, calling me a delinquent punk, I knew ... somehow ... we would be okay. And I know he'll want to reward each and every person in this beautiful city of Los Angeles with a free major appliance from his store. Here's the phone number." The police and reporters were so moved that they passed around the hat and raised money for three tickets on the next plane to New York.

* * *

**0 In the Plane 0**

"Huh...That was easy," Annabeth said.

"I don't know what Naruto did, but ..." Grover said.

Percy said, "Thanks to him, we all are safe and free."

"Yes," Annabeth said, "but we're not safe. We're in lord of the sky's domain."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said, who suddenly appeared beside her. "He can't do anything with us, because I have his master bolt."

"Naruto!" Percy said in surprise tone as he saw Naruto was sitting beside Annabeth. He was wearing normal civilian dress black pant and a black jacket with hood.

"You didn't have a ticket. Am I right?" Annabeth asked.

Naruto smirked and said, "Because I don't need it." He stood up and began to walk.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"I have something to do," Naruto said and walked away from there.

He arrived at another seat. He saw a man with white business suit and a woman in a blue business suit were sitting there. He sat in between them.

"I didn't know that God also need the plane for travel," Naruto said.

They smiled at him. "You're good," Man said.

"Thanks," Naruto said, "So who are you?"

The man smiled brightly. "I am** Aether,** **the Ancient God of the Upper Air**. The air the Gods breathe on Olympus."

"And I am **Hemera**." The woman said with a smile. "**The Goddess of Day**."

"We are expecting a great thing from you," Aether said as the two put a hand on each of his shoulders, making him glow for a moment.

"This is a gift from us. Good luck," Hemera said.

"Thank you," Naruto said.

Then they were gone, no evidence they were ever there.

'_Interesting,'_ Naruto though as his eyes started to shine brightly.

* * *

They safely reached at La Guardia. The local press was waiting for them outside security, but they managed to evade them thanks to Naruto, who lured them away using his illusion.

They arrived at Taxi stand.

Percy looked at Grover and Annabeth. "Go back to Half-Blood Hill." They protested, but he said, "It's mine and Naruto's quest, so we'll have to complete its last part alone."

They nodded.

"Take care both of you," Annabeth said and Grover nodded. Then both of them took Taxi for Half-Blood Hill.

"So what now?" Percy asked Naruto.

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and they disappeared in swirling of the vortex.

* * *

They appeared in front of the Empire State Building's lobby.

Percy looked like a homeless kid, with his tattered clothes and his scraped-up face and Naruto, he was perfectly fine.

They went up to the guard at the front desk.

"Six hundredth floor," Percy said.

He was reading a huge book with a picture of a wizard on the front. "No such floor, kiddo."

"I need an audience with Zeus."

He gave Percy a vacant smile. "Sorry?"

"You heard me."

Percy though this guy was just a regular mortal, but the guard said, "No appointment, no audience, kiddo. Lord Zeus doesn't see anyone unannounced."

But before Percy could say anything, Naruto said, "I want to go six hundredth floors." His Sharingan eyes were spinning rapidly.

Guard's eyes flashed red. He scrambled out of his seat, fumbled around his desk for a key card, and then handed it to Naruto. "Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you," He said without emotion.

Naruto took the card. "Let's go!"

'_It's so easy for him,'_ Percy though. _'I wish I could do that!'_

* * *

They did as Guard told them. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Naruto slipped the key into the slot. The card disappeared and a new button appeared on the console, a red one that said 600.

Percy pressed it and waited, and waited.

Muzak played. _"Raindrops keep falling on my head..."_

Finally, _ding_. The doors slid open. Percy and Naruto stepped out.

Percy nearly got a heart attack, because they were standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below them was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of them, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. Percy's eyes followed the stairway to its end, where his brain just could not accept what he saw.

"Believe or not Percy," Naruto said, "but this is **Olympus**."

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multilevel palaces—a city of mansions—all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and raised bushes. An open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago.

'_This place can't be here,' _Percy though himself. _'The tip of a mountain hanging over New York City likes a billion-ton asteroid? How could something like that be anchored above the Empire State Building, in plain sight of millions of people, and not get noticed?' _

"They are god," Naruto said to him. "So everything is possible for them."

Percy though, _'How did he—'_

"You're easy to read," Naruto said again.

* * *

Their trip through Olympus was a daze. They passed some giggling wood nymphs who threw olives at them from their garden. Some of them looking at Naruto with dreamy face. Hawkers in the market offered to sell them ambrosia-on-a-stick, and a new shield, and a genuine glitter-weave replica of the Golden Fleece, as seen on Hephaestus-TV The nine muses were tuning their instruments for a concert in the park while a small crowd gathered—satyrs and naiads and a bunch of good-looking teenagers who might've been minor gods and goddesses. Nobody seemed worried about an impending civil war. In fact, everybody seemed in a festive mood. Several of them turned to watch them pass, and whispered to themselves, and some people wanted Naruto and Percy's autograph.

They climbed the main road, toward the big palace at the peak. It was a reverse copy of the palace in the Underworld.

There, everything had been black and bronze. Here, everything glittered white and silver.

Percy realized Hades must've built his palace to resemble this one. He wasn't welcomed in Olympus except on the winter solstice, so he'd built his own Olympus underground.

"It must be my father's favourite place," Naruto said.

Percy nodded. Despite his bad experience with Hades, he felt a little sorry for him. _'To be banished from this place seemed really unfair. It would make anybody bitter,' _He thought.

* * *

Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that, the throne room.

The room really isn't the right word. The place made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet. Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations.

Twelve thrones, built for beings the size of Hades, were arranged in an inverted U, just like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit. The thrones were empty except for two at the end: the head throne on the right, and the one to its immediate left. Percy didn't have to be told who the two gods were that were sitting there, waiting for them to approach. Percy and Naruto came toward them. Percy's legs were trembling.

The gods were in giant human form, as Hades had been, but Percy could barely look at them without feeling a tingle, as if his body were starting to burn. As for Naruto, he looked at them calmly.

**Zeus, the Lord of the Gods**, wore a dark blue pinstriped suit. He sat on a simple throne of solid platinum. He had a well-trimmed beard, marbled grey and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and handsome and grim, his eyes rainy grey.

As they got nearer to him, the air crackled and smelled of ozone.

The god sitting next to him was his brother, without a doubt, but he was dressed very differently. He reminded Percy of a beachcomber from Key West. He wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. His skin was deeply tanned, his hands scarred like an old-time fisherman's. His hair was black, like Percy's. His face had that same brooding look that had always gotten his son, Percy branded a rebel. But his eyes, sea green like his son, were surrounded by sun-crinkles.

His throne was a deep-sea fisherman's chair. It was the simple swiveling kind, with a black leather seat and a built-in holster for a fishing pole. Instead of a pole, the holster held a bronze trident, flickering with green light around the tips.

The gods weren't moving or speaking. They were eyeing on them and especially Naruto.

First, Percy approached the fisherman's throne and knelt at his feet. "Father." He dared not look up. His heart was racing. He could feel the energy emanating from the two gods. If he said the wrong thing, Percy had no doubt they could blast him into dust.

To his left, Zeus spoke. "Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?" Then he turned toward Naruto, who was calmly standing there. "And why aren't you bowing?"

Naruto said, "Because I don't want to."

Zeus became angry.

"Peace, brother," Poseidon finally said. His voice stirred Percy's oldest memories: that warm glow he remembered as a baby, the sensation of this god's hand on his forehead.

"You—" Zeus said.

Naruto cut him off. "I think this is belongs to you," He said as Ares' body suddenly dropped front of them. He was still unconscious.

"Ares!" Zeus said, "What happened to him?"

"He is sleeping, because of my illusion," Naruto said. "He'll wake up... _Now!_"

Ares started to mumble something in his sleep. "Hm.. T-this... is... good... you… you have to… take it all… in your mouth… ahh…"

Poseidon's placed his head down hiding a giggle that came to him. Zeus raised his eyebrows that started to twitch. Percy's eyes were as wide as plates.

"What you did with him?" Poseidon asked.

Naruto said, "I showed him his greatest fantasies."

Ares started to mumble again but this time more loudly. "...yes... In your mouth… ahh… just like that… then you start to suck it all in…"

Zeus slapped his face with an audible _**'SMACK'**_. Percy looked at Ares like he was crazy and Poseidon, he started to laugh loudly.

"I like you, son of Hades," Poseidon said.

"Thanks," Naruto said, while he was doing his best, and luckily for him succeeded, in keeping the laughter inside.

"**Ares!"** Zeus shouted angrily.

Quickly Ares stood up on his feet. "Y-yes father," He said and he looked at his surroundings. He noticed he was in Olympus, and front of Zeus and Poseidon. He also saw Naruto and Percy. _'Oh great, after having a great dream, I wake up in a nightmare…' _He thought.

"Ares!" Zeus said, "Do you remember what you did?"

"Well..." Ares said and he started to remember about master-bolt, his fight with Percy and Perseus. After that he remembered about Cronus and his fight with Naruto. _'Shit!' _"Y-yes father."

"**Do you have anything to say?"**

"Y-yes," Ares said, "I'm not totally responsible for this. It was Cronus' influence responsible for my behaviour."

Zeus narrowed his eyes. **"Go back!"** He said. **"We'll discuss about it and your punishment later." **

"Yes father," Ares said. He turned back and looked at Naruto. "Naruto Uchiha, thank you for saving me from Cronus. You're a great warrior."

Naruto surprised at this. "You're welcome!"

Then he looked at Percy. "And you," He said, "You have completely humiliated me and sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Perseus Jackson, beware." Then he vanished from there.

* * *

Percy looked at Naruto and asked, "Why does he hate me and not you?"

"I can give answer of your questions, Percy," Poseidon said. Percy looked at his father. "You have hurt his pride. It's humiliating to him, because he had lost the fight with a kid." He pointed at Naruto. "As for your friend he never fought with him. It was Perseus, who fought with him and he was a great hero. Hades' son had particularly saved him from Cronus' mind control."

"That's great!" Percy muttered to himself.

"That's enough!" Zeus said. He turned his head toward Naruto. "I want to ask you a question." Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Where did you learn to use black-lightning?"

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"**Give answer to my question."** Zeus roared angrily. **"Lightning is my element, so it's my right to know." **

"He is angry, because he can't use black colour of lightning," Poseidon muttered to himself. Percy heard him and he was trying to not laugh.

Naruto said, "I'm born with it."

"What! A child of Hades, who has born with lightning power!" Zeus shouted. "I've never heard anything like this before. Then again you are the child of prophecy."

"I _'was'_ child of prophecy." Naruto corrected him. "And I don't believe in prophecies ..." Poseidon and Zeus surprised at this. "... nor I believe in fate and destiny... We can change our fate ... We can forge our own paths ... Because not everything is set in stone."

'_Interesting child,'_ Poseidon though.

"Very well," Zeus said. "Now give me my bolt."

"It is not that easy," Naruto said. "If you want your weapon then you have to give me something in return."

'_What is he thinking?'_ Percy thought.

'_This kid has guts,'_ Poseidon thought.

"**What!"** Zeus shouted, shaking the very foundation of Olympus. His eyes glowed electric blue with anger. **"Give me my bolt. It's your quest. You're hero." **

"But I'm not a hero," Naruto said calmly. Zeus, Poseidon and Percy did surprise by this. "I am a ninja, and Ninja don't work free. You'll have to pay me something, because I'm not cheap."

"**Arrogant Child,"** Zeus roared at Naruto. He flared his blue aura. Percy moved away from Naruto. **"I can kill you for your disrespectful behaviour." **

"No, you can't."

"**What!"**

"If you killed me, you'll have to answer my father, grandmother and great-grandfather," Naruto said. His eyes flashed red. "There is also one more thing that I am not easy to kill." He flared his own black aura.

Their aura's powers were easily matched with each other. Behind them Percy found out hard to breathe in heavy pressure. He dropped on his knees.

Poseidon put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Take a deep breath Percy," He said. Percy nodded and somehow he was feeling better. Poseidon looked at both Naruto and Zeus. _'This kid has so much power and it is still increasing. His aura's power easily matches with Zeus', but then again brother isn't using his full power,'_ He thought.

Both flared their auras again. The air became heavy. Olympus started to tremble and then, suddenly all stopped.

"You're brave, Son of Hades," Zeus said. His and Naruto's aura disappeared. "So what do want in return?... Money..."

"I don't need money."

"Then take this," Zeus said as he opened his palm and summoned blue-ball, crackling with electricity. He sent it toward Naruto.

Blue-ball entered into Naruto's body. For a few seconds, his whole body lit up with black-lightning. "Thank you," Naruto said. "I think this is yours." And he summoned a master-bolt. "I can always help you, if you paid me well."

"I'll think about it," Zeus said as he opened his palm. The master-bolt flew into it. As he closed his fist, the metallic paints flared with electricity, until he was holding what looked more like the classic thunderbolt, a twenty-foot javelin of arcing, hissing energy. "We'll meet in future, Son of Hades. Now, I have to go personally somewhere." He rose from his throne and looked at Percy. "You have also done good work, boy. Only a few heroes have accomplished this much."

"I had help, sir," Percy said. "Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase—"

"Whatever," Zeus said. "But do not presume to fly again. Next time I won't be merciful."

Thunder shook the palace. With a blinding flash of lightning, Zeus was gone.

* * *

"Your uncle," Poseidon sighed, "has always had a flair for dramatic exits. I think he would've done well as the god of theatre."

"Interesting style of teleportation," Naruto said. "But mine is better."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. "How did you do that?" He asked Naruto.

"It is simple. I know how to talk with people like him."

"People like him?"

"People like my grandfather," Naruto said. "Zeus and my grandfather's personalities are same."

After that Percy didn't ask him anything.

Poseidon looked at Naruto. "Thank you for saving my son," He said. "What do you want in the reward?"

"If you really want to give me reward," Naruto said. "Then I want to touch your weapon, Trident."

Both Percy and Poseidon surprised at his request.

"Why?"

"It is last big-three's weapon, which I have to touch."

"Very well," Poseidon said and his Trident started to float. Then it suddenly shrank in size and flew toward Naruto.

Naruto caught Trident with his right hand. He began to examine it. "It's really powerful weapon," He said, but no one noticed his eyes flashed red for a few seconds. "Thank you!" Then Trident returned back to Poseidon.

"I have completed your request," Poseidon said, "And this is your reward for stopping father." Then a water-bubble formed around Naruto. It shined brightly before vanishing in small water particles.

"Thank you, uncle," Naruto said before he turned back to Percy. "I'll meet you later; besides, I have a feeling that your dad wants to speak with you… alone." He walked out of the throne room. Percy was alone in the throne room with his father.

An uncomfortable silence.

"Father," Percy said.

* * *

Naruto looked at the entrance of the throne room. "So what can I do for you?" He asked and turned his back. He saw eight year old girl with mousy-brown hair and _'warm and cozy'_ eyes of red fire. She was wearing a simple brown dress or robes with a scarf wrapped around her head.

"You're unique, son of Hades," She said.

"Thank you," Naruto said. "And you are?"

"I'm **Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family**."

"You are Aunt Hestia... Aunt... It feels weird because of your age."

"It's surprising to me. You feel it's weird. Because I thought you know, _Not everything you see is always what it seems_," Hestia said, referring his real age.

"Yes, you're right," Naruto said with a smile. "So what can I do for you?"

"Having vowed to be a virgin forever, I have no children and I know you will do many great things in the future," Hestia said. "You don't have my blood, but I want to claim you my son."

"I'll be happy to be your son," Naruto said.

Hestia smiled and held his hand. Then a red flame like aura begun to appear around Naruto, enveloping him. When it cleared the symbol of a hearth appeared about him for a brief second.

"Thank you," Naruto said.

"You're welcome. I'm expecting a great thing from you," Hestia said. "I think they have finished their discussion. Good luck for future." And she vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

He saw Percy, so he disappeared and reappeared behind him. He put a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"What!" Percy shouted and jumped away in fear. Then he saw it was Naruto. "Don't do that Naruto!"

Completely ignoring him, he asked Percy, "What did your dad tell you?"

"Dad said that he was sorry he gave me a Hero's fate, because I was born." Percy said.

"Take my advice Percy. We can change our fate," Naruto said. Percy nodded.

As they walked back through the city of the gods, conversations stopped. The muses stopped their concert. People and satyrs and naiads all turned toward them. Their faces filled with respect and gratitude, and as they passed, they knelt, as if they were some kind of hero.

Naruto saw several females were blushing and some of the younger ones eyed him hungrily.

'I don't need fangirls,' Naruto though.

He put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Percy, let's go!" He said as black-flame enveloped both of them. The flame increased suddenly and then in a flock of crows vanished completely. People saw no one was there. They were gone.

From the throne room Poseidon saw Naruto's dramatic exit. "He is just like Zeus." He said to himself. "But I'm agreeing with him. His technique is better than brother."

* * *

Naruto and Percy appeared in front of Percy's mom's apartment.

Percy turned to Naruto. He noticed a dimension gate behind him. "Aren't you coming to my house with me?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I'll meet you at Camp Half Blood. I have a feeling that you will be there soon anyway." Percy nodded and smiled. "So see you there, Percy." Then he disappeared in dimension gate.

Percy rang the door-bell, and saw his beautiful mother, smelling of peppermint and licorice.

"Percy! Oh, thank goodness. Oh, my baby."

* * *

**0 With Naruto—In His Personal Dimension 0**

Naruto appeared in his pocket dimension. He had a smirk on his face. He looked at circular platform and started to jump on them.

A few minutes later, he landed in one particular platform. It was bigger than all platforms. It had three pillars and each of them had a small jar on top. Two jars had filled with energy and one jar was empty.

Naruto walked near empty jar and put a hand on it. His eyes glowed and the jar had filled with sky-blue energy, like water. Trident's symbol appeared on the pillar.

"Small part of **Poseidon's Trident**," Naruto said to himself. Then he looked at next pillar. It had a jar, which contained darkness. The pillar had Hades' symbol on it. "Part of **the father's Helm of Darkness.**" Then last pillar, it had Zeus' symbol on it and the jar was holding a crackling blue-electricity. "And the last, the part of **the most powerful weapon, Zeus' master-bolt.**"

'What are you going to do with them, Master?' Karasu asked as she landed on his shoulder.

"I've something in my mind," Naruto said to her. "But we'll have to find someone."

'Who?'

"Who made Zeus, Poseidon and Hades' weapons?"

'The Cyclopes... You mean...'

Naruto nodded and said, "But not now. We'll find about them later."

Then he vanished in swirling of the vortex.

* * *

— **CUT —**

* * *

*********Note: If anyone interested in Beta Reading for my coming soon Percy Jackson crossover book 2...PLEASE PM me...**

* * *

****See—You—In—Next Chapter **

****If you like this story ... PLEASE, Write REVIEW...**

****If you saw any mistake in my story ... Please, PM me.**

* * *

****Thank-You for Reading...**


	23. Prophecy Fulfilled!

**Chapter 23**

**Prophecy Fulfilled!**

* * *

**A disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

"Character Dialogue"

'_CharacterThought'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

"**Jutsu / Angry God"**

"**Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

Percy arrived at Half-Blood Hill. He saw Chiron, Annabeth and Grover were waiting for him at Thalia's Tree. Then he noticed Naruto's absence.

"Hey, where is Naruto?"

"I thought he was with you." Annabeth said.

"He vanished after dropping me at my home," Percy replied.

"Oh, I am sure he is fine." Grover said. "He is NARUTO."

"I'm agree with him," Chiron said. "Now, let's go!" He smiled at him. "We are going to celebrate your victory."

Percy asked, "Why?"

"Because, you are the first heroes to return alive to Half-Blood Hill since Luke."

* * *

**0 With Naruto 0**

Far away from Camp, Naruto was standing on top of the hill, watching the sun rise. The sky was shining with a thousand shades of colour.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Someone asked from beside him.

"Yes, it's beautiful, Grandma," Naruto said and looked at his grandmother Amaterasu and smiled at her.

"What is your answer?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm ready for training trip."

She smiled. "I'll come pick you up at the end of summer."

Naruto nodded and saw she disappeared in black-flame.

* * *

**0 Back to Half-Blood Camp 0**

"They're here!"

One by one, the campers noticed Percy and his friends' arrival. They began to gather at the gates, congratulating them on a job well done.

"That was awesome, Percy!"

"Welcome!"

"Welcome to the Camp, heroes!"

They saw Naruto wasn't with them.

"Where is Naruto?"

"Yes, where is he?"

All campers started to ask about him, but before Chiron could answer them, Naruto appeared there by using a dimension gate.

He looked at all campers and said, "Sorry, I'm late."

A few minutes silence.

One camper from Hermes' cabin shouted, "That was so cool!"

All campers surrounded him and began asking him questions.

"That was an awesome fight."

"How you did it?"

"You are hot," A girl said from Aphrodite's cabin.

Then unexpectedly Clarisse and her cabin mates came toward him. The atmosphere became tense, when Clarisse walked near him. There was absolute silence there.

"We want to thank you for saving my dad," She said. They were surprised at her unexpected behaviour.

"You're welcome."

It broke the awkward silence and tension. The campers started talking again. Clarisse looked at Percy and glared at him, then turned and walked away from there.

"Now campers!" Chiron said. "Today, we have a big celebration to honour our heroes."

Everyone except Ares' cabin started cheering. Suddenly, their eyes widened and the whole camp let out a gasp. Above the returning heroes' heads except Grover were their family symbols.

Though they had all seen their symbols before, but they were shocked by symbols on Naruto's head. Because there was a fourth symbol on his head, **the Hearth, the symbol of Hestia. **

"How is this possible?" Chiron said. "She doesn't have any kid."

"I met her in the Olympus. She said that she doesn't have any kid, because of her oath, and she wants to claim me as her son," Naruto said, surprising everyone. "So I said yes. It's no big deal." He saw everyone was still in shock. "Well, see you later." And he disappeared in murder of crows.

"This is surprising. I didn't expect that!" Mr. D said.

* * *

Naruto appeared front of Thalia's tree. He put a hand on the tree. He felt pulling sensation and he found himself front of Thalia.

"Hello, Thalia!"

"Naruto!" She said with a smile. She lunged to hug him and held onto him tightly. "I'm glad you are safe." She let him go and looked at him. "That was best battle I had seen."

"I know."

"So what happened in the Olympus?"

"Well ..." He told her everything.

Few minutes later...

"So, let me get this straight. You gave my father his weapon, but you demanded something in return from him." Thalia said next, in a completely deadpan manner. "And you are still alive."

"Well ... Yes," Naruto said, "He and Poseidon gave me their blessing, and Hestia claimed me as her foster son."

"Now, this is new," Thalia said. She was surprised by this. "So this isn't your real age." She had small blush on her, remembering older Naruto's face.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, this isn't my real age. I was de-aged after transporting this dimension." He saw blush on her face. "Did you like my older self's face?"

Her face became even more red. "Whatever!" But then she remembered something. "Naruto!"

"Yes?" He saw her face was red, but this time it was with anger.

"In battle, when Cronus stabbed you in your heart. You know how scared was I, because I thought you were dead!" She shouted.

Naruto held up his hands defensively and said, "Sorry ... But It was necessary." He noticed she had begun calming down. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "I did talk to my father about you, but sadly, he didn't have a way to free you," He said, "but he taught me something." He mouthed the word one followed by two. Upon counting to three, the scenery began to dim and blur as the room dissolved into nothing. Everything faded to black.

Slowly the scenery around Thalia began to clear as her blue eyes fluttered open. She found herself standing in thick green grass, surrounded by deep green rolling hills. The sky was soft blue with bright white fluffy clouds. There was a beautiful tree. The smell in the air was glorious, the smell of spring, grass and flowers.

"What is this?" She asked in surprise tone.

He answered, "Thalia, this is limbo."

"But how?"

"It's simple. You can't escape from the limbo, so I have changed limbo for you."

"Naruto!" She looked into his eyes, she made her move and her lips met his, and Naruto could feel her pulling him deeper into a passionate kiss. He placed his hand behind her head. He pulled her close as his kiss became deeper, his tongue playing with hers. She let out soft moan.

"Thank you!" She whispered after detaching her lips from his.

"You're welcome!" Naruto said a barely visible blush on his face. "I want to tell you something." He took a deep breath. "I'm going to training trip with my grandmother."

"What!" Thalia shouted. "Why?"

"To control my power," He said. "And I didn't get anything helpful for you from my father, but I'm sure, I will get something for you from my grandmother."

She smiled at him and asked, "When are you going?"

"End of summer," He said, "Don't worry. We've so much time and in this time period, I'll teach you something important."

"And what is it?"

"How to Fight Properly!" He said as he disappeared and reappeared far away from her. He took fighting stance. "Now, come at me with everything you've got!"

* * *

"Congratulation to Percy, Annabeth and Naruto for completing the first quest issued in two years!" Chiron shouted.

The celebration for the group completing the quest was big. Everybody treated them as if they had won some reality-TV contest. According to camp tradition, they wore laurel wreaths to a big feast prepared in their honour, then led a procession down to the bonfire, where they got to burn the burial shrouds their cabins had made for them in their absence.

Annabeth's shroud was so beautiful grey silk with embroidered owls.

Being the son of Poseidon, Percy didn't have any cabin mates, so the Ares cabin had volunteered to make his shroud. They'd taken an old bed sheet and painted smiley faces with X'ed-out eyes around the border, and the word LOSER painted really big in the middle.

For Percy, it was fun to burn.

Naruto was like Percy, he didn't have any cabin mates, but some girls from Camp and mainly from Aphrodites' cabin made his shroud. It was beautiful silver and black shroud that had the Hades' symbol in the middle with his other symbols— Chaos, Hestia and Amaterasu— surrounding in triangle formation.

"How did they make a shroud for him, but not for me?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"They all are from Naruto fan-club," Annabeth said as she looked toward most of the girls in the camp were sitting.

"Naruto has his own fan club!" Percy said and he turned to see that most of the girls were all staring at Naruto with hearts in their eyes_. 'I'm not sure, if I should be jealous of Naruto or feel sorry for him,' _He thought.

As Apollo's cabin led the sing-along and passed out s'mores, Percy was surrounded by his old Hermes cabin mates, Annabeth's friends from Athena, and Grover's satyr buddies, who were admiring the brand-new searcher's license he'd received from the Council of Cloven Elders. The council had called Grover's performance in the quest "Brave to the point of indigestion. Horns-and-whiskers above anything we have seen in the past." Unlike the other times when they sat around talking and eating smores, this time everyone was up dancing and singing along with each other.

The only ones not in a party mood were Clarisse and her cabin mates, whose poisonous looks told Percy, they'd never forgive him for disgracing their dad.

That was okay with him.

And Naruto ... He was sitting far from them on tree branches.

* * *

"Why aren't you in the party?"

"I don't like parties, Aunt Hestia," Naruto said without looking at her.

Hestia smiled and sat down beside him.

After a few minutes silence.

"So what are you doing here?" He said.

"To meet you," She said. They sat silently for a few minutes. "Who was a real lightning - thief, Naruto?" He looked surprised. "I know Ares isn't the thief. God can't take other god's property directly. He must be demigod or mortal. Who was he?"

"You are smart," Naruto said. "And you're right about Ares. The thief was a demigod from camp. And we can't do anything to him, because we don't have any evidence on him." He looked at her. "But I'm sure, soon he'll reveal himself front of all of us."

She nodded. Then they heard Mr. D.

"Yes, yes, so the little brat didn't get himself killed and now he'll have an even bigger head. Well, huzzah for that. In other announcements, there will be no canoe races this Saturday..."

"Look like Dionysus don't like Percy," Hestia said. She saw all campers moving back into their cabins. "See you later Naruto." And she vanished from there.

Naruto looked at campers and he melted in shadow.

* * *

A week after quest…

Naruto saw Percy, Annabeth and Grover were talking each other something. He walked near them and asked, "Hello, how are you?" He turned to Percy. "And how is your stepfather?"

Percy was surprised, because his mother told him Gabe had left mysteriously—disappeared off the face of the planet, in fact. She'd reported him missing to the police. "How—"

"I have my way, Percy."

Both Annabeth and Grover were looking at them in confusion.

"What are you two talking about?" Grover asked.

Percy said, "It's nothing."

"Annabeth!" Naruto called her name.

"Yes!" She said.

"Come with me!"

She nodded. He put a hand on her shoulder and they vanished into thin air.

"What does he want from her?" Percy asked.

Grover said, "I don't know."

* * *

They appeared front of Thalia's tree.

Annabeth asked, "What are we doing here?"

"I have something for you," Naruto said as he put a hand on her and she glowed a bit.

"What is it?"

"Just close your eyes and put your hand on Thalia's tree!"

She did as he said and she felt pulling sensation. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in front of Thalia, surrounded by deep green rolling hills.

"Annabeth, you are alone... But how?" Thalia asked. "Where is Naruto?"

"I'm here," Naruto said as he appeared there. "Do you like my gift?" He saw her confused face. "Do you like your new power?"

Annabeth said, "You mean ..."

Naruto smiled and said, "You can meet with her anytime."

"Thank you!" Annabeth said with teary eyes.

"You're welcome!" Naruto said and faded from there.

"So..." Thalia said to her.

* * *

On the Fourth of July… 

The whole camp gathered at the beach for a fireworks display by cabin nine. Being Hephaestus's kids, they weren't going to settle for a few lame red-white-and-blue explosions. They'd anchored a barge offshore and loaded it with rockets the size of Patriot missiles. According to Annabeth, who'd seen the show before, the blasts would be sequenced so tightly they'd look like frames of animation across the sky. The finale was supposed to be a couple of hundred-foot-tall Spartan warriors who would crackle to life above the ocean, fight a battle, and then explode into a million colours.

As Naruto was watching Annabeth and Percy were spreading a picnic blanket, when Grover showed up to tell them goodbye. He was dressed in his usual jeans and T-shirt and sneakers, but in the last few weeks he'd started to look older, almost high school age. His goatee had gotten thicker. He'd put on weight. His horns had grown at least an inch, so he now had to wear his Rasta cap all the time to pass as human.

"I'm off," he said. "I just came to say ... well, you know."

Percy tried to feel happy for him. After all, it wasn't every day a satyr got permission to go look for the great god Pan. But it was too hard saying goodbye, because Grover was his oldest friend.

Annabeth gave him a hug and said, "Keep your fake feet on, goat-boy."

"This is for you," Naruto said and he gave him a flute. It was a golden flute with a black-dragon wrapped around it.

"Whoa!" Grover said. "What it can do?"

Naruto smiled and said, "You'll have found yourself. Good luck!"

"Ok. Thank you!" He put it into his pocket.

"Where are you going to search first? " Percy asked.

"Kind of a secret," he said, looking embarrassed. "I wish you could come with me, guys, but humans and Pan ..."

"We understand," Annabeth said. "You got enough tin cans for the trip?"

"Yeah."

"And you remembered your reed pipes?"

"Jeez, Annabeth," he grumbled. "You're like an old mama goat."

But he didn't really sound annoyed.

He gripped his walking stick and slung a backpack over his shoulder. He looked like any hitchhiker you might see on an American highway-nothing like the little runty boy Percy and Naruto used to defend from bullies at Yancy Academy.

"Well," he said, "wish me luck."

He gave Annabeth another hug. He clapped Percy on the shoulder and said goodbye to Naruto, then headed back through the dunes.

Fireworks exploded to life overhead: Hercules killing the Nemean lion, Artemis chasing the boar, George Washington (who, by the way, was a son of Athena) crossing the Delaware.

"Hey, Grover," Percy called. He turned at the edge of the woods.

"Wherever you're going-I hope they make good enchiladas."

Grover grinned, and then he was gone, the trees closing around him.

"We'll see him again," Annabeth said.

Percy tried to believe it. The fact that no searcher had ever come back in two thousand years ...'

"He'll be fine," Naruto said.

Percy nodded and decided not to think about that.

* * *

July passed…

Naruto spent all his days in Thalia's training and his own training. He also got some pointers from Dionysus to his **Mokuton** training.

As for Percy, he spent his days devising new strategies for capture-the-flag and making alliances with the other cabins to keep the banner out of Ares's hands. He got to the top of the climbing wall for the first time without getting scorched by lava.

Now, Percy was in his cabin. He was thinking about the Oracle. He tried to convince himself that its prophecy had come to completion.

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

'_Done,'_ He thought. _'Even though the traitor god had turned out to be Ares rather than Hades.' _

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safe returned._

'_Check. One master bolt delivered. One helm of darkness back to Hades.'_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

This line still bothered him. _'Ares had pretended to be my friend, then betrayed me. That must be what the Oracle meant...' _

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

'_I had failed to save my mom, but only because I'd let her save herself, and I knew that was the right thing,'_ He thought. _'So why was I still uneasy?'_

* * *

It was the last night of the summer session.

The campers had one last meal together. They burned part of dinner for the gods. At the bonfire, the senior councillors awarded the end-of-summer beads.

Percy got his own leather necklace. It was pitch black, with a sea-green tri-dent shimmering in the centre.

"The choice was unanimous," Luke announced. "This bead commemorates the first Son of the Sea God at this camp, and the quest he undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!"

The entire camp got to their feet and cheered. Even Ares's cabin felt obliged to stand. Athena's cabin steered Annabeth to the front so she could share in the applause.

* * *

Naruto was standing on the Thalia's tree. He looked at his own leather necklace. It was pitch black with the Hades' symbol in the middle with his other symbols surrounding in triangle formation.

'Naruto!'

Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

'Yes father,' He answered using telepathy.

'Come to the Underworld!'

'Very well.'

Naruto disappeared and reappeared front of Chiron. He saw he was with Mr. D.

"Chiron," He called.

Chiron looked at him and said, "Yes Naruto. What can I do for you?"

"I'm going to the Underworld. My father wants to talk with me."

"You can go!" Chiron said.

Naruto nodded and vanished in dimension gate.

* * *

**0 In the Underworld 0**

Naruto appeared in Hades' throne room using a dimension gate. He saw his father was sitting on his throne.

"Hello father," He greeted his father.

"Naruto, why is real thief not punished yet?" Hades asked in his normal tone. "You said you're going to handle him."

"I have something planned for him, father," Naruto said. "Also, I can't accuse him without proof."

Hades nodded and said, "Very well son, but can you tell me who is he?"

"You'll know very soon. He is from camp."

"Hello little brother!" Said a familiar voice of his sister.

Naruto and Hades saw Melinoe.

"Hello big sister!" Naruto said.

"Are you free?"

"Why?"

"So we can exchange our illustration techniques."

"Sure why not!" Naruto said.

* * *

**0 Back to Half-Blood Camp 0**

Percy got to the sword-fighters arena and he saw Luke. His gym bag was plopped at the edge of the stage. He was working solo, whaling on battle dummies with a sword he had never seen before. It was a regular steel blade, because he was slashing the dummies' heads right off, stabbing through their straw-stuffed guts. His orange counselor's shirt was dripping with sweat. His expression was intense. Percy watched, fascinated, as Luke disemboweled the whole row of dummies, hacking off limbs and basically reducing them to a pile of straw and armour.

They were only dummies, but Percy still couldn't help being awed by Luke's skill. The guy was an incredible fighter. It made him wonder, again, how he possibly could've failed in his quest.

Luke saw Percy, and stopped mid-swing. "Percy."

"Um, sorry," Percy said, embarrassed. "I just—"

"It's okay," Luke said, lowering his sword. "Just doing some last-minute practice."

"Those dummies won't be bothering anybody anymore."

Luke shrugged. "We build new ones every summer."

Now his sword wasn't swirling around, Percy saw something odd about it. The blade was two different types of metal-one edge bronze, the other steel.

Luke noticed him looking at it. "Oh, this? New toy. This is Backbiter."

"Backbiter?"

Luke turned the blade in the light so it glinted wickedly. "One side is celestial bronze. The other is tempered steel. Works on mortals and immortals both."

Percy remembered, what Chiron had told him when he started his quest that a hero should never harm mortals unless absolutely necessary.

"I didn't know they could make weapons like that," He asked.

"They probably can't," Luke agreed. "It's one of a kind." He gave him a tiny smile, then slid the sword into its scabbard. "Listen, I was going to come looking for you. What do you say we go down to the woods one last time, look for something to fight?"

Percy didn't know why but he felt odd. Ever since they had gotten back from the quest, Luke had been acting a little distant.

"You think it's a good idea?" He asked. "I mean—"

"Aw, come on." He rummaged in his gym bag and pulled out a six-pack of Cokes. "Drinks are on me."

Percy stared at the Cokes, wondering where the heck he'd gotten them.

"Sure," He said and took the Cokes "Why not?"

They walked down to the woods, but they didn't notice the black-raven was watching them from a distance.

* * *

They found a shady spot by the creek where Percy had broken Clarisse's spear during his first capture the flag game. They sat on a big rock, drank Cokes, and watched the sunlight in the woods.

After a while Luke said, "You miss being on a quest?"

"With monsters attacking me every three feet? Are you kidding?"

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I miss it," Percy admitted. "You?"

A shadow passed over Luke's face. He looked weary, and angry. His blond hair was grey in the sunlight. The scar on his face looked deeper than usual.

"I've lived at Half-Blood Hill year-round since I was fourteen," He said. "Ever since Thalia ... well, you know. I trained, and trained, and trained. I never got to be a normal teenager, out there in the real world. Then they threw me one quest, and when I came back, it was like, _'Okay, ride's over. Have a nice life.'_"

He crumpled his Coke can and threw into the creek, which really shocked Percy. One of the first things he learned at Camp Half-Blood is: Don't litter. You'll hear from the nymphs and the naiads. They'll get even. You'll crawl into bed one night and find your sheets filled with centipedes and mud.

"The heck with laurel wreaths," Luke said. "I'm not going to end up like those dusty trophies in the Big House attic."

"You make it sound like you're leaving."

Luke gave him a twisted smile. "Oh, I'm leaving, all right, Percy. I brought you down here to say goodbye."

He snapped his fingers. A small fire burned a hole in the ground at Percy's feet. Out crawled something glistening black, about the size of a hand. A scorpion.

Percy started to go for his pen.

"I wouldn't," Luke cautioned. "Pit scorpions can jump up to fifteen feet. Its stinger can pierce right through your clothes. You'll be dead in sixty seconds."

"Luke, what—"

Then it hit him.

"You," he said.

He stood calmly and brushed off his jeans.

The scorpion paid him no attention. It kept its beady black eyes on Percy, clamping its pincers as it crawled onto his shoe.

"I saw a lot out there in the world, Percy," Luke said. "Didn't you feel it-the darkness gathering, the monsters growing stronger? Didn't you realize how useless it all is? All the heroics-being pawns of the gods. They should've been overthrown thousands of years ago, but they've hung on, thanks to us half-bloods."

Percy couldn't believe this was happening.

"Luke ... You're talking about our parents," he said.

Luke laughed. "That's supposed to make me love them? Their precious 'Western civilization is a disease, Percy. It's killing the world. The only way to stop it is to burn it to the ground, start over with something more honest."

"You're as crazy as Ares."

His eyes flared. "Ares is a fool. He never realized the true master he was serving. If I had time, Percy, I could explain. But I'm afraid you won't live that long, because Naruto isn't here to save you."

The scorpion crawled onto Percy's pant leg.

"Why are you serving Cronus?"

The air got colder.

"That's none of your business!" Luke shouted. "And you should be careful with names."

"Cronus got you to steal the master bolt and the helm. He spoke to you in your dreams."

Luke's eye twitched. "He spoke to you, too, Percy. You should've listened."

"You're wrong. He showed me that my talents are being wasted. You know what my quest was two years ago, Percy? My father, Hermes, wanted me to steal a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperides and return it to Olympus. After all the training I'd done, that was the best he could think up."

"That's not an easy quest," Percy said. "Hercules did it."

"Exactly," Luke said. "Where's the glory in repeating what others have done? All the gods know how to do is replay their past. My heart wasn't in it. The dragon in the garden gave me this"-he pointed angrily at his scar-"and when I came back, all I got was pity. I wanted to pull Olympus down stone by stone right then, but I bided my time. I began to dream of Cronus . He convinced me to steal something worthwhile, something no hero had ever had the courage to take. When we went on that winter-solstice field trip, while the other campers were asleep, I snuck into the throne room and took a Zeus's master bolt right from his chair. Hades's helm of darkness, too. You wouldn't believe how easy it was. The Olympians are so arrogant; they never dreamed someone would dare steal from them. Their security is horrible. I was halfway across New Jersey before I heard the storms rumbling, and I knew they'd discovered my theft."

The scorpion was sitting on his knee now, so Percy tried to keep his voice level. "So why didn't you bring the items to Cronus ?"

Luke's smile wavered. "I ... I got overconfident. Zeus sent out his sons and daughters to find the stolen bolt- Artemis, Apollo, my father, Hermes. But it was Ares who caught me. I could have beaten him, but I wasn't careful enough. He disarmed me, took the items of power, threatened to return them to Olympus and burn me alive. Then Cronus 's voice came to me and told me what to say. I put the idea in Ares's head about a great war between the gods. I said all he had to do was hide the items away for a while and watch the others fight. Ares got a wicked gleam in his eyes. I knew he was hooked. He let me go, and I returned to Olympus before anyone noticed my absence." Luke drew his new sword. He ran his thumb down the flat of the blade, as if he were hypnotized by its beauty. "Afterward, the Lord of the Titans ... h-he punished me with nightmares. I swore not to fail again. Back at Camp Half-Blood, in my dreams, I was told that a second hero would arrive, one who could be tricked into taking the bolt and the helm the rest of the way-from Ares down to Tartarus."

"You summoned the Hellhound, that night in the forest."

"We had to make Chiron think the camp wasn't safe for you, so he would start you on your quest. We had to con-firm his fears that Hades was after you. And it worked."

"But why me?"

"Because Naruto didn't trust me."

Percy gritted his teeth. "The flying shoes were cursed," he said. "They were supposed to drag me and the backpack into Tartarus."

"And they would have, if you'd been wearing them. But you gave them to the satyr, which wasn't part of the plan. Grover messes up everything he touches. He even confused the curse."

Luke looked down at the scorpion, which was now sitting on Percy's thigh. "You should have died in Tartarus, Percy. But don't worry, I'll leave you with my little friend to set things right."

"Thalia gave her life to save you," Percy said angrily. "And this is how you repay her?"

"Don't speak of Thalia!" Luke shouted. "The gods let her die! That's one of the many things they will pay for."

"You're being used, Luke. You and Ares both. Don't listen to Cronus."

"I've been used?" Luke's voice turned shrill. "Look at yourself. What has your dad ever done for you? Cronus will rise again. This time Naruto isn't going to win against him. He will cast the Olympians into Tartarus and drive humanity back to their caves. All except the strongest-the ones who serve him."

"Call off the bug," Percy said. "If you're so strong, fight me yourself"

Luke smiled. "Nice try, Percy. But I'm not Ares. You can't beat me. My lord is waiting, and he's got plenty of quests for me to undertake."

"Luke—"

"Goodbye, Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be part of it."

He slashed his sword in an arc and disappeared in a ripple of darkness.

The scorpion lunged.

Percy swatted it away with his hand and uncapped sword. The thing jumped at him, but he cut it in half in midair.

Then he felt something. He looked down at his hand. His palm had a huge red welt, oozing and smoking with yellow guck. His vision went foggy. The poison was too strong. He could barely stand up. His vision was getting dark and the last thing he saw a blackbird coming toward him.

* * *

**0 With Annabeth 0**

Annabeth was in her cabin, reading a book. Suddenly, from her shadow Karasu appeared front of her with Percy.

"What happened to him?" Annabeth asked worriedly as she noticed he was unconscious, and his skin was green, turning into grey. He was also breathing heavily.

'Poison!'

"What!"

'Poison is too strong. My healing power is useless against it. Use a healing crystal that the master has given to you.'

Annabeth nodded. She took the green crystal from her pocket and placed it on Percy's forehead. Crystal began to shine brightly. After a few minutes, crystal turned dark blue then returned back to its original green colour. She noticed Percy's skin and breathing was now normal.

"He is now normal." Annabeth said, looking at Karasu. "Can you take us to sickroom of the Big House."

'Sure.'

They disappeared in shadow portal.

* * *

**0 Sickroom of the Big House 0**

Chiron entered in the room, while Argus stood guard in the corner. They saw Percy was lying on the bed and he was still unconscious. His right hand bandaged like a club and Annabeth sat next to him, holding a nectar glass and dabbing a washcloth on his forehead.

"Is he fine?" Chiron asked.

Annabeth nodded. "I used healing crystal. He is now normal."

"Who did this?" He asked.

'Luke,' Karasu said.

"What!" Annabeth shouted.

'He is a traitor.' By using illusion, she showed everything that had happened between them.

The room was quiet for a long time.

"Luke was a thief!" Chiron said.

"I can't believe that Luke ..." Annabeth's voice faltered.

"You have to believe in it!" Naruto said as he appeared there.

"Yes, you're right," She said. Her expression turned angry and sad. "I can believe it. May the gods curse him... He was never the same after his quest."

"This must be reported to Olympus," Chiron murmured.

Then they saw Percy was waking up.

"Here we are again," Percy said himself, when he'd noticed he was in the sickroom.

"You idiot," Annabeth said. She was overjoyed to see him conscious.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"Like my insides have been frozen."

"Let me check you." Naruto's hand was now glowing green. Then he placed her hands over Percy. "You're fine and there are no side effects. " He turned toward Annabeth. "Good job Annabeth."

Then he remembered about Luke. "Chiron," He said, "Luke, He is—"

"We know, Percy," Chiron said.

"Karasu told us," Annabeth said. "She was there."

"Luke is out there right now," Percy said. "I have to go after him."

"No Percy," Naruto said, "You need rest. _**'Sleep'**_" He used illusion and put Percy in sleep.

"Annabeth, take care of him. We'll talk with him tomorrow," Chiron said. "And Argus will watch over you two."

He and Naruto left the room.

* * *

"So are you going to tell Thalia about Luke?" Chiron asked Naruto.

"I have already told her," Naruto answered.

"How did she take it?"

"She was surprised, angry, and sad," Naruto said. "She had already known that Luke hates gods, but she had never thought he will become traitor."

After few minutes silence.

"Did you know Luke is a traitor?"

"Yes!"

"Then why—"

"I didn't have any proof. Then there is Ares, who hadn't remembered anything about him." Naruto said. "Another reason is Thalia and Annabeth. They're angry at Luke now, but deep down they still believe in that, they can save him."

'_I also need him in the future,'_ He thought.

"What are you gonna do with him?"

"For now nothing," Naruto said, "but in future, if he brought any problems then I'll handle him myself." He began to walk away from there. "And one more thing Chiron. I am going to train trip with my grandmother." Then he disappeared with a murder of crows.

* * *

**0 With Thalia 0**

She was practicing her sword, whaling on battle dummies with a sword

"Thalia!" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug. They just hugged there for a few seconds. "Are you going?" She asked in a sad tone.

"Yes," He said, "but I have a gift for you." He took something from his pocket and gave it to her.

"What is this?" She saw it was looking like a sword hilt. Its colour was silver. It had a small Chinese dragon wrapped around it.

"Just concentrate and try to summon electricity."

She did and it instantly grew a blade of lightning. The blade glowed bright blue. Overall it looked like a katana.

"Holy- What the hell is this!?" She screamed. She was more amazed than shocked.

"Meet new powerful **Raijin no Ken.** Otherwise known as the **Sword of the Thunder God**."

"Thanks!" She said and blade vanished. She put hilt in her pocket. She shut her eyes and kissed him passionately on the lips, and for a long while, a full minute. "Goodbye and good luck!"

"Goodbye Thalia!" Naruto said and faded from there.

* * *

In the Early morning, Naruto appeared in the camp. The camp was completely silent. The cabins were dark. Beyond the woods and the strawberry fields, the Long Island Sound glittered in the first light of the sun. Then he saw Percy and Annabeth. He teleported near them.

"What are you going to do?" Annabeth asked Percy.

Percy answered, "I don't know."

"How are you feeling, Percy?"

They turned back and saw Naruto.

"Naruto," Percy said. Then he noticed his backpack. "Where are you going?"

Annabeth also had the same question.

"I'm going to training trip with my grandmother."

"When?" Annabeth asked in a surprised tone.

Naruto answered, "Now!"

"What!" Both Annabeth and Percy shouted.

"But in this early morning?" Percy asked.

"Percy, who is my grandmother?"

"Amaterasu, the Shinto goddess of the sun," Percy answered.

"Percy, her symbol is rising sun!" Chiron said as he and Mr. D walked over there.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked. He was surprised to see them in the early morning.

"We are here to welcome her," Mr. D said.

"Why?"

"She is a major deity of the Shinto religion. She is the goddess of the sun, but also of the universe," Chiron explained to him.

"She is here," Naruto said.

As the grey began to fade as the colours filled the sky, the chill began to warm as the sun began to rise. In an instant, the sky was filled with lights and colours.

Looking at the sky, Annabeth said, "It is beautiful."

"Thank you!" Someone said.

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. They saw a pure white wolf with crimson markings across her body. It was most beautiful creature they had seen. She was releasing powerful divine aura. It was calm.

"Hello grandma!" Naruto said.

This surprised both Annabeth and Percy.

Then with a bright flash, wolf transformed into beautiful women. Both of them noticed similarities between Naruto and her. She had the same black hair and purple eyes like Naruto.

"Welcome to camp lady Amaterasu," Chiron said.

She nodded, and she turned toward Naruto. "Naruto-kun, are you ready?" Naruto nodded his head. Then she saw Annabeth and Percy. "So those are your friends."

"Yes grandma. Those are my friend, Annabeth and Percy," Naruto said and walked toward her.

"It was very nice to meet you both!" She said to Annabeth and Percy.

"It's our honour to meet you, lady Amaterasu," Annabeth said with a slight bow. Percy also bowed down front of her.

Amaterasu smiled and then looked at Naruto. "Time to go Naruto-kun," She said.

"Goodbye!" Naruto said.

Then they disappeared with black-flame.

* * *

— **CUT —**

* * *

*****Note: If anyone interested in Beta Reading for my coming soon Percy Jackson crossover book 2...PLEASE PM me...**

* * *

****See—You—In—Next Chapter**

* * *

****If you like this story ... PLEASE, Write REVIEW...**

****If you saw any mistake in my story ... Please, PM me.**

* * *

****Thank-You for Reading...**


	24. Announcement

**Announcement**

* * *

**Naruto Uchiha: The Sea of Monsters**

* * *

**Naruto Uchiha & the Olympians: Book 2**

* * *

Naruto Uchiha has returned from his training trip with New Powers... With New Plan... How is he going to save Thalia? ... What is his new plan? ... He has something in his mind, but what is it?... We are going to find this in this story ... His journey with Percy to find flee...

* * *

**Check my profile to see the story...**

* * *

Thank you,

* * *

**XXX**


End file.
